


【翻译】白夜/White Nights

by inlaidharp



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: ABO, AU-仍有能力, AU-奇幻, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, 优生理论, 假想宗教, 假想神学, 包办婚姻, 历史奇幻, 吉诺莎, 国王和王后, 奇幻冰岛, 年龄差, 强奸威胁/强迫性行为威胁, 战争, 政治联盟, 政治阴谋, 有关尸体的详细描写, 破处, 种族灭绝, 移民社群, 虐童暗示, 龙 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlaidharp/pseuds/inlaidharp
Summary: 执钜城（Ironhold）的Erik Lehnsherr公爵需要迎娶一位omega为他传宗接代，而西彻斯特（Westchester）的Charles Xavier伯爵需要通过联姻获取政治力量，以助他的姐妹登上王位。一场包办婚姻使他们结合到了一起，但Erik对战争的渴望和Charles不可告人的计划威胁着他们的婚姻。在极北苦寒之地的执钜城，生活严酷而艰辛，Charles与Erik最终都必须卸下伪装，坦然相对：他们是天作之合，只差彼此承认。A translation of spicedpiano & tahariel work White Nights.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [White Nights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119778) by Anonymous. 



> 原注：本故事的创作受到《权力的游戏》启发  
> 译注：翻译原载随缘居。论坛崩得太随机po个AO3以作存档 。前一章半为（随缘id）wangzaifeifei和Jin_C_E姑娘的译作，为了统一语体po主对原译保留英文的地名族名做了微调。

_Charles（翻译：wangzaifengfeng )_

 

四野薄雾笼罩，暮色微熹，马车外阴沉诡异的景象模糊难辨。远方天色晦暗，似有暴雨将至。Charles的手肘搭着车身一侧的窗台，视野掠过窗外，扭曲的怪石仿佛海浪中泛起的泡沫凝固而成。树木几乎绝迹，仅有的几棵无不被大风吹得东倒西歪，病恹恹的。北地果真荒凉。

  
"阁下？“

  
“什么事，Milbury？”Charles愣了一下，转向车厢内的另一人问道。

  
“大人，据随从禀告，我们距离执钜城仅剩半日路程了。”Milbury抽动着嘴角挤出一个冰冷冷的微笑回答道。Milbury的不恭之举并未困扰Charles，事实上他们彼此毫无情谊可言。毕竟他不是Charles的随从，而他的主人Kurt也从未对Charles表示出丝毫尊重。这个怀着幸灾乐祸之情护送Charles远嫁的小人，也不过是热衷于向手握权柄之人献媚。“我不清楚您是否听到了。”

  
“我没听到。”Charles尽可能优雅的点了点头就看回窗外，将心电感应延伸至荒山，但那里没有任何生命的迹象。“谢谢。”

  
“乐意为您效劳，大人。”Milbury答道。但Charles已经完全被窗外的景象吸引，无暇回应。雪花飘洒，斑驳的覆盖了岩石和灌木丛。

 

~*~

  
  
在南方，Charles家族的封邑以果园闻名。桃树繁茂梨树笔挺，春天繁华似锦，云蒸霞蔚，金秋硕果累累，掉落满地。田野里则满是茎蔓彼此缠绕的黑莓，覆盆子和草莓。公爵一家和领地内的所有子民在丰收时节一起到果园采摘。每个人都穿着最破旧的衣服，嘴唇和手指沾满了果汁，在太阳底下放声欢笑。  
  
而这里，他们跋涉于崇山峻岭中，驶向Charles的新家，沿途所见尽是白茫茫的雪原，偶尔能看到地面上被动物踩过的足迹和冰雪融化后涌入地表裂缝的痕迹。这是一个水的世界，它们被冻结成冰雪，或是咆哮着从山川之上飞驰而下，涤荡万物。  
  
直到登上第一个高原，一行人才看到人烟。大多数是小村庄，村民盖了茅草屋，修了牲畜围栏。Charles看着车外这些衣着单薄的村民，不知道在这冰天雪地里，没有皮裘保暖他们是怎么活下来的。Charles早就冷的受不了，把自己包裹在皮裘和羊毛织物里。Milbury蜷缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖，竭力让自己看起来像样一些。  
  
他的脑子里太安静了。除了护送他的随从之外周围几乎没有其他人的意识。Charles收回了心电感应，假装外面并不是万籁俱寂，而是自己没有去听。  
  
“还有多远？”Charles把头伸出窗外询问距离最近的一个侍女。马车正行驶在一条看起来危险万分的长桥上，瀑布在开头的地方截断了道路，水花飞溅到桥面上。空气清新湿润，Charles的睫毛和头发都挂满了水雾。

  
“我们已经到了，大人”侍女回答道，握着缰绳的手指向道路前方的拐弯处，Charles顺着她的视线看去，他看到了执钜城——由岩石雕刻而成，赫然耸立的城堡要塞就如同一座大山。城墙高耸入云，飞鸟难过。城墙上旗帜迎风飘扬，防御工事上行走的人影看起来如此之小，Charles可以用指尖遮住。执钜城是对抗野蛮人最后一道也是最强大的防线，只有漫长的围困和疾病才能战胜它坚固的保卫。执钜城，也是Charles未来丈夫的领地。  
  
Charles不知道Erik公爵是否急着要看看他的新玩物，还是打算在那之前先把Charles送到马厩，洗刷干净，吃一顿热气腾腾的燕麦粥，为他的视察做好准备。  
  
在驶入大门之前Charles就已经坐端坐回马车里，并打开意识。一行人穿过长长的通道进入一个开阔的庭院，周围一下子充满了喧闹的人群和嘈杂的想法。Charles趁着马车为后面跟来的行李车让路掉头，四下探看了一番。操练武器的士兵，搬运沉重亚麻布、食物、木桶的仆人，马，鸡和山羊，都在城墙之内。Charles一行人最终停在了城堡入口处，迎候在这里的是一群官员模样的人，穿着礼服，大衣，还有一些穿着盔甲。Charles思忖这应该是一个欢迎聚会。  
  
马车的大门打开，各种噪音混合着金属和皮革的气息一股脑涌过来。“出来。”Cain说着走到一边。他没扶Charles下车，而是用腰带系着的缰绳把马拽到一边。  
  
Charles慢慢起身，用手掌抚平上衣和皮裘，踏上石板地面，驻足四顾。  
  
“一群狗屎。”Cain在Charles身后轻声嘀咕，并向着那群官员的方向猛推了他一下。Charles惊叫着向前踉跄了几步，尽快稳住身形。当他抬起头时，每个都在盯着他看，一些卫兵还在窃笑，Charles气馁的发现部分官员也是如此。他禁不住窘得满脸通红。在这种羞辱下，Charle紧紧抿住嘴唇，弯腰致意，尽可能体面的直起身看着面前聚集的Alpha们。  
  
“伯爵阁下。”为首的一人迈步上前，即使是草草俯首回礼的时候他的嘴巴还在愉悦的抽动着。这是一个长相粗犷的Alpha，黑发浓密，身上穿着严重磨损、布满凹痕的盔甲。他手套的指关节处弯曲的尖刺就像野兽的爪子。“欢迎来到执钜城。我是Logan，侍卫队长。这些是宫廷人员，我就不一一介绍了。公爵很遗憾不能亲自来迎接您，诸如此类的吧。我是来领您进去，晚饭前您可以自便。”  
  
Charles抬起下巴，打算好好的回击，但他记起了自己的计划。  
  
“哦，”他好像受到惊吓似的来回看着他们，用比平时轻柔的嗓音，略高的声调回答道，这使他听起来更为年轻。再加上他的脸，足够让在场的Alpha做出温柔的回应，甚至对这个年轻的Omega产生一丝怜悯。至少在家的时候这一套总能成功。“好吧，我明白，他一定公务繁忙。”他停顿一下，继续鼓起勇气说道“如果不太麻烦的话，我想在温暖的火边暖和一下。”  
  
Logan队长从浓密的眉毛下看了Charles一眼，显然不认为Charles如同他表现出来的那样天真无邪，不过他仅仅回答道“这边请，阁下。”示意Charles跟着他走。  
  
Charles装模作样地背着手，在其他朝臣的簇拥中缓缓踱步。他听到Cain在后面骂骂咧咧，似乎是试图匆忙跟来却被腰带上缰绳另一头的马绊住了，Charles赶忙憋住笑声。然而骤然出现在眼前的城堡大厅让Charles完全忘了Cain的蠢事。从外面看，这座城堡已经宏伟的出奇，但是城堡内部更是别有洞天。大门之后是一间巨大的拱厅，两侧墙壁整齐排列了十来扇房门，拱厅尽端似乎是一个房间，用围墙与大厅其他部分分隔开来。房间的围墙跟大厅一样高，显然它有特殊的用途。Charles甚至无法想象是什么用途。对面的房门用链子锁住了，明明白白满是拒绝的意味。房门上方有一个穿透墙壁的壁龛，就像一个微窗。Charles通过它看到房间里闪烁的光线投下飘忽的阴影，如同某种哑剧表演。  
  
尽管有忙碌的卫士，整个地方仍有种庙宇的感觉，空荡荡的大厅中响起的回声反而更突显了这里的安静。空气中甚至飘散着焚香的气息，Charles分辨不出具体的种类，但大体是浓郁的树脂的味道。让这么大的一个房间白白空置看起来实在是奇怪的浪费，Charles不禁思索起来。当四处观察时，好奇心让他疏忽了自己的角色扮演。  
  
卫队长弄出了不耐烦的声响，Charles吓了一跳，转过身看向他。“这边走。”Logan粗声说，领着他穿过左边的一扇门进到一条狭窄幽长的走廊。  
  
没有任何停留或介绍，这也完全不是参观，他们沉默的路过一个又一个房间。城堡比看起来要大得多，它一定向山里挖的很深才能建的如此宏大。接下来他们爬上一个旋转楼梯，粗糙的斜面上没有被鞋子磨平的地方仍旧能看出工具的痕迹。这个楼梯也大大超出了Charles在外面观察时对城堡内部可能高度的估计。回旋往复的攀爬简直就像没有尽头，Charles感到双腿酸痛不已，只能不停机械地挪动双腿。爬了一层又一层，不停有仆人停到一边为他们让路。  
  
他们最终到达了楼梯顶层。“婚礼前您会住在最好的客房里。”卫队长Logan说道，他没有转身，继续沿着一个更宽一些的走廊往前走。他身上的锁子甲在走动时不停发出声响。“公爵和您住在同一层，不过是在城堡的另一头。稍后您自己的护卫会拿来您的行李。”  
  
如果公爵也住在顶层，那他一定从不下楼，或者他强壮的大腿必定非常人可比，Charles暗自嘀咕。  
  
“谢谢你。”Charles回答，卫队长嘲讽的看了他一眼，最终在一扇朴素的木门前停下，在腰间的口袋里翻检出一把钥匙。  
  
“给。”卫队长Logan粗鲁的把钥匙塞给Charles，立刻大步走开了。Charles甚至没时间说声谢谢。一个人站在走廊里，Charles不知道自己身在何方，也不知道他的行李、仆人和护卫在哪儿。  
  
“万事开头难，我猜。”Charles自言自语的打开了房门。   


~*~

  
躺在房中豪华舒适的浴缸里，Charles谋划着接下来的行动。他稍稍仰起头，以防女仆帮他冲洗额发时泡沫进入眼里。  
  
首先，当务之急是营造一个与世无争的形象，以便今后可以方便行事。毕竟没人会对一个幽灵般的丈夫过于警惕。而北地之人对繁文缛节的不屑一顾算是远离文明世界的好处之一，Charles不必违心地去应酬那些贵族Omega。他越少与人接触，被人发现是心电感应者的几率也就越低。  
  
其次，绝对不能让Cain有机会在Charles之前和任何重要的人交谈，最起码避免他们对Charles产生任何先入为主的看法。  
  
最后，Charles需要确定，Erik公爵对这场婚姻中感情方面的要求是否比Charles愿意付出的更多。那些自以为是的Alpha总是认为所有Omega都会为了他们施舍的残羹冷炙而摇尾乞怜。不管公爵大人如何看待这桩婚事，Charles不会忘记自己被作为生育工具交易的事实。  
  
所以，Charles在今晚的晚宴上将会是一个赏心悦目、举止得体的花瓶，一个招人喜欢的花瓶。不用太久，他就能够对城堡里的人足够了解，找到可助他成事的可靠之人。虽然被流放到距离家乡三千英里的蛮荒之地让Charles在权利之争中处于劣势，但嫁给王国中权势仅次于国王的男人同样是他的机会。  
  
总有一天，Raven会成为王后。为了实现这个目标，接下来的晚宴就是关键的第一步。Charles看着镜中的自己，调整好领结，摆出最美丽但空洞的微笑，让等在走廊里的仆人领着他走下楼梯，去面见他未来的丈夫。

 

~*~

 

 _Erik_ （翻译：Jin_C_E

  
  
地下水流经古老的铜管，热度渗透过石板地面和Erik皮靴的鞋底，给他的皮肤注入温暖和金属的记忆。他站在那将近十分钟，感受到男仆们餐厅里所布置的银器。他发觉自己难以用传统的方式清醒自己的头脑，所以只能转而注意到简单的事物。比如银器，比如铜管。   
  
如果他不这么做，他知道自己的思绪将会缠绕于东方战线的小规模冲突，西南领地易腐货物的延迟进口，以及- 一如既往的弗里曼人（Frjálsmen）。   
  
最后的银器已摆放好，男仆们退后一步靠着墙壁，化为沉默的阴影，而Erik循着他们衣服上的纽扣追寻着他们的踪迹，他的力量汹涌着，蔓延出餐厅，通过石殿渗入隔壁的房间直到发现他寻找的东西：某位仆人发光的钥匙环，还有温暖的贴着他的新Omega皮肤和丝绸的金色装饰品。 他要求在今晚和他的Omega单独二人共进晚餐，无视了让这位南方男孩哥哥进行陪同护卫的请求。Erik想要不受任何旁人左右，形成自己的看法。之后他有足够的时间去判断他丈夫身边陪伴的人。  
  
Erik在30岁时才意识到他必须为了后嗣而考虑婚姻，31岁强迫自己开始这个进程。一年后的现在，随着整个订婚仪式的完结，塞林（Salem）的Charles Xavier伯爵来到了执钜城，即将成为他的丈夫。Erik并不期待和另一个人亲密地分享生活，他曾努力坚持与他的Omega分房而居，但是Janos无视了他。很显然，因为如果这样做的话，这件事的政治涵义会显得不那么理想，即使Erik不在意，Janos也会阻止此事的发生。但是没有关系，Erik至少在接下去的几年内不会时常在家。只要他能顺利地让Xavier怀上孩子，那么最重要的事情就算完成了。  
  
  
他等到确定Charles被领进餐厅坐下一分钟后才向男仆点了点头。男仆走上前打开门，在Erik经过身边时弯腰鞠躬，他身后跟随着两个最忠诚的仆人。  
  
Xavier站在大厅远远的另一边，徘徊于桌脚的椅子之后。他的随身侍从已经离开，只剩下了Erik的男仆。（或者说是两个男仆，剩下的仆人脱下他们的长袍和面具，换上了隐蔽性的男仆制服，他们的脸空洞，难以让人记住。不管是否是Omega，Erik不想冒险让陌生的南方人在自己的范围之内。）  
  
Erik觉得Xavier比画像上看上去更年轻。他脸庞上的天真烂漫难以用画笔和墨水捕捉；他的嘴唇带着些许阴郁。也许这是一张诱人的嘴——如果Xavier愿意换上不同的表情。Erik轻轻地皱眉，上下打量着这个男孩。宽而结实的臀部，适合生育孩子。对一个男性Omega来说适中的高度。健康的头发和皮肤，虽然不完美的部分会被隐藏在脂粉之下，Erik能从这里感受到Xavier所涂擦的铅油。  
  
Erik在自己的椅子上就座，穿着制服的仆人静静地隐蔽在他身后，他朝Xavier的方向示意：“坐下。”  
  
Xavier在男仆为他拉出座椅时听从了他的命令。良好的教养，Erik认为南方人会这么说。就他个人而言，他毫不在意那些无法照顾自己主子的人们。这并不是说他本身需要照顾他的Omega。如果这个男孩就像Marko家所保证的那样听话，那么Erik会怀疑对方将难以满足自己的特别期待。  
  
“我相信你的旅程平安无事。”Erik一边说，一边展开餐巾铺在自己的腿上。  
  
“非常舒适，大人。”Xavier低下头。“谢谢。”  
  
Erik控制住自己不皱起眉毛，隐隐有些恼怒。南方Omega总是如此卑躬屈膝。当然，并不是说太过，这个习惯在从他们出生时就开始灌输。他确信Xavier在层层衣物下有着自己的个性，但他对剥开外壳并不感兴趣。他不能分心。  
  
男仆端上了第一道-也是唯一一道菜，Erik拿起叉子，咬了一口他的烤羊肉，表示允许Xavier开始吃他的晚餐。“我想北方的食物和你习惯的食物很不一样，”Erik放回叉子，“我希望你能适应它，毕竟从南方进口食物花费太多。”  
  
Xavier吞下了一口，轻柔地笑着。“很美味，先生。这是什么肉？”  
  
“羊肉。配菜是捣碎的土豆泥拌黄油和甘蓝沙拉。我们的传统一般不会多于一道菜，不过如果你饭后还饿的话，储藏室里有很多腌鱼和禽肉，你可以带回房间。”Erik啜了口红酒。“小心你喝的酒，”他警告，“它比你习惯喝的更烈。”  
  
Xavier拿过杯子，放在唇边，在喝之前明显地迟疑着。片刻之后他重重地放下杯子，剧烈地咳嗽着，他的脸颊变得绯红。“请原谅，”他喘过气来问道。“什么-”咳嗽“-这是什么？”  
  
“这是根发酵的烈酒。”Erik借着吞酒的时候掩饰了得意的笑容。“里面加了香菜，小茴香和当归。我们称他为‘黑色死亡。’”  
  
“我能知道为什么了。”Xavier把杯子推开。“一种需要慢慢习惯的味道，我想。”  
  
“等寒冬到来的时候你将会欣赏它。”Erik旋转了下杯子里的酒，然后放下。“别的东西都不起作用的时候它能保证你的温暖。军队远征的时候我们会带上几桶酒。”  
  
他们陷入了几分钟的沉默，在羊肉冷掉之前他们得迅速地解决掉。“我相信Logan很得当地迎接了你。” Erik吞下最后一口羊肉，用餐巾擦拭着嘴。  
  
“哦，”Xavier把目光从食物中转移上来，像是惊讶Erik还会再次和他交谈。“是的，嗯-”简短的停顿。“是的，他很，他是一个挺特别的人。”Xavier看上去对自己的措辞有些犹疑。  
  
“怎么说？”  
  
“我的意思是，”Xavier整理着思绪，“我希望是你来迎接我，先生。”  
  
“我很忙，”Erik挥手让一位仆人收走他的餐盘。“我理解你远道而来，如果不是执政的公爵迎接你，你会期望至少是我的管家。Logan是护卫长，相信我，由他迎接你比Janos更显荣耀。”  
  
“是吗？我不了解。”  
  
Erik挑眉。“你早就离开南方的领土。我们这并不讲究礼节。我们并不推崇贵族和他们精致的幻想。我们处于战争状态。我们关心的是力量和生存。不把政治牵扯进来已十分不易。”  
  
Xavier的手伸向烈酒，又尝了一口，从杯子边缘飞快地瞄了Erik一眼。Erik让自己的表情迅速转向平和。Xavier就像之前意图的一样，把酒留下，Erik也许会被这个举动打动。但是无论从Xavier嘴里说出什么话，都会被自己的行动所背叛。没有娇嫩的鲜花需要如此之快，如此大胆地离开自己的安全区。无论Xavier想要Erik怎么看待他，他隐藏的东西比他表现的还要深沉。  
  
当Xavier放下酒杯，他的脸依旧绯红，但他这次至少没有咳嗽。  
  
“目前你对执钜城有什么看法？”Erik提出了餐前准备的肤浅问题。即使Erik讨厌寒暄，他也不否认寒暄在某些场合的作用。  
  
“这里很迷人，”Xavier双手叠在桌子上，身体轻微前倾。“这个城堡建造在岩石上，我以前从未看到这样的建筑方式。我几乎看不出城堡在哪结束，山峰从哪开始。而且你们把暖气引进了屋内。怎么做到的？”  
  
“古人们留下的基础，”Erik解释。“我只是扩张了它。山上有一处温泉，它的表面就在峰顶。建造者设计从山顶架上管子，热水就从建筑的核心区域流过。较小管子的分支铺在了每一层房间和大厅的地板下面。这套系统也给厨房和浴室提供了热水。当你打开水龙头,它可以激活一系列机关，让管道中的水流改向。”一提到这个系统，Erik的力量自动地再一次专注于管道。他觉得脚下的金属显得很亲切。“你会惊讶我们很少会用到热水让室内温暖。这些石头能在长时间内保持温度。”  
  
“我刚刚经过的门廊。”Xavier说。“一个如此庞大和华丽的房间未被使用实在太可惜了。”  
  
Erik胸口发紧，他试着保持自己的语调。“原先结构的遗留部分，”Erik说，“我们没有找到合适的用处。我们有另外的房间娱乐客人。”  
  
Logan不应该把一个异教徒带到那个地方。让客人进入还有另一个专门设计的入口。不管Logan认为Erik未来丈夫如何备受尊重，他没有权利这么做。没有。愤怒在他的身体里翻滚，他庆幸自己的手放在了膝盖上，Xavier看不见他的指节发白，拳头紧紧捏住餐巾。一想到Xavier站在那，用他的存在污染那个地方，就让Erik感到难受。  
  
“我想不出比那更宏伟的房间，”Xavier接着说道。“它的确是古代建筑的技艺的展现，如果它如你说的那样古老。难以想象蛮夷人是竟有如此的技术建造这样的建筑，更不用说像你描述的供暖系统。”  
  
“当代人的失败之处在于，”Erik说道，语调比他意图的更冷。“对于那些我们认为自己要原始的人们所达到的成就，我们常常予以否认。”  
  
Xavier眨了好几次眨眼，显然有些惊讶。“我是不是说了冒犯你的话，先生？”  
  
“没有。”Erik坚定地说。“当然没有。”他喝完了烈酒把杯子递给仆人。“如果你想到让自己在这里过得舒适，请一定告诉我你需要什么。”  
  
Xavier又笑了笑，那种他整晚带着的虚假空洞的笑。“暂时没有想到什么。”他说。“我不怀疑你能提供东西给我的能力。”  
  
无疑，Erik想，Xavier相信赞赏Erik作为一个alpha的实力是打开他心门的方法。  
  
“如果你允许我能进入你的图书馆我将非常高兴。”Xavier让自己的盘子被仆人端走。  
  
“当然可以。城堡北翼的第三层。你的男仆Gunnar会带你过去。”Erik推回椅子站起来。站在墙边的男仆和属下立刻警觉起来。“我有一个必须参加的会议。你可以随意参观这里，如果有需要就找仆人。”  
  
“如果我需要你呢，大人？”  
  
Erik有些卸下了防备-这并不是他应该做的，他提醒自己。尤其是喝下烧酒之后。但是Xavier的脸还是显得完美的天真。如果话语后潜藏着挑逗的意图，它并未显现。他的眼神反射着蜡烛的光，直直地看着Erik，他的眼睛在此刻变得如此之蓝，接着他收回了目光端庄地看向自己的膝盖。  
  
“Janos或者Logan可以代表我，”Erik晚了一拍。“如果事情紧急，你可以让仆人传递消息。”他正式地鞠了一躬。“晚安，Xavier。”  
  
他在Xavier有所反应前离开，思绪从他的Omega转到了那些议会和其他的，更具战斗力的目标上去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> po主自本章Charles POV中段开始续翻。欢迎勘误。

 

 

 _Charles_ （翻译：wangzaifengfeng

  
  
Charles在Cain的陪同下走在执钜城高耸的城墙上。Cain勉强顾忌到隔墙有耳，压下音量低声咆哮着 “欺人太甚！”。他紧握拳头，矮小结实的身躯肌肉隆起，眉头紧皱着，猪一样的的小眼睛几乎被挤没了。城墙上的空气冷冰冰的，远处山峰上大雪纷纷落下的扑簌声仿佛近在咫尺。Charles本想独自散步，但自从昨晚没能一同进餐，Cain便强硬地坚持与Charles寸步不离。这看似是为了遵守礼仪，但Charles明白Cain不过是想要通过支配自己来安抚受挫的自尊心。

  
“粗鄙，没教养。我真应该……”Cain继续骂道，Charles叹了口气，把双手往仆人刚刚送来的皮手笼里又揣了揣。  
  
“应该什么？”Charles问道。举目四望，他看到山隘之外的广阔高原上散布着三五农舍，田野里零星的羊群就像是春天的棉花。一条弯曲的道路通向群山更深处，通向Lehnsherr的领地。“Cain，他是执钜城的钜铁公爵。如果不算国王从贵族手里征的兵，他拥有王国最庞大的常备军；他居住的要塞整整900年从未被攻陷过；他可以用意识控制金属；此外，他还深受国王的喜爱。在他的领地里违背他的意愿或是表现出任何不敬，即使是出于迫不得已的反击，都相当于自杀。”  
  
Cain的眉头皱地更紧，他讨厌Charles顶嘴，更讨厌他的正确。沉默地经过两名守卫，一等旁边没人了，Cain就回应道“父亲要我一刻不离的看着你，确保你不会在正餐前倒了公爵的胃口。”他讥讽地恶意弯曲着嘴角， “如果他不允许你有恰当的护卫，我可做不到。况且，我怎么知道在我不在的时候他有没有侵犯你，我得守护家族的荣誉。”  
  
刻薄的侮辱让Charles几乎无法掩饰怒火，他绷紧了身体，愤怒的扬起下巴。他们转过角落，走进大山和城堡的阴影中，两边都是相同的灰色岩石升起，当他感觉平静一些，便绷紧下巴，声音平静的说道“你我都很清楚，Lehnsherr娶我是为了继承人以及与南方的政治联姻。等到婚礼之后显然更符合他的利益，他可以随意合法的和我上床。保护我自己的名誉确保他不会改变主意把我跟你一起送回西彻斯特更符合我的利益。如果这样我宁可去死，所以你大可放心。”  
  
Cain轻哼一声，摇晃一下顽固的脑袋，没有做声。过了一会，他完全不搭理Charles了，全身心地盯着头上明媚的天空。北方的天空在清晨就已经如同正午般明亮，他们著名的正午太阳即使在午夜都不会坠落。它让人疲倦不安，很难适应。当Charles昨晚饭后和公爵向外看时，他觉得自己可以看得很远，就像站在世界顶端向下看，一切都那么渺小，无足轻重，无法触碰。恍惚中他感到自由，没有重量，即使他仅仅是被绑缚在一个新的枷锁上。  
  
即使是回忆都足够让Charles多愁善感，他不知道这是怎么回事。他不再想这些，加快脚步走到城墙下一个转弯处，没管Cain在后边慢腾腾跟着。他倚在垛口处看着下面来时经过的长桥，穿过的瀑布仍旧轰鸣，可怖而美丽，任何其他时候Charles会满怀对它目眩神迷的迷恋，但现在他满脑子都是Lehnsherr，他将要与之缔结婚约的人。  
钜铁公爵严厉冷漠，轮廓分明，嘴唇凉薄，眼神犀利。Charles诚实的承认他未来的丈夫英俊健美，他肩膀宽阔，身材修长，拥有一副久经沙场的身躯。起码他们的新婚之夜比Charles原以为的要容易容忍的多。  
  
从那场简短的晚餐中Charles感觉到，Lehnsherr的思维和语言一样犀利，即使他不过是在回应自己那索然无味的对话。Charles无法读他的思想，这是最困扰的事。也许这是他的能力，因为除了他的存在感Charles无法感知他的任何想法。  
这种想法让Charles心惊胆战，鉴于他原本打算把心灵感应当做对付任何丈夫的秘密武器，Lehnsherr对此的免疫实在让人不快。Charles必须足够小心谨慎，如果他想要顺利实行计划，他不能冒险引起Lehnsherr的注意。  
  
“不论如何，你觉得他怎么样？” Cain突然从背后问道。  
  
Charles抬起头，看向继兄的眼睛。“有什么关系么？”  
  
Cain撇了他一眼，就像试图读取Charles的表情“回答我的问题。”  
  
Charles耸了耸肩，靠回城墙。“他四肢具全，双眼健在，就我的观察而言，牙齿一颗不缺。”  
  
Cain冷笑一声，想着把Charles自己留在这里真是再合适不过了，便自顾自往前走了。  
  
Charles允许自己稍微品味这小小的胜利，转身跟上Cain。突然，他吃惊地停下脚步。步道一侧是一列等距而置的巨大机械，每个均超过一人高，一条长臂斜靠着支于地面，从某个角度看好像山墙的样子。它们由黑色风干的木头雕刻而成，每个大家伙旁边都堆了一堆石头。这些石头大小不一，最小的有拳头大小，最大的有头颅的3倍。Charles曾经听说过并在书本里看到过投石机，但从没亲眼见过。他忍下对Cain的厌恶，好奇地凑近观察。  
  
尽管嘴里嘀咕着“真他妈残忍。”， Cain忍不住着迷的抚摸着第一架投石机的木梁。  
  
“没错。”有人说道，Charles立刻认出了这个声音。他畏缩着立刻试图装作不感兴趣的样子，但Lehnsherr无疑已经看到了他好奇的表情。  
  
对于Charles 而言，Lehnsherr 的存在感是如此咄咄逼人地鲜明，但Charles无法穿过壁垒探察到他的想法。Lehnsherr今天穿的很简单，素色衬衫外套灰色大衣，尽管剪裁水平欠佳，但布料显然不错。不像Charles全身包裹着厚厚的皮草，Lehnsherr穿的简直单薄。他锐利冰冷的目光定定停在Charles身上好一会，才看向Cain。他姿势闲适但气势逼人，对于近距离接触一个Cain这般身躯魁梧的Alpha完全毫不在意。  
  
“执钜城要塞的坚固不催世人皆知。我可不会让任何人有机会在投石机的射程内搞鬼，败坏它的名声。”  
  
Cain像被当场被抓住把手伸进蜂蜜罐子的小孩子一样缩回了手，他不自在地往旁边挪了挪。Cain显然不喜欢请教一个讨厌的人，在一般情况下他会干脆把问题抛之脑后，但此刻好奇心战占了上风，他酸溜溜的问道“它们的射程有多远？”  
  
“足以覆盖长桥，” Lehnsherr指向城墙下面，“这里离瀑布底部还挺远的。”他嘲弄地弯了弯嘴角，好像在讲一个笑话。“它们对于抵御野蛮人很有效。”  
  
考虑到冰原人（Snowlanders）都生活在北边，而投石机却朝南而设，Lehnsherr这么说有点奇怪。而且昨晚他还对于Charles提起冰原人表现的如此恼火，但现在又很愉悦地主动提起？Charles对此感到困惑，他考虑着投石机的角度和距离以及使用战术，无意识地把心里的疑问问出了声：“如果他们进攻城门怎么办？” Charles放弃了花瓶的伪装，温和地微笑着补充道，“如果敌人通过了投石车的攻击范围怎么办？他们能攻占城堡么？到时候我们或许将不得不往高原地区撤退。” Charles感觉到Lehnsherr怀疑的神色退去，他似乎被Omega的愚蠢逗乐了，同时又对这种庸人自扰不屑一顾。

“届时我的弓箭手会把他们射成刺猬，或者我的人会从城墙上往下浇滚水，”他说着在结实的臂膀上紧了紧外装，将双手交握身后。“再或者我本人可以随意召来一袋钉子，把他们打得浑身是洞。根本没必要担心入侵，Xavier.”

若Lehnsherr是个体面人，他该称呼Charles为“阁下”——即使Charles的爵位低于对方，他也该得到这份礼遇——但显然在Lehnsherr眼中配得礼遇的只有他自己。而此刻他们正站在Lehnsherr家的要塞堡垒上，身边是人家巨大的投石机。于是Charles只是展颜开口道，“自然如此，大人”

 “Hmm.”Lehnsherr又注视Charles半晌，继而看向自己的双手。一阵夹冰带雪的风把他的头发吹得凌乱不整，大悖天性。这阵风同时也使空中的气味骤变，倏然间，Charles呼吸转急，alpha的气息给他带来一阵奇异的影响，令他感到深刻的共鸣。他的心开始剧烈跳动，好似战鼓，又快又响。“Xavier,我已下令我的私人医师，在婚前为你做一番检查，以保证你的一切都恰如其分。他把时间定在了今天下午，请你得空就去见他。我想这安排没什么不能接受的？”

说的就像Charles有的选似的——一阵骤起的怨愤顶到喉间，叫他想要说不，但他无视了这阵让双颊转红的怒气，只是点了点头。适才alpha的气息带来的片刻影响成功被这份当众羞辱扫荡无踪。Lehnsherr叫他去见医师，就像他是一批待沽的配种母马。

显然Cain并没弄懂Lehnsherr叫他去见医师的内在含义，他看起来马上就要张嘴问了，但Charles动作极微地摇了摇头，好在这次他的继兄听了他的话，闭上了嘴。

“很好，”Lehnsherr说完顿了一下，又来回打量他们二人一圈，才开口接道，“现在请允许我陪你走下城墙回到堡内，Xavier。堡垒不是omega该待的地方。”

“当然，”Charles的语气端庄娴静，如果这能叫他脸上愤怒的红晕被误会成是羞臊，那只好不坏。

 

~*~

 

谢天谢地Cain只坚持陪Charles走到了诊室门口，这样好歹当Charles进入Austmann医师的诊室时，围观者就只剩那个领路的侍女了。她看起来对Charles为什么会来这儿并无太大兴趣，然而毫无疑问，到了晚间，他曾来访的事实会传遍城堡上下。Charles一直在别人面前伪装自己，如今这都成了极好的练习；他知道，正是之前熟练的伪装，帮他成功瞒过了听到体检要求那一瞬时的怒气。对于“你的一切都恰如其分”意味着什么他心知肚明，他也知道这番检查将是怎样的侵犯。

诊室的门开了，里面是一间小小的客厅，几把精致的椅子摆在一张小桌之旁，墙上的绣帷代替了窗子；领路的侍女举手示意Charles坐到其中一把垫了垫子的椅子上，然后消失在了房间另一侧的门后，不难猜到她是去叫医师的。

但是Charles没有坐下，相反，他走到了其中一张绣帷之下，假装自己在研究那挂毯的样式。他情难自禁地想到西彻斯特的家族医师，但他再不可能去见他熟悉的医师了，如今他不得不考虑新的。为了转移注意力，他开始思索那些冰原人，回想他所了解的讯息。显然，提到冰原人能激起Lehnsherr特别的反应，这样的反应叫他想要窥探Lehnsherr内心潜藏的想法。这其实是意料之中的事——毕竟，此间是王朝边境，守城人士最大的威胁便来自冰原人，这些野蛮人的居所尚在极寒之地以外，他们的村落在群山峻岭之间，那里地势极高，空气稀薄，充满危险，除了他们自己，旁人连呼吸都难以为继。

Lehnsherr的成人时光大概全部花在了对抗入侵的冰原人上——而他的童年始终在等待中度过，他等着出征雪原的父亲凯旋归来，却从不知父亲是否能活着回来。Charles曾在书上看到过一副描绘北地战争的图画，其中的残酷令他无比震惊，一个女性alpha愤怒地咆哮着举剑过顶，呲出白牙，她身上的粗布衣服堪堪蔽体，北地极寒之境不允许半点奢华。最使他震惊的是她目眦尽裂的姿态，那种野性叫Charles不禁怀疑，这样原始的冰原人是否真能筑造执钜城这样的伟大城池。

所以，Lehnsherr对冰原人的反应并不出人意料，这个种族筑造了他家世代相传的城堡，他们频繁入侵他的领地，劫掠他的子民，抢走他们的牲畜、金子和土地。若非南方的君主扩张领土，给这片蛮荒之地带来了律法，这里至今仍会是野蛮人的领地，而Lehnsherr本人要么会生为一个冰原人，要么根本就没机会出生。

身后的门轴静静地响了一下，Charles转过身来，看到一个男性beta从里屋走了进来，他身后跟着那个侍女，侍女向Charles微鞠一躬后便离开了房间，留他俩独处其间。

那年轻男子紧张地吞咽了一口，然后慌忙地胡乱鞠了一躬，他修长的四肢使这动作笨拙而毫不优雅。“阁下，如果您愿意，呃，跟我来，Austmann医师，呃，正等着呢。我是说如果您有空的话。”这男人——其实还是个男孩儿——的意识真的很紧张，但他的口音里除却北地的鼻音还兼有浓重的南方腔调，这叫Charles觉得既欢喜又亲切。Charles微笑起来，试图安抚他。“谢谢你。你是他的助手吗？”

这个问题似乎打乱了男孩儿原本计划要讲的话；他朝Charles眨了眨眼睛，犹豫片刻，才开口说道，“Um，是的，先生。我叫Hank，是医师的学徒。就，其实是个青年医生，我在医学院里受过训练，但——”

“Hank，把伯爵请进来，好吗？”里屋里传来一阵陌生的声音，Hank的话被堵了一下，他又朝Charles鞠了一躬，然后将他引入了医师的书房。

Austmann医师拄着一根粗壮的拐棍站了起来，那缓慢的动作多少有些造作，他的腿显然已经老朽了，但当他站起身后，似乎显得比同龄人矍铄许多，他至少得有六十岁了——脸上遍布皱纹，头发也开始斑白，但仍未脱发。像大多数医生一样，他也是个beta，他的气味质朴而安静。

“阁下，”说话间他已用那双极具洞察力的锐利眼睛将Charles上下打量了一遍。“欢迎您来到执钜城。我是这里的医师，公爵要求我在婚礼前先查看一下您的身体。那，我就直话直说了，这会是一次很私密的检查，但不会比将来您诞育子嗣我为您接生时更为私密。除非您身上有什么明显的缺陷，否则我不会向公爵大人透露过多他不需知道的细节。您对把Hank留在这里有什么顾虑吗？这会成为他的研习经验。若您像此间的其他omaga一样繁衍众多，待我去后他还将为您接生，你们最好尽早彼此习惯。” _看起来足够结实，_ 他正在脑内评估Charles的生育能力。 _屁股不错，能够承担交配怀孕以及成功产出婴儿的使命。_

若对方不是医生，Charles许会为一个陌生人这样自来熟的冒犯感到愤怒；然而考虑到他们之间的关系实质，表现出友善才是明智的做法，于是他摇了摇头，强行挤出一个微笑。“我没有意见，医师。我们能开始了吗？”

“坐下吧。”

待到Charles坐到他对面，Hank给他俩各倒了一杯红酒，那老者将双手放到小腹上，开口说，“好的。容我先问，阁下，您多大年纪？”

“这个夏天就要十九了。”

“您的第一次热潮已经来了？”

若Charles不需面带伪装，他是拒绝为这样的事脸红的；但他正扮演的是一个年少无知的omega，于是他放任那份热辣辣的窘迫感窜上面庞，染红两颊。“是的，第一次是去岁冬天。之后又来了两次。两次我都待在自己的屋子里，只有omega仆人陪着，直到热潮过去。”

Austmann 满意地点了点头。“无需羞臊，阁下。这是自然的。您有什么要告诉我的疾病吗，或是家族病史？您身负异能吗？”

Charles微笑着说出谎话。“没有，完全没有。”

很少有人会把心电感应称作天赋异能，毕竟在这个国度，一点点能读心的迹象就会给这项能力的拥有者带来死刑判决。

他默默忍受了余下的检查——先是脱得只剩底裤，接着浑身赤裸，被种种毫无温度也称不上温柔粗暴的器具探测身体——他尽己所能的保持端庄和自尊。他未来的丈夫为了确认他不曾被其他alpha染指，也能够正常生育，叫自己将来操他时不必心存介怀，而让别人来检查他的屁股，让两个陌生人来探查他的内壁是否发育完全，是否能正常分泌液体……这没什么，Charles告诉自己，跟他能从这份顺从之中得到的报偿相比，跟嫁给Lehnsherr能得到的报偿相比，这没什么。

然而，此举还是彻底毁灭了这段婚姻原本可能存在的那一点浪漫温情——尽管本来也稀薄得恍如无物。当检查结束，Charles默默地穿好衣服，回到自己的寝室，等待Lehnsherr的决定。

 

~*~

 

_Erik_

 

虚夜（Falsenight）降临了，Erik离开城堡，顺着蜿蜒的山间石径向北走去。太阳在地平线上撒下白金色的光芒，叫低矮的树丛在石径上投下婆娑的影子。小径很窄，极狭之处峭壁嶙峋，仅能勉强容一人通过，但Erik身形精瘦，这条路本就是他的；这条路是他族人的。他曾听见有村民称这路为坟冢之径，他们说这条小路的晦暗石隙里潜藏着幽灵和鬼魅，会在不意之间侵袭过路的旅人，吞却他们的肉体。

他们没有说错。这条路就是幽灵之径，但这些幽灵所寻求的复仇是为了Erik的降生。那些过去的勇士在世世代代口耳相传的故事里永垂不朽，他们的故事始终流淌在弗里曼人（freeman）的血液里。Erik听见风中传来古老的语言，那是他们的低语。他感到他们在触摸他的后颈。

他向山里走得越深，经夏不化的白雪就积得越厚。连虚夜的太阳都被湮灭了，玄武岩吸收了一切光芒，旅人至此再难视物——但Erik熟悉这条小径。低语声越来越大，直到他难再觉得自己是孤身一人。母亲的先祖陪伴着他，他们银色的手轻抚着他的臂膀和后背，引领他走向前方。

走了一小时后，石径重又变宽。阳光洒在暗影间隙，将冰柱照耀成琥珀色。Erik脚下的土地不再是雪屑和泥土的灰黑色混合物了，而转成闪耀着淡蓝光芒的纯净雪色，他已踏上了埃亚菲亚德拉冰盖（Fyrstjökull glacier）。

他就像卸下了肩上重担：而本人还不知自己一直负重前行。这里不曾被南方王国的污秽染指，苍穹、空气和大地都纯洁干净得好似琉璃。

他闭上眼睛，专注呼吸。直到幽灵的低语声中传来踏在冰川上的温和脚步声。

“Erik, Eiðný之子。愿平安与你同在。”

“愿平安与你同在。”Erik说着睁开眼睛。Magda，Anja的女儿，站在他的面前——她穿的不是寻常的紧身战衣，而是她淡蓝色的安息日裙装，那是她最好的衣裳。其他族人也在那里，远远地站着，等候他们。

Magda微笑着向前伸手，攥住Erik的双手，温柔地捏了一把。若非Erik出生时的种种遭际，她也许会成为他的新娘。他们会在这里成亲，在埃亚菲亚德拉以华冠遮顶，用传统仪式举行婚礼。那样他就不需与Xavier完成这场异教徒的联姻闹剧。

“所以，”过了一会儿Magda放开了Erik的手，开口道，“那事已经决定了，是吗？你要成婚了。”

Erik点了点头。今晨医师向他递送了Xavier的检查结果。仆从们已经开始准备了。“明天，”他用的是他们弗里曼（Frjáls）的计时方式，不是南方的，他们用日头的高低计算时间。“就在下一个虚夜。”

“恭喜你，”Magda说。Erik试图从她的声音里找到讽刺的意味，但却没能成功。Magda从来真诚，他因此尊敬她喜爱她。

“这只是一次政治联姻，”Erik小心翼翼地解释。他对这个安排也许并不全心满意，但无论对方是否是异教徒，在此问题上，弗里曼人都只会接受Erik完全的妥协——哪怕那妥协是装出来的。

片刻之后Magda点了点头；Erik知道她理解了他的意思，尽管她一句话也没说。“来吧，”她说。“长者（kennari）已经在这儿了。我们都为你准备好了。”

她领着他走过冰川平缓的斜坡，来到他的族人中间。长者站在余人之前，脸上罩着一层薄薄的面纱。Erik与他对视片刻，将自己头顶的面纱也拽了下来，那织物薄如蝉翼，触感温柔，好似蛛丝。

Erik用右手遮住了自己的眼睛，长者用古语为他做起祷告。Erik踮起脚跟前后摇晃，同时跟着长者默念，他的呼吸细密，在听到那个名字时他亲吻了面纱的边缘。他们为圣恩祷告，为神的保守祷告，为神殿的复兴祷告。他们赞美那今人只是半信半疑的神（G-d）。神并不是他们聚集于此的原因，他们之所以成为弗里曼人也并非因着神。是血缘，是历史，将他们牢牢绑在一处。

“此为真理。”长者最后以这话为祷告作结。

“此为真理。”余人跟着诵念——就连那些幽灵的低声絮语也不例外，它们的手依然触碰着Erik的皮肤，叫他觉得寒意刺骨。

他们静静地走过冰川，直到山川交界。岩洞入口昏黑，Erik只能看清一步内外的物事。他触摸着岩壁上的如尼文字，亲吻过自己的指尖，率先进入洞内。入口处天顶极低，他不得不折腰通过。但里面……岩洞里闪烁着宝石般的冰川蓝色，光彩耀目得仿佛装了一颗恒星。冰层看起来似乎都在流动，浟湙潋滟，波光粼粼，正如流过洞穴地面的清浅溪流。

那浅溪越流越宽，在岩洞中心的地方汇成一汪池水；很久很久以前，他们的先祖就会凿开冰层进入冰河之内。Erik站在池水边缘，脱掉衣装，直到浑身赤裸，颤抖不已。下水时他始终用一只手扶着岩壁，他清楚知道在冰面上自己会有多容易打滑摔倒，撞破脑袋。

池水深及Erik的腰部——水温过分冰凉，他知道自己不能久待。在这样的冰水里滞留不消一分钟，严寒就会侵入骨髓，冻透心脏。

他把自己的身子全部浸入水中，如是者再三，随后迅速念完祷词，步出水面。他抖得很厉害，但Magda立刻来到她身边，用一顶羊毛斗篷裹住了他。舒适只是暂时的——他猜想他很快就将怀念这份寒冷。冰水顺着他的后颈滑下，他润湿的头发已经开始结霜了。

“夏天的婚姻是神赐的祝福，对吧？”Magda在他耳边低语，Erik勉强挤出一丝笑意，尽管那笑容就跟他的其余部分一样易碎。

“你不能再多耽搁了，”长者提醒他，浑厚的男中音在岩壁之间回荡。“真龙在等着你。”

这叫Erik不得不强迫自己脱掉温暖的斗篷还给Magda. 冰冷的空气骤然侵袭了他，他颤抖不已地迈步离开冰池，走向岩洞深处的凹槽中去，那里一片漆黑，连冰层都不再反出蓝光。

若有人问他他宁死也不会承认，但他抖成这样并不完全是由于严寒。

Erik在漆黑的暗影边缘跪了下来，他的四肢紧紧扣在坚硬的冰川上，头颅低垂，脆弱的后背和脖颈不设防地暴露出来，静静等候着真龙降临。四壁一片静寂，无论他怎样竖耳倾听，都只能听到水流的响动和自己牙关打颤的声音。但是，半晌之后……半晌之后，岩洞深处想起一阵沙沙的低响，然后是利爪刮擦冰层的声音。Erik深深吸了几口气，重新开始默念古老的祷词。这是一种习惯，每当他感到自己面临死亡威胁时他都会诵念祷词，这该是他在世上最后的遗言。

赤裸的肌肤迎来一阵温热的吐息，但他不敢抬头去看。即使是像这样俯首在龙前，他仍能看见闪耀着黑色光芒的龙鳞和黑曜石般的龙爪。如果真龙不愿赐福于他，如果真龙不愿祝福他的婚姻——好吧，用最委婉的方式来表达的话，Erik将终于能够放下一切有关于Shaw的忧虑。

他的心跳得飞快，甚至比征战沙场时都要更快，隆隆的声音冲击着他的耳膜。他适才的猜想是对的：他已经完全感觉不到寒冷了。龙腹的温度像热炭似的炙烤着他，那热炭又将巨龙呼出的气体也烧热了。他诵念祷词的声音动摇了，从他会说话的那一天起他就会背诵这些祷词，如今同样的音节却在他口中磕磕绊绊。巨龙哼了一声，他几乎因此失去平衡。

龙看见了。也感觉到了。它仿佛进驻到了Erik的脑海里，洞察他的一切。它正小心翼翼地观察他，以洞悉世事的智慧评估他的每一动念。

Erik知道他必须集中精力。他必须将所有意念都收束回来，只集中在这一点。他能在战场上轻易做到，但这会儿却怎么也不行。理智上Erik明白，问题的关键是：来自龙的威胁不光在于它能喷火，还在于它能操控人心，它能将恐惧植入人的意识之中。Erik得面对这种恐惧，他得面对这种他会有其他人也会有，既自然也不自然的恐惧——如果他能在真龙面前承认自己的脆弱无力，但仍然从这种脆弱无力中掘出力量——那他也许还有机会活着出去。

龙一直都是他族人最有力的联盟，但直到此刻，Erik才第一次在这样近的距离亲眼得见真龙。没人能轻易见到真龙，除非它们首允。这种允诺通常伴随灵里的启示。只有那些被龙选中的人才有资格与真龙并肩，有资格驭龙上天，有资格站在龙喷出的火焰中而不被灼伤。Erik今天能来到这里接受真龙对他婚姻的祝福，唯一的原因就在于他是命定的王。他是一个古老王国的继承人，这王国已经覆灭，如今只存在于遗民的脑海和心房之中。

Erik叫自己全身全灵地沉入恐惧之源，叫那份恐惧震荡周身，直到他没力气想也没力气动。这样过了许久，他才获得某种平衡，他感到自己像一叶扁舟飘荡在狂风暴雨的海上——恐惧，但却并不为这样的恐惧而感到惊怖。

真龙又喷了一次鼻息，Erik感到它的鼻子撞到了自己的头顶。这一瞬间他如释重负，当他抬起头望向真龙苍蓝色的眼睛，一时百感交集。他从未……这生物看来无比美丽。有那么一瞬间他忘记了怎么呼吸，他被它冰冷的虹膜深深吸引，那色调与它喷火的撕裂瞳仁形成了鲜明的对比。他听到自己的心又跳了几拍，然后才是真龙再次喷气的声音，它转了个身，重新消失在了漆黑的洞穴深处。

Erik慢慢站起身来，他的双腿依然麻木，他甚至感觉不到自己的脚趾。他原本希望……算了，他对自己说。只要他的婚姻得到了真龙祝福，这便够了。只要他还活着也便够了。诚然，真龙没有给他与自己并肩而立的祝福，但为此惋惜又有什么用呢？

他转过身去面向他的族民，而后微笑着扬手过顶，让自己淹没在他们雷鸣般的欢呼声之中。

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原注：本章含有奇幻AU的反犹主义言论

_Charles_

只有少数足够勇敢，足够鲁莽，或是足够有政治头脑的宾客成功赶在Charles接受医疗检查那一日赶到了执钜城。似乎在Charles一行到达之后，来路上就发生了一次小规模的雪崩。处理雪灾后的路况颇费了些工夫，结果，大多数宾客都被堵在了路上，直到Charles大婚当日才终于到达铁堡（Ironfort）。于是这一天，城堡被行李、马车和形形色色的宾客挤得水泄不通。当这群人穿过门廊，Charles听见了所有那些乱七八糟的想法——活像一群猎狗在石头地上争相叫嚷，又吵又乱，更糟的是还带着论断。

毕竟，Charles是一位公爵的omega子嗣，他要嫁的也是一位公爵，可他的继父和生母甚至都懒得出席他的婚礼，只遣了一个继兄来做他的护卫。能勉强让他维持体面的，就只剩下Xavier这个古老姓氏所代表的血脉了。

Cain从窗边转过脸来，为自己由内而外的沮丧无聊毫不掩饰的唉声叹气。那气息飘到Charles后颈上， Charles没有转头： “你知道，你可以到别处去的。没人会趁Margrét替我换装的这一会儿工夫把我怎样。”

Cain哼哼着又吐了口气，意带嘲笑。他从梳妆台上的镜子里盯住Charles的眼睛，完全无视了给Charles整理着装的女仆，她正替他调整肩上的斗篷，确保两边平齐。“眼见要把你送出去却趁现在放松警惕？才不要。我得保证把你干干净净地交到Lehnsherr手上，可不能在最后这当口儿让哪个只有半根屌的冰原野人占了便宜。不过话说回来，你这种娇滴滴的小杂种可能就喜欢他们——喜欢他们被切过的屌，你从来都记不得你有义务满足自己的丈夫。要是那些野人肯给你书看，你就能在他们糟蹋你的时候毫不在意地看你的书。”

“什么？”Charles不由自主地转过半边脸，又因为这过分突然的动作被自己金色的衣针扎了一下，他扬起了眉。“你那话究竟是什么意思？”

Cain露出奸笑，显是对Charles的反应感到很满意。“冰原人会把男人的屌割掉一半，当作给他们那个神的祭品，你连这都不知道吗？亏你读了那么些书。不过我猜你会喜欢的，毕竟你在含屌方面是个废物。”

Charles分不清更叫他焦躁痛苦的究竟是哪一点，是那种宗教习俗——呃，光是想到那东西看起来会是什么样他都禁不住合紧双腿了——还是Cain话语背后的肮脏心思，他的白日梦其实跟冰原人没半点儿关系，全都是他自己操弄Charles的场景，那场景还极其生动。Charles能想到很多对付Cain的言辞或行动，但没有一样适合在Margrét眼前采取，于是他只是抿紧双唇，把脑袋转回去看向镜子，将注意力集中到自己的脸蛋和衣着之上。他很快就能永远摆脱Cain了，尽管他还一点也不了解Lehnsher，自己今后的境遇究竟会否有所好转，还有待进一步的观察。

“好了，”在Charles领口别好最后一个扣环后，Margrét贴着他的耳朵静静地说，“很可爱。”

斗篷的高领围在他颈项两侧，侍女的手放在他的肩上，几乎没给斗篷增加重量。夜蓝色的织物上绣着银色的纹样，边缘装点着白色的羽毛，斗篷下摆优雅地拖拽在他身子两侧，衬出质地良好的白色上衫和棕灰色马甲，还有下身灰色的马裤，珍珠母的扣子在虚夜的日光里闪闪发亮，此间的太阳似乎永远不会落下。 Charles被他们洗刷得干干净净，剃去所有多余的毛发，训导成了镜子里这个完美的omega，他指尖的墨水痕迹也都被擦拭得无影无踪，他身上所有不符合世俗规范的特性都被隐藏得无人得见。

“好的，”Charles说着伸手捏了捏她的手，努力挤出了一个不无焦虑的微笑，说，“我准备好了。”这次他没有伪装。

 

~*~

 

前一天早晨，出于Lehnsherr的命令——好像Charles自己就不会做似的！——Charles在城堡的地下温泉浴室里洗了个澡，他把衣服留在了入口附近的壁龛上。很长一段时间以来，Charles第一次得以独处，真真正正的独处；石柱众多的浴室里充满蒸汽，Charles的视野都被水雾模糊了，即使在他踏进瓷砌的浴池，全身都浸入乳蓝色的池水中后，可视度也没有变得稍好。浴池内壁四周砌了一圈座椅，但温泉水中矿质众多，让Charles像被环抱似的轻轻浮到了水面上。他望着浴室粗糙的天顶，先人开凿洞穴时留下的痕迹仍然遗落在那儿，这屋子是由布满苔藓的山洞直接建造而成的，他几乎觉得自己此刻就在很久很久以前的那个洞穴里面，南方的王国还没有打到这极北之地——这座铁堡仍属于筑造它的冰原人。

他摒住呼吸让自己连头没入水中，感受着吞噬自己的池水，水流浸润了他的每一缕头发，抚摸着他的每一寸肌肤，微咸而温热；婚礼上的他会是无瑕而纯净的，他将被交给他的alpha，被他的alpha染上自己的污秽。这一刻或许将是Charles完全属于自己的最后时光，但当他猛地浮出水面寻求空气时，吸入体内的却是一阵湿热的水雾。

 

~*~

 

歌声在Charles到达圣堂以前就已经响了起来；歌者用曼妙的声音演唱着传统的圣歌，请求诸神（Gods）祝福这段婚姻，叫新婚眷侣子嗣众多、幸福美满、白头偕老。此时Cain站在他的左手边，Margrét以待嫁omega的身份侍立在他的右后身侧，Charles根本无隙转身，他只有看向前方的小路，和小路尽头那扇高大的木门，木门足有十英尺高，此时正为他大敞着。

Charles扬起下巴，绷直双腿，挺起肩膀，赶在Cain抓住他的胳膊之前大步向前走了出去。

 

圣堂里全都是人——有些他认识，有些他不认识——都挤在狭长的过道两侧——说实在的，他们也没必要站得这么密集吧？——歌者的余音绕过高高的天顶横梁，传到演奏队所处的上层厢间，在石壁上回荡着填满了整座大厅。空气中飘荡着鲜花的香气，只有诸神知道北方人究竟是怎么在这种见鬼的天气里养出那么多温室花朵的，还有他们究竟为什么要选这个位于铁堡极深处的小圣堂举行婚礼，明明堡垒入口处还有一个更大的礼堂——

Charles发现自己正在为焦虑的思绪分神，他连忙收束意识，控制自己集中于当下。他要结婚了。这是他早就计划好的事情。这是他宏伟计划中 _必不可少的那部分_ ，尽管Lehnsherr对心电感应的免疫在他的预料之外。夜蓝色斗篷的后摆长长地拖行在地毯之上，斗篷上绣着西彻斯特的家族纹样，每位宾客都能得见，Charles一定得端庄得体，叫所有人都看到他配得上自己身上高贵的血统。唯有赢得他们的尊重，他才能在日后将这场婚姻转换成自己的政治筹码。

歌声达到了高潮，Charles发现自己已经走到步道尽头的楼梯之下，此刻他就站在Lehnsherr和祭司的正下方，他俩都眼含期待地看着他，那祭司是一位女性alpha，穿着墨色的长袍，而Lehnsherr——

Lehnsherr看起来英俊无比，他穿着一件灰绿相间的天鹅绒上衣，整洁而肃穆，他的眼中既无柔情也没有半点紧张神色，冷硬的唇线同样不带情感，他的斗篷是染成绿色的厚实羊毛织物，但比起婚礼样式更像是一件战袍，那袍子从他宽阔的肩膀上披下，不像是要为配偶遮风挡雨，倒像是雄鹰的羽翼。他依然用那种审视的目光盯着Charles，似乎有意叫Charles紧张得浑身发抖，这让Charles情难自禁地张开双唇，颤抖地吸了一口气，然后他打点精神，说服自己甩掉了那份恐惧。

有那么一瞬间Charles发现Lehnsherr看到了——他的眼角微微地皱了一下，Charles难辨其意——然后他踩着坚实的步子走下石梯，牵起Charles颤抖的手，把他带离Cain的身边，领到祭司跟前。

“现在为您的omega披上斗篷，将他引领到您的保护之下，”当他们步上石阶最上层，祭司转向了Lehnsherr。歌者适时停止了歌唱，回荡在圣堂中的乐声猛地收住，宾客耳中只剩下祭司清晰的话语。

Charles转向Lehnsherr，他看起来——他看起来就像十分 _厌恶_ Charles似的，他灰色的眼眸像是要烧进Charles的身子，那双稳健的手伸向Charles颈间，咔哒一声打开了扣环，他甚至没有真正碰到Charles的斗篷，就用天赋异能钳住金属扣环把蓝色的天鹅绒披风解了下来，丢在Charles脚边。Charles尚未来得及感到寒冷，Lehnsherr已经摘下自己的斗篷围在了他身上。那斗篷混杂了羊毛和柴烟的气味，还有alpha身上浓重的麝香味。斗篷的高领像项圈一样圈住了Charles的脖子，把他装进Lehnsherr的气味之中，Charles感到眩晕，当Lehnsherr像要防止他抖掉斗篷似的把那双厚重的手搭到他肩上时，他感到肺中憋了一口呼不出来的气。

“大人，”祭司的声音像一把尖刀，打破了寂静，“阁下，老爷们夫人们，今日我们站在此处，与诸神和众人一同见证这对Alpha和Omega的联结。愿他们同体，同心，同灵。从今日起讫永远。在场诸位有人反对这段婚姻吗？”

Charles感到Lehnsherr搭在他肩上的手紧了一下——也许是叫他放规矩？——然后Lehnsherr将脸转向前方，仪式接着进行。

祷词和誓约部分都很快过去；他以一种克制而自尊的语气接受了Lehnsherr对他宣称的威权，并向对方承诺自己的忠贞不渝，眨眼之间，祭司已经在他们的手腕之间系上红线，将他俩的手掌绑在了一起，她抓起他们正对在一起的手掌，将它们抬起来展示给宾客。人群爆发出的欢呼声要比Charles想象的来得更高，而Lehnsherr就在此时与Charles十指相交，他的手握得很紧，叫Charles无法退缩，Charles惊讶地抬起头来望向他的新婚丈夫——他也在看他，他的目光沉稳而冰冷，脸上殊无笑意。

Lehnsherr——Charles猜想自己现在得试着用 _Erik_ 来想象他了，毕竟如今他自己也冠上了Lehnsherr的姓氏——将Charles领下石阶走入人群，这似乎打破了某种拘束感，一瞬之间，圣堂中央窄窄的步道上挤满了人，他们都祝福他们，欢呼着拍打他们的后背，大声吹着口哨，贴得很近很近。Charles尽可能的保持微笑，一边娴静谦恭地垂下视线，任由Lehnsherr领着他拨开人群，他拽着他的手，将他领入前方的大宴客厅；他似乎无意停下接受祝福，他抓Charles抓得很紧，婚绳一直勒进Charles的肉里。

宴客厅被布置成了跟圣堂相同的样式，到处都是鲜花和蜡烛，深山里并无太多自然光，但这宴客厅却灯火通明。婚礼筵席的餐桌被摆得灿烂辉煌，桌上的餐盘和酒杯几乎被如山的珍馐美馔淹没了，木制桌腿不堪重负，都已经咯吱作响。食物肯定是在他们宣誓的时候才被供应上桌的，盘子上的肉都还在冒着热气，Charles亦步亦趋地跟在大步流星的Lehn——Erik身后，走到宴客厅最前方的主桌之畔。

直到他们走到位于主桌正中的座位上时，Erik似乎才终于记起Charles的手腕还跟他绑在一起。他停了一下，Charles不知道该从这个业已成为自己主人的男人身上期待些什么，如今Charles是他的了，无论身体还是灵魂。但Erik只是说“坐下，”然后替Charles拉出椅子，站到一旁腾出空间供他坐下。

Charles保持视线低垂，脸上挂着平静的微笑，坐定之后他小心翼翼地抬着手腕，确保自己没有把婚绳拽得过紧。“谢谢。”

宾客们开始向他俩敬酒了。他们几乎都不落座，甚至都不肯浪费时间看一眼眼前的珍馐，而是径直走到新婚夫夫桌边——直到没得空坐下的Erik带着笑意叫停这种行为，“请诸位都先落座，现在，在食物冷掉前把它们处理掉吧！”他们才开始享受盛宴，他们欢声吵闹，嬉笑不已，几乎淹没了背景中重新奏响的音乐，小提琴和长笛用断音演奏着欢快的乐章，那乐声与Charles胸腔内跳动的心脏形成共鸣，Charles的心跳得很快，因为Erik把那只跟他绑在一起的手放在了Charles的大腿上，他没有捏他，但那手掌好像有千钧之重，好像Charles是他的所有物，他有权任意施为，当然，确实如此。

 “红酒？”Erik问道，Charles咽下自己的情绪，答道：“好的，谢谢你，丈夫。”

 

 

~*~

 

_Erik_

在宴席间陪了半天酒后，他们终于得以借口离开。Erik满心庆幸，他讨厌跟成群的南方人待在一起，还不断有人前来祝酒，他们害他一口菜都没吃上，那腌鲑鱼肯定很好吃，Erik本该有机会尝一口的。

但当他护着Charles走上几层楼，回到他自己的卧室——现在是 _他们_ 的卧室了，他自我纠正——他几乎希望他们没从宴客厅走出来。

趁他们在下面举行婚礼婚宴的功夫，侍者们已将他的卧室装点一新；屋子里点了一千支蜡烛，窗帘被拉得严丝合缝，造出了一个真正的黑夜。Erik不禁数起了桌架上的蜡烛——他不记得自己有过这么多蜡烛。蜡烛长得千篇一律，他就只能数着烛芯——当然，这只是拖延时间。作势去辨识空气中飘荡着的是乳香还是松木香也一样是拖延时间。他们已经完成闹剧般的婚礼仪式了，按照流程下面就该圆房，无论Erik如何定性，事实就是接下来他们必须得发生肉体关系。

并不是说Xavier不够吸引人。说他没有魅力简直大谬不然，就算对Erik而言也是如此。Erik甚至不是不想 _要_ 他。如果对方能保证这只是一夜温存，醒来时Erik卧榻之侧不会有他人酣睡，他会十分乐意来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。他以前也睡过南方人。但找个南方人同遣一刻春宵和找个南方人共度一生完全是两回事。承认Xavier的美似乎是错误的，像是对他族人的背叛。在成长过程中他始终坚信自己将来的灵魂伴侣会是弗里曼人，这没什么可分辨的。因为母亲曾告诉他，当她死后，他会继承弗里曼的王位，而一位弗里曼王只会迎娶自己的族人。但那时他还年幼，年幼到只把政治当作一个遥远的古怪概念，那时的他以为政治只是愚蠢的庸人闲时大嚼的舌根，而勇敢的猛士只要一往无前，人挡杀人。

长大后的Erik也依然认为政治只是无聊的鬼扯，但他的大计涉及到特定的地缘合纵之术，他被告知这少不了要与人结盟，而联姻是结盟的一部分。他需要与南方联盟，无论这种联盟多么松散，他得跟南方联姻，因此他需要南方的omega。这些未经教化的外族生物长养在隔绝人世的深闺之中，被教导的像娃娃一样，跟他所熟悉的人事物那么不同，Erik不能理解这种生物，在他看来，他们的外表好似精灵，内里却没有灵魂。

婚礼上他不断提醒自己，他所做的一切都是为了自己的族人；抱着这种念想他才能够装出得体的言谈举止。整整一代弗里曼人死在了国王Shaw有组织的大屠杀下，那时Erik南方出身的父亲尚未过世，Erik还没能掌控北境的大权。说来可笑，他的族人都坚持认为笼络一枚南方棋子是计划中必不可少的部分。Erik至今还没想明白这究竟是可怕还是理智。

即便所有利害关系都摆在眼前，Erik还是不自禁地想到——如果他不需要联盟，如果腕上的婚绳另一端绑着的是Magda，那该有多好。她会笑得一脸俏皮，会毫不羞臊地把自己拉进夜色之中，母亲会为他们的结合感到骄傲。他试着想象Eiðný看到他和Xavier走出新婚洞房的场景，想象她亲吻他儿夫的双颊，满面红光地祝他们万事如意。那场景太荒谬好笑了，根本不可能发生，Erik甚至没法让幻想中的画面在脑中多停片刻。不：可以肯定，如果Eiðný还活着，此刻她会在神殿里默默流泪，为他儿子的灵魂祈祷——祈祷真龙的智慧没有抛弃他们，祈祷这为拯救国家而不得已为之的婚姻不会激怒他们的神。

Xavier 仍然站在他的身侧，低眉顺目，秀发轻垂，绑着婚绳的那只手还举在空中。Erik不知他们这样呆了多久了，也许是一秒钟，也许是一小时。闭合的窗户把太阳挡在了外面，在屋里他感受不到时间的流逝，就只有无尽的永夜。

Erik转向Xavier，开始解绑红绳上的绳结；几秒钟后丝绳松开，从他俩腕间滑了下去。Erik在丝绳落地之前把它抓住，递给了他的新婚丈夫。这红线对Xavier而言意义要大得多，这是他们那个异教婚仪的纪念物，Erik并不很在意这个。

“谢谢，” Xavier静静地说着接过婚绳，绾成一圈，用手指紧紧扣住，好像那是什么非常珍贵的东西。

“不客气，”Erik说。他的声音听起来十分怪异。或者怪异的是他说出口的话语本身——太正式了。不过不管怎样，他们来这儿不是为了聊天的。Erik闭紧嘴唇，克制住自己想要起个话头的奇怪冲动，就像他们能唠养羊唠到天亮似的。

Xavier还是没有看他，这很令人沮丧。过去几天之内Erik跟这男孩儿见了若干面，他已经知道对方这副娴静的omega公主姿态是装出来的了，他要比这丰富一些，但Erik也不是很有兴趣撕破Xavier的伪装，去挖掘他对于南方政治八卦和古典文学的看法。天，他们的新婚夜谈还能有多好玩儿啊。

“您想叫我躺在哪儿？”Xavier问的声音不大，他刚把婚绳放进自己的屁股兜里。

好吧。Erik刚刚在魂游天外，但他相信异教徒的脑回路总是能把话题拉回正轨。今晚Erik要在哪儿怎么操这个雏儿？Erik敢保证Xavier已经从周围的omega——他的母亲，侍婢，闺中伙伴们——嘴里听说了跟自己丈夫的初夜会有多美好，有多卓越不凡，对他们异教的诸神来说有多 _神圣_ 。但Xavier足够聪慧，他该知道那是谎话。他聪慧得知道自己该感到害怕，尽管他掩藏得很好。

好吧，Erik想着。 _操_ 它的。是，第一次可能会疼，没必要讳言，但Erik没打算为眼下这个他自己并不满意的境况惩罚Xavier。就算Xavier将这场婚姻看作一种政治交易，就算那是事实，Erik也更愿意相信自己能在床上调理一个omega。尽管Xavier不可能完全理解这场联姻带来的后果——现在他成了Erik的人，闻起来好像Erik的所有物，他们得到了来自Shaw的帝国和真龙的祝福——但这不会把他变作某种恋爱白痴。他会害怕Erik，就像所有有脑子的omega都都会对他们的新婚alpha心存畏惧一样。毕竟他们还不了解彼此；从Xavier的视角看来，Erik很可能会变着花样地揍他操他。更不要说他还面临着远嫁的窘境，嫁给Erik就是嫁给北境，这里离家万里，还是个他从小就以为可怕的地界，对Xavier来说这肯定也不是个愉快的境况。尽管这段婚姻非常令人痛苦——令Erik痛苦，但某种程度上，他的新婚丈夫也跟他分担着同样的痛苦，哪怕对方永远不能完全理解此事。

“放松，” Erik发现自己在说话，他的能力先于双手，解开了Xavier脖子上的斗篷扣环，但他还是作势伸手替对方把斗篷从肩上摘下，搁到了旁边的一把椅背上。

他把两根手指伸到Xavier下巴之下，轻轻抬起了对方的脸。现在他能闻到Xavier的焦虑了，那种情绪镶嵌在他的信息素边缘，像一圈铁环。但无论Xavier现下是什么感受，Erik都想 _知道_ 。Xavier之前并没扭捏害羞，Erik不会叫他从现在开始害羞。“在你的想象和期待里，今晚会有多野蛮？”

Xavier试图保持冷静的表情，但颤抖的丰润下唇出卖了他。“随您喜欢，怎样都好，大人。”他说。

“请把‘大人’省免了吧( Dispense with the your Grace, please)，”Erik说。“就叫Erik。如果你一定坚持就叫‘先生’。我想咱们的关系已经到了这程度了。”

听到这话那双蓝眼睛终于抬了起来，它迎向Erik的眼睛，两人正面相对，Xavier说，“可是如果摒弃大人(dispense with your Grace)，我就没有丈夫了。”

Erik有些难以控制自己的反应，他的心脏都憋笑憋得发疼了——他知道自己脸上肯定也露出了异样的神色，但不过片刻，他就又恢复了往日的喜怒不形于色。有那么几秒钟他觉得自己看起来肯定像个蠢蛋，被他的omega突如其来地搞得一愣，站在对方面前不知如何是好。他不知道究竟哪一样更使他震惊：是Xavier，还是他自己的反应。Xavier居然真能刺激出他这样的反应。

他冷静了一会儿之后冲Charles微微笑了笑，但心情还是颇受震动。他讨厌情绪失控，这让他觉得……脆弱易伤。

“我无意伤害你，” Erik决定言归正传，“我不会刻意制造痛苦，你至多也只会感觉到这种事情通常伴随的一点疼痛。”

Charles垂下了眼睛，似乎刚刚那灵光一现的人格展示已经耗去了他所有的魅力。“很高兴听您这样说。”

“我知道你会的，”Erik说着歪歪扭扭地退开两步，领着Charles走出外室，穿过点满蜡烛的小窄厅，进入内室。内室里——操，内室里撒了一地的玫瑰花瓣，就好像满屋子蜡烛和燃香还不够似的，Erik猜想这事儿他得怪在Logan身上。

这里的窗帘也拉上了，此刻Erik开始有些感激室内昏暗的灯光——主要是为了Charles。他自己倒是很想在虚夜的日光里仔细探查新婚丈夫的每一寸肌肤，但今后还有的是时间，毕竟Charles怎么也要过几个月才会怀上他的子嗣。

走到床边的小地毯上后，他再次转向了Charles。这次他没有太多犹豫就伸手去解Charles的衬衫。Charles的衬衫扣子是骨制的，不是银制，这细节颇令人遗憾，但也许是故意为之。Erik怀疑南方人民并不会乐于见到北地的公爵饥渴地用异能撕开他们伯爵的身子。

倘若Erik有半点儿想叫Charles参与其中的心思——叫他反过来也替Erik褪下衣裳，或至少搭把手脱掉他自己的上衫——那愿望可完全落空了。Charles像个布娃娃似的呆立原地，安静而顺从地等着Erik一颗一颗地给他解扣子，Erik每解一颗都会叫目光在Charles身上停驻更长时间，直到他顺着肩膀和臂弯扯下Charles的衬衫丢到地上。

Charles显然从未上过战场，他身上的凝脂玉肌只能属于贵族，洁白无瑕且骨节光滑。他的身子骨很结实，Erik猜想他经常骑马，但频率不足以形成肌肉。当然，这样光滑的肌肤今后不会再有了——在北方，即使是公爵的配偶本人也不能在城堡里饱食终日，除饮酒读诗外无所事事——但至少现在，Erik很享受Charles美丽的身体，至少很享受那份高贵的气质，他的手在Charles的肌肤上游走，那份奇异的触感叫他十分分神。

解开Charles裤子上的皮带时，促使Erik接着往下动作的已经不是不得已为之的任务感，而是想要看到 _更多_ 的冲动了。他情难自禁地默默赞叹Charles的美丽，他叫他想到那些从南方王国进口的观赏性植株，精致美丽，珍贵而充满异域风情。Charles的身子展露愈多，他身上的香气就在房间里弥漫得越加浓郁。那气味叫Erik想到迷迭香，跟屋子里的乳香相得益彰，无论今夜的燃香是谁选的，那人都立了大功。香氛的味道模糊了Erik意识里的戒备感，叫他放松了惯有的警惕。

他扯掉了Charles的裤子，迫不及待地准备开始动作，而Charles也终于肯略动一动，踢掉了卷在脚边的裤子和脚上的鞋子，但他的脸仍然泛红，从双颊一路红到胸膛。当Erik着迷地抚摸他的下颚线时，他的体温甚至令Erik感到烫手。

Charles转过脸去，面上的颜色越来越深，几乎已经透红了。Erik有些失去理智地发誓要找出那个教导Charles为坦胸露体害臊的人，他要亲手给那人执刑，因为Charles……因为Charles这样精致美丽，凹凸有致，他的胯骨够宽，能够轻易为Erik诞育子嗣，他这么美，他该为自己的美丽肆无忌惮地骄傲，不该产生任何除此之外的情感。他肯定没意识到自己的美丽是多么强大的武器；此时此刻他几乎可以要求Erik为他做任何事，面对这样的Charles，Erik得花上极大的毅力才能说出不字。

Erik倾身向前闭上眼睛，用嘴唇轻轻刮擦Charles的耳下的后颈，站在这个位置Erik难以自已地感到口干舌燥，充满野兽般的欲望，好像独独这人不是泥土造的，而是花岗岩造的——但他同时感到身上的另一股冲动：想要保护Charles免受伤害的欲望几乎令他晕眩。Erik想到他可能低估了结姻带来的生理影响。如果他本人是个omega，想要在对方给自己脱衣服的瞬间杀死敌人该是一件多么容易的事情啊。如果他是个omega，只消抬抬手指他就能轻易弄死Shaw，前提是他得确认Shaw身上残存的人性还能叫他感到Erik此刻所感受到的悸动。

这个发现本该叫他感到警觉，但他没有。Omega的气味里有什么东西把他的警惕心也驱走了。Erik不是没跟别的omega上过床，但却从来没有过这种感觉。当然，别的omega都不是他的伴侣，他从没想过要让他们为他诞育子嗣，他与他们的结合也不曾得到真龙的祝福。

他的手在Charles身上自由地游走，探索他胯骨和大腿之间的沟壑、他臀部俏丽的曲线、他柔软的腰肢——Charles微微颤抖着，那触感格外迷人，他的分身还软着——不奇怪，毕竟Charles没有过任何性经验。他也没割过包皮，Erik觉得那种触感非常奇怪，但也把他撸动Charles阴茎的努力变得更容易了。当他扣紧伸进Charles发间的手指，Charles抽动着深深吐了一口气，像是隐忍的呻吟。Erik的低着头，眉毛扫过Charles的肩膀，全神贯注地盯着他伴侣的分身，小Charles在Erik的着力服侍下正慢慢鼓胀起来，它的包皮微微后退，粉色的龟头若隐若现。Erik猜想若是Charles全勃起来那里就会彻底暴露，但要想达到那种效果，他显然还得多加把劲唤醒Charles的身体才行。

Charles 扭了起来，但没有躲开，反而略带紧张地开口问道：“您不脱衣服吗？”

Erik知道这就是为了催他快点儿，他还没傲慢到去揣想其中有什么引申含义——要么是基于不耐烦，要么是基于尴尬，再或者两样都有。他有些不情愿把手从Charles阴茎上松开，转而去脱自己的衣服。至少他自己的衣服扣子是铁制的，不消一秒他就把上衫解开，又迅速甩到一边去了。接下来是裤子，缝在裆部的拉链是铜制的，顶上缀着一枚铁制的扣子。没关系，如果Charles想要他裸着，那他就裸着。无论如何Erik已决心要Charles享受初夜，哪怕他得做一晚上前戏。

静默，静默持续了好久，Charles显然在努力不看Erik。但他终于眨了眨眼，转过脑袋紧紧盯住Erik两腿之间，然后他开口了，此前Erik还从未从他口中听到过这么尖锐的声音，“操！你是个该死的冰原人！”

 

~*~

 

无论Charles的气味里裹挟了什么让Erik神魂颠倒的东西，事实证明，都不足以抵消Erik听到新婚丈夫说出那句话时受到的巨大冲击。只一瞬间，Erik所有本能的性冲动都消失得无影无踪，他几乎能闻到自己的信息素是如何在一瞬间将Charles从 _omega_ 分类中撤出，重新定性成 _威胁_ 的。

他的意识迅速完成抽丝剥茧的过程，重新运行回日常的轨道——那是他在战场上练就的本领，要么在一秒之内做出抉择，要么将性命拱手送人。他放弃了理性转而诉诸本能，叫直觉给他带来一个解决方案。

显然，暴露他身份的是他的阴茎，尽管Erik迫切地想知道Charles是怎么知道割礼这回事儿的，但眼下当务之急却是另一个问题：Erik究竟要他妈怎么处理这个问题？因为尽管本能叫嚣着“ _杀了他！”_ Erik却十分怀疑在新婚之夜杀掉他的南方omega丈夫对他的大计能有什么好处。

洞房里不能放置武器，但于Erik的能力来说，这规章完全不是什么问题；刹那间，他清醒地感知到房中存在的所有金属，从他的衣衫纽扣到烛台到Charles血液里的铁元素。只要他召唤它们，它们就会响应， _随时随地。_ 而洞房又不特指 _婚床；_ 事实上Erik在这屋子内外藏匿了不下八把军用级别的武器，全都附带金属刃片。

他强迫自己无视那份想要杀掉Charles的疯狂欲望，转而考虑另一种更为理性的解决方案。

贿赂他，一个声音说道，但想到Charles那价值不菲的嫁妆，这想法被迅速否决了。

威胁？不，他没有任何能拿来威胁Charles的把柄，目前还没有。 _创造点儿把柄，_ 那个声音争辩道——说真的，如果可能的话这不是个坏主意。床下藏着的那柄双刃剑已经要在他脑子里烧出一个洞来了。

否认？没可能的；要是Charles有他之前表现出的那么聪明就完全没可能，要是他有Erik现在开始认为的那么聪明那就更没可能了。Erik将意识中更嗜杀的那一部分延伸到双刃剑的剑柄上，抚过铁制的锋锐剑锋，沉溺在那份嗜血的欲望之中。

把Charles锁在城堡里永远不放他出去 ——也是个主意，但这需要一些附加手段，首先得叫Charles的继兄在回南方的路上遭遇一场事故，还得拿出钱财向若干相关人士行贿，而这些收受贿赂的人在离开Erik的势力范围后会不会信守承诺又是两说。Erik把手攥成拳头才勉强将充满攻击性的意识掷出脑海。

事有轻重缓急，还是该先考虑至今为止最理性的那个声音：先找出Charles都知道什么，以及他想干什么；评估他的危险程度；做出最合适的处置。

“抱歉？”Erik的声音比以往任何时候都更冰冷，他只说了两个字，但这两个字比判人死刑的处刑词和兴兵的命令还要冰冷。一系列思索的过程只花了他几秒钟时间。

Charles的视线猛地从Erik的胯部转到Erik脸上，他面色煞白，但眼睛里却是Erik前所未见的亮色，刻意隐匿的智慧终于露出真容。“你难道真以为我注意不到你的阴茎少了一半吗？” Charles语带嘲讽地问，尽管浑身赤裸，他还是站得绷直，有意要给自己添几分高贵姿态。“我是一个omega，但不是傻的。我猜就没人知道omega不傻？”

哪有 _少了一半_ 那么夸张，Erik想据理力争，但这种争辩更像是发生在新婚夫夫之间的，那会叫他想起Charles是他的丈夫，而忘记Charles是个潜在的敌人。他放弃了争辩。

“正相反，”Erik的声音无比轻松，好像很享受这样的谈话，但他自己十分清楚这份伪装出的自信不过是虚张声势。“ _人人_ 都知道。至少所有真正要紧的人都知道。即使我让你活着走出这间屋子，你也会在三步之内血溅当场。没错，我是一个冰原人。是的，一个野蛮人。假设你听过的所有流言全是真的，现在告诉我——你打算拿这事儿怎么办？“

Charles 扬起一边眉毛。跟之前的言行举止相比，他现在的面部神情要多丰富有多丰富。“这会儿城堡里的南方贵族可不少，你敢动我一根手指，他们就会逼你认罪，除非你搞一场血腥屠杀，然后向整个南方王国宣战，”他说，“你肯定不会做这种蠢事。你需要一个嗣子，即是说你需要一个omega；你还需要与南方结盟，就是说你需要一个南方omega，显然，那个omega就是我。除非你甘冒大险把我退回去，指望重新迎娶一个不会发现你秘密的omega，那可不太可能。所以，我打算跟你谈判。”

要是有可能的话Erik倒很想以南方人为对象搞一场血腥屠杀，然后向Shaw的王国宣战，现在就想，此时此刻，但他可不想跟Charles分享这个想法。要是他选择这个路线，他就没必要告知Charles任何讯息了，他会直接杀了他。

“啊，是啊，对，”Erik有意拖腔带调，“我忘记了——你们南人都是商人。真怪。好吧，年轻的商人，告诉我：你想向我提供什么筹码？”Erik其实心知肚明，除非他完全变更自己的计划，否则眼下的境况是人为刀俎我为鱼肉，他只能企盼Charles的仁慈。但“你想 _从_ 我这里得到什么”的话他问不出口。若是说了那种服软的话，不久之后他就真的要搞大屠杀了。

Charles的眼睛眯了起来。“事实是，我们有着相同的目的。你需要一个丈夫，我也需要一个丈夫。我会保守你的秘密，做你忠实的伴侣——我会给你暖床，为你诞育子嗣，在你离家远行的时候替你操持家计。作为回报，你要允许我继续学习并保持人格独立。我要你把我当作一个有思想的人，而不是单纯的繁殖工具。”

“我明白了，”Erik说。“你想我平等地对待你，是吗？你想要独立的人格？” 龙之火啊，这简直太滑稽了，Erik都快要笑出来了。但他没有笑。Charles本可以要求Erik领地的一半面积，或是他家财政的直接管辖权，或是——好吧，他几乎可以提出任何要求。但他要求的却是所有弗里曼Omega与生俱来的权利。“你这个南方生南方长的异族人，作为保守我秘密的条件，你就只想要我像所有蛮族Alpha对待他们的Omega那样对待你？如果你想要的就是成为蛮族，那我猜你是嫁对人了。”

“不准笑我，”Charles怒道。“你可以随时扮演一个高贵的野蛮人，你开心就好。但你还是从我继父手上买了我，像从市场上买种猪一样。我的话对你来说可能全无意义，但能随意收发信件，能研究科学而不是做针线活儿对我来说是件大事。看看你，alpha，一下生就有想干什么就干什么的权利，随时都行，没人会对你指指点点，没人会跟你说不，说你这样做是错的，说你不够alpha。操你。我才不管这事儿在你看来有多微不足道，这对我来足够要紧，要紧到值得跟一切交换。”

“事实上，你继父顾全颜面地送来了价值不菲的嫁妆，”Erik说着举起一根手指，“第二，”他又伸出了第二根，“你提的条件对我而言好到难以置信，你得原谅我怀疑这是不是真的。我不管你们南方alpha都是怎么对待自己的omega的，那不是我们这边的风俗。说实话，今晚我们举行婚礼的时候，我确实没想过要像对待弗里曼omega那样对待你，因为你不是。但如果你打算利用自己的闲暇时间研究科学，我也没有过任何禁止你这么做的想法。”

Erik放下手臂，开始转圈观察Charles，似乎从各个角度刺探Charles能够帮他找出Charles所提条件中隐匿的阴谋，能让他在这些阴谋生根发芽前把它们碾碎。“所以，请允许我重新厘清一下你的交易。你想要自由。我很愿意考虑这个要求。我不会假装我在向你施予前所未有的恩惠，假装这片土地或是别地的alpha从来不曾对他们的omega施予同等恩惠。我会以对待其他弗里曼人的方式对待你，弗里曼人对omega与其他性别一视同仁。这就能使你拥有你所要求的独立。但我不允许你使用‘高贵的野蛮’这种表达。你家人把你养的如此无知不能成为你这么做的借口。”

“如果我提出些无聊的请求，就能让你开心点儿了吗？”Charles抱臂在胸，紧紧抿着嘴唇，“我想要的就是那些。要是你足够慷慨，就让Cain和我继父离我远点儿，永远别走到我方圆一百英里以内，那会是个非常令人满意的新婚礼物。”

Charles居然提出了进一步的要求，Erik感到兴味盎然。这给了Erik一种……弹性保障。当然了，Charles依然随时都能解除契约，他随时都能向全世界昭告Erik是个野蛮可怕的冰原人。不过既然他已经嫁给了Erik，那么做会让他丧失所有既得的政治筹码，若Erik是个冰原人的事实暴露，Erik的公国会被看作谋逆之臣，而Charles本人也会因没有尽早背叛Erik而遭受怀疑。

他们已经达成了某种暂时的力量平衡，Erik想到。当然，若有必要，今晚过后Erik依然会叫Moira动员一切力量调查Charles的弱点和纰漏，但现在……此时此刻，或许Erik可以相信Charles的动机不过是一些温和的政治抱负，以及挣脱罗网的强烈愿望，那张束缚了南方omega长达几世纪的陈旧罗网。Erik发现他无法因此憎恨Charles——他甚至不能以此威胁他，不能行之有效地威胁，因为Charles根本就没对他抱有任何期待，他没有其他理由期待Erik能不辜负交易。

“很好，”Erik终于说道，他结束了最后一圈观察，停了下来，双手交握在背后。“那就算我们达成共识了。”

Charles点了点头，“成交。”

Erik绷紧的神经放松了，但是只放松了一点点。短时间内他不打算再对Charles犯轻敌的错误了。心跳了好几下后他才重新看向Charles的阴茎，说：“但你还是得让我上你，你知道的，不然我们的婚姻就不作数了。而且我 _确实还是_ 想要嗣子的。”

Charles的脸又红了，但当他回答时声音却十分坚定，“我已经说了会履行义务，不是吗？”

Erik笑得尖锐，他没有回话，只是伸出一只手推了推Charles的胸膛，把他推回床边，迫到床上，Charles爬到大床中央，用手肘撑着身体盯住Erik，似乎在警惕他突然发难。

过了一会儿Erik也爬了上去，他用自己坚实的身躯罩住Charles小巧的身体，亲吻他的脖颈，就是他十分钟前所亲的那个位置。这次Charles微微后仰地配合了他，一边发出细微的声音，那既不是鼓励也不是拒绝，似乎是紧张。这真奇怪，Erik想到；他的本能该比这更敏锐一些，他的理性还没有完全抛弃“敌人Charles”这个概念，但他的本能却为Charles发出的声音饥渴不已，就好像那意味不明的声音是呻吟似的。不过Erik倒并不讨厌床伴是个敲诈者的事实，这显然是一种危险的诱惑。

Erik顺着Charles的喉咙向下亲吻，双手抚摸着Charles的胴体，心不在焉地想象Charles的纤腰能量出他几个指距。他忽然想到此时重提一下他们的交易也无伤大雅，“你知道，”当他的右手重新环上Charles的阴茎，慢慢唤醒那处勃起时，他懒洋洋地开口，“如果你打算做个野蛮人，你得明白我们的规矩：我们蛮人喜欢叫我们的omega _享受_ 性事。当然了，要是你的自尊不允许你拥有这种低级兴趣，那就另说。”

Charles收回下巴瞪着Erik，不过他撅起的嘴唇大大降低了这个表情的预期效果，“你明明知道这是我的第一次，”他怒道。他试图抬腿，但马上被Erik的身子镇压了，“要是我没达到您的预期标准，那可真是抱歉了。”

Erik显而易见地翻了个白眼，“是啊，我当然给忘了，”他说，“omega的第一次怎么能不是鲜血淋漓的噩梦呢，肯定是就算在严刑拷打下也不愿意重复的阴影啊。”他持续抚弄着Charles的阴茎，一边再次亲吻Charles的颈项，这次他用牙齿咬住Charles的肌肤轻轻拽了拽。“又不是说第一次就不能享受性事，”他一边咬着Charles一边咕咕哝哝地说。

 “我不是那个意思，” Charles转过了脑袋，用前臂捂住自己的眼睛，他在Erik身下扭动，阴茎在Erik的照拂之下已经鼓成了一个可爱的小弧，搭在小腹之上。再开口时他听起来更像之前伪装作的那个少年omega了，那声音简直就是在恸哭，“我——啊！——不知道得怎么办，行了吧？”

“别担心这个，”Erik说着用指腹摩挲Charles龟头上的裂缝。“以后你就能学会更有创造力的性手段了。这次，”Erik坏笑着亲吻Charles的胸骨，一路又亲又掐地摸到Charles平坦的小腹，然后他跪了起来，“我很乐意为你服务。”

他含住了Charles的阴茎——一开始只是龟头，等到出卖主人感受的红晕席卷Charles全身，就开始向上吮吸，直吮到根部，鼻子都埋进了Charles腹股沟处绵密的棕色耻毛里。他身下的躯体扭动着，Charles大声呻吟，蜷起手指握紧床上的毛毯，苍白的大腿都在颤抖。“喔——”

Erik忍住一阵大笑重新退回Charles的龟头，舌头舔舐着龟头底下的凸起，然后再次一含到底，他放松喉咙，确保能吞下Charles的整个阴茎，从经验中他已总结出了怎样能带来不可思议的快感，他正摹拟着那个动作。回应来得很快——Charles哭喊出声，更剧烈地扭动挣扎，他的臀部顶了起来，抓着毛毯的手拧成了拳头。他的阴茎在Erik口腔里胀大，不需外力就在那里跳来跳去。“啊，求你！”

Erik几乎都忘记想要处子得到快感是多么容易的事了。诚然，Charles可能尝试过手淫，但就凭南方人对贵族omega贞操的苛求，几乎可以肯定他从来都没享受过口交。Erik在Charles阴茎上哼哼唧唧，他现在只能以此来表达愉悦和满足，他把Charles的两条大腿举高，叫Charles膝盖抬起大小腿对折，他的嘴继续在Charles阴茎上动作，一只手顺着Charles的肌肤滑下，找到那处湿热的隐秘所在，中指慢慢推进Charles跳动着的紧致小穴。

这回Charles发出的声音近乎抗议，他试图合紧双腿，身体挣扎着抗拒Erik的手指，似乎想把它顶出去。他还没蠢到说出口，但他身上的每一个部位都在做着 _不要_ 的反应，从后背到大腿都紧紧绷着。Erik不可能注意不到，但他俩都清楚知道，Erik总要在某个时点把阴茎插进去，他越是能让Charles熟悉并享受被穿透的快感，就越是只好不坏。

他憋起双颊使劲吸了一下，一边曲起后边的手指，试图在Charles体内寻找那处每个omega都有的甜美敏感点。一般来说男性omega的要比女性omega的更好找，但Erik还是花了几秒钟时间才找出那处几乎和海绵一样柔软的嫩肉，他摩挲起来。

 “啊，嗯嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊啊，哦，诸神啊，”Charles哭叫出声，整个身子都更红了，他的双腿张开了，适才的抵抗变作了享受的快乐。Erik很快发现他被这样的Charles吸引得不能自已，他的臀部徒劳地压迫着床垫，阴茎因为欲望跳动不已。他的头垂在这个位置，几乎无法逃离Charles信息素的味道，Erik发现自己离日常的克己状态越来越远了。他的意识被单一的欲望占据：他只想看到更多 _这样的_ _Charles_ ，他想看见Charles被钉在他的阴茎上渴求情欲，他想在标记Charles的时候听到Charles呼唤他的名字。

Erik吮吸着Charles的阴茎，好像这是世上唯一要紧的事，他身体的每一个部位都在卖力地引导Charles的高潮，他的手指持续不断地在Charles体内抚弄，以至于当他伸进第二根手指时Charles根本就没注意到。Charles接连发出撒娇般的柔软呻吟，间歇性地喘息不止，他胸膛起伏，乳头挺立，身体已经举起白旗，由着Erik任意施为。很快，Charles的手就挣扎着攀上Erik的肩膀，试图将Erik推离自己的身体，而他的阴茎还在不停插入Erik的口腔——但Erik不为所动，他坚定地继续动作，直到Charles的臀部猛一抽动，射在Erik喉咙深处，他的呻吟声剧烈而无耻。

Erik一直动作到Charles的高潮过去，他的视线无可奈何地定在Charles的面庞上，将他可以窥见的那一点表情刻入记忆，Charles捂住眼睛的胳膊已经抬起了一半，似乎是在掩藏自己的欢愉。

Erik松开了含住Charles的嘴，静静地一路向上亲吻，他的手指依然留在Charles身体里，不过这回更多是为了扩张，而没有再着意刺激他。

Charles软软地瘫在床上，张着嘴大口吸入空气；他的脸埋在臂弯里，Erik唯一能看见的就是他咬得红肿的嘴唇和一片赤红的脖颈。他的头发因为之前的摇晃和挣扎已经变作一团乱麻，被Erik触碰时他的反应那么甜美。多么令人愉快的对比，Erik想着，跟之前的他相比。

Erik展开了伸进Charles体内的手指，一边用另一只手拉住Charles的手腕，温柔地移开了他挡脸的手，那张红透了的俊俏面庞露了出来，都已经被他揉皱了。“你害臊了？”他问道。这问题十分真诚，尽管Erik对答案有些疑虑。但是，神呐，Erik甚至都已经不能克制蹭床的冲动了。他太想要Charles了，他这辈子还从没这么想操过任何人。

“我当然害臊了，”Charles说道，但他睁开了眼睛望向Erik，在他通红的脸庞上那双虹膜蓝得令人惊奇，甚至比他眸子上缀着的水汽还要晶莹剔透。“你干嘛非得——我就——你就不能该干什么干什么吗？”

“好吧，你没什么好害臊的，”趁着Charles的注意力被分散在别处，Erik伸进了第三根手指，“顺嘴问一句，我还挺有兴趣知道，你们那儿是只有omega高潮的时候才会害臊吗？还是说alpha也会？”

Charles因为这更进一步的侵掠缩紧了后壁，他原本被分散了注意力，但当他开始喘息时他的眉头也蹙了起来。“是因为你看着我我才尴尬，”他气喘吁吁地挤出一句话，原本想要怒目以对但最终失败了。“你把手指伸到我身体里的时候我 嗯嗯啊啊 的停不下来，发出那种声音很蠢——”

“如果那就叫蠢的话，我觉得你犯蠢的时候特别迷人，”Erik说着扬起了一边嘴角。Charles的后面已经足够湿滑了，现在他已经能轻易插入自己的阴茎，但他还是停了下来，他想在进入之前讲清他的看法，尽管他的阴茎叫嚣着向他抗议。“马上就该轮到我蠢了。我高潮的时候你愿意怎么盯着我看就怎么盯着我看。”

Charles看向一边，臀部两侧的手全都握成了拳头。“求你了，就快点儿弄完吧。”

Erik试图压抑自己的愤怒，他提醒自己Charles的成长环境与他完全不同，他们的文化对性事的预期跟北方完全不同，但没什么用。不过这份沮丧倒也并没有给他的勃起带来什么消极影响——这已经够好了，Erik很确定在他们的预期中，完美的婚仪并不需要Erik在洞房之夜给Charles口出来。

“如你所愿，”他说着把手指从Charles屁股里抽出，环上自己的阴茎。

穿过Charles后穴绷紧的肌肉，将阴茎连根埋进Charles的身体时，一阵颤栗的快感蹿过Erik的脊柱，叫他呻吟不已，他的脑袋垂到Charles头上，脸颊刮擦到Charles仍然滚烫的面庞。Charles发出一声绷紧的、难以捉摸的声音，整个身体都僵在Erik身周，他的腿在Erik臀部两边颤抖，拳头在毯子上握得紧紧的，然后突然间，他猛的放松双手，攀上Erik的肩膀，紧紧捏住。

Erik重新抬起了头，他的一只手伸到Charles发间，拇指摩挲着Charles汗湿的前额。他觉得就算问了Charles也不会告诉他现在是不是疼得要命，要不要他慢下来。Erik不得不从Charles的面部表情和身体反应中阅读这些信息。他慢慢地开始动作，浅浅地向Charles体内抽插，与Charles目光交遇。Erik的心脏已经开始剧烈跳动，他的荷尔蒙回应着Charles的，使他的血液更为躁动，他的脑袋被充盈的欲望搞得略为眩晕。Charles的嘴唇微张，大口大口地吸着气，当被穿透的时候他的瞳仁震惊得放大了。

Erik判断了Charles的忍耐力后，微微加快了节奏，他的右手始终抓着Charles的大腿，叫它们保持弯折的姿势，以防Erik被顶住滑出来。一时心血来潮，Erik睁着眼睛从Charles嘴上偷走了一个轻轻的吻——这是他开始抽插后第一次吻他——几乎是个试探性的动作，就想看看Charles会如何反应。

有那么一会儿对面没有任何回应——Charles只是向上盯着Erik，好像他不敢相信Erik做了什么，他的臀部紧绷绷滑溜溜的，在Erik的阴茎四周跳动，但是随后，搭在Erik肩上的手慢慢滑到背上，Charles在颤抖的呻吟中将Erik拉得更近，直到他的大腿折到胸膛的位置，Charles把脸埋在Erik的身上深深地吸气，浑身抖动，闻起来都是激烈的高潮味道。他也 _感觉到_ 高潮了，刹那之后Erik意识到，Charles抵在他小腹上的阴茎重新硬了起来。

Erik更用力地抽插，叫本能彻底占据高地，他把鼻子揉进Charles的头发，深深地吸起他的气味，Erik的手纠缠地拽着Charles脑后的乱发，将他控制在那里，即使这意味着Charles要把脸埋起来。Charles的身子紧到不可思议，但他同时也十分湿滑；公平的说，即使Erik事先不知道Charles是个处子，从今晚的迹象他也能够窥出，但尽管如此，Charles却不知怎的能完美适配Erik的身体，似乎他就属于这里，似乎造物将他造出来就是为了环住Erik的身体——有那么一瞬间Erik出神地想到之前联结他们手腕的那条婚绳，他发散出了一种怪异的想法，好像那婚绳不止会联结他们的手腕，还会联结——他们的气味，他们本身——正如联结他们的身体一样。

他亲吻了Charles的耳蜗，然后是他的耳叶，但他很快就失却了慢慢来的动力，他的阴茎在Charles体内鼓胀起来，双腿间热潮骤起。Erik没有试图掩藏自己的呻吟，他大口喘息，呼喊着Charles的名字。他想叫Charles听到。他想叫他知道他正在对他做的是怎样的事。床架在他们身下咯吱作响，随着他们的动作摇摇晃晃，此刻Erik的世界缩小到对面这一个人，在臀部毫无韵律的抖动之中他射了，他的阴茎在Charles体内迅速成结。

当他的结正式形成，Charles忽然再次哭喊出声时，Erik本人也被吓了一跳。Charles向后仰头，四肢紧紧环住Erik的身子，臀部跳动着裹紧Erik肿胀的结，一边强烈地射了一波，他几乎在尖声吼叫了。Erik慢慢地向两人腹间伸了一只手，直到他的手指碰到Charles浓浊滚热的精液，他才敢相信自己的体感，相信Charles真的射了。

他在结所允许的半径之内最大限度地靠向Charles，他的心率终于慢了下来，但他仍然怀疑他要多久才能重新呼吸均匀。他依然沾满精液的手重新伸向Charles颈后，尽可能温柔地把Charles的脑袋放到毛毯上，鉴于他的结仍然绑着两人，Erik不可避免地紧紧贴住了Charles。

Charles仍在喘息，他的身体在床上彻底放松，四肢松散地伸在Erik身周，之前的紧绷感都随着高潮一起消散无踪。他的脸上是一副如梦似幻的神情，想必多少与成结之时omega所释放的松弛激素有关，荷尔蒙的影响令他平静而餍足，不致本能地对抗联结。Charles的眼睛半闭着，他的嘴巴张成了一个软软的‘o’，似乎在为他们结合的成果感到惊奇。

当然了，Erik想到，尽管这想法懒洋洋拖拖拉拉的，这所有的想法可能都完全是他的一厢情愿，Charles也许根本没有这么想，不过话说回来，他一直都对自己识人的慧眼十分自信。不过还有另一种可能：Charles有意蒙骗他。并不是说这场性事完全是蒙骗，但说不定大部分是。Erik也许不该躺在这里，躺在他身边，沉溺于本能带来的幻想，想要占有他保护他，但此时此刻Erik也很难鼓起心劲儿去战胜这种本能。Charles还浑身赤裸地躺在他怀里呢，抱起来暖暖的。

老实说就是在过了一会儿之后他也没能鼓起心劲儿，这时Erik的结已经消了下去，他抽出身子，从Charles身下拽出一条毯子重新盖在他身上，轻轻抬起Charles的脑袋往下垫了一个枕头。他几乎要以为Charles睡着了——或者他自己要睡着了，直到他躺到Charles身侧，看到Charles扑闪的睫毛覆盖的眼眶下那星星点点的蓝光，Charles在看着他。

“睡吧，现在。” Erik 说，保持着与Charles一臂之遥的距离。“ 明天早上我们哪儿都去不了。”

“明天早上你还会再上我吗？” Charles 问道，跟这问题相比他说话的声音睡意朦胧，他的手蜷曲着松松垮垮地抵在脸边。

“我也不知道。我还没决定呢。”

“好吧，我猜我到时候就知道了，”这回Charles真的闭上了眼睛。

Erik又在那里躺了一会儿，看着Charles，数着他吸气呼气的次数，似乎在估测他要用多久才能进入梦乡，他感到一种奇异的小心，不敢微动，恐怕太快移开或是动作太大会吵醒正在入睡的Charles。

洞房里涤荡着一阵奇特的安逸氛围，和一种切切实实的满足感，像是性交后的倦怠，Erik从不许自己拥有这种感受；那感觉好像潮起潮落，似乎随着他的心跳一张一缩，这时身边的Charles翻了个身，蹙起了脸，Erik通感到一阵刺痛的不适感，此刻他才忽然意识到这一切是怎么回事。

他床上的Omage是一个心灵感应者。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> Dispense with the your Grace / dispense with your Grace：万崽说的是“你别叫我your Grace”，查查说的是“我不能抛弃你（your Grace）”。此处应是个dispense with的双关玩笑，po主英文一般，欢迎勘误。


	4. Chapter 4

 

_Charles_

 

次晨，Charles的意识在感官细节之中缓缓复苏：他首先觉察到的是身下柔软的毛毯。阳光透过窗帘缝隙照射进来，北地终日不落的太阳一定是又换了个角度来折磨他。Alpha身上麝香味的气息笼罩一切，他感觉到后穴深处酥麻柔软的疼痛，那是昨夜的天雷地火留下的遗迹。

Charles的感官告诉他现在应该还是清晨，没到他该起床的时候；此间无情的日光扰乱了他惯常的生理节奏，他只能靠猜想估测时间。

Charles在毛毯上微微动了动光裸的大腿，因为后穴的刺痛轻轻呻吟出声，这点轻微的动作已经足够唤醒身上所有残存的痛感了。他睁开眼睛困倦地眨了眨，在看到自己枕边依然熟睡的新婚丈夫时不禁吓了一跳。Erik的意识太过安静无声从容克制，很容易叫Charles忽略身边还有另一个人的事实。

对方的脸也跟意识一样放松，习惯性紧绷的面部线条软了下来——并没软到让他看起来更年轻的程度，但足以使他不那么凶悍。他侧卧在一边脸颊上，睫毛长到不可思议，当唇角没有勾出坏笑的时候，那张嘴显得非常丰润。

一阵突然的闪回席卷了Charles的意识，Erik压在他身上，眼前这张面庞离他不到一英寸远，Erik眉毛间的汗滴落在Charles颊畔，他的气息掠过Charles的皮肤，Charles躺着，被摆得身体大张，被插入——

胸腔和腹股沟处骤起的热潮险些落到厚厚的毯子上。 _诸神呐。_

Charles小心翼翼地滚了一圈儿，滚得离Erik远了些，他闭紧眼睛，试图摆脱第一次被人操开的记忆。他的心都跳得更快了。这太——这跟Charles预想中的太不同了。他的身体完全是不由自主地回应着Erik，充满兽性和本能，Charles的理智只想忍受痛苦，但身体却那样饥渴地吞咽着Erik的阴茎，只感到愉悦却不觉得被冒犯。甚至在Erik嘲笑他的时候，Charles的身体都还在不停地渴求更多， 他的理智憎恨自己的不知自爱。 

Charles晃了晃脑袋，意图赶走回忆；那根本不值得思考。他转而考量起性事之前的那场谈判，将所有达成的协议遣回脑中，开始全方位多角度地评断。

要点一：现在Erik知道Charles不是那种典型的贵族无脑omega了。坏处是Charles以后不能再装傻了，但好处是从今往后Charles都可以做自己，再也不用在答话之前审查后面的话是不是“蠢蛋Charles”会选择的言辞了。可以标为有利。

要点二：假设Erik信守承诺，那Charles就已经成功争取了保持人格独立和免于监视的权利。不管Erik怎么看待Charles的要求——有一点他已经清楚表达出来了，还是用最没礼貌的方式表达出来的，就是他觉得那要求很蠢——这都意味着Charles有足够的余暇去策划自己的事情。这让计划的继续施行变得更容易了。毫无疑问，他的计划跟Erik的预想毫不相关；Erik多半以为Charles是想要随意骑马或者随意穿戴的自由。从他的言谈中Charles已经清楚地知道他是怎么看待南方omega的了。但是没关系，只要他信守承诺，别的都没关系。话虽如此……就Charles的经验来看，大多数alpha都觉得omega的诉求无关紧要，他们通常想怎样就怎样，轻易无视掉omega的所有反驳。一旦婚礼上的宾客都走光了，Charles就会陷入孤立无援的境地，到时就算他想泄露Erik的秘密，也没有任何可能的行动对象。Charles需要慢慢观察Erik，嘴上说得好听没什么用，还是得看他的 _行动_ 。毕竟要实际践行了才算履行契约，光说可不作数。

Charles曲起手肘抵到脑袋下面，开始思考要点三，这其实是最重要的一点。Erik——Charles的丈夫，钜铁公爵，一人之下万人之上，只有国王本人有权对他降责——是一个冰原人，或用他自己的话说，一个弗里曼人(Frjálsman)——谁管那是什么意思。Charles得承认，这点还是相当令人震惊的。

显然，Erik的存在本身就已经证明，关于王国与冰原人的战争，Charles少时获得的知识是有疏漏的；这其中明显存在不为人知的复杂历史，否则要如何解释一个王国的公爵——有史以来最为著名的南方将领之子——本人竟会是个野蛮人。这秘密若是泄露出去，必会在王国之内引起极大的混乱；这还是Charles将自己的孩子排除在外时的考量，说到孩子，Charles原以为，无论Erik Lehnsherr本人是个怎样的丈夫，嫁给他都能保障自己孩子的遗产继承权。现在情况不一样了。Charles必须展开详细调查，若他想要保持相对于Erik的优势地位并利用这个把柄，还得尽快行动。他需要足够的信息，防止事态失控，往他们都不乐见的方向上急转直下。

不过，提到Erik的遗产继承就又叫Charles想起他极力避免的那事了。就在他努力把Erik的阴茎赶到脑海之外时，身下的床动了起来，毛毯滑上他光裸的胴体，一只手一把把他搂回了那个坚实的宽阔怀抱里。

“看来你还在这儿呢，” 由于刚刚睡醒，Erik的声音十分低沉，Charles感到那声音引发了自己体内隆隆的共振。

“还在这儿呢，”Charles说着感到一阵从头顶蹿到脚趾尖的愉快颤栗；Erik肯定也感觉到了，他贴着Charles后背的身子热热的，膝盖不断顶弄着Charles的小腿后部。

也许这就只是Charles的假想，但当Erik开口说话时，他感到他的语气里意带嘲讽。“你冷呀？”Erik说着用胳膊转了Charles半圈儿，叫他面对自己。他们离得这么近，胸腔相对，下肢纠缠，Charles根本就避不开Erik的目光，那双灰绿色的眼睛只比昨晚柔和了一点点，眼皮半耷，还没完全醒过来。Charles的嘴唇因为恼怒抿了起来，他抬起胳膊按住Erik的胸，试图把人推开——但环住他的胳膊紧了一点点，Charles把这当作了警告，于是老老实实地待在原位，开口说道，“早上好。我猜你们管这叫早上，毕竟这边看起来不像有晚上的样子。”

“按你们南方的时间算，现在天已经亮了四个小时了。”Erik回答，他嘴角勾起的弧度可以解释为愉悦，也可以解释为嘲笑。“现在还是夏天，丈夫。到了冬天你就知道晚上是什么样子了。”

诸神啊，光是想象那场景就足够诱发Charles的幽闭恐惧了；他听过许多关于北境冬日的传说，足以让他祈祷夏天永远不要结束了。Charles不安地扭了扭身子，这动作牵扯得屁股又痛了起来，倒也没有特别疼，但总之是将昨晚那场性事深深刻在了他身体里。“那你最好先放开我，咱们再睡一会儿。这个时间醒来实在太早了。”

Erik看着他的眼神意带评估，他看了好久——久到Charles都感觉不舒服了。气氛安静得叫人紧张，Erik促狭的笑脸变成了一个不认同的皱眉表情。片刻之后，他似乎是控制了一下情绪，又变回了那副难辨喜怒的脸，他把目光从Charles的眸子上移开，转而去看对方的身子。 _他在想什么？_ 读不到他的意识太令人沮丧了。

“啊，是啊” Erik说，他的手游走在毛毯下的Charles光裸的胴体上，已经离屁股太近了，“但是你真得习惯这种作息。一般这个时间我已经醒了，我觉得你不应该一整天都赖在床上。作为一个 _人格独立的_ _omega_ ，你应该同意这个观点。”

Charles的身子正本能地抱怨着丈夫的动作，听到这话，意识骤然聚焦，他满脸怒容，用两只手推开了Erik的胸。“作为一个人格独立的omega，我保留拒绝在这个不神圣的时间起床的权利，”他无视了手指下坚实的肌肉，说道，“七点钟就够早了，除了农民和疯子就没有人在那个点儿之前起床。” 

“好吧，你要是愿意睡到七点那也随意，”Erik苦笑着说，显然并没阻止Charles的抗议。“但我的军队每天五点就要集合训练，只除了国庆期间，而我看得出你明显 _还没_ 怀孕。” 

Charles已经开始感到暴躁了。是了，看哪，这就是Erik所谓的允许Charles保持独立：Erik的承诺只在他自己没有其他要求的情况下才作数。“那又有什么关系*？” 

“我们有协议，你懂的。”诸神呐，Erik根本就享受这样，听听他那懒懒散散的语调，看看那副洋洋得意的嘴脸，这再明显不过了。“你答应过会为我生育嗣子。如果我没记错的话，对于早上做爱你也没做什么特别的说明——而我做了。昨晚我告诉你我还没决定早上要不要上你，好吧，现在我决定了。”

如果Charles是一只刺猬，现在他全身的刺儿就都已经竖起来了，他整个人都怒气冲冲的——确实，那是他自己答应的，而主动违背契约可能导致Erik也背弃承诺。他的回答不情不愿，几乎每个字都是从咬紧的牙关间挤出来的，“我想，在履行义务之后我还有睡回笼觉的权利？”

“自然，”Erik说的就好像这是他对Charles的惠赐似的，“不过我还是希望你能先洗个澡再回去睡，这样对我们的毛毯比较好。毕竟毯子现在是咱们的共同财产了。”

 _我操你，_ Charles腹诽，尽管身体忽然就来了兴致，嘴上他还是不情不愿，“好。赶紧干我然后快点放我去睡。”

“我会的，”Erik的语气非常慈爱，他又把Charles转了一圈儿，叫他的胸背掉了个个儿，完全无视了Charles试图远离他的努力。他能这样轻易地摆布Charles，好像Charles本身轻如鸿毛。Charles原本还有些必要之时凭一己之力反抗丈夫的幻想，如今这幻想一下就被击碎了。

Erik将两人的身子贴在一起，用那双大大的手抚摸Charles的胴体，以一种特有的缓慢节奏一点点探索他身体的角角落落。Charles强烈怀疑Erik这副倦倦的样子是故意的，他就是在跟Charles炫耀，炫耀自己的孔武有力，欺负Charles手无缚鸡之力；他的手掌上布满茧子，他用那双手从Charles的乳头摸到腹股沟，慢慢爱抚到臀部，把Charles的屁股重新拉回自己的胯部和鼓胀的阴茎前。Erik的阴茎已经半硬了，就抵在Charles身后，他扭动髋部蹭着Charles，茎身刚好在Charles的股缝之间摩挲。 

Charles咬住自己脸颊内侧的嫩肉，避免发出任何叫Erik以为他很乐意的声音；尽管如此，Erik勃起的气味还是令人振奋得头晕目眩，那气味越来越浓，Charles的身体不受控制地自动回应起这份挑逗，他心跳加剧，脉搏激增，全身上下都跟着跳动，他能感觉到脖子上鼓起的血管，搏动的手腕，还有慢慢勃起的阴茎，那小东西抽搐着在他腿上鼓胀，特别显眼。

“好孩子，”Erik贴着他的耳朵干巴巴地说，落在Charles臀部的那只手已经转到前面去抓住Charles的茎身了。

“啊啊啊!” 这根本就不可能不起反应；Charles不由自主地就着Erik的手前后抽插，小腹下骤起的热意使他张开嘴巴猛地吸起气来。他觉得自己完全被包围了，他的世界只剩下Erik，他的丈夫，他的alpha，他纠缠在他的胳膊里，大腿被Erik的腿推得折了起来，Erik把自己的膝盖抵在Charles柔软的腿弯处，密密偎依。

尽管昨晚Charles口不择言地评价了Erik的下体，事实上抵在他屁股上的那根阴茎可完全不是个被肢解了的小残废；在他股缝间上下摩挲的勃起感受起来巨大、粗长而坚挺。光是想象那条巨根再次进入他，Charles就已经窒息般的呻吟出声了。 

“你知道吗，”Erik 用闲谈般的语气说道，他的手依然在Charles的勃起上努力运作，“我发现，作为一个十二小时前还是处子的小家伙来说，你简直饥渴到可怕。你一直这么敏感吗？还是说你只是不习惯抚摸自己？”

羞耻*自Charles胸腔内翻涌而起，他没有回答，而是把脸蛋儿埋进了枕头里，避免叫Erik看到他臊红的脸。不谈人格独立的问题，这样被摸的感觉就是单纯的 _太好了_ ，Erik究竟为什么非要在这事儿上表现得这么混蛋，这实在太叫人困惑了。Charles的脑子告诉他他该感到尴尬和羞耻，但身体却因勃起而兴奋地燃烧着。

“啊，当然了。”Erik 径自往下接着，说的就好像Charles刚刚搭了他的话似的。“害臊哈，这种事总是叫人害臊得不行。我怎么给忘了。”他用手腕在Charles的阴茎上做了个动作，此举刺激得Charles立刻扭动身子往Erik阴茎上蹭，像是想要将自己的后穴主动顶上去似的。“我猜过不了多久你的感受就完全不同了。‘当身在蛮族中时，’诸如此类的说词什么的。”

Erik的粗鲁无礼叫Charles怒不可遏，他再也忍不下去，绷紧声音道：“要是你不这么混蛋我可能就不觉得这么尴尬了。” 他的身体餍足地颤抖着，整个人都禁不住喘息不已，他能感到自己的屁股湿漉漉地跳动着，忽然之间就迫切期望Erik能填满自己。他再次绷紧声音，试图叫自己不要屈服于肉体刺激，多调出些魄力来开口说话：“你不能一边跟我说我不该害羞，一边把我说的跟个娼妓似的。”

不知怎的，Charles这话惹得Erik的分身一阵搏动。而当Erik的口腔离他的耳朵这么近时，Charles很难忽略他咬紧的牙关未能藏住的嘶嘶声。他猜想，这回他是成功摸索到了Erik的某个点……一个不一样的点，一个被掩藏在Erik气定神闲的言辞之下的真实的东西。“但你 _就是_ 个娼妇啊，”Erik说，“我们都是。被互相买卖给对方，彼此攥着对方不为人知的秘密和欲望，在脑子里盘算对方。就别假装我们是什么正经东西了。”

哦，是了。Charles伸出手去，抓住了Erik正上下抚弄他分身的手。他把那只手拽开，然后奋力扭动起身子，这回不是为了迎合，而是为了挣脱。燃烧的怒火驱走了所有的羞耻尴尬，烧出激烈的愤怒。“让我走，” 当抱着他的胳膊再次收紧时，他大喊出声。Erik试图把他拉回怀抱，但他咒骂着挣开了他的alpha。“如果你今后都要一直这么说话，我宁可徒步走回该死的西彻斯特去——”

Erik大笑起来，Charles惊讶地发现——好吧，那笑声里并没有嘲弄的意思，无论如何这总算是个进步。那是……是什么别的东西。一种更为明快的情绪。是开心？不。不——是 _快乐_ 。

Erik松开了他，但也只是把人平放回床，他攀上Charles的身子，出其不意地吻上了Charles的双唇，又在后者震惊的唔唔声中绽开了一枚坏笑。

 

Charles已经出离愤怒了，要不是被Erik这样激烈地吻着嘴，他就要一口啐在Erik脸上了。Erik的舌头在Charles口腔中温柔地纠缠，一边伸出一只手抓住Charles的脑袋固定住，又用身子将Charles紧紧钉在身下；Charles双手并用地使劲推着他的肩，当发现怎么也推不动时，他再也忍不住堵在心口的闷气，想也没想地用门牙狠狠咬住了Erik的舌尖。

Erik痛苦地尖叫一声闪身后撤，撑了一下床垫跪坐到自己的脚跟上，他的表情看起来沮丧又困惑。“这他妈究竟是为了什么？”过了一小会儿，他想忽然醒悟了似的重新问道：“怎么了？”

终于自由了，Charles双手撑床坐了起来，两侧的手都握成了拳头。“你不准叫我娼妓，”他的目光炯炯，语气尖锐。就在说出口的这一瞬间，他忽然意识到自己那阵受伤的情绪到底是怎么回事。这叫他感到一阵自我厌恶，他不该对Erik动这种感情的。“你就是不能一边叫我娼妓一边笑我，一边还压着我。”

“这真有那么——” Erik话说一半又咽了回去。他似乎是在认真思考，因为他正皱着眉摇头，沮丧的情绪依然镶嵌在他的信息素边缘。“我不是在笑你，” 想了一会儿后他重新开口，

这回听起来很是真诚，不再是尖锐的挤兑、小心的刺探或是无耻的挑逗，这在他还是第一次。 “对不起，我不是有意冒犯。”

Charles不知道该怎么回应；他小心翼翼地观察Erik，试图看出他在想什么，但没有心电感应的帮助这实在难于登天。Charles从不善于察言观色。最终，他不情不愿地说，“我接受你的道歉。”

现在，像个婴孩似的光着身子坐在这儿变成一件十分尴尬的事情了。面前的人几乎就还是个陌生人。Charles感到自己又慢慢变红了，但他下定决心叫自己不要遮遮掩掩。他不想叫Erik觉得他怕他，那会叫Erik露出那副自满嘴脸。“你就不能假装对我好点儿吗？至少在你上我的时候。”他问道，但他猜想自己颤抖的下巴和撅起的下唇可能降低了这句话的权威性。

Erik看起来有些目瞪口呆，但很快又恢复了常态。“可以，”过了一会儿他说道，“可以的，我能。”但说完这话他又坐了回去，保持与Charles之间的距离，没有再做什么明显的动作。

这样折腾一场之后，Charles已经软了一半，他的勃起在他们的谈话过程中已经消了下去；他看了一眼Erik，对方也是一样，那根长长的性器软塌塌地搭在大腿上。“好，”Charles说，“好，”然后慢慢躺了下去，躺下的过程中他始终紧紧盯着Erik，在躺到一半时他曲起手肘，叫整个身子都落到柔软的毛毯上，落定之后他转了半圈，恢复了风波开始前那个侧卧的姿势。

静默几乎持续了一分钟，Charles猜想应该是一分钟。什么也没有发生，直到Charles转过脑袋看了Erik一眼，Erik才开口:“哦。你还想要我吗？” Charles此刻的假意镇定肯定连王国里最优秀的演员都要自叹不如：“嘛，我又不能自己分裂出孩子来。”

终于，Erik露出了一点羞赧神色——总算还没无耻到不可救药。但他还是挪到Charles身边躺了下来。过了一会儿，Charles开始觉察身后有个关节不停地碰撞自己，那一定是Erik在重新唤起他自己的勃起。他没有花太长时间。

Charles闭上眼睛，没有触碰自己，只是静静地等待。片刻之后，Erik重新贴近了他，鼓胀的阴茎再次抵在了Charles臀瓣之间的褶皱上。Charles往前伸了伸腿，给Erik留出空间，当粗大的龟头扫过他的小穴时，Charles深深吸了口气。接着，Erik直接进入了他，入口处湿滑的肌肉开始还抵抗了一下，但很快就门户大开，包裹了Erik入侵的阴茎。

这事的压力主要在于——Charles并不想享受性事，但这感觉实在很好，当Erik在Charles体液浸润下顺利滑入他的身子，一路直捣密处，Charles将低低的呻吟声憋在了喉咙里。Erik浅浅地吸着气，抵着Charles的脖子轻轻颤抖，他用一只胳膊环住Charles，伸出另一只手握住Charles双腿间的分身，缓慢但坚定地再次摩挲起来。

这感觉——当Erik一边从后突入，一边抚摸他身前的时候，Charles情难自禁地发出了绵软的呻吟。Erik的巨根几乎是整个拔出复又重新插入，不间断地一遍又一遍。Erik很小心，非常非常小心，而Charles感觉……很好，这感觉很好，像是小腹处慢慢燃起的一丛焰火，身后的Erik、体内Erik的分身和Erik不断向前的髋部都在助燃；Charles犹犹豫豫地向后伸出手去，抚上Erik的后颈，他以为Erik会抵抗。这种尝试令他不得不曲起脊背，主动将后身往Erik的分身上送。

Erik没有抵抗；相反，他呻吟出声，在理智占据高地以前粗暴地再次突入了Charles的身子，他的唇在Charles的第一节脊柱上落下了一个轻轻的吻。这跟昨天晚上那么不同，早先那次Charles最大的感受是自己正被虐待，尽管他也享受到了。而现在这样被上令Charles感到很危险，这会让他错觉Erik真的将他的话当作一回事，错觉自己对Erik来说不仅只是床上的性爱玩具而已。

他们沉浸其中，好像在这场高潮的前奏里经历了无尽岁月，但那感觉终于还是强烈到难以忍受了。Charles又开始剧烈喘息，他身不由己地收紧后穴，裹住了体内Erik的阴茎，一边将脑袋歪到一边，本能地回应起Erik的触碰。“求求你……”

握住Charles阴茎的手动作加快了，这也许只是Charles的幻觉，但反正体内Erik的阴茎也胀了起来——昨晚他并没能在Erik成结射精之前成功集中注意力。当时他只感到一阵不可思议的快感，当Erik的结牵扯出他体内的热潮时，他什么都感觉不到，只觉得那就是他快乐的源泉。

Erik的嘴抵在他弯着的颈项上，半是亲吻半是啃噬，尽管这并没带来什么痛感，但肯定会留下痕迹。那痕迹会证明Charles名花有主，已被采撷。他听到Erik在他身后呻吟，他肯定——就——他体内的阴茎现在胀得那么大，那个逐渐鼓胀的结在Erik依然不停操弄他的过程中紧紧拉住Charles致密的后穴，直到忽然撑住Charles的内里， Charles整个身子的重量都紧紧压在了那个结上，被锁住动弹不得。这份压力细细地折磨着他体内那甜蜜的敏感点，直到他窒息地哭喊着达到高潮。这时Erik也咬住Charles的脖子，低声咆哮着射在了他的体内，他的精液湿热和浑厚，将Charles填得满满的。他保持这个姿势伸手捧起Charles射出的精液，用手掌在Charles肚脐周边打着圈儿，将那精液涂满了Charles的小腹。而Charles依然在高潮的余波中喘息不已。

这回至少过了十五分钟Erik的结才终于消了下去，他将阴茎滑出Charles体外，但他们都已经没有力气说话了；两人就只是彼此纠缠地躺在那里，浑身滚烫，喘息不已。Erik的手只在Charles的腹部多停了一瞬，便伸上去揽住了Charles的脑袋——他在Charles唇上落下一吻。那吻很轻，Charles体内满是Erik的精液，房间里充溢着破碎的玫瑰花瓣和性事过后的糅杂气味，在这样的氛围里，那一吻简直怪异的纯洁。

Erik撤开了身子，Charles闭紧双眼，细细回味起来。他知道，当他们开口说话，当他们移开身子，这莫名的美好氛围——不管它是什么——都会消散无踪，因为这美好不可能长久。当他最终睁开眼睛时Erik正看着他，脸上的神色高深莫测。

“现在洗澡怎么样。”Charles说。

 

~*~

 

Erik从床上起来，上一刻的温情瞬间荡然无存，再开口时他又恢复了往常那副不辨喜怒的样子，“好。”他说着比了个动作，示意Charles跟上。当他转身走向中庭时，甚至都没停下来给Charles略搭把手；他也没穿衣服，修长结实的身体完全赤裸，像是某种大型猛兽，皮肤下肌肉的线条好看地起伏，Charles情难自禁地盯着他看了起来。 

别犯傻。 _他刚刚叫你娼妇，_ Charles提醒自己，这时他正坐起身迈腿往床下腾挪，当他站直的时候后穴处的痛感又复苏了。 _他才不喜欢你，他无非是喜欢操你罢了。_ 至少，Charles还是个文明人，他拾起昨晚被Erik抛在地上的衣物把自己裹住，系了两颗扣子。

当他啪嗒啪嗒地光着脚丫走到中庭，Erik正扬眉等着他，脸上写满了不耐烦。“你知道，一分钟内你就又得把那身累赘脱下来。”他指出。

Charles也扬起了眉，这是为了嘲弄Erik的面部表情。“这就是你们冰原人的习惯吗？叫自己的新婚伴侣光着身子走过城堡，好让所有人都看见他的裸体？浴室在地下，我们在顶层，我还是宁可穿好衣服。”

“什么？”Erik起先一脸震惊，但随后面露悦色。“不。不，我有自己的私人浴池，就在屋顶。屋里有个私密的小楼梯，咱们走那个上去就好。没人能看见你的裸体，就只有我。”他绽出一枚微笑，那几乎跟傻笑差不多。“就算别的事儿都说不好，这点你还是可以信任我的。”

“在 _屋顶上？室外？_ ”

“没人能上到那上面，就只有咱们，”Erik说，“而且上面景致非常不错。”

 

 _是景致非常不错的冰天雪地吧，_ Charles暗道，但他没有说出来，室外浴室这概念还是叫他感到不可置信。

 

他肯定是沉默太久了，Erik看起来已经厌倦了等待，因为他转头朝屋角一扇关着的门边走了过去。那门看上去像是联通卧室的，但事实显然并非如此；Charles之前就注意到卧室里有一个关着门的小角，他先前还以为是管道系统，现在看来必是楼梯间无疑了。“过来。”

 

Charles不情不愿地跟了上去，但还是没有脱掉衣裳。如果要让他在这冰天雪地里出到外面去，他怎么也得穿件衣服保暖。

楼梯间又窄又黑，一盏灯都没有点，Charles跌跌撞撞地走上去，没两步就开始怀疑自己会不会摔倒跌断脖子；就在这时，Erik推开了楼顶的一扇小门，苍白的日光照射进来，随之而来的还有一阵凉飕飕的冷风，Charles颤抖着起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

但当他自己上到楼上，举目朝房顶望去时，他不得不承认，这还是挺叫人印象深刻的。

屋顶宽阔而平坦，三面都围着低矮的小墙，既能防止顶上的人掉下去，也能挡住底下人望上来的视线；第四面是一整座山崖，峰顶高耸入云，崖面峭壁巉峻，仿佛随时就要迎头压下。一丛瀑布从崖顶飞流而下，急湍甚箭，水声轰隆。瀑布之下是自地底漫上的涓涓细流，被搭筑的管道导向屋顶的水池，温泉的水汽反射着太阳的光芒，将屋顶的空气濡染得亮闪闪雾蒙蒙的。

“那，”Erik抱臂在胸，一脸的洋洋得意。“你觉得怎么样？”

水雾非常温暖。Charles察觉到自己的衣衫已被浸湿，变得又沉又软。“这真怪，”他说——Erik哼了哼鼻子——Charles走过潮湿的石板路来到水边，用脚趾试了试水温。那水几乎有些烫，但Charles确信把汗津津脏兮兮的皮肤泡进去感觉肯定很好。温泉水居然真就这么自地下涌出，这感觉太疯狂了。

空气里充满了硫磺的味道，但Erik毫不在意地走下了碧蓝的水池，下水后他径自游到池子另一边，那边水下砌了一层座椅，坐定之后他张开四肢，把脑袋歪在石头池壁上，悠闲地闭上了眼睛。

当Erik把眼睛闭上时，Charles再想脱衣服就没那么难堪了，他把外衫解下来，赤条条地在阳光下站了一会儿，然后学着Erik的样子走下池子，刚一够到深处，他便将自己完全浸没。

水下的瀑布听起来更大声了，但除此之外世界一片安静。这一瞬间，Charles终于能够摆脱所有监视，享受独处的感觉。他放松身心，用口鼻向水面吐出一串串的气泡，直到一口气用尽才不得不重回水面。

当他重回水面时Erik正看着他，Charles决定无视这个人，他慢慢游到瀑布底下，用脚底触底站定，然后伸出手掌，叫瀑布水打在自己的掌心上。

“你喜欢这儿吗？”Erik问道。他的声音很安静。很奇怪，尽管并没回头，但Charles知道他正看着自己。

“这是你的自留地，对吗？”Charles没有回头，径自问道。他扬起脑袋，望着高高的山尖，蛋壳儿蓝的天宇之下是灰色的嶙峋怪石。“是你独处的地方？”

有那么一瞬间对面静默无言，他以为Erik不会回答了——但就在这时，他听到一声：“是。”

当Charles转过脸时，他看见Erik脸上露出一副奇怪的神色，但转瞬即逝，几乎在Erik意识到他在看他的一刹那就消失无踪；Charles很努力才没有失望地皱起眉来，他太想知道那表情缘何会出现在Erik脸上了，但Erik的意识依然难以捕捉，同昨晚，同他到这儿之后的分分秒秒没有任何不同。于是他只是坦诚地说道，“是的，我喜欢这里。”

Erik没有回应——没有说话，也没有笑；他只是闭上眼睛，又一次把脑袋后仰，大张开水下的双腿。显然，Charles所说就是他想听到的全部了。

Charles在意识里耸了耸肩，再次回到瀑布下去，这一次他往前走了几步，把自己完全浸入瀑布之中。水流极富韵律地打在他的脑袋上，肩膀上，将瀑布之外的世界完全隔绝身外。他知道自己的皮肤肯定已经被打红了，但他没有动——他感到这水正洗去他身上的污垢，昨晚的、今早的，洗去那些汗水、精液、还有困惑，这水正将他从对Erik的欲念之中解放出来，代之以北方大自然的野性篇章。

他在这儿站了好久好久，直到呼吸不畅才终于走了出去；踏出瀑布的瞬间打在身上的晨风好像冰冷的巴掌，Charles颤抖起来，肌肤因寒冷一阵发麻，乳尖也立了起来。

“过来，”Erik说。他已经坐了起来，正在浴池另一侧聚精会神地看着Charles。在这方半开半闭的小空间里，Erik的声音听来极大，尽管他说话的音量其实跟平常并无分别。

Charles盯着他看了好长一会儿，盼望自己能读懂他的表情。“为什么？”

“因为我想亲亲你。”

这不是Charles预料之中的答案。他瞬间紧张起来，等待Erik吐露真意，但等了好一会儿Erik也没再说什么，于是他决定过去——至今为止，Erik还没对他做出任何肉体伤害，他也不太可能现在才来伤害他，而他们的婚姻还要持续好长时间，这是诸神的意愿。Charles慢慢地涉水而过，坐到Erik身边。池水先是漫过他的胸膛，继而升到了他下巴的位置，那就只跟Erik的锁骨一样高——显然，这椅子是给比Charles更高的人设计的。

Charles等待着，仰头望向身边的Erik，无视了自己快要蹦出嗓子眼儿的心脏。Erik用温热的指尖轻轻触碰Charles的脸颊，拂去他头发上落下的水珠。当他在Charles唇上落下一吻时，那动作轻柔到有些古怪，似乎是在测试Charles的反应。

开始，Charles没有回应，他只是默默等待Erik说出自己真正想要什么；但当Erik将那个吻加深，不管不顾地只是单纯亲吻他时，Charles轻轻动了动，他用同样的动作回吻Erik，双唇微张，给Erik留出空间啃咬他的下唇，Erik轻轻吻着，用一只手捧住Charles的脑后，他的气息温暖地打在他的侧脸上，充满渴慕。

这实在——太好了，这感觉太好了，但很奇怪，坐在及颚深的室外温泉池里，被一个根本不爱他的alpha亲吻，或者至少，一个根本没说过自己爱他的alpha。Charles难以理解这究竟是怎么一回事。他知道自己肯定没有那么大的魅力改变Erik先入为主的看法。但事实是，他们坐在这儿，深情地相互拥吻，好像Erik真的就想在这里亲吻Charles的双唇，直到Charles愿意接纳他的深吻，除此之外再不做他想。

几分钟后Erik撤了出去，脸上的神情十分快活——他没有撤出很远，鼻子几乎还刷着Charles的鼻子。“你很快，”他说。

Charles意带怀疑地侧目看了看他，但没有退后，“你是说我学得很快？”

Erik点了点头，Charles放松了一些，他闭紧眼睛，过了好一会儿才重新扬眸对上Erik的视线。小心翼翼地，Charles观察着Erik的反应，然后，他终于有机会祭出那句母亲教他在这种场合说的话。“我很高兴取悦了您。”那声‘大人’总算是没说出口。

若适才Erik脸上还有什么温柔神色，这一刻也都被一扫而空，取而代之的是Charles初来北境那日见到的满面寒霜。“是啊，”他说，语气几乎是轻快的，“我相信你当然如此。”他撤开手站了起来，十分正式的将手臂递给了Charles，考虑到他们浑身赤裸，那动作完全不合时宜。“我还有公事要处理，”他说。

 _这就对了，_ Charles心念着，扶住Erik的手站了起来，温泉水干干脆脆地滑下了他的胸膛，跟Erik适才那片刻柔情一样没有半点流连。显然Erik期待的是另一种回应，当他的愿望未能得到满足时，这个小游戏就结束了。没什么好惊讶的，但Charles内心中的一个角落未免默默遗憾这个深情的插曲就这么结束了，无论它事实上有多么虚假。

“这里有能供我写信的空书房吗？”说话时他已被搀扶着走回池子另一边，又顺从地跟着Erik步出了水面。“或是起居室也好？”

“当然，”Erik说着从门边小桌上的架子里取出一条浴巾，围到了窄窄的蜂腰上，Charles之前都没注意到那个架子。“书房有好几个。你是更想要隐私，暖气，还是景色呢？”

Charles捡起了适才脱掉的衣服，也给自己拿了一条毛巾，他先是迅速擦了擦自己的胸腿，然后才掩好身体。“若有的选，请允许我选择暖气。这样的冬天里还是暖气最重要了，任何人都会同意的。”

“在咱们卧室边上有一间小图书室，”Erik说。“直接跟主热水管联接的。不过我刚也说了，那间屋子的隐私性难以保障：仆人会不时进进出出，我也会时不时利用一下。若你不介意，那屋子就是你的了。”

问题在于，Charles真正需要的是一间他能自己上锁的房间，但向Erik提出这种要求只会叫对方怀疑他在蓄意隐藏什么东西；再说，就算他真的要到一间能自行上锁的房间，Erik也能用他的能力轻易溜进去，随意翻动Charles的私人物品。这没什么不能理解的，若是他俩易地而处，Charles也会做同样的事情。

他假意考虑，但能不引起怀疑的说法其实就只有一种，于是片刻之后，Charles说道，“这就很好。谢谢你，Erik。”某种本能驱使他踮起脚尖吻了吻Erik的面颊，极轻极快，但其中的真诚漫溢在外，他在Erik来得及反应之前就迅速撤开了身子，然后飞速溜进门里，跑下了楼梯。

 

~*~

 

那间图书室不大不小，就在从主卧出来的前厅上，屋里布置了两张桌子四把椅子，一边墙壁上嵌了一整面书架，架上摆的都是法学和农学书籍——鉴于好多贵族根本就不读书，这本身便已弥足珍贵——另一边墙上铺设着一张大大的王朝及周边邻国地图；室内没有窗户，Charles猜想这是因为屋子就嵌在山体里面。诚如Erik许诺，屋里非常温暖，Charles忽然好奇起堡内暖气管里流着的热水与那个屋顶温泉是否出于同源。这问题并不真的要紧，只是令人颇感有趣。

一张桌子已被杂物堆满：老旧的羊皮纸、一个角制的墨水瓶、一顶坏掉的头盔，还有几份国王的谕旨，每道谕旨上都有些潦草的划痕，Charles猜想那都是出自Erik之手，此外，桌上尚有几块铁制的零散饰品，都已经被揉捏得看不出形状。显然，这是个Erik经常利用的空间，长久来看并不适合Charles用作书房。如果Charles要通过信件展开一切政治活动，他须得有一个不会被轻易搅扰或是入侵的屋子，来撰写和保存那些信件。

不过，时下来说这屋子也足够好了，Charles坐到了那张空着的书桌前，取出干净的羊皮纸，窃了些墨水，又掏出自己的羽毛笔，准备开始写信。

他坐了好长时间，不知自己该如何起笔。他不想叫Raven担心，但若世上还有一个他永远不会欺骗的人，那那个人就是Raven。如今他们天各一方，想要撒谎或是部分隐瞒实情非常容易，但那会叫他们的心也跟着隔得远了。思前想后，Charles决定先开始动笔，否则他这辈子也别想写完这封信了。于是他写道：

_我最亲爱的妹妹：_

_盼你在锤湾（_ _Hammer Bay_ _）诸事安好，没有思乡，也没有过分挂心于我。相信你已从信件的日期上推算出，我如今是一个已婚_ _omega_ _了（这是婚后第一天，以后我还有的数日子），时下正住在执钜城的新家里。_

_想必你业已料到，北境十分寒冷，而他们竟管这叫夏天，我不敢想象此间冬日会是怎生光景。不过铁堡有一汪温泉供暖，只要我在室内待足六月，便不必担心狂风暴雪侵肌刺骨。北地风光之壮美一定令你难以置信——这就像是古老民谣中传唱的风景。语言难以尽述其妙，我先不赘言，下次写信，我会为你附上一副风景写生，因为这次我不得不尽快搁笔，才好叫_ _Cain_ _一行把这信同公函一起带走。_

_我的丈夫，至今为止是个可敬的人，尽管我觉得他有些冷淡、爱发脾气。显而易见的是，他对南方人评价不高，也不很欣赏南方_ _omega_ _，但除了偶尔有些粗鲁，他并没有苛待于我，这都是可以忍受的。只要想想：我本可能被逼嫁给_ _Cain_ _，我们便得将如今的境况当作一种恩赐。_

Charles停了一下笔，赶在羽毛笔尖将信纸弄污以前把它放到了一边。该给Raven说多少呢……好吧，如果Charles告诉Raven说Erik喊他娼妓，她一定会在读到信的那一瞬间就策马奔来北方，一手一剑，嘴里还咬一把。他也不觉得在信中暴露Erik的真实身世是个明智的做法，哪怕对象是他的妹妹。于是他只是接着写道： 

_我企盼自己能尽快习惯与他的新生活，并及时完成自己诞育子嗣的职责。无论如何，我与你继续通信的自由应该可以保障，因为_ _Erik_ _并不反对如此，这正合我们的期望。比起同_ _Kurt_ _与_ _Cain_ _同住之时，这又是一项改善。_

_请保持通信，随时向我传达你的学业生活，以及王都的种种轶事绯闻。谁同谁上了床，谁又跟谁结了仇，哪些家族在寻求同盟，哪些家族在独善其身。你的信息对我十分重要，只有不断了解新的资讯我才能不被彻底绝除在外。如今我身在边境，想要获取讯息比从前更为困难，所以你寄给我的任何资讯，哪怕在王都时效已过，对边境之上的我而言都极有意义！_

_随我而来的西彻斯特护卫不久就要离开，我不得不就此搁笔，但我永远是你最亲爱的兄长。_

_-C_

_又及_

_至今为止我还未见到狼群或是其他可怕的冰原野兽，但昨天我透过窗户看见一只火红的狐狸。今后事情若有变化，我会及时告知你，我知道你有多喜欢这些野生动物。_

 

 当然，最后的附笔是一种暗号：Charles至今还没遇到什么特别的限制或敌人，但却遇见了个不知是敌是友的第三方。狐狸的颜色——火红，代表他丈夫。这是他们在他离家前敲定好的暗语；Charles只希望Raven有好好记住每种动物代表什么，成功读出他隐晦的附笔。

Charles把羊皮纸折好，从Erik桌上那一片狼藉中取了些火漆蜡，把信封好，又用印戒在火漆上留下记号，然后坐回座位等待蜡封干涸。他得向管家要些代表omega身份的蓝色火漆，也许还该重新刻个带Lehnsherr家家纹的新印章，以防今后在更为正式的公务场合需要用到。

就在他用手按住火漆，查探蜡封有没有干透时，走廊里出现了一个渐次靠近的意识。当Cain走到门口时Charles几乎已经坐不住了。Cain没有敲门，骤然闯进时那张脸上满满的自鸣得意，他脑子里的淫秽腌臜令Charles一阵作呕。

“原来你藏在这儿呢，”Cain说着把拇指伸进马裤的腰带里，信步走入了图书室，他四下游走环顾，随意得好像这是自家一般，全没把自己当作外人。“我还以为你赖在床上呢，Charles。看来连钜铁公爵也受不了一直叫你待在身边。”

Charles缓缓从桌后站起，但当他站直时已经是抬头挺胸的姿态了，他把手指搭在桌上，舒展全身，叫自己看来全无畏惧。Cain这类畜生从不听人话，倒是会解读肢体语言。“这不是你该来的地方，”Charles说，“你也没有资格待在这儿。”

Cain嗤笑。“哦，你少在这儿唧唧歪歪了。我只是来看看我的继弟，确保他丈夫没有这么快就把他搞得一团糟。回家之后我得跟你母亲汇报你的状态，你知道我不喜欢对她说谎。”

Cain晃到地图边上，找了个舒服的姿势站定，假意查看地图，但Charles能听见他脑内的声音，他正在幻想Charles与Erik昨夜做了什么。“你有什么话要我带回家吗？”Cain几乎是心不在焉地问，他的脑子里依然充满肮脏的妒忌。

事实是——若非Charles操控了他母亲的意识，叫她竭力反对那门婚事；若非他干涉Kurt的思维，叫他以为像自己这样聪明的omega离西彻斯特越远他父子越安全——Charles极有可能被逼嫁给Cain。这一点他俩都很清楚。即使是单纯出于理性考量，Charles与Cain的结合也符合Marko父子的肮脏利益；这能保证Marko家与Xavier家世代相系，还能叫Charles的嫁妆不流于外人之手，再者，放过Charles就意味着Kurt不得不为Cain向下求娶位阶不高的omega，因为Cain过于粗鲁，且Marko家的血统本身也十分卑贱。

若不是Charles着意提防，昨晚的婚礼就会是他和Cain的。而Cain本人显然被这场婚事刺激得不轻，他的想法对一个心灵感应者来说要多恶心有多恶心：几个月前他就知道Charles永远不会属于他了，几个月的时间既没能叫他的幻想消失，也没能叫他的怨愤褪色，相反，肮脏的思维愈演愈烈，好像煤炭变作钻石，叫Cain举手投足都反射出恶毒的光芒。

“带话？不必了，”Charles没有动，依然坚守着自己的位置。“说真的，现在你该滚蛋了。你已经完成你的使命把我交给祭司，送到Erik手上了。从今以后我跟你再无瓜葛。”

“Erik，哈？这就叫上Erik了。”Cain尖刻地说，那声音怒气冲冲，几乎是在咆哮。“你适应得可真够快的。不过我想也是，像个小婊子似的张腿迎人的时候，再想让你‘大人！大人！’的叫唤估计不太容易。”

“Marko先生，”门外传来一声熟悉的男中音。Charles朝声源处望去，瞬间惊得脸色煞白；他始终没发现Erik，但Erik就站在那里，双手交握身后，面无表情。“我发现您未需引导便找到了图书室。”他的声音并无波澜，但眼神却冷若冰霜，此刻Charles终于能够度量他的心情——屋里的空气都凝住了，可跟温度全无关系。Charles颤抖起来。

“大人，” Cain生硬地回道。

Erik扯出一个极浅极薄的微笑。“您离自己的客房很远了，”他说，“堡垒的这个位置是家内的生活区域，严格限制外人入内。”

Cain看起来打点起了一些自信，他站直身子，露出轻蔑的神情。“Charles是我的继弟，我有义务在今日离开之前教他今后规行矩步。毕竟我们现在是姻亲了，您的荣誉就是我们的荣誉，诸如此类。”

“我明白了，”Erik说，“那么您……满意了吗？”

Cain望向Charles的眼睛充满恶意，Charles很努力才没有颤抖。“我相信您一定能把他照顾好，”Cain的声音干涩得好像立刻就能点着。

现在Erik脸上的笑容已经很难为继了。“诚然，”他说着看了Charles一眼，但只一瞬间又转去盯住了Cain。“我建议您尽快离开，”他说，“尽管夏日暖阳高照，但回程的道路在虚夜里仍不乏强盗出没。还有……其他危险。”

如果Erik不在这儿，Charles就能更轻易地向Cain吐露自己内心所想，他能任意扭曲Cain的思维；但他不能在Erik面前胡乱说话，Erik是个他无法控制的人，他不能消去他的记忆，而他想说出口的话又过分耻辱。叫他的新婚丈夫目击到这场旧日的羞辱仪式就已经够糟了。

于是Charles只说了句“一路平安”，他的目光紧紧盯着Cain的脸，努力压迫对方的气势。如果他能叫Cain也一直盯着他的脸，他的继兄就不会看到他握拳的双手关节惨白，因厌恶而全无血色。

Cain哼了哼鼻子，但依然叫了一声“Charles，”然后才转过头去略带敬意地冲Erik点了点头。最终，他终于，终于走了。当他的意识从Charles的感知范围内消失，Charles恍惚觉得一直扎在自己身上的棘刺被拔掉了。

Erik直等到Cain走得远远的，才关上身后的门。他就站在门边，没有往里移动，但即使隔着这么远的距离，Charles也能看到他那张难辨喜怒的脸上终于有了颜色，微撇的嘴唇和眯紧的眸子都昭示出他对Cain的厌恶。“我保证，再也不叫你继兄踏入北境边界半步。”

Charles咽下那股冲上喉头的冲动，他闭上眼睛，过了好一会儿才睁开，那已经不能算作眨眼了。他望向他的丈夫：“谢谢你，这很……”他挣扎着想要了结这句话，最终说道，“……英明。”

“我真的很好奇他是怎么活到这么大的，”Erik的语气平常得好像在讨论什么哲学问题。“照说早该有个人把刀插进他脖子里才对。”

“真不走运，吃饭时我坐得离他太远了。”Charles真的很想坐下，但他害怕现在降低高度会叫自己显得过于脆弱，他不想冒那个险；于是他把重心转到依然抵着桌面的胳膊上，毅然站定身子。

“哦，”Erik把两边眉毛都扬了起来，“这个嘛，我还是随时可以邀请他来共进晚餐。”

Charles发出一阵大笑，连自己都被吓了一跳。“谢谢你，但算了。他的人身安全跟我妹妹的安全紧紧相系，还关系到你和我继父的联盟。他得安全离开，我们不得不叫他离开。”

 

他久久地看着Erik的脸 ，然后又一次挫败地发现自己什么也读不出来。他无从 _得知_ Erik在想什么——无法解读那些表情背后的深意。那表情之下掩藏的可能是任何情绪，Erik可能在想Charles有多可悲，也可能在想与一个包含Cain Marko的家族联姻是个多么错误的决定。他的心思太难猜度了！Erik为什么要干预这件事？是因为他真有那么厌恶Cain的行为，还是因为他是个alpha，要保障自己的东西不被染指？Charles更倾向于后一种。Erik已经昭示过他的占有欲有多强了，然而Charles还无从得知这对自己究竟是好是坏。这真的太可悲了，真的，当心灵感应失效，无法探知别人的掩藏在内的真面目时，Charles感到这么无助。

 

“你在找我吗？”有鉴于Erik刚刚目睹的内容，Charles尽可能圆滑地转移了话题。“我正想赶在送亲队离开之前，找个西彻斯特的护卫，把这信交给他。”

Erik点了点头。“我给你把早饭拿到咱们卧室里了，”他说，“如果你愿意的话，我可以叫我手下的alpha把你的信交给你家护卫。你可以信任他们，他们会尊重你的隐私。”

“真的就只是早饭吗，”Charles半是自言自语地呢喃，他还在小心翼翼地观察Erik，等待那张脸上出现什么可以解读的线索。不过今天早上已经发生了太多事，肯定也没时间干别的了。“谢谢你。我得到哪儿去找送信的护卫？”

“现在咱们门外应该就站着一个了，”Erik说，“当我在家的时候屋里用不着他们——金属，我的能力，你懂的——但我不在的时候，他们能保障我家中安全。如今，还能同时保障你的安全。”

Charles刚刚已经受到足够的精神打击了，这项宣布一下足以瞬间激起他的怒火，他感到后颈汗毛倒竖，开口的时候他的声音激烈：“是不是我走到哪儿这些人都要跟着？”

Erik看起来惊呆了。“不。堡垒内外到处都是护卫，我觉得没必要给你配贴身侍卫。”

“我不需要，”Charles坚定地说，但这回语气缓和下来，一触即发的愤怒退去了，他尴尬地把脸转开。公平点说，至今为止Erik对他的唯一要求就是性事，Charles也承认那是他履行婚姻义务、诞育子嗣所必做的事情，而且那比他预想的要享受多了；况且，尽管Erik似乎只将Charles当作自己的所有物，但至少他是那种愿意好好照料自己物件的alpha。“那，我这就去把这封信交给护卫，”说完这话他终于从桌后走了出来。走到门边需要经过Erik身边，但他的丈夫并没有阻拦他，溜出门外的时候Charles感到一阵慰藉。

 

~*~

 

_Erik_

Charles素日的言谈其实已透露出南方各省的alpha本性何其恶劣。但说实话，直到亲眼目睹刚才那一幕，Erik都没能真正理解那些话语的含义。Cain实在——他暂时找不出更合适的替换词——是个畜生，一个活生生的野蛮人。把南方人对Erik族人所持的固有偏见具象化，那就是Cain，所不同者不过在于他穿的是鹅绒丝绸，不是兽皮草木。而在Charles的想象中，Erik就是这样的形象。从Charles和其他人以往那些话里，Erik已经知道南方的alpha都是控制狂，但他一直以为所谓控制欲也就是不许配偶做针线活儿以外的工作，或是聚众意淫待字闺中的年轻omega。他没料到竟会是那样堂而皇之的正面施虐。也许南方人的体面不尽是虚言，也许那边还有真正的绅士，但若幼年的Charles面对的尽是Cain这样的例子，就无怪他在Erik身边时总是惊悸易怒、充满敌意了。他就像一只受伤的动物，不停用嘶吼咆哮的方式自卫，因为他感到自己又被逼入了角落。从某种角度上说那其实没错：现在的他被困在了Erik和莽莽的冰川大山之间。他会出其不意地突然咬人，哪怕对面的人心无歹意，只是单纯想要给他投食。

Erik的怒火并没有太大意义（也许说‘愤慨’更为准确，但Erik认为这个词无法充分囊括自己感受到的恶意）。现在要塞上并无敌人来袭，这怒火横竖无处施放。于是他走出堡垒，再次踏上狭窄的坟冢之径，向北边走去。他将攀登用的冰爪带在身上，在踏上冰川之前绑到鞋底，又拄起那把他一直留在冰川边上的细棍，以维持自己在冰面行走时的平衡。

冰川之上冷风如刀，尽管时节还是八月，体感却已是冬天。脸颊被冻得生疼，他不得不从兜里掏出围巾，在脸上围了两圈，只把眼睛暴露在外。好在他现在不会被冻得满面泪痕了。小时候他总是被那些长在冰川之上，早已习惯冷风的弗里曼孩子嘲笑。他们笑他是个哭包，但反正被嘲弄之后，他也总会气到真的哭自己一脸。

他顺着冰川向上又爬了一个小时，才穿越群山阻隔的窄径，重新获得开阔的视野。他的胸腔因这一路攀爬而上下起伏，适才的沮丧情绪也被筋疲力尽的感觉稍稍驱散了。

倒不是说他就非要为Charles讨个公平，但Erik本人从未直接遭遇过这类偏见。他曾见过太多针对他族人的偏见，Cain对待Charles的方式就跟他族人的遭遇一样令人恶心。而那就是南方人对待他们omega的普遍方式，令人恶心。

好吧。等到Erik拿下南方，他一定会好好收拾那些南方alpha的，就像他会好好收拾Shaw一样。反正都是顺便。毕竟南方人的军队招的全是alpha，而那些能够交钱豁免兵役的贵族alpha肯定也都为屠杀弗里曼人贡献了自己的金钱——就算他们没直接出钱，至少也是静坐一旁，放任那事发生了。届时他们将和Shaw的党羽面临同样的审判。

Erik在林线之外休息了一会儿，他把目光转向远方，透过渐变稀疏的山林，朝底下的山谷眺望。溪水挟着冰川碎块从山顶流下，仿佛缀在山间的银色丝线，时而隐没在玄武岩质的山坡上，复又出现在山谷之间。这里看不见执钜城，铁堡被它所依凭的大山挡住了，但Erik能望见远处的大火山。那是一个无时不在的威胁。Erik还记得五年前的那次，爆发的熔浆席卷大地，远远看去火山口都隐成了一个灰蒙蒙的影子。那天他们不得不弃城而逃，他们往东边跑，一直跑到火山灰的影响范围之外。但即使是在遥远的东方，他们也能看见那边的场面：暮色中的天空电闪雷鸣，黑色的烟云盖住地面，就像海浪淹没岸边。那景象无比壮丽。有人说火山爆发是沉睡地底的真龙所为，Erik知道那就只是个传说——但这不妨碍他热爱脚下黑土温暖的触感，他的族人世代生活在这片火成岩的土地上，他对它的喜爱永远不会褪去分毫。

如今他的族人已经迁得太北，离火山太近，这里的土壤天候长不出庄稼，他们只好不事种植——但他依然能看见远处水草鲜美的牧场和绵延不绝的山峦，村镇和小城点缀其间。也许Erik该恨那些住民，他们居住的地方原该是他族人的领地，但他不恨他们。北境的平民不属于Shaw的军队，他们不是那些富甲一方的南方贵族。他们世代居住于此，从来与他们的弗里曼邻居相安无事，有些异教alpha甚至与弗里曼omega攀结姻缘，从而血脉相系、水乳交融——当大屠杀开始之时，他们中有许多人都曾冒着生命危险为弗里曼人提供庇佑，将他们藏到地窖、阁楼和谷仓之中。

Erik歇了好几分钟，才重新朝冰山所在的西方进发。附近有一处融水，水色比天空还蓝，那水从冰面下往上涌，恰似一处冰泉。Erik走到泉眼边上跪了下来，垂下脑袋啜饮起那处泉源。这水甘爽冰凉，同南边那种取自地底烧开了喝的温水全然不同。

在看见人之前他先就听见了她咔咔的脚步声。“你在这上面做什么？”Magda站在他身后问。Erik转身，看见她裹着手套的拇指正插在腰带里，离腰间别着的双刀不过寸尺之远。“我以为今天是你结婚的是日子。”

“是的，”Erik说着站了起来，这才发现自己的膝盖都已将冻僵了。“他并不十分渴求我的陪伴。我自己也是差不多的感觉。”

Magda哼了一声。她把视线转向冰川另一边，但没能掩藏住嘴角溢出的满足微笑。“是吗？你这可怜的东西。”

她的长发在风中飞舞，像一股青烟缭绕在肩颈之上，Erik又想起了迸发的火山灰，她的眼睛黑得好似煤炭。Magda一直希望自己有朝一日能嫁给Erik，她始终不太赞同他娶一个南方人，这不是什么秘密。“是什么叫他这么反感？”她问道。

“据我分析他根本就是反感一切alpha，我怎么做都不能叫他满意，”Erik说着扬起眉毛，“他似乎坚信我所有的善意都是伪装，时机一到我就会开始残忍地虐待他。他好像还抱有一种幻觉，认为只有不断挑衅我我才会把他当一回事。”他耸耸肩，摇了摇头，“他有一颗弗里曼的心，但外在就跟你所知的典型南方omega没什么差别。他把我所有试图交谈的努力都当作侮辱或威胁，或两者都是。”他很肯定自己的语气已经暴露了内心的恼火：他一直试图抹掉这种情绪，但Charles总能一次又一次地把它重新刺激出来。

在他说话的过程中Magda始终努力保持安静，但她嘴角的微笑已经消失了。“你喜欢他，”她皱眉说道，“日了，Erik！你也就只有这点儿出息。”她抱起双臂，分开了自己的冰爪，站成一个更为伸展的姿势。“别跟我撒谎，你知道我能分辨。你喜欢那个南方人。”

Erik咆哮起来：对Cain Marko的愤怒还那么鲜明，想要重新生起气来简直太容易了。“我才没说那种话，”他吼道，“他喜欢玩弄人心，又无比幼稚，还是个小敲诈犯。他有什么好喜欢的？”

“你刚刚一直在念叨这个Charles，你以前从来没跟我说过这么多关于别人的话。”她显然已经心烦意乱——整个人都绷得紧紧的，充满防备，她的拳头握了起来。“你 _喜欢他！_ 你说过那么多漂亮话儿，最后也还是叫下半身替脑子做决定了！”

“也许我是讨厌他，”Erik试着掉转话头，现在抗辩只会给自己招来新一轮谩骂。他再多说什么有关Charles的话，都只能让Magda愈发相信自己的判断不错。

Erik一直把Magda当作姐妹。诚然，他们曾上过床——她是个omega，而他是个alpha，他也不能否认自己一直觉得她很迷人，不论身体还是性格；但他很早就知道他们不可能在一起，他的结婚对象一定会是另一个人。他把自己对Magda的爱情掐死在了摇篮里，这样对他俩都好。

但无论Erik心里怎么想Magda，她肯定从没想过要把他当兄弟。他原以为她会掷出些尖酸刻薄的话，挫灭他的气势，但她只是说：“又是句谎话。我早就听说过南方佬怎么对待他们的omega了，你也听过——他当然不会指望一个‘野蛮人’对他比那更好了。你怎么会讨厌他呢，不会的，Erik，就算别人会你也不会，你可是北方的白骑士。不，我猜得到你是怎么想的，你想赢得他的心，你想 _拯救_ 他。你就是这么想的，哪怕你自己不肯承认，哪怕他根本就不需要！还说讨厌他！哈！”她的笑声充满疼痛和苦涩。

她向后退了一步，两步，有那么一小会儿他以为她就要走了——她面上的神情明摆如此——但她最终又走了回来，经过Erik身边的时候他们离得那么近，斗篷都擦在了一起。她来到泉边，蹲下身子用双手掬起一捧清水送到口边，饮入口中之时有一小缕顺着她的腕子流了下去。她深深吸了一口气，又慢慢呼了出来，再开口时她的声音里满是刻意维持的冷静：“你刚说敲诈，那是什么意思？”

“他知道我是弗里曼人了，”Erik说，他心里多少还有些纠结，不想这么不明不白地就结束刚才的争吵。“显然就连西彻斯特那边的人也听说过割礼了。之前我都不知道，关于弗里曼人何其野蛮的谣传还包含有关我们生殖器的部分。”

如果Erik适才觉得Magda的姿态紧绷，跟时下这一刻相比刚刚那可称不上紧绷了——她猛的站起，正对他的脸庞，两只手都已经伸到刀鞘之上，面色漆黑。“我们得杀了他。他可能毁了一切。”

一阵尖锐的恐惧蹿过Erik的血液。Magda这人难以捉摸。若她认为Charles必须死，她一定会不惜手段地去践行，Erik同不同意都无关紧要。

“然后呢？冒险叫他们再送来一个听过同版故事的omega吗？要是下一个omega根本就不跟我谈判，而是直接去找Shaw呢？”Erik摇了摇头，努力无视血管里蹿来蹿去的那股热流，他尝试用Charles自己的理论替他辩护：“Charles想要的不过就是得到与弗里曼omega同等的对待。这对我来说不是什么了不起的事情。如果他没有选择在此刻背叛我，那他就永远不会背叛我。那对他没有好处，我要是败落了，他自己的名声也会毁于一旦，他还可能因为隐瞒证据而被控叛国。”

Magda的嘴唇再次抿紧了。“还说你讨厌他？你在为他辩护。”她转头背对Erik，试图掩藏她对这场婚姻的感受——但他认识她太久了，她在他面前什么都藏不住——“要不是因为你是我的王——”

“我知道，”Erik的声音柔软下来，但语气同样坚定，“Magda，你得相信我能料理好自己的omega。我保证不会让情况失控。你知道的。”

“我知道你是个傻瓜，”她说，“随便你怎么假装，但你喜欢他，Erik，我了解你。要不是因为喜欢他，你才不会在意他怎么顶撞你，你只会把他放置不管，该干什么就干什么。我劝你在下次集会之前收收自己的心思，免得叫别人说你要转向你那半边南方血统了。”

“ _操_ 你，”Erik愤怒地喊道，那阵怒火已经蹿进他的骨髓。“我母亲是弗里曼人。我的弗里曼血统跟你一样纯正，跟他们每个人都一样纯正！”弗里曼血统通过母系传承。没有谁敢因为Erik的父亲说他一个字。肯定没有。“我母亲嫁给他是为了拯救国家。她牺牲自己的身体跟异教徒结合，为的是叫你们不必做出同等牺牲。除了那些南方垃圾没人会在意我的父亲是谁！”

Magda转过脸来看向他。“是的，我知道，你知道，大家都知道。但这也不能改变那个事实：如果你就这么去集会，叫每个人都看见我看见的这一幕，大家就会怀疑你的判断。因为你把彩礼送给了一个南方之子，就这么简单。我不是在质疑你的统治权，我是在帮助你保全它。”

 

他的胃里翻江倒海，他强迫自己咽下呕吐的冲动。有时他很怀念过去认识的那个Magda——那时她还只是Rakel，她父母托他照料的Rakel，连三十秒也坐不住的小Rakel。Rakel，曾在十八岁生日那一天缓缓脱下一身的衣衫，她看着他的眼睛乌黑亮丽……几个月后她就加入了战斗教派，变成了Magda。她倒也没发生太多的变化，只是变得比从前刚硬，顽固……变作了一个利字当头的雇佣兵。

“你真的这么想，是不是？”Erik说，“你真的以为我会在意这个——这个异教徒？他才十九岁。真可笑。”他知道他得表现得更有说服力——他得构筑一个有力的说法，得凭语言压制Magda和其他人，叫他们仍旧遵从他的命令。但不知怎的，此时此刻他想不到合适的言辞。

“十九岁，却‘有一颗弗里曼的心，’”Magda只说了一句。

“Steinnun之子Jón也有一颗弗里曼的心，”Erik指出，他说的是个十六岁的omega，那孩子整日整日跟着Magda满山满谷的跑，观看她习武，模仿她的动作。他在襁褓之中失去了母亲，从此就跟弗里曼人生活在一起。

“而他生在冰川的这一边，他的祖父和外祖都是弗里曼人，尽管祖母不是。”Magda叹息一声，用手比出个不耐的姿势，她想拂走争论的努力肉眼可见：“够了，别再揪着不放了。你跑到冰川上来，是为了跟我抱怨这么一件我不可能共感的事情吗？你说完了没？”

愤怒依然在Erik体内流连，很难压下，但他努力克服了过去。“还有一件事，”他说着向前走了一步。“有关Charles的事。他是个心灵感应者。”

一阵长久的沉默，唯有远处冰川漂流的响动打破寂静。

“你确定？”Magda问道，这回她没有发火，她的语气沉稳而集中

“非常确定，都不必他亲口对我承认。他泄露了，是在睡着的时候不知不觉投射给我的。显然真龙的保护也没能强大到帮我们抵挡……那种潜意识的流出。”

“好吧，”她的嘴角扭曲了，显是在思考，眉毛也扬了起来。“这样一来事情就不同了。你俩的关系还是平衡的，显然。”

Erik微笑起来，尽管很轻很浅。“我告诉过你我能料理他了。”

她摇了摇头，再次摆手表示拒绝。“不，不止是这个。你有真龙保守，这样还能感应到他，说明他的能力可能非常强。我们可以利用强者，Erik，你知道的。”

“要是他真有那么强的话，我真惊讶他是怎么活到现在的，”Erik的话说的更像在喃喃自语，“他住得离王都那么近，Frost怎么没把他找出来？”大多数心灵感应者都与Erik的族人一道遭到了屠杀；弗里曼人向来比其他种族更容易生出天赋异禀的孩子，而他们的能力等级也往往远胜他人。“他们肯定不会以为 _所有_ 天赋高的孩子都是弗里曼人吧。”

“如果有天赋的是他们自己的孩子，他们才不在意，”Magda说，“但心灵感应者总是例外。Erik，我们可以——我讨厌这么说，但我们 _可以_ 利用他，如果你能好好料理他，他是一个值得掌握的人。把我刚刚说的话都忘了吧。你该把他当作强有力的盟友。哪怕就只是为了他的天赋，想想吧，要是他的心灵感应能遗传给下一代……”

 

Magda考虑这个问题的方式令Erik毛骨悚然，但他不能否认她说的是对的。终有一天他会将他的族人重新带回旧日家园，若回到应许之地时，他能将真龙的力量也重新带回弗里曼人的血液，那该有多美好？只是这个想法它……好吧，利用Charles——或者随便哪个人，本质都一样—— _繁殖_ 出拥有心电感应的后代……这像是Shaw的做法，而那正是他想要消灭的东西。他几乎能听见Charles的声音在脑子里打转。 _繁殖工具_ 。Erik难以否认这场婚姻的初衷原本也大半在此，但这种暗示仍然叫他腹内一阵翻腾。

 

“我不太确定他会愿意配合我们，”Erik小心翼翼地避免谈到他们未来的孩子。“但是是的。他是个值得联合的对象。”

 

这样机巧功利的冰冷算计似乎成功驱走了Magda的嫉妒心，她心烦意乱地点了点头，那些任性和小脾气都消失不见了。

Erik把一只手搭到她肩上，轻轻地捏了一下。“好吧，”他说着努力冲他比了个深情的微笑，他知道自己永远不可能给她更多。“我得往回走了。几小时后我跟Moira约了个会谈。今后我要让她协理Charles主管家事，在这之前我得把该吩咐的事情吩咐好了。”

“好，”Magda把自己的手放在他的手上，就这样待了一会儿。然后她退后两步，没等Erik说什么就转身离开。她的冰爪使用得极其灵活，那是出于经年的练习。“你知道到哪儿能找到我，Erik，”她向后喊了一声，随后包住脑袋，消失在了寒风之中。

 

~*~

 

Erik返回卧室时，Charles睡得正酣。他团成一团缩在层层毛毯之下，脑袋和膝盖都蜷到了一处。Erik站在床边，久久地看着Charles颊边的几缕碎发在主人清浅的呼吸之下起起落落。半晌之后，他静静地转身离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：
> 
> *那又有什么关系？ - What does that have to do with the price of pears?* 这句话楼主梗没弄懂 ，不知道这么翻译对不对，求大明白解惑。
> 
> *查查对性的感觉（羞耻、害臊、困窘、尴尬）原文就是embarrassing(embarrassed/embarrass)这一个词。
> 
> 欢迎捉虫和勘误。


	5. Chapter 5

_Erik_

 

婚礼过后一周，堡内诸事慢慢恢复了日常的节奏。Erik每天都早早醒来，在床上干Charles一场。他们身体交缠之际Charles往往还睡意朦胧。之后Charles会去洗澡，Erik就出到演武场上，与其他士兵一道接受Logan的训练，每当训练结束他都会四肢酸痛，汗如雨下。Logan的训练强度与日俱增，到了后来Erik索性把军医和药师也叫到演武场，以处理不时出现的伤病和脱水人员。

到了夏秋交季之时，高强度的训练开始变得真正危险。但叫军队在Logan严酷的山地训练里失去几个后备力量，总好过在战争中牺牲成队的兵士。一旦凛冬降临，他们将再也不能到野外进行训练。

那种力尽神疲的感觉似乎怎么也消不退。洗澡没用，吃饭没用，睡觉也没用。Erik陷入了一个无止境的循环。他在每天清晨的训练中将自己逼到极限，然后在力竭之中强迫自己继续处理那些日常琐事：阅读往来信件，料理公国事务，骑马查探辖区……光是迈出后脚跟上前脚的动作都会叫他疲惫不已。晚间回到卧室的时候，他几乎没有力气再与Charles做任何事情，只有等到第二天早上继续重复前一天的流程。

尽管身体疲累至斯，Erik的感官却变得敏锐无比。比之从前，现在的他觉得吸进肺里的空气更清新了，摸在手上的丝绸更顺滑了，入口的水滋味也更甘甜了。他的体能几乎已经难以支撑他的日常生活，但他的意识却翱翔天外。他的警觉度日日都堪比战时，而他的能力也越发机敏，如今他只要微动就能与地底的铁矿和人体内的铁元素发生共振，这样的机敏让他觉得自己单靠人的血液就能徒手杀敌，甚至都不需集中精力。他好像已被发散，成为大千世界的网之一目。他不是拥有掌控金属的能力，他就是金属本身。当他仰头望向太阳时，他能准确地感知到宇宙的脉动，他能探查到那条联结人与物与空间的无形纽带。他从没听说过这后一种官能感受，但他本能地知道这也与金属有关。这感受同他对金属的感应一模一样。凭借这种能力，他能在虚夜的风暴中，透过天宇的裂纹触碰破空的闪电。

此时正在窗外肆虐的就是这样一场风暴，那股宏大的力量撞破苍穹，直击地底，几经折射，被收到Erik指尖之下。Erik翻了一页书，就这样借着闪电的光芒继续阅读。若是随着心意，他宁愿跑到外面的暴雨 _中_ 去，用身体感受那条闪电和金属之间的奇妙纽带，他会将能力延伸到四面八方，叫它在风暴中千万次地自我反射，直到充满天地。光是想象都令他兴奋得颤栗不已，每一次电闪雷鸣都振奋着他，叫他快活得深深喘息。

 

但跑到暴雨中去的行为实在太幼稚了——那是他在少年时代才会做的事情。当时能力刚刚觉醒，他还不能彻底探知它的全貌，就只晓得自己深爱着夏日的风暴。现在，他只是静静地坐在自己最好的图书室里：这间屋子位于铁堡最上层，占了一整面楼翼，两边墙壁之间是一扇大大的玻璃窗，好叫Erik获得最佳的观景视野。他注视着一团团黑色的旋风，等待终将显身的白色闪电再次降临。

门轴的咯吱声几乎被另一次雷击淹没了，Erik转过头去，看见Charles站在门口，他的眼睛怔怔地盯着那扇大大的玻璃窗，似乎完全没注意到屋里的Erik；他像一头受惊的小鹿，过了好几秒钟才终于放松下来。此时的Erik正在自己最喜欢的沙发里舒舒服服地靠着，为了更好地观赏闪电，他没有点灯，也就难怪Charles没能看见Erik。Charles走进屋宇深处，或许是以为无人得见，他走路时的姿态带着一种不自知的优雅，那是他在人前从未曾呈现过的。他来到一座书架之前停了下来。

一阵闪电轰鸣而过，Charles惊叫一声，声音尖锐得好像被闪电直接打到了似的；电光将他勾勒成一抹发光的剪影，他在那光亮之中瑟瑟发抖。

 “你害怕打雷呀？”过了几秒钟Erik开口，音量只勉强盖过窗外倾盆的雨声，刚刚够叫Charles听见。

“我操！”Charles猛的扭动身子看向暗处，眼睛聚了一会儿焦才认出Erik——发现出声的是谁后他的表情立刻变了，试图掩藏自己的恐惧，但依然颤抖的手暴露了他的紧张。“Erik！ 你——你在这儿 _干什么_ ？”

 

 “看书呢，” Erik说着举起书本朝Charles晃了晃，不过那其实只是个由头而已，在这么昏暗的光线之下他一晚上也没能翻过几页。“跟你一样，我猜想。” 他微微笑了笑。Charles并没有切断他跟雷电的联系，他没有干扰它——他只是 _融入_ 了进去，他本人的脉冲能量跟这场风暴的其余部分一起成为了Erik的感知对象。

事实上，Erik很少在晚上见到Charles，直到上床之前；他从来不知道这个时间段Charles在哪里做什么，反正不是跟他在一起。“我只是过来拿几本书。”Charles说着重新望向窗外，似乎整个人都已经被外面的风暴拴住了。“我不——这声音太大了。我在城堡下面的浴室里都能听见。”他一时表现得十分勇敢；但当雷电挟着山谷间的回声再次来袭，淹没其他一切声音时，他又畏缩地从窗边退开了，他的眼睛睁得大大的，但片刻之后就转作一脸愤怒，似乎是在生自己的气，他偷眼觑了觑Erik，想看后者是否注意到了自己的恐惧。

当然了，Erik一直在看他，但他保证自己脸上什么表情也没有。他能闻到Charles的气味，那股味道嵌在风暴的能量边缘，被衬得更强烈了。“过来，”Erik说着——Charles似乎没领会到他想表达什么意思——放下书本，用手拍了拍自己身边的座位。

Charles看起来是想争辩，但下一道闪电劈下来时他立刻改变了注意；他抖得肉眼可见，跑到Erik身边的速度快得前所未有，他到Erik身边站定，俯视着他的丈夫，问道 ：“干什么？”

“坐，” Erik 说着又拍了拍身边的垫子。他笑得太得意了，这表情怎么看也跟无辜没什么关系。事实是，他的身体被风暴本能地吸引着，正如它被Charles本能地吸引一样；没必要否认这个事实，没必要否认他的能力，也没必要否认季夏之夜的风暴能有多么强劲。

Charles犹豫着，倔强和焦虑在他脸上打了一会儿架，但片刻之后他决定接受Erik的好意。他坐了下来，除了本能的颤抖以外，整个身子都古板而僵硬。“然后呢？干什么？”他问道，双手别扭地叠在膝盖之上。

Erik翻了翻眼睛，然后用动作回答了他的问题。他伸出一只胳膊圈住Charles的腰，把人抱了过来。“看见没？”他说，“好多了。”

Charles转头望向Erik，鼻尖都擦到了Erik脸颊上，他的脸慢慢地红了，Erik能凭能力感应到；他僵硬地坐了好半天才慢慢放松下来，靠进了Erik的怀抱。“外面风暴这么大，我们待在这么靠上的地方安全吗？”Charles问道，出人意料的是，他伸出一只手握住了Erik的手，扣得紧紧的。“那声音听起来像要把屋顶掀翻似的，你怎么还这么冷静。这肯定不是什么寻常的事情。”

 “雷暴实际上没有听起来这么吓人，”Erik说，努力不去想Charles搭在他手上的手有多温暖，“雷声会在群山之间不断反射，形成回音——执钜城本身也是个形成回声的媒介，建造铁堡所用的岩石铁矿丰富，非常容易吸引闪电。”他很快又修正道：“但是我们在屋顶装了一枚金属避雷针。闪电会打到那根避雷针上，然后顺着接在上面的导线直接进入地底的另一根金属棍里。这套装置能保障城堡内所有人的安全。就避雷而言，对城堡外的人也一样适用。”

Charles抵着Erik的下颚吸了口气——他在嗅他，他之前还从没在床下做过这样的事情。他嗅得很安静，好像这是个需要深埋心底的秘密，他说：“我们南方没有这么剧烈的风暴。这很吓人。”

“是啊，”Erik应和着，他浅浅地呼吸，生怕一个微动就打搅到Charles，把人吓跑了。毕竟，Magda说的是有道理的，他得好好培育他，他不能干完就走，当他不存在。“但对于我这样的能力者来说，它也很美丽。”他抬起了那只放在Charles膝盖上的手，举到空中，感受雷电的能量波在他手指周边震动。片刻之后他的指尖抓到了一簇火花，他控制着这星星之火，将屋宇照得银光闪烁。“看，”他说着终于呼出一口气，“没什么好怕的。”

“哦！”Charles似乎惊呆了，他盯着那簇火花，慢慢地伸出手去触碰，当火苗燎过他的手指，他嘶的一声撤回了手。“这真神奇。我一直以为你的能力是控制金属？”

“人们都是这么以为的，不是吗？”Erik笑了起来，他将手上的火花发射出去，点亮了最近那的支蜡烛，这稍微花费了一点精力，但还是成功了。“我的能力更像是……感应金属的质量，以及金属与世间其他力量的相关力。我……我解释不好。除非亲身感受，这不太好用话语描述。但我移动金属所用的力量其实就跟打雷闪电的力量是同样的。他们是同一种能量的不同形式。”

窗外的群山在下一波电闪雷鸣中又轰响起来。Charles惊叫一声，靠在Erik怀里猛缩身子。Erik的手依然环着他的腰，手掌落在Charles肚脐正下，Charles紧紧地把住了那只手。“我不是胆小鬼，”尽管浑身颤抖，他还是挣扎着说，“是雷声太大了。”

Erik捻灭了指间的闪电，把这一只手也环到Charles身上，紧紧抱住，“没关系的，”他边说边画着小圈儿抚摸Charles的后背，“我知道。”

Charles紧张地浑身颤抖，但没有撤开身子，反而越靠越紧。只这一次，他没有表现得疏离冷淡，而是从Erik身上寻求安慰。他的身子坚定而温暖地靠着Erik，好像他是一个愿意依赖丈夫的omega，而不是那个连在床上都抗拒拥抱的Charles。他在Erik怀里深深地吸气，而这叫Erik无比餍足：尽管Charles总是浑身是刺、顽固倔强，但嗅着Erik的气味时，他还是会受到抚慰。

不过除此之外，Charles也难在别处找到这种宽慰了。就Erik所知，来到这里之后Charles还从未离开过铁堡。他似乎觉得北地的地势和天候都极其危险，但这样整天憋在城堡里，不是看石头就是看Erik肯定也叫他闷坏了。这里人生地不熟，Charles所能依靠的就只有Erik。若他是Charles，Erik想到，大概已经被这单调的幽闭生活逼死了。

“要是你愿意的话，我们明天可以出去逛逛，”在那个想法的冲动刺激下，Erik忽然开口，“从城堡出去顺着火山边缘一直往东走，然后向南转，就能看见一处硫磺山群夹着间歇泉的景致。北境独有的景色。”

静默持续了好久，Erik已经准备好听到Charles的拒绝了——他期盼Charles能拒绝，说实话——但Charles最终发出了一点感兴趣的声音，他微微抬头，靠着Erik的肩膀仰视他的面庞。烛光照耀下，他脸上的雀斑更显眼了，在脸颊和鼻翼上连成一个小小的星座，斑驳可爱。他盯着Erik的眸子里满是揣度，似乎在估计那个邀约的诚恳度，最终他应道：“好。”他没有笑，但他的身子又多放松了一点，信靠着Erik的怀抱。“那……那样就太好了。”

 

~*~

 

他们清晨就从执钜城出发了。Logan的晨训项目现在变得越发疯狂，但这一天Erik只参与了半程。他溜出队伍，迅速地冲了个澡，然后钻进厨房，叫厨子装配一些食物，供二人吃到晚上回城。厨子给他装了一罐子腌羊肉、一些面包和奶酪、盐渍鲑鱼、加上一些从Charles家乡附近进口的草莓果酒，还用布包了几块咸鱼干。这倒也谈不上是珍馐美馔，但已经比Erik以往在外过夜时带的食物都丰盛太多，无论是只身一人还是将兵之时，Erik还从没带过这么些吃的。显然，厨房的仆人要么就是太喜欢Charles，要么就是太怕他。Erik极肯定他们是喜欢Charles，他怀疑Charles那种虚声恫喝的姿态就只是针对丈夫一个人的。

Erik把食物都塞进了Charles那匹马的鞍囊里，他自己的公马则担负了水和刀剑。（就像Erik对Cain说的：要提防强盗。）就在Erik刚刚装好行囊时Charles现身了，他的臂弯里挂着一顶重重的毛绒斗篷，身上的衬衫和马裤都已经陈旧了，衣裤样式很寻常，但看得出原本价格不菲。他正往衬衫上套一件厚厚的羊毛背心，为此不得不将斗篷左右倒手。当那颗脑袋从背心领口钻出来时，Charles的头发全乱了，但他完全没理。他就那么走到阉马身边，伸出手去给它舔了舔，然后用这只被舔过的手抚摸起那马的鬃毛。

“他有名字吗？”Charles把斗篷搭到马背上，检查起了马腹和马鞍，一边把脚蹬调短了些。

“Þýður，”Erik说。“意思是柔软的，或者流畅的。”他比划着试图解释得明白些，又因为词不达意而皱起眉头。“就比如……步态流畅。他是我们这里最适合出行的马匹之一，不会轻易力竭。”

他自己的是一匹高大的黑色种马——也是在跟南方的贸易往来中购买的，北方本地所产的皆是更宜被叫做“小马”的矮种马。他拍了拍自己的马颈，禁不住扯起嘴角：“这只叫作Skyggnir。意思是‘如云之马’，因为他跑得特别快。”他翻身上马，从马童手中接过缰绳。Erik并不知道Charles会不会骑马，但他决定假设他会。如果乱猜有风险，那他宁可冒险高估Charles的能力，也不想因为表现得过于绅士而再次冒犯Charles。

“Þýður，”Charles重复道，他念这个词时发的更像是 _Feedore_ 的音。“好吧。帮我牵他一会儿？”他冲身旁的马童笑道，笑容里怀着感激。他把手放到马鞍上，轻易将自己撑起来，然后左脚踩蹬，右脚迈过马身，骑上了高高的马背，姿态十分舒适。

Erik点了点头，Charles娴熟的骑术令他印象颇深，但他没有露出颜色。他牵着Skyggnir的缰绳掉了个头，在前带路，朝进镇的路上走去。到了人头攒动的闹市，他慢下速度，跟Charles并排缓行。

“他很适合你，”Erik朝Charles的马点了点头。

“他是一匹好马，”Charles应答时脸上挂着浅浅的微笑，“叫我想起我在西彻斯特的马。Raven跟我以前经常出去骑马，直到她外出求学。”

“我看得出你在马背上特别自在。”Erik牵引马头，避开了一个推乳酪车的妇人。马蹄铁在行径的鹅卵石上咔哒作响，叫镇民们不由闪避着给他们让出了一条道路，但人们都聚神于自己的事情，似乎也没谁注意到马上的就是他们的公爵和他的新婚omega.

Charles耸了耸肩；他几乎就没拉扯缰绳，只用夹着马腹的双膝驾驭着马匹。“很多南方贵族都爱骑马，alpha、beta，omega们也会骑。但只有alpha和beta们可以出去打猎。Raven和我从前经常骑马到果园和田野间去散心，一去就是好久，有时我们还会骑到大海边去。”

“你喜欢海？”Erik问道。“你觉得我们这边的海怎么样？”送亲队北上的时候，Charles一行肯定经过大海了，少说也得有一两次。北境有许多江河湖泊，但Erik总是对大海情有独钟。

“跟这里的其他物事没有太大不同，“Charles苦笑道，“惊涛骇浪，感觉随时就要跟任何能动的东西大打一架。”

Erik似觉有趣地轻笑一声，将马引上旁边的一条小径，往镇外走去。“并不总是那样的，”他说，“我同意你说的大部分，是的，但你要是看到冰川与大洋交界的海面，就会发现那才是真正的美丽，和平静。”纯净的海水自小小的潟湖中泄出，挟着晶莹的冰凌流向远方的地平线，巨大的冰山缓缓地顺流漂动，那么慢，肉眼甚至很难注意到它在移动。

“我很想看看那样的地方。”他们静静地骑了一会儿，市镇的嘈杂声渐渐消失在身后，拥堵的街道慢慢隐去，行径两旁的房子从商铺变作了住家，窗子外面晾晒着衣服，道上都是玩耍的稚童。过了一会儿Charles问道，“今天我们要走出去多远？”

“我们要去的地方得有几小时的行程，”Erik说，“要是马儿力气跟得上，等我们彻底出了市镇，就可以策马狂飙一会儿。这样大概两个小时就能到地方。回程得四个小时：我准备走另一条道回来。”至今为止，Charles见过的北地风光还十分有限，Erik打算带他去看看离火山远些的山川丘陵，那里草场依然丰美，还缀着青苔和紫罗兰的花朵。

Charles点了点头，并没有对遥远的距离表示抗议；他在马背上显然就跟他自己所称的一样自在，不费吹灰之力就能跟上Erik。当周遭的景致从市镇转变为农田时，他好奇地四处张望，那双那蓝眼睛显得神采奕奕。骑出半小时后，他依然保持着热烈的兴致，看上去比之前跟Erik同处之时都舒服太多，尽管并没有说什么话。看起来带他出来是个正确的选择。

于是Erik把他引上了那条小路——要叫路可能有些勉强，这只是一条被反复经过的马匹和推车强行压出来的行径，人们会通过这条捷径去往很多目的地——没有说什么话，只是叫Charles静静感受这片荒凉的景致。就是在Erik年幼的时候，最近那场火山爆发还没发生以前，这地方也一直空旷荒凉。如今他们眼前的小路通向一块熔岩地貌，走着走着灌木丛就被甩在了身后。又走出一个小时后，小径也完全消失不见，马儿不得不缓下脚步，用蹄子一步一探，才能走过崎岖的怪石。要是在几年之前，这地方风一吹就一片扬尘，但现在那些火山灰不是被扩散到海上，就是被固化成了岩石，曲曲扭扭的岩浆岩凝结的这儿一块那儿一块，将整个地貌塑造成了一处闪耀着黑色光芒的奇异图景。

 “这是哪儿？”Charles问道，他们正并排走过一处宽旷的空间，当年岩浆流过这里的时候肯定是立刻凝住了，石面还能看到流体的涟漪。Charles的声音在空旷的气氛里被衬得极大。 “这太……昏暗了，死气沉沉的。”

“看见那边的山了吗？”Erik说着紧了一下缰绳，用手指向他们右后方的隆起。“就是那个奇形怪状的山尖，那是北黑火山(Svartnorðeldfjall)，是这地方最活跃的活火山之一。五年之前它爆发了一次，火山灰和岩浆把这片区域全都淹没了。这附近的农田都被毁了，从前岩浆都是往东流，所以人们以为……”Erik耸了耸肩，“当时所有人都被疏散了，人命总是最重要的。等咱们到了间歇泉边，你就能看见一些巨砾，原本是破火山口的。现在咱们的马脚下就是凝固了的岩浆。”

“那现在还有人住这里？”问完这话Charles停了一会儿，看起来有些担心。“要是火山再次爆发，执钜城会不会也有危险？”

“现在没人住这儿了。”Erik说着挑起一边眉毛。“至于执钜城——好吧，是的，某种角度来说会的。城堡离火山很远，不至于被岩浆覆盖，但火山灰也很致命。最糟的情况下人会被火山灰活埋，再不济它也能叫人窒息而死。要是火山有再次爆发的征兆，我们就得疏散到安全的地方去等上一阵。一般一周也就过去了，最多不过两周。”

Charles摇了摇脑袋，发出了一声悠长低沉的叹息，“这真疯狂。”但跟昨晚不同，他看来不像是被吓到了——只是一脸难以置信。

“我总能感知到火山爆发的前兆，”Erik说，“地底有太多金属了，我能感应到。”

他们经过一处下行的斜坡，二人不得不双双后仰；在光滑的岩石上，两匹马都有些滑蹄，马上的人也跟着左摇右晃。但Charles一直看着Erik，他的脑袋微微歪向一边。“那听起来真有趣，”他说着用手指敲了敲自己的鞍角，“那种本领是靠学习掌握的，还是你天生就会？”

“我的能力是在十一岁时出现的，”Erik说，“这是个比较典型的年龄，天赋异能一般都在这时显现。当然了，除了某些物理变化和心灵感应。一开始我只能感应到含铁的金属；在不断练习延伸能力之后，慢慢地我开始能感受到地底的金属元素；后来又经过了无数练习，我才开始能感应金属与其他事物之间的联系。在上次火山爆发的那个时点，我早已掌控了那些联系，并把它变作实用知识了。”

Erik一边回答一边仔细观察着Charles，当他提到心灵感应的时候Charles在自己的鞍辔上微微僵了一下，那并不明显，若非刻意观察很难注意到，但Erik注意到了，而Charles脸上神色未变。“听起来非常有用。”他的声音也跟之前没有任何不同，完美地掩饰了听到Erik的言辞时受到的震动。这警醒了Erik，叫他想起Charles能有多么擅长伪装。他平日那副单纯无害的样子太容易让人忘记这点。“我妹妹也有天赋异能。她会变形。”

“一种十分美妙的能力，”Erik微笑着说，“我发现物理变异类的异能……相当引人注目。真遗憾有好多人都选择用衣饰伪装自己。”

Charles 哼哼了一声，这次的微笑看起来非常真诚。“Raven不是那样的，只要她高兴就会变成带鳞片的蓝色。Kurt以前总是逼她掩藏自己，但现在她快成年了，他再也不敢随便伤害她了。”

“她听起来很美。”Erik说。这话用来形容自己丈夫的妹妹有些过于大胆，但他说的是实话。

而Charles只是点了点头。“她是很美，如果她是omega，alpha们根本不会要嫁妆，甚至会倒贴钱财向Kurt求娶她。不过她是个很好的alpha，我更喜欢这样的她。她有自己的想法，也有能力去运用它。”

“说到嫁妆，” Erik想起他早就想跟Charles提起的话题，“我不很在意这套风俗。你的嫁妆被Cain送到了公国的金库里，但我已经跟Janos说过，除你之外任何人都不准动那笔钱。如果你想去点检一下，或者想要进入金库，知会我一声就好。金库是不上锁的。”那是Erik在继承父位成为公爵后进行的第一项改革。

Charles脸上的表情像是惊呆了，他的嘴唇张成了一个讶异的‘o’型；有好几分钟他都没能说出话来，直到他们穿过岩浆岩的地界，踏入低矮的灌木丛林里，马蹄又被枯草和厚厚的苔藓覆盖。

“这——你真是太好心了，”Charles最终开口，劲风吹起他的头发，把他的脸颊打得粉粉的。那明艳的面色加上毫无保留的感激神情令他显得过于年轻，越发漂亮得不可思议，他身上所有的棘刺一时都消失无踪。“谢谢你。”

Erik努力跟那份俘获自己的欲望做着斗争，每当Charles表现出这样的一面他都情难自禁。他不得不一遍遍地提醒自己这股冲动会过去。哪怕这股冲动消散不去，Charles 也不是他的 _伴侣_ _(_ _sálufélaga)_ ，长者不会承认的——他不是他灵魂所系，不是他命中注定的另一半。因为他不是弗里曼人，他永远都不能成为弗里曼人。倒不是说Erik有多在意血缘和传统，但叫自己记起这些是有必要的：Charles不是他的族人。在Erik看来重逾生命的大计，Charles只会不屑一顾。因此他们之间永远不会有更多，此时此刻就是他们关系的极限。

于是Erik耸了耸肩，说道：“没有必要。我只是按自己的标准行事罢了，你不必为此特意感谢我。”

“依然，”Charles终于放过Erik，将视线转到另一边，“依然谢谢你。”

南方人的礼仪，Erik想到，他们一辈子也忘不了这东西。之后两人又陷入了沉默，他们骑过低矮的平地，直到脚下的黑土变作卵石和沙尘。“咱们快到了，”Erik说，“要是咱们快点儿走，也就五分钟的路程。”他瞥了Charles一眼，后者点了点头，俯身靠到马颈上，用膝盖夹了夹坐骑的肋骨。二人二马加起速来，Erik带头穿过山峦，进入低矮的丘陵，马蹄绝尘而去。

及目之前Erik先就闻到了硫磺的气味，他轻轻碰了碰Charles的胳膊，示意他跟自己一起慢下来，两匹马先是减速作一阵慢跑，然后就变作了缓行。他们在一棵被斫过的小树边下马，Erik将缰绳绑到了树干上。他从鞍囊里拿出水来，倒了一桶，供两匹马在等候的时间里饮用。

乍看之下，这地方显得奇异的空旷。地面平坦干涩，只除了一些湿润泥泞的奇怪斑纹。待他们走得近些，就看到了斑纹底下涌上来的细流，那些湿润的泥土也跟雨后的泥泞全然不同：土是蓝色的，还在地面上 _沸腾。_

“别走得太近，”Erik警告道，“每一口泉眼都可能随时喷发。不过——那边那个”他指了指，“那是最大的一口。”

Charles顺着Erik手指的方向转过脑袋，望向那处最大的泥浆泉，他只草草觑了Erik一眼，就绕个圈儿跑到泉眼边上去了，他跳动的身体线条充满了好奇。Erik觉得他在那些岩层上肯定要热死了——间歇泉里喷出的热气把周围都熏得湿漉漉热腾腾的。

“这闻起来跟烧焦的狗差不多是一个味道，”Charles举起双手在嘴边圈了个喇叭，转回去冲Erik喊道，他的声音听起来既像是被逗到了又像是被恶心到了。“又像烧焦的毛皮，又像落水狗。它们多久喷一次啊？”

“喷发没有那么准时准点，”Erik大声喊道，以免自己的声音被过远的距离弱化，或是被间歇泉咕嘟咕嘟的冒泡声盖过去。“大的那个差不多每四十五分钟喷一次。剩下这些，一小时能喷好几次。”他绕过那些间歇泉的外围，走到他丈夫身边，不过他走得不快，每经过一个泉眼都仔细观察有没有要喷发的迹象。”

“我好好奇究竟是什么让它们变得这么热啊？”Charles又朝泉眼靠近了一步，Erik不得不强硬地捉住他的胳膊使劲往后拽，才赶得及在那处间歇泉喷发之前把人拉到了安全地带。一大股滚水划着圆弧喷溅到空中，洋洋洒洒地把泉眼四周干裂的土地全都濡湿了，干土在滚水的浇灌下嘶嘶地冒着热气，像是漫溢了的热水壶。

“我的神他蛋哪！”Charles尖叫出声，脑袋一个后仰避开险情，差点儿就坐到了自己的屁股上，多亏Erik事先拽住了他的胳膊才没摔倒。可他笑得满面红光，一脸开心，完全不在意自己刚刚险些就被活活煮熟了。“这真是太了不起了！”

 “我猜到你会喜欢，”Erik说道，但他没敢放松抓住Charles胳膊的手，他的心还在胸腔里砰砰直跳。

水流冒着蒸汽拍回地面，一阵嘶嘶声后，喷泉重新归于平静，只有溢出的热气偶尔还上翻一下。一待热气散尽，Charles立刻挣脱了Erik的手掌，重新跑向那几个小一些的泉眼，不过这回停在了安全距离以外。他把羊毛背心脱了下来，连里头的白衬衣都湿透了，汗津津地贴在他的皮肤上，上衣下摆也被他从马裤的腰带里拽了出来。

“你知道这泥浆的颜色为什么这么奇怪吗？“Charles问道，他的声音打断了Erik的沉思，把Erik重新吸引回他的面部表情上，Charles满脸都是热切的好奇。“我能猜到间歇泉不时喷射是因为火山把地下水加热了，但这些泥浆为什么是蓝色的？”

“那边那些红色的——”Erik指道，“是因为铁。”他能觉察到那边丰富的铁元素正振动着自己的意识，“但我不知道这些蓝色是因为什么。没人知道。当然了，有好些传说，但没有哪一个显得特别有说服力。”地底肯定还有金属之外的物质，Erik感受不到的物质。但他不知道那都是些什么。他不可能去研究自己看不见听不着也感受不到的东西。

Charles心不在焉地点了点头，晃晃悠悠地走到另一口泉眼边上。Erik一路跟在他身后，感官依然被地表的铁元素吸引着。当然了，眼前的景观他全都见过，还有比这规模更小的地震和岩浆喷发，但这些地质活动总能唤醒他的异能，历久弥新。跟旁人不同，大地的颤动从来吓不倒他。他总觉得自己与大地筋骨相连，那些融化的金属好像是他的骨骼和肌肤。

在他们待着的这一会儿时间里又发生了两次泉喷，都是从较小的泉眼里喷出的——没有之前那次那么震慑人心，但Charles还是为那喷射的水流和蒸汽兴高采烈、陶醉不已，不过他没有再像刚刚那样进到边缘的安全距离以里了。

最终他们绕了一大圈，回到起始的出发点，Charles转头望向Erik，试探地微笑道：“谢谢你，”他用手背拂开了额前汗湿的碎发，“我知道你不是非得如此，这个时间你本来有别的更重要的事情要做。”

Erik撇开了视线，他望向两匹马的方向，试着不叫脸上露出任何神色；老实说，他不知道自己该有什么感受，Charles表现得过于友善体贴了，Erik很难不怀疑他另有所图。“我每天都要骑出来巡视几个市镇，探查一下有没有强盗，”他说，在确保面部神色全无破绽后才重新转向Charles。“带上你也是顺便，没什么大不了的。”

Charles的笑容动摇了，他慢慢放下了举在额间的手。“啊。非常实际。”他似乎忽然就发现自己衣衫不整、发丝凌乱，于是立刻开始打理自己，把衬衫重新塞进裤腰里，从马裤上掸落沾上的尘土。

Erik晃了晃头，试图缓解Charles的焦虑。“一般都不会有人用非金属的武器袭击路人，那似乎太艰难了，所以我往往很快就巡视完了。你现在没什么危险。”

“当然没什么危险了，”Charles没有看他，把头转向了另一边，随后他把视移到了拴着的马匹身上。“咱们最好快点走，好叫你完成今天的巡视。”

Charles似乎又变回那个日常模式的Charles了，Erik在心里记录道。他觉得自己不该惊讶。他把马嘴前的空水桶撤走，收了起来，随后翻身上马，等待Charles跟上他的动作。身下的Skyggnir早已等得不耐烦了，它在地上刨着蹄子，不停地朝西面地平线的方向晃动脑袋。

“ _冷静点儿，_ ”Erik用本民族的语言冲马耳呢喃；他觉得本族语的音节要更柔软——更抚慰人心。“我们要骑到那边的山峦去，”Erik说着朝那个方向指了指。“最少也要疾驰一个小时，然后我们朝北转。行吧？”

对面的人耸了耸肩，Erik听到皮革移动的声音，那是Charles在调整鞍辔，他没有看Erik，只是紧了紧手上的缰绳。“我想你很清楚我们是要往哪儿走。带路就好。”

Erik努力克制了冲Charles翻白眼的冲动，抓紧Skyggnir颈上的缰绳。马儿马上走动起来，随即加速成慢跑，Erik夹了一下马腹，它便立刻疾驰而去。

已经过了正午，但不知怎的天气似乎比他们清晨出来时更冷了；策马飞驰之中，Erik的耳尖被寒风咬得生疼，直到最后被冻得麻木。时节几乎已经到了秋天。尽管现在草场上依然花繁叶茂、金紫斑斓，但不久之后，那些花瓣儿就会渐次落下，世界会慢慢枯萎成一片灰烬。夜复一夜，日复一日，太阳将降得离地平线越来越近。很快，他们就会迎来真正的日落。现在的正午阳光依然明亮，但虚夜一样会带来刺骨的严寒和黄昏般的丹霞。

踏在坚硬泥土地和光滑岩层上的达达马蹄声令人昏昏欲睡，Erik将注意力投向遥远的地平线，以保持意识清醒，避免错过任何危险的信号。因此，当身后的节奏出现差错的时候，他花了太长时间从反应过来。后面的咔嗒声先是漏跳了一拍，紧接着传来一阵石头撞击石头的嘎吱声，他听到Charles的声音在说，“ _操——_ ！”

Erik转身转得太慢了，看到身后景象时他的心在胸腔里停止了跳动。Charles从跌倒的马背上滚落下来，像是被一只巨型的手打了一下，重重地砸到地上；Þýður肯定是绊了一跤，它的蹄声一阵慌乱，嘶声悲鸣着倒下时险险没有踢到Charles的后背。

事情是在一瞬之内发生的。Charles像个破布娃娃似的侧卧一边，脸没有冲着Erik。好半天他都没有动，Erik感觉像是过了好几年，这时间足够叫恐惧漫溢全身，把他冻结在马背上——然而Charles终于动了，他呻吟着用两只手撑住身子坐起来，按在地上的手沾满了灰尘。

Erik迅速翻下马背，跪倒在Charles身边的尘土里，意识觉醒时他已经在替Charles抹去脸上和手肘上的黑泥了。这看着是为了清洁，其实更是为检查伤口，他仔细翻检着Charles身体上下，探查他是不是把自己摔坏了。“你还好吗？”即使是确认Charles并无大碍后，他也没能放开搭在他肩上的手。Charles的下颚上有一道长长的擦伤，已经粗暴地肿了起来。

Charles蹙起眉来。他甩了甩自己的右腕，似乎那里也十分疼痛，他的手掌也擦伤了，滴着血珠，他的呼吸浅而急促，因为这番惊吓而备受冲击。他实实地倚在Erik的手掌上，叫Erik承接着他的重量。“我觉得哪儿都没折，”他说着用舌头轻轻地舔起下唇，刚刚摔倒的时候他的牙齿肯定咬到了那里。“Þýður绊倒了什么东西——他还好吗？”他探头朝Erik身后看去，目光望向自己的马。

Erik也转头看了看Þýður，一边抬起右手撑住Charles的脖颈，他需要这种触感带来的安全感。就是在伸出左手查探Þýður腹侧时他也没有放开Charles。“看起来他把腿给扭了，”片刻之后Erik说道，“他会好起来的，但他没法一路走回执钜城了。我们得找个地方暂住几天。”

“那得走出去大老远了，”Charles的声音听上去很是温顺。他没有挣脱Erik，依然沉沉地靠在他的臂弯上，感觉暖暖的，他柔软的后颈刷着Erik的手掌。“我们有可能顺便借一匹马，给我骑走吗？”

“恐怕不能，”Erik说，“这里离城堡很远了，你能找到的马都是驮马。那是村民们的生计来源之一。”他又看了Charles一眼，注意力在Charles身上停留了过长时间，这回Charles没缩。“现在我们可以先骑我的马。我知道这不是很理想，但目前就只有这一个选项。”

阵风吹过这片平地，低矮的小树丛沙沙作响，Charles吞咽了一口，目光炯炯地看着Erik，他没有眨眼；片刻之后他伸手碰了碰脸上的擦伤，最终说道，“没关系。”

他撑着Erik的肩膀慢慢站起来，试了试自己的脚踝有无受伤。在Erik身后，Þýður也站了起来，一边发出不开心的嘶鸣。“可怜的孩子，”Charles说着越过Erik抚了抚那马的脖子。

这里离最近的村子也有好几英里；Erik禁不住想道：这事儿要是在再靠北点儿的地方发生就好了。在那片地界他可以就地拴住Þýður，过后再来带它回家。他不想在非必要的情况下给Þýður的伤腿多增负担。要是在战时，他会愿意把Þýður逼到极限，但战时叫马匹受伤是可以理解的，若是在战时，哪怕Þýður伤重死掉也是可以理解的。

“过来，”Erik说着重新翻到Skyggnir的鞍辔上，给Charles递了一只手。他猜想Charles会想操控缰绳（还会想抓住点儿别的东西， _而不是_ Erik的腰），于是松开脚蹬，尽可能往后坐了坐。

Charles先是停了一下，把Þýður的马缰顺马首绕了一圈递给Erik，然后便来到Erik身边抓住他的手，踩着马镫攀上了Skyggnir的背。当他坐到鞍辔上时，他跟Erik的距离缩短到几乎贴在了一处，他从肩膀到臀部都紧紧挨着Erik，屁股按在了Erik的胯部，被Erik双腿间的v字区死死包围了。

他们在床上靠得要比这更近，可他们在床下还从没靠得这么近过。Erik立即试图将这心思埋进意识深处；他怀疑若叫Charles洞察到自己后背处抵着的勃起，他们的关系将发生很大的改变，无论婚姻内外。

“保持这个方向前进，” Erik歪着脑袋对 Charles发出指令，避免自己直接冲着Charles的后脑勺说话。“不过记得要慢点儿。”

Charles只是点了点头，他拽了拽缰绳，叫Skyggnir向前走，又从Erik手里接过Þýður的马缰系到Skyggnir的鞍辔上，好叫那匹跛马也慢慢跟着他们。

 

~*~

_Charles_

 迎面袭来的寒风冷得刺骨，吹透了Charles的羊毛背心，但身后Erik的身体好像一堵散发着热度的墙壁，他的手臂环着他的腰，膝盖卡在他的双膝之后，坚实可靠而又无比亲密。鞍辔将他们的髋部挤在一起，随着马身的起伏前后摆动，很有些情色的意味。

Charles强迫自己忘掉身上的伤痛，以一种超然物外的态度盯着远方的地平线，一心想着他们的目的地，但这太难了。这一上午Erik都在哄他开心，他跟他搭话，冲他露出浅浅的笑意，带他去看那些间歇泉……就算不共乘一骑，Charles建立的情感屏障也已经被损毁殆尽了。而现在，他们像这样一起骑在马上，Charles浑身又肿又痛，不可避免地靠在Erik怀里，深深地嗅闻着Erik的气味，被这样近的距离抚慰着一身伤痛。

Erik的气息吐在Charles后颈上，湿湿暖暖的，好像在温柔地抚摸Charles的耳叶。

“你觉得咱们还得多久才能走到村子里？”为了转移自己的注意力，在经过通向远山的第一个小丘时，Charles开口问道。

 “一个小时，也许得两小时。”Erik环在Charles小腹处的手动了动，更靠近他的髋部了。 “要是你饿了咱们可以停下来吃点儿东西。”

Charles摇了摇头。“不，我没事儿。要是你也愿意的话，我更想快点儿到村子里去。”

Erik没有回答，但他抱着Charles的手臂收紧了，过了一会儿才放松下来。

周遭的景致倏然一变，就像之前一样毫无征兆，北境的自然风光总是这么大开大合；岩浆化成的硬地和扭曲的岩石消失了，取而代之的是郁郁葱葱的灌木丛和姹紫嫣红的鲁冰花，高高的紫色花簇在风中摇曳生姿，策马经过时香气袭人。这简直怪异，那样荒凉贫瘠的土地忽然就变得这样绿意盎然、生机勃勃。远处有啼鸟啁啾，Charles看不见它们的身影，但那声音在朗朗碧空之下显得十分悦耳。

Charles不时回望身后的Þýður，小家伙用完好的三只脚走得十分安稳。此外他俩再没做什么多余的动作。他们静静地骑行，并未因此感到尴尬不适。他们骑过空无一人的荒野，好像世上就只剩下偎依在马背上的这两个人，亲密无间。

小村坐落于两座丘陵之间，不过四五人家，屋宇建得挨挨擦擦，似是为了互为陪伴。一个小童率先看见了他们的马匹，那孩子跑进一间灰顶的屋子里叫出他父亲；片刻之后屋里跟出来一大群人，都看着Charles和Erik的方向。起初他们的眼里还充满不信，待看清马上是谁后那不信就消失了。

“大人，”当Charles在几步之遥外扯住缰绳停下Skyggnir 时，人群中的一个alpha礼貌地点了点头，开口招呼。没有人鞠躬，似乎没有人准备做出什么敬意程度更高的问候。“我们没想到会是你们，两人骑一匹马。”

“Charles的马扭了脚踝。”Erik说着侧身拍了拍Þýður的臀部，然后他翻身下马，将Þýður鞍囊里的东西转移到Skyggnir的褡裢里。“我们希望你们能帮忙照顾他一两天，等我之后再派人接他回去。”

那男人耸了耸肩。“没问题，可以把他跟我们的羊群放在一块儿，我们这儿牧草丰富。Astrid会替您把他牵走的。Astrid？”

走上前来的女孩子要比他父亲害羞一些，但当Charles把缰绳递过去时，她没有犹豫就接下来了，一边还毫不畏惧地盯着Charles的眼睛。这可跟南方平民对待贵族的态度太不一样了。Charles不知道自己该感到欣慰还是感到震惊，这里的人完全不在意那些叫人不舒服的繁文缛节，这诚然是他所喜欢的，但也与他的预期太过不同。既有观念和眼前的现实在他脑子里打起架来，叫他不知道该说什么，于是他索性什么也没说。

那男人把拇指插进腰带里，一脸平静地看着Erik，“我们正要坐下吃午饭，”他说，“屋里还能再坐两个人，要是您不介意粗茶淡饭，就进屋坐一坐。”

“多谢你的盛情，”Charles在Erik开口之前率先回道，“但我们得快马加鞭才来得及赶回执钜城。麻烦你照顾Þýður，届时来接他的人定会支付报酬。”

“承您美意，但是真的不必了，”那人又耸了耸肩，但他微微笑了笑，带着点儿嘲弄，似乎是被逗乐了。“我们这儿不缺地方，这没什么麻烦的。”

显然，Charles做错事情了。“即便如此，还是谢谢你。”Charles尴尬地回应道，而Erik此时正重新翻身上马。随后Charles夹住膝盖赶Skyggnir上路，马蹄哒哒地踏在碎石道上，将一地尴尬甩在身后。

“你来这儿的第一晚我就跟你说了，”Erik在他身后开口，听他声音Charles就知道他正在笑，“我们北方不讲究那些礼节。”

“我觉得向人表示谢意不算是礼节，”Charles利落地还嘴，但片刻之后他反思起来——Erik确实 _告诉过_ 他了，而村民的行为也没有什么冒犯之处，除非他原本希望得到鞠躬和奉承。Charles从来就不想。“对不起。只是家乡那边不是这样的习惯。我们觉得受了人的侍奉不给报酬是很粗鲁的行为，不管对方缺不缺那份报酬。”

 

“这边的文化不是那样的，”Erik说，“你需要一点时间去适应。我想大家都会理解的。”

Charles顽皮地哼了哼鼻子。“你是他们的‘大人’，但我敢肯定他们根本就不知道我是谁。他们准是把我当作是你从荒郊野外的其他村落捡来的某个omega了。”

“别逗。公国里谁不知道我结婚了。我敢保证他们都猜到了。”

“哦？那要是你没结婚，他们就会按我的思路去猜咯？”Charles很惊讶自己的声音里居然带了一丝挑逗，他微微扭头，想去看Erik的脸色，但他们坐得太近了，他就只看见了一个小角。行经丘陵下坡时两人都有点儿摇晃，但Skyggnir似乎不觉得多了一倍的重量是负担，依然游戏般地雀跃。他们正要进入的村落道路崎岖，纠结成块的石头曲曲扭扭，好像活物一般。

“那谁知道？”Erik说，Charles能凭自己看到的那一小半看出他正在坏笑。“也许他们以为某omega看见我的脸就被迷得头昏脑胀，哭着求着要我带他逃离无趣的日常呢！”

“没准儿他看见你的脸就被吓晕过去了，是你占他便宜呢， _大人，_ ”Charles说着，嘴角禁不住地上扬，

“也可能是他占我便宜啊，”Erik用牙齿轻轻咬了咬Charles的耳颈。

Charles大笑起来；他实在忍不住了，他知道Erik这一天都忽冷忽热，他知道自己还得留个心思，可他顾不得了。能从铁堡里走出来呼吸新鲜空气的感觉太好了，能跟Erik像朋友似的，像他们能真正成为朋友似的互相开玩笑，这感觉实在太好了。“说的就好像我能把你举起来抬上马似的，你晕没晕我都不能，”他反驳道，Erik的牙齿刮擦得他微微颤抖。“我可没有超人的异能，你知道的。”

“你用不着什么异能。用你那omega的小诡计就够了。”

“什么诡计啊？”

“别装乖。你还不知道是什么诡计吗。”Erik的手在Charles的小腹上轻轻拍打，好像还想触摸他身体的其他部位，好像想把他浑身都摸个遍。但是他不能。

一股暖流席卷了Charles全身，他知道他该为这暗示感到羞臊不已，但他止不住地感到——被奉承的喜悦，他为Erik没说出口的赞词而雀跃不已。Erik不是不曾表露出对Charles身体的喜爱，但在这里，卧室之外，此时此地，听他把那话说出口是完全不同的感受。他们在鞍辔上一起摇晃，后臀贴着腹股沟，只是都穿着衣服。他突然产生了一种靠紧Erik使劲蹭的冲动，像猫咪那样。他的呼吸堵在了喉咙里，自己都被吓了一跳。

他张开嘴想转移话题，问Erik要不要停下来吃点儿东西，但就在这时，他看到了那处烟火。

那烟火是从他们的右手边燃起来的，厚厚的黑烟升得不高，几乎被这区域到处都是的嶙峋怪石压在了底下，要是他们离得再远些，多半就看不到了。只一刹那，Erik就从Charles手中一把夺过缰绳，蹬上马镫，猛地夹紧马腹，叫Skyggnir爆发般的全速疾驰起来。马蹄跑在下坡路上的声音几乎刺耳，Charles不得不用手紧紧绞住Skyggnir的鬃毛，才得以在马鞍上保持平衡。除了Erik环着他的手臂和压在他背后的身体，他再也没什么能把住或抵着的支撑了。

绕过一块大岩石后，岩墙之间的空地出现在了眼前。入目的空间里是横流的鲜血和一地死尸。

Charles的呼吸停在了嗓子里，眼前的景象叫人不可能不停止喘息。Erik猛地收住缰绳，叫Skyggnir停了下来。所有东西都被烧光了。焦黑的地面，灰烬，烧焦的碎布，Charles只能猜测那些碎布原本可能是些帐篷；还有其他东西，有的已经黑到无法辨识，但有的奇迹般的保全了下来，厨具、毛皮，甚至还有个洋娃娃，只有边缘稍微撩到了火。但让他的嗓子甜得发腻的是那些被戕害了的人体。同那些被弃置的财物一样，他们的身子被深刻的刀伤穿透，尸体被裂作数段，但四肢和躯体又没有完全分离。

“噢，诸神呐，”Charles低声呢喃，全身的血液都沸腾了。他歪倒一边，剧烈地呕吐起来。

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原注：这一章很长，但我们确实有好些要交代的背景（还有些其他的借口）XD。  
> 文章的警告提示调成了“作者选择不使用警告”，但我觉得事实上除了暴力以外这文没什么好警告的。就看下“战争”那个标签;)

_Charles_

 

当Charles停止呕吐，Erik已经翻身下马，走到一地死尸之中。他面色冷峻、肩膀紧绷，整个人的姿态都叫嚣着想要 _攻击_ ，举手投足皆渗透着愤怒。

“以诸神之名，这里究竟发生了什么啊。”Charles的喉咙腥臭而刺痛，声音充满焦虑。

“一场大屠杀，”Erik说着走到一具尸体身侧，那尸身被劈作两半，伤口从肠子贯穿到下颚。他向那副惨象深处走去，毫不在意靴子都浸在了血水之中。

“我能看出来，”Charles绝望地不想下马，他不想在更近的距离上观察这场屠杀了。但他不能待在马背上假装什么都没有发生——若是在南方，那种可悲的行为将是人们对他的期许，人们会 _允许_ 他做出那样的事，而不对此加以论断。但Charles知道，Erik会为此论断他；不止如此，Charles也会为此论断自己。于是他挺直身体，也翻身下马，万分不情愿地又瞅了一眼满地死尸。

粗略估算，地上大概有二三十具尸体，有男有女，甚至还有孩子。他们似乎想过要跑，但最终还是被剁成烂肉，散落一地。他看不到任何武器；要么是袭击者拿走了那些武器，要么这些人死时根本无力还击。

“我没想到强盗会连孩子也杀，”Charles静静地说。他蹲下身子拽起一顶染血的斗篷，盖到了一个小女孩儿的尸身上，她的样子绝不超过六七岁。“这太……过分了。”

“不是强盗，”Erik平静得过分，他的声音空洞，几乎毫无感情。“强盗袭人用的从来都是刀斧。你难道看不出这是剑伤吗？”

Charles摇了摇头，他很努力才没有紧张得笑出声来。这都太——他的体内骤然升起一阵想要逃跑的冲动，那冲动几乎要冲破肌肤，或让他就地聚爆。他的心在胸腔里剧烈地跳动起来。“我不——我没有这种经验，分辨不出其中的差别。”他尴尬地转过身子，盯住那些煮了一半的食物残骸，它们被踹翻在地，迸溅得到处都是。“如果不是强盗，那是什么人？”

“陛下，吉诺莎王国的国王，南方大地的伟大守护者，Shaw。”念出那个名字时Erik的声音里充满怨毒。“多么体察下情啊——以无尽的圣恩和宽宏大量，替臣下扫清这片恩赐之地上的祸害‘冰原人’。”

“什么？”Charles起先呆滞地发问，但当Erik俯下身子细细观察起什么东西时，他猛的意识到个中含义——这些人全都是弗里曼人。

四十年前，南方军队征服了北境。踏上这片土地时，军人们发现此间蛮夷竟视南方诸神如无物，只敬拜他们独一的神；他们的庙宇中没有任何神像，也不办能取悦诸神的祭祀。这群蛮夷本性穷凶极恶，好像野人——即使南方的文明统治覆盖这片大地，他们也难以教化。国王Shaw下令将这个民族尽数屠杀，防止他们戕害无辜的南方移民，也防止他们继续繁衍，生下那些比起人类更像是野兽的后代。至少，来自王都的邸报和纪闻就是这样说的，而其中的大部分也一直被视作真实。

如今他认识了Erik，这人显然不是个凶残的畜生，而这叫Charles不得不重新考量那些邸报纪闻中的细节——老实说，他以前并未对此给予太多思量。虽然心存疑虑，但那些令人在意的细节往往被他一掠而过，以腾出空间叫他去怀想那些不那么使人烦恼的有趣内容，比如天文和自然科学——Charles感到更恶心了，他头晕目眩，好像大脑中的血液全都流到了脚底。

 “但是——”他目瞪口呆地看着Erik开口道， “这是你的公国。这些人是——他们只是普通人，普通的家庭。你才该是那个，那个执法的人啊？国王不该关涉到这件事情里，法理上这是行不通的。公爵是国王的代理人，为他统治公国。你的人不可能会做这种事。”

Erik抬头，嘴角勾起的弧度比之苦笑更近于讥嘲，“这么说吧，我跟Shaw之间一直就有一些…… _分歧_ ，”他的手在身体两侧攥成了拳头。“Shaw频繁地向我的南部国界派遣骑士，照他的说法是‘为打击那个野蛮部落提供援手’。我算是个什么东西？不过一介公爵，怎么能违抗国王的御命？一个拥有金属之力和庞大军队的公爵，必得在国王的掌控之中。Shaw不会放过这片土地，直到他们像宰杀猪仔一样割断每一个‘野蛮人’的脖子。”

当血腥暴力不过是纸上谈时，给人的震撼也许没有这么强烈——战争从未延伸到西彻斯特，Charles的成长环境一直有如温室，除了要忍受Kurt和Cain，他的生活可说是养尊处优——但站在屠杀现场正中完全是另一样感受，眼前的鲜血已凝结成块，甚至开始腐坏，腥臭气息折磨着他的鼻腔。

Charles的手无助地垂在身体两侧，直到他抬起一只手搓了搓脸颊，又绝望地蒙住眼睛，把面前景象都绝除在外，半晌过后他开口。“我不知道该说什么。我……你要埋葬这些死去的族人吗？但我们没有铁锹……”

“若有必要我会用这双手掘出坟墓。”Erik的声音里第一次出现了愤怒之外的情感——那也许来自他读错的那个音节，或者就只是来自他快速眨动了几下的眼睛。一瞬之后，Erik的剑带松开了，剑鞘和武器一道飞落在Charles脚边。

随后，Erik跪下了。他跪在泥土里，用双手拼命扒开混着煤灰的锈色土地，他的姿态决绝，神色近乎疯狂。“我猜你以为这种事情已经不会再发生了，”Erik几乎是愤怒地吼了出来，他已经挖到手腕深了，全副精力都在面前的土地上，拒绝去看Charles。“我猜这些就只是历史课的内容。过去的战争，很久以前的胜利。我母亲，我母亲的母亲——他们对你来说不过就是书上的角色。”

Charles遽然跪到Erik身边，全不顾血水浸湿了马裤，他抓住Erik的手腕，手指紧紧握住他的腕骨。“快住手！你会伤到自己的。你不能徒手掘出三十座坟墓！”

“我他妈当然可以，”Erik怒吼着挣开Charles的手掌，用手背擦了擦自己的脸；泥土和血迹在他的面颊上落下一片脏污的痕迹，Charles趁他把手放回地穴之前再次抓住了他。

 “别犯浑了，”他吼了回去，心里又恶心又害怕。就在他想接着往下说时，石墙之后的四股意识猛地闯进他的脑海，那些人愤怒、受伤、而且 _带着武器_ 。

Charles骤然转头，几乎不由自主，而Erik剑锋出鞘的声音同时从身后传来——他肯定也感应到他们靠近的武器了。Erik忽地起身，迅速而流畅地一脚迈到Charles身前，用异能将宝剑召到手里，然后全身伸展地站定，推着Charles的脑袋一把把他塞到了自己身后。

当那群陌生人从空地另一侧显身之时，Charles感受到了几阵生平仅见的愤怒。其中一个人张口就喊，“你们怎么敢来这里玷污我们的死者！你们怎么敢！你们这些杂碎！”

“ _Friður_ ,（*冰岛语peace）” Erik的语气很低，远远称不上是防御，但语速极快。“愿平安与你同在。我们无意冒犯。”

 

带头的女人站在废墟边缘，她的意识里升起一阵惊奇，她身后有人开口， “是Kenig (*王) .”

 

Charles微微往侧边挪了挪，以便更好地观察来人，也让他们看到他没带武器。“事情发生的时候你们都在这儿吗？”他嘴上问着，心里却已经知晓答案——恐惧依然活生生地盘踞在他们的大脑里，锐利而鲜明。“还有别人逃脱了吗？”

他说错了话，那女人狠狠瞪了他一眼，另三个人一阵嘟囔，然后她才开口，“是的，但要看你如何定义‘逃脱’。没有人毫发无伤。”

“没有人逃脱了，”Erik说道，他的声音安静而紧绷，这话是说给Charles的，但并没有足够轻声，新来的那些人一样听得清清楚楚，“他们失去了亲人。还不得不亲眼目睹惨剧。幸存不是逃脱。”他的声音里有某种尖利的情感，叫Charles很难即刻释义。Erik微微抬高音量，又冲对面的人问道：“有多少受伤的人？”

“还有两个人。一个大人，一个孩子。我们把他俩腾挪到左近别处去了，好叫他们不必待在……”她皱起双唇，比了个动作，“待在这中间。”

“我请求你，”Erik说，“让我们帮忙照料伤员，埋葬死者。我们会跟你家人一起度过这个Hvíldardagurinn（安息日）。”

Charles张嘴欲问那个词是什么意思，他还想问若是他们不能按时返回执钜城，城里的人难道不会担心？但他看了一眼Erik的脸色，便闭上了嘴。那些都不是当务之急。

Charles情难自禁地感到……不知所措，哪怕在牵好马，跟上Erik和另几个冰原人，听他们用他不懂的语言静静交谈半晌之后，他也还是一阵迷失。他不是他们中的一员，这显而易见到令人痛苦，他们看他的眼神和意识的基调都清清楚楚地昭示着他是异族，他们恨他。此时此地就不该出现一个南方人。

他们在高高的岩石和松垮的泥土地上走了一会儿，脱离了烟雾的范围；此处离事发地并不很远，他们显然是将伤者的身体状况视作首要了，因为这里绝对称不上安全，若是那些袭击者想杀个回马枪，这地方怕是好找到让人发笑。两顶帐篷背靠一座峭壁，另一面是一片空地，其中一顶帐篷的门帘被烧去大块，似乎是从火堆里抢出来的。透过被烧掉的缝隙，Charles能堪堪看见里面的两双脚，一大一小，挨挨擦擦地摆在地上。那四个弗里曼人在帐篷外停了下来，背对着Charles检查他们的伤员。

“我们带了食物，”尽管胃已经饿得发疼，Charles还是向他们提议——在目睹了那样残忍的一幕惨剧后还感到肚子饿，实在是有失恭敬，但他真的很饿。还是把食物让给他们比较好。他着手解下离得最近的那个鞍囊，掏出两个水袋和面包羊肉。“但是不太多。”

“已经比我们现有的多了，”那女人的语气软了下来，她的意识里慢慢升起一阵感激之情。在这么近的距离上他能辨识出她是这群人的首领了，不过他们都是beta，只除了帐篷里那个大人，那是个omega。“谢谢你。”

Charles试探着微微笑了笑。“这是我的斗篷，我想你们会需要它来帮他们取暖。”他把那顶厚厚的毛皮斗篷递给其中一个人，那人立刻走进帐篷，将斗篷盖在了受伤的孩子身上——Charles从他的意识中读出那是他的侄女儿，她的家人都为救他而牺牲了。

“你们有能挖土的工具吗？”Erik问道。

“这里没有，”那女人蹲下身子，小心翼翼将食物铺放在了晨间厨子包装用的大口袋上，她的手有些颤抖，但没有人说出来。“我们正……我们正准备派Óskar去英吉尔施塔特（Ingilstadt）借几把铁锹，看看那边的人会不会愿意帮我们。他们是我们的朋友。我叫Emilía，在帐篷里陪Yrsa和Jakob的是Óskar，剩下这两位是Pétur和Eir。”

“真希望我们是在比这好些的境况下相遇的，”Erik说，“Eir——你看起来很面熟。”

“……我在冰川上过过一回Hvíldardagurinn，去年的时候。”Eir的声音轻柔遥远，好像她并未完全身处此地，她的意识正神游天外。她是个身形娇小的女人，皮肤原本是橄榄色的，但今天却有些显而易见的苍白，那颜色暴露了她内心未能掩藏太好的焦虑。“我在那儿见过您，Kenig。”

好了。该做点儿实际的事情了，Charles收起悲痛和横亘不去的恐惧，强迫自己集中意识，咽下了翻腾而上的作呕感和喉咙里的肿块。他把鞍囊里所有有用的东西都翻检出来，然后站到Erik身侧，以一种刻意努力的姿态挺胸抬头。“我想建议Óskar骑上Skyggnir去英吉尔施塔特，”他来回看了众人一圈，“但我们刚刚两人共乘一骑地走了好几小时，马儿也累坏了。要是等到明天早上，Skyggnir休息好了再走，速度也许会更快点儿。我是说如果路途遥远的话。”

“那地方最多也就一个小时的脚程。”Óskar答着话低头走出帐篷。他看起来跟余人一样筋疲力尽，但他还是说，“我现在就去，会尽快回来。”

“好。那我现在开始分配食物，”Charles说道，而那人即刻转身离开，朝东边出发了。“得来个人捡点儿木柴，我们还得把帐篷加固一下，以防篷身跌倒了再压到伤员。”

Erik摇了摇头。“不——食物先别分了。留着晚上吃吧。”

他转过头去看了看Eir，后者点头附和道：“velgjörð。为了Hvíldardagurinn。龙之血啊，我几乎都给忘了。”

“没有人会怪你，”Erik说。“我们有的也不多，就像Charles说的——但是至少有面包。还有酒。”

Charles点了点头，缓缓地，困惑于Erik为何拒绝。“还有奶酪，鱼，和一些羊肉，不过每样都不太多。Erik，什么叫 _Vil-dada-goo-rinn_ ？不管你们怎么看待这东西，我还是建议现在吃点儿什么。这些人全都可能随时休克，受伤的那两个更是需要立刻补充食物，不该为任何理由忍饥挨饿。”

“ _Veel-_ dard _-agoo-rin_ ,” Erik几乎是下意识地纠正他的发音，“不过你说得对。我们现在就该给Jakob和Yrsa吃些东西。为了节省食物而牺牲性命就算不上是velgjörð了。”他扫了余人一眼，“剩下的你们：能等等吗？”  


Pétur点了点头，他的嘴唇抿得紧紧的。“我们会活下去，正如我们的父辈一样。那些南方杂种偷不走我们的传统。就算是用血腥暴力也不能。”

Charles蹙了蹙眉，但什么也没说。他掰开一大块面包和奶酪，拿上那罐子腌羊肉和一个水袋走进了帐篷。

帐篷里本来就有两个人，他再进去已经有些挤了，小小的beta女孩儿蜷在那个omega男人身边，死死地拽着他的手；Charles在女孩儿身边找了个小空间跪下，尽可能镇定地望进Jakob呆滞的眼睛里。他在怀念那半只失去的前臂。他的一边手肘下空空荡荡的，Charles知道那里本该有个前臂，但现在没有了。他又一次感到强烈的恶心，强行控制自己才能平静地说出话来，“我拿了些食物。”

过了好一会儿Jakob才点了点头，他尴尬地用那个女孩儿——Yrsa——抓着的手推了推她，直到她翻滚一圈儿仰面望向Charles。她的大腿上有一道长长的粗糙伤痕，只简单地绑了一下。她的眼里饱含泪水，灰色的瞳子在那张心形的小脸上看起来大得过分。由于失血过多，她的肌肤苍白到近乎透明。

等到Jakob拿了吃的以后，她才小心翼翼地伸手，从Charles手掌里接过食物送进口中。

Charles一阵心碎。他冲她露出一个尽可能温柔的微笑，把剩下的食物放到了她身边。“你们俩待在这儿没问题吗？”他问Jakob，后者点了点头，但那动作摇摆到令Charles皱起眉头，Jakob的意识模糊飘摇，好像随时就要隐没了。他们得有人看护，Charles这样想着，转身走出帐篷。帐外，Erik和其他人正——他们正定定地站在那里，甚至没有说话，他们望着周遭的荒败景象，仿佛都已经忘记自己是谁。

Erik显然很不好——他的脸色看上去几乎跟余人一样苍白，Charles觉得自己之前从未见过Erik这样 _无所事事_ ——安静地坐着，是的，有过，他读书的时候会很安静，睡觉的时候也是，他会睡得像块木头，几乎动都不动。但Charles从未见过清醒状态下的Erik像这样松懈。他已经越来越习惯在丈夫身上看到那种无止尽的活力，而现在，那东西消失不见了。

“Eir，”Charles走到她身边，碰了碰她的手肘。“你能进去陪Jakob和Yrsa坐坐吗？我不太确定他们的身体状况能独立吞咽，他们需要有人服侍才能吃东西。他们现在必须得吃东西，才好补充失去的血液。”

Eir点了点头，那动作几乎跟Jakob一样飘摇不定。但至少这样能让她有点儿事儿做，而不是精神恍惚地等着什么时候就昏迷过去。

 “Pétur，你能负责加固帐篷吗？”Charles又指派下一个人，一边用姿势了比了比身后。“我知道这帐篷是匆忙之中搭建的，但我们得保证它们不会塌下来。Emilía，你去帮他，你俩都要保持警惕，别叫陌生人忽然撞见咱们。”

待二人走后，Charles停顿片刻，看了看Erik。他注意到了Erik眼角的余光——当他布置任务时，Erik显然在看他。但他什么也没说，甚至没有评论Charles是个多么愿意发号施令的omega，Charles原以为他会的。他总是很容易忘记他俩之间有年龄差，但Erik现在看起来确实老得多了，湛蓝的碧空和灿烂的太阳将Erik的颜色照得苍白，盖住了他晒黑的肌肤。Charles给自己片刻时间休整，他深深地吸气呼气，用一只手捂住眼睛，然后使劲捏了一把鼻梁，把所有的情绪都驱赶到体外，这才走到Erik身边站定。

 “帮我找点儿柴火去，”他把这话说成了一句指示，而不是一个请求。

Erik瞥了Charles一眼，好像看见他站在身边很震惊似的，但他还是什么也没说，只是走到西边那片茎叶稀疏的枯树丛边上，无声地捡起木柴来。又是这样，Erik不置一句讥讽之词，就这样静静遵令行事的样子令人担心。Charles快步小跑起来，跟上Erik向前的阔步，与他并排行走，而不是跟在身后。

待他们离帐篷足够远，Charles确认了不会有人听见谈话，这才抬头望向Erik，开口道，“你还好吗？”

一阵长长的静默之后，Erik张口接了话。他的语气几乎跟寻常交谈无异，但他的身体紧绷，步伐摇摆，就好像身子不是自己的一样，这让那语气也变得没什么说服力。

“在我还是个孩子的时候，”Erik的声音遥渺而抽离，“在Shaw的第一次大清洗之前，你出生以前，我总是很喜欢跟我祖母共度闲暇时光，那是我母亲的母亲。她住在一个离执钜城不远的小村落里。我父亲对我的饮食习惯有严格要求，他总是担心我会长 _胖_ 而不是长 _壮_ ——但阿嬷Amma会在我来玩儿的时候给我烤我想吃的小零食。她就是单纯喜欢跟我在一起的感觉。”

他把目光凝在了远方的地平线上，Charles凭直觉分辨出Erik只是不想看着他；他不知道Erik为什么要给他说这些，但他没有打断，等着聆听接下来的故事。

 

“我能在她那儿吃到 _bolti（鱼条）_ _,_ ”Erik正沉浸于意识将他带到的地方，“和所有家里不准我吃的东西，然后我可以跑出去跟村里的小孩子一起玩耍。拿木棍儿假装宝剑，玩儿战争游戏；披个东西假装我们能像真龙一样在天上飞……我猜就跟其他alpha的童年都没什么不同。这些都是在Logan的掩护之下，他带我出来时我们会装作要上击剑训练课：我俩都觉得那很无聊。我在那儿好吃好玩儿的时候，他会自己在外面骑行一整天。”

Erik的双手依然落在身侧，但已经攥成了拳头。“当然了，我是个蠢货，居然以为Shaw会放任一个大多是弗里曼居民的村子活在他的北方要塞边上。我的那些族人过了几年安生日子，但是后来，有人向我父亲告发了，而我父亲上报给了Shaw。他的军队不消五分钟就毁了整个村落，就跟你今天看到的差不多。当军人以为所有人都死了，他们一把火烧了村子。”

Charles忽然意识到自己正屏着呼吸，他用一只手捂住嘴唇掩盖了自己的震惊表情；Erik的臂膀颤抖得肉眼可见，他的声音破裂：就像早上看见的间歇泉一样，原本咕嘟咕嘟地冒着热泡，直到Charles的提问令它猛地喷发。

“我能活下来是因为我祖母死了，”Erik毫无感情地接着往下说，他的目光聚焦在某个Charles看不见的地方。“他们砍断了我阿嬷的脑袋。当然，我在屠杀开始前就跑回了她的小屋，但她已经……已经那个样子了。我把她的尸体盖在身上，趴在土里假装自己死了。我看着那些人烧掉了房子，当时我俩都还在屋里。我把她的尸身当作防火的盾牌掩盖热气，屋顶倒塌的时候我刚刚爬出屋子。”

他晃了晃脑袋，似乎想甩掉那个场景。“我肯定是晕了过去。再醒来的时候Logan已经抱着我了。我其实可以用能力阻止这件事，你懂。在那个年纪上我的能力已经开始显露了。我可以夺了他们的斧子和刀剑，让他们自业自得。但我没有。我干躺在那里，放任他们杀死了所有人。”

Charles不知道该说什么，该做什么。他们已经走到了枯树丛单薄可怜的树荫下，树木原本够高，但被风吹得弯弯曲曲，显得枝干比他俩还要低矮一些。Charles觉得自己应该流泪，但他哭不出来。他只觉得麻木，Erik的故事太过震撼人心，叫他体内的器官都缩紧了，它们好像被一只大手攫住，死死地被拧到了一起。同情和怜悯如海潮般涨起，而尽管对Erik百感交集，他还是忍不住回应些什么。

“我很抱歉，”当他们走到树丛边缘，Charles终于说道，脚下丛生的苔藓纠缠着盘根错节的树根，路已经很难走了。“这真……”Charles的声音渐渐弱了下去，他小心翼翼地伸出一只手，用指尖碰了碰Erik的颧骨，他没敢真的捧住他的脸颊，只是轻轻地戳了戳。“那不是你的错，”他努力让自己的声音听上去跟Erik一样冷静。“你那时还没有现在的经验。你不可能像个大人一样行事——你那时还是个孩子。”

“自那之后我再也没法面对父亲了，” Erik 自顾自说道，好像根本没听到Charles说什么。他甚至没对Charles搭在他脸颊上的手做出任何反应，好像他整个人都不在这里。“我装了好几个星期的病，”他发出一声短促的喷笑，声音尖锐而怪异。“好吧。我说是‘装’了。”

“他……”Charles忍不住问了起来，但是不，肯定不会。“他不知道，对吗？你父亲不知道？不知道你和你母亲是弗里曼人。”

Erik摇了摇头，拍开了Charles的手掌；那手落到Erik肩膀上，Charles在Erik耸肩的时候撤开了。“不。他从来就不知道。他们的婚姻原该和 _我们的_ 一样：一个弗里曼皇族跟一个南方贵族联姻，以保证族人的血统能流传不灭。如果我是个omega，事情就会容易得多了，但我不是，而我父母又没养第二个孩子。这事儿原本不该需要一个你。当你被牵扯进来后，又不该知道这么些内情。”

“你是alpha跟这事儿有什么关系？

“弗里曼血统是通过omega和女性延续到子嗣身上的，”Erik说。“你的孩子会被允许承袭我的名号本身就是……特殊情况。”

哦。 Charles感到体内有什么东西收紧了，那只大手又狠狠拧了一把。他把目光移到树丛上去，将双臂抱到胸下，抵在自己依然平坦、尚未怀妊的小腹上。“谢谢你告诉我，”他说着咽下了那阵不适，感觉就像吞下了一块硬石。他很想伸出手去，但Erik刚刚才回绝了他，想要再次冒险实在太艰难了，他怕再被拒绝。就不要去想Erik刚说Charles不是，也永远不可能是他想要的伴侣了吧；不要去想Charles生的孩子永远不会是Erik想要的，因为Charles本身就不是。无论如何，Erik今天跟他说的这些比过去加起来还要多，Charles总归是感激这个能更了解自己丈夫的机会的。“我很遗憾你身上发生过这种事。”

Erik肯定不慎露出了他刻意隐藏的某种性格，因为他说：“是遗憾这种事发生在 _我身上_ ，还是遗憾这种事发生过？”

“别耍浑，”Charles将视线移回Erik身上，他开口时原是想恶狠狠吼出去的，但那声音却跟他的镇静一起崩塌了。他脸上的神情处在碎裂边缘，眼睛一阵刺痛。“我很遗憾这种事发生过，也很遗憾这种事依然还在发生，我遗憾帐篷里那些人和空地上那些逝者的遭遇，行了吗？我他妈已经在尽力做到最好了，所以我求你了，咱们能不能都像个成年人的样子，别他妈为这种事情吵个没完了。”

Erik终于转头望向了Charles。他把两只手都抬起来，一只搭到Charles肩膀上，另一只绕过去捧住Charles的后脑勺。他不再打颤了，望进Charles的眼眸时他的目光十分镇定。现在轮到Charles发抖了，当Erik倾倾身子，把双唇抵到Charles前额上时，他抖得更厉害了。Erik轻轻地亲吻他，好像他是个孩子。也许在Erik眼里，他就是个孩子。

现在Charles最想要的就是被拥抱，他想紧紧抱住这么一个人，感受两人的心跳，确认他们还实在地活着。

“木柴，”但他说出口的却是这样的话，他推开Erik的手，十分笨拙地向后退去，几乎要绊倒在自己的步子上。“我还想看看能不能找到些蓍草，捣碎了可以给Jakob和Yrsa敷伤口。我在书上读到过，蓍草有止血作用。”

“要想找蓍草你该去镇子边上，比在杂树丛里好找，”Erik说道，他似乎丝毫没被Charles后退的举动影响到。“就算这里有，也不会长在树丛边上。它是性喜干土的。”

一群候鸟飞过头顶，啁鸣着呼唤彼此。Charles踏进树丛里，捡拾起落在地上的细枝，全都放进了臂弯。他没有回答，他被那个怪异的轻吻亲得整个人都不对了，Erik之前明明那么冷淡。无法阅读Erik的意识给他带来的愤怒和挫败感与日俱增，他不能像对普通人一样，自然地 _知道_ Erik是出于什么动机，只能靠猜。

“你要明白，我有很努力地尝试，”他最终还是开口，抱着一胳膊木柴严肃地正了正身子，为防树枝刮蹭头顶还往侧边迈了一小步。

“尝试什么？” Erik连看都没看他一眼。

就连Charles自己都不知道想说的究竟是什么。

“尝试做一个让你相信的人，让你相信我是真心厌恨这场惨剧，”他终于说出口的话语气沮丧、言辞笨拙。“我知道在你心里我就是个被宠坏的、奢侈骄纵的南方人。你觉得我们全是坏人，但……不是的。我们不全是坏人。我希望你能把我当作一个有人格的人，而不是强行往我身上安那些你觉得南方人会说的话，因为我——面对这样的情景，我不是不能有自己的感情的。”

Erik重新走到Charles身边，在距他几步之遥处站定——这距离足够远，可以被当作正式交谈的姿态，也足够近，近到Charles难以忽略Erik比歪脖子树还要高上一些的身高。他的表情还是叫人难以捉摸，Charles解读不出任何东西。“你是不是以为，你一定得把自己的心彻底撕碎，抹杀掉所有多愁善感，才能叫我承认你有人格？”

这次Charles没能掌控情绪，在他阻止自己以前，答话已经如呕吐一般冲口而出，“要是我现在开始尖叫，恐怕就再也停不下来了。”

“那，”Erik说，“说到底我们也并没有那么不同。”

头顶再次掠过一群候鸟。Charles远远回望营地。他的脉搏砰砰直跳，颈子上那条已经要跳出喉咙了，手腕、腹腔，每一处都跳得那么强烈，他都能感觉到皮下的运动。他不知道这是为什么。也许是因为Erik落在他身上的灰色眼眸，他的视线沉稳而波澜不惊，好像他终于真正地看到 _Charles_ 了，不是外在的Charles，而是他内心深处的灵魂。Charles吞咽了一口，动了动定住的脚。“我们该回去捡木柴了。”

Erik点了点头，转身带路。他毫不费力地在纠结的地面上行走的姿态令Charles十分嫉妒。“早先我驳斥你食物那件事，”当他们再次走进绿茵时Erik倦倦地开口，太阳已经沉到了接近地平线的地方，Charles讶异于光影竟能在几分钟内发生如此之大的变化。“是因为Hvíldardagurinn今晚就开始了。这是弗里曼的安息日。宗教和文化习俗要求我们在安息日前夜吃一顿饕餮盛宴。面包和酒有特殊的用处，虽然理论上面包应该是一种特定的面包，酒也该是烈酒，不是草莓果酒。”他瞥了Charles一眼，似乎在判断他有没有理解。“这么做——吃一顿盛宴——是一种velgjörð，意思是说……呃……就是一种，一种善行？我不太确定这个词该怎么翻译。”

“一项戒条？” Charles给出了一个提示词。

“不，戒条是 _boðorðið_ ，意思是不一样的，boðorðið是说我们不能在Hvíldardagurinn这天工作。而velgjörð在律法上没什么硬性要求，但无视velgjörð会——”Erik又停下思考了一下，“——会不很正派。”

 

Charles依然能察觉到体内那股纠结的不适感，但已经比刚才好多了，这种程度他能应付。“所以你才想等到晚上，”Charles推测道，一边调整了一下手臂的姿势，防止那堆木柴滑下去。

Erik点了点头。“我当时只是机械地想着执行仪式，但现在我也仍然觉得这是个好主意。这样做能帮他们找到点日常的熟悉感觉。你不觉得吗？”

他们已经离营地足够近了，Charles能看到帐篷附近小小的人影，他们互相偎依倚靠，好像离了彼此的支撑就难以坐定。“是的，”他说，手肘在并排行走中跟Erik挨挨擦擦，“我想他们会需要那种感觉。”

回到营地后Erik走去其他弗里曼人身边蹲了下来，跟他们静静交谈，而Charles跑到一边生起篝火。他小心翼翼地把木柴堆成金字塔形，然后掏出自己的刀，在一块燧石上击打起来，他试了好几次才成功打着火苗，捡回来的柴禾也潮湿难燃，但最后总算是成功了。他跪坐到篝火边上，颇有些志得意满。在西彻斯特时，Raven费足心思把这些野外生存技巧交给了他，要是她看到他能学以致用，一定会为他骄傲的。

他的目光瞥向Erik，后者依然在跟Eir交谈。“你们觉得什么时间才算作该吃饭的晚上？”

Erik抬起了头，隔着他们小小的营地与Charles目光相接。“时辰是依日影判定的，无论冬夏。”他说，“但夜晚降临之前，我们应该有足够的时间将死者入土为安，只要Óskar脚程够快。”

“你是说埋葬二十多个人？”这对Charles来说有些野心过大了，但Erik扯出了一个半笑不笑的微笑，摇了摇自己的手指。哦，是了，金属异能。“当我没说。”

Charles走进帐篷，去查探那两个受伤的弗里曼人，他俩都睡了，但睡得并不安稳。他们的意识里依然充满恐惧和痛苦，Charles安抚了他们的意识，尽己所能替他们舒缓了痛楚。这不是长久之计，但至少能让他们睡得舒服些。做好力所能及的一切之后，他又在帐篷里待了一会儿。是时候想想自己了。

时间好像过去了很久，又好像完全停了下来。他坐在灯光昏暗的帐篷里，交叠的膝盖下是薄薄的帆布地面。他努力不呼吸得太急，太剧烈 ；努力不去回想那一地鲜血，回想外面那些本不该见到的人，回想像垃圾一样摊了一地的死尸。Charles难以自已地前后摇摆起来，他把脸埋到掌心里面，拂去了脸上的泪痕和眼角马上要落下的泪珠，他紧紧堵住自己的嘴，不叫外面的人听见自己的声音。

除却那些事实，Erik也很让人困惑——Charles还从没像今天这样如坠雾中，他实在不知该如何是好。Erik先是调戏他逗弄他，带他出来骑马，然后冷淡地告诉他这都不过是顺便，继而深情款款，忽又坦诚相告，接着刻薄回绝，最后又表现得谦恭有礼。Charles很难不去想Erik那些细小的动作，Erik放在他身上的手，落在他前额上的轻吻，Erik刻薄地回绝了他的安慰，之后却又提出了接受。

感受到Óskar归来的意识时，Charles已经将自己的情绪调节好了。跟Óskar一道过来的还有六七股新的意识，这些人的情绪全都阴冷严峻，注意力集中在他们带来的铁锹上，也已做好了面对惨象的心理准备。Charles没有出去，他自己的心绪里也充满焦虑和未知。直到Erik喊他，他才走出帐篷。

帐外的日光相比之下很是刺眼，Charles眯了一会儿眼睛才慢慢适应光线。Erik就在门帘外等着他，他用手抵住他的后腰，把他的身子转向那几股意识的来路上。从地平线上奔来的几个人影正渐变渐大。

“我觉得我没法帮你们掘墓了，”Charles说着转头望向Erik，这是说给Erik一个人的，他着意靠在Erik臂弯上，感到十分虚弱，Erik温热的身体紧紧贴着他。Charles耻于说出这样的话，但…… “我实在不能再看那地方一眼了。要是你们都不生我气，我就在这儿待着了。”

 “没关系，” Erik的语气十分平静，好像丝毫不知他的行为令Charles何等困惑。“反正Jakob和Yrsa也需要有人看护，我想英吉尔施塔特并没有能遣给我们的医师。没人会为这个轻看你的。”

“好，”Charles垂下脑袋，把脸埋进Charles的大臂里，久久地呼吸。过了一会儿他才站直身子，转身面对他们新的访客。

当这群新访客在他们几米之外站定时，领头的男人从人群里踏了出来。他是个身材高大的alpha，像公牛一样结实，一张方脸长得很是正派，正一脸严峻。“大人，”他微微垂头问候，算不上是鞠躬。“这个男孩儿告诉了我这里发生的事情。如果您不介意，我们想来提供一些帮助。”

Erik 点了点头。而Charles再次被北地这种功利实用的礼节震惊了，此间平民对待公爵的态度，公爵对待平民的态度都太奇怪了。在Charles的家乡，绝不会有任何平民敢于这样对Erik直陈自己并不是应Erik之邀，还不献上几盾金子的贿礼。

“我们得挖二十九块墓，”Erik说道，“我的异能能完成其中大部分工作，但你们的帮助将十分有益。我看见你们还拿了几顶帐篷。”

另一个alpha点了点头。“我们还带了食物和烈酒。这位Óskar把需要的东西都说给我了。”

“我们很感激你，”Erik说，而这次， _他本人_ 几乎弯腰鞠躬了，要不是Charles已经知道内情，他会以为这是Erik用以对待国王Shaw的礼节。“您是…先生？”

“Owen Holt，”那alpha说道， “我是英吉尔施塔特的铁匠。这是我的omega，Julia。”他又介绍了其他几人的姓名和职业——他们大多是农民，但有一个裁缝：这很有用。Charles想到。他会有足够的经验和坚强的意志帮助Jakob和Yrsa缝合伤口。

Erik也逐一介绍了几个弗里曼人，最后才微微抬头，比了比Charles的方向，补充道：“这是Charles Xavier伯爵，我的omega。”

“欢迎你们，”Charles说着集中精力回忆起母亲的礼节训练，随后努力摆出了一个中立的表情，因为这些新访客中的大部分意识里都充满激烈的攻讦，全是针对南方人的，此情此景下尤其针对Charles。清风将他们带着愤慨的气息吹入Charles的鼻腔，这些村民的毛孔里都渗透着厌恶。“请把吃的都放到火堆边上吧，我会准备的。真希望我们能在一个氛围更好的营地里接待你们。”

他的友善言辞似乎并未能消除村民们对他先入为主的偏见，但不论如何，身边的Erik似乎放松了许多。

“Charles对弗里曼人的艰难处境和他们的传统还不大了解，但他很同情他们的悲惨遭遇。”Erik说道。

这也没能柔化那些敌视者的意识，但Charles总不能为这等上一整天，于是他伸手接过那些村民不情不愿地递来的包裹。他们心里依然充满不信，还觉得那些弗里曼人居然为Erik几句话就接受Charles的存在实在可笑，其他北方人绝不会做同样的事。

“你估计得用上多长时间？”他再次抬头，朝Erik问道。Erik的手依然抚着他的后腰，Charles也把手搭在Erik腰上，这感觉忽然——很亲密，很家常，几乎就像一个跟伴侣在一起的普通omega。

“一到两个小时吧。”Erik直等到那些北方人走到听力范围之外，才贴近Charles，压低声音说道：“寻常的北境平民不知道我是弗里曼人，只除了弗里曼本族人。说话务必小心。”

“好的，”Charles低语，他的脉搏在耳朵里剧烈地跳动。然后微微扬声说道，“我会在你们回来的时候把食物准备好的。”他几乎能觉察到其他人都在看他们，这有点儿蠢，但他还是踮起脚尖轻轻在Erik唇边按了一个吻，很轻很快，也没有张嘴。

Erik奇怪地瞅了他一眼，有那么一瞬间他似乎犹豫了一下——但随后就那么走了出去，跟其他人一起回到了那个屠杀现场。

 

~*~

当掘墓者们回到营地时，黄昏已经降临。缀着几片阴云的穹苍转成一派苍紫颜色，好像一个倒扣在大地上的碗。这就是如今这时节的夜空，再晚些天也不会变得更黑了，但Charles依然欣慰于这副随日头变化的表象，这给北地染了些符合自然秩序的感觉。Eir帮助他用村民们带来的两口铁锅准备了晚餐，待得所有人都坐定——只除了帐篷里的两名伤员，他们还在Charles意识的安抚之下香梦沉酣——Emilía便开始主持仪式。

尽管器具和食物都十分简陋，仪式本身却颇具美感。Emilía先是点燃两支从废墟里抢出的粗短蜡烛，让蜡烛的热气漫到自己面前，继而用手捂住双眼，静静地念起了祷词，她的每个动作都虔敬真诚，尽管饿着肚子，依然没有匆忙将就。Charles不禁想象起一场真正的安息日典仪该是怎样一派光彩：他们身前会有鲜亮的烛台，信众会穿戴体面，不会沾染一身未及拭净的血水泥浆。那场面想必跟南方人在圣日里于庙宇神殿中主持的祭祀一样肃穆堂皇。

尽管只有Pétur 直接参与到仪式的主礼之中，Erik、其他几个alpha和男性beta却都照例蒙住了头。当Emilía将祝福过的面包和烈酒分给众人时，Charles禁不住想到Erik是否会为不能直接参与到主礼中而感到心痛——毕竟Erik之前说过按成例他是要参与的。无论如何，从Emilía手中接过面包和酒时，他脸上那种尊重但抽离的表情并未崩溃，之后他又无言地给Charles递了一份。

Charles带着一肚子好奇和真诚的兴趣观摩了这场典礼。但不得不承认，当他们终于能够开始吃饭时，Charles已经饿得前胸贴后背，全靠自幼养成而根深蒂固的教养，才得以维持餐桌礼仪。烈酒跟Charles记忆中的一样酸味浓烈，但Charles在北境待得够久了，已经学会欣赏这暖身佳品，于是他心怀感念地又啜饮一口，感受冻僵的脚趾尖渐渐恢复的意识。

席间无人说话，只除了几次压低声音的交谈，似乎谁都不想打破这片郁郁的沉寂。悲戚的氛围那么浓稠，不必是心灵感应者也能感受到。当晚餐终于结束时Charles感到一阵释然，后来的村民们撑起了他们带来的帐篷，好叫所有人都有地方休息。

 “我们给您和您的丈夫另备了一座帐篷，”Owen对Erik说道，一边冲Charles点了点头。他的姿态足够礼貌，尽管意识仍然对Charles的出身很是不屑。“我们猜想你们也许会想要些隐私，毕竟你们是贵族， _又是_ 新婚。”

 

Erik谢过他，站直身子把Charles也拉了起来。他们跟上勉为其难地在前带路的Owen，来到一顶毛帐篷边上。帐篷很小，Erik得弯下身子才能通过门帘，而帐篷里几无立身之所。但谢天谢地，Charles看见地上铺了两床 _毛皮_ 铺盖，看来不是所有的北方人都像Erik一样抗冻。Erik拉上了身后的门帘，这方小空间里就只剩下了他们两个人。

 

Charles不想穿着衣服睡——折腾了一白天后，它们已经太湿太重了，要是明天还得穿同一套衣物，他们怎么都得把衣服晾晒一下。Charles就地把蹲姿改作坐姿，占据了右边的床铺，他解开鞋带脱下马靴，搁到帐篷一边。做好这些事后他开始松腰带，然后将马裤和底裤一起拉下了膝盖。他能察觉到Erik一直在看他，就是在坐下来解开自己的鞋带时也没有转眼。在帐内昏暗的光线里Erik的眸子好像一星灯火。

 

若是别的日子，睡前这会儿他们已经在酝酿性事了。他们有任务，得不断尝试叫Charles怀妊，还得尽力无视性事和谐的事实，掩藏二人对彼此的热切渴望。但今晚，空气中没有爱慕和冲动，有的只是深切的悲哀和疲倦。

Charles脱下自己的背心和上衫，将它们整齐地叠到靴子和马裤旁，尽管也就只能放在泥土地上。“你想……”他试探地开口，但思虑片刻，又径自说道，“算了。”

“你想说什么？”Erik说，他刚把马靴放到帐帘之外，正将从头顶拽下来的上衫扔到帐篷另一端。

Charles盘起光裸的大腿，叹息一声将双肘搭到了膝盖上，然后用手掌根抵住了面颊。“我原想问你想不想谈一下白天的事情，”他边说边用空闲的那只手向后捋了一把头发，“但我猜你大概不会想，不会真的想。”

 “下次吧，也许下次，”Erik说。至少不是个完全的拒绝。这已经很好了。Erik起码没有对这问题表现得十分粗暴。

Erik脱掉裤子躺了下来，一边拉过一条毛毯盖住了身子。Charles也学着他滑到另一条毛毯下面，侧过身子面对Erik。他能听见帐外依然有人在四下走动，透过门帘的缝隙还能看到外面的火光。但同时他们也被隔绝在外，在这个小小的私密空间里。这里算不上寒冷，但Charles却浑身发抖。当他们终于静静躺下，再没有什么冗杂事务需要处理，之前缭绕在体内的阴冷情绪就又杀了回来。

他试图压下那阵知觉，叫自己静下心来，但没有作用。他的皮肤被冻得阵阵刺痛，而他知道那低温不是来自外界，是源自他的意识。最终，Charles叹息一声，握紧拳头拽住毛毯，曳步走过帆布帐底，躺到了Erik身边。

Charles蜷卧在Erik身边，把脑袋抵到他的肩窝里，躺好后终于轻轻舒了口气。他用手搂住Erik的上腹，脚跟也盘到了Erik身上，保持这个姿势睡了下来。Charles能感觉到Erik呼出的热气，听到他扑通扑通的心跳声，这样很温暖，感觉好多了。过了好几秒钟Erik才伸出胳膊环住他的腰，但当他抱住Charles时，Charles只觉无比自然。

“这是怎么了？”Erik安静而低沉地嘀咕，但Charles没有回答，他只是把脸往Erik肩膀里埋得更深，慢慢陷入了不太安稳的睡眠。

 

~*~

 

迷迷糊糊地醒转过来时一双手正将他从那个舒服的位置上往下推，它们掰开他攀着Erik身子的手，把他滚到了床铺另一边。Charles嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，但没醒利索，难以真正还手。Erik走出帐门时Charles微微睁开眼睛，瞧见了他被低矮的篝火衬得昏黑的背影。

Erik在篝火边蹲下，背对Charles，还是没穿衣服——他难道就不冷吗？Charles困倦地想到。他听见Erik在夜色里用弗里曼语呢喃，那声音很安静，想是不想吵醒别人。Charles试图保持清醒，但不久又困倦得地睡了过去。在只剩一人的帐篷里，他睡得并不安稳，血红的图像追逐着他疲惫的意识，怎么甩也甩不开。直到另一个身体重新回到毯子下面，紧紧抱住他，那些躁动的景象才终于消了下去。然而哀怨的低语却在耳边盘桓整夜，久久不去。

 

~*~

_Erik_

Erik根本未能入睡。他看着Charles在他怀里不安地轻轻扭动，喘息声里夹杂着梦中的呓语。Erik忽然意识到Charles也许能通感别人的梦境。他们跟那些人离得这么近，旁人的梦也许都被投射给了Charles。无论是否如此，有一点无可否认，眼下这个环境对心灵感应者而言绝对算不上友好。太多痛苦的思虑、太多激动的情绪，悲伤、愤怒和苦难绵延不绝，不知Charles的异能能多大程度地帮他建立屏障？有时，Erik甚至连自己的沉痛记忆都难以承受，如果他不得不像承担自己的愤怒那样去感受他人的痛楚，他不确定自己是否还能活得下去。

他躺在半明半暗的夜色里，努力甩开自己的记忆。他数了两遍Charles肩膀上的雀斑，在脑海里默诵了一篇弗里曼祷词，回想自己亦步亦趋地跟着Logan走过一块老旧的独木……想象他们在执钜城的家，想象自己操弄一个充满激情的Charles——这只是徒然让他硬起来了而已，此情此景下实在不是什么好事，Charles的两边臀瓣正夹着他阴茎的事实起不到任何帮助。他从脑海中寻出几篇源自斯瓦蒂（Svarti）诗集的晦涩篇章，无声地默念了好几遍，直到身体恢复平静。

所有这些虚妄和染血的记忆一道濡染着他的意识。他偶尔陷入浅眠，但始终难以真正入睡。他不停地梦到一些荒诞不经的场面，清楚地知道自己是在做梦，警惕着可怕的展开，随时准备醒来。Charles的胸膛在他的手掌之下起伏，这份鼓动使他的意识得以在虚夜之中保持一丝清明。

他的记忆纠结于白天发生的一切，给意识都染上了一层锈色。他着力叫自己去想Charles，想着跟Charles共乘一骑时对方身体的触感，想着亲吻Charles耳尖时他的颤抖。Charles在那片灌木丛低矮的树荫里轻触Erik的脸颊，Charles在被碰到后腰时伸手抱住Erik的腰肢，还有Charles按在他唇角的那个奇异的吻。所有这些记忆最终化成了夜间纠缠在他身上的Charles，他们躺了下来，Charles攀上他的身子，好像他也像Erik渴慕他一样地渴慕Erik，他贴在Erik身上的躯体温暖而柔软。

梦中的记忆被扭曲成非现实的东西，比真实发生过的事情更不合情理，Erik在马鞍上磨蹭Charles的身子，而Charles迎合地向后靠上Erik渴求更多。在这个离奇的第二宇宙中，Charles把Erik拉下马，扯开了他的裤子拉链。他把小Erik含进嘴里，忘情地吮吸，好像这就是他想要的全部。

当晨光把Erik照醒时，抵着Charles后身的阴茎又立了起来。他能听见帐外交谈的人声。有人在准备早餐，有些村民甚至已经准备离开。Erik不知道Charles是否醒着，但他不敢动，但凡Charles有清醒的可能，他就不要在此时移动身子。尽管理智叫嚣着抗拒，他的身体却已经习惯于在晨间享受性事，而Charles的臀部正温暖地包裹着他，像是一个邀请。

Charles哼哼唧唧地咕哝着翻了个身，他把脸埋到身下的毛毯里，手指蜷缩着握紧床铺，右边脚趾刷着Erik的小腿弯了起来。Erik的呼吸被堵在了喉咙里，他猛地翻身仰卧，一下睁大了眼睛，试图说服自己刚刚没有想要跌回梦里，没有下意识地想要磨蹭Charles，让生理冲动自己消失。

Charles又咕哝了一声，他扯过毯子包住自己，彻底翻成了俯卧的姿势。“好吵，”他的抱怨声被毯子捂得含含糊糊的，“别吵了。”Erik还从未像此刻这样感激Charles晨起赖床的习惯。

他坐起身子，伸手够到帐篷另一边的裤子套了进去，他把自己依然勃起的阴茎临时贴到小腹上，然后拉上了裤链，又套上上衫掩盖罪证。“该起床了，”他说着把手盖到了Charles脚踝上，或说是毛毯上他估测是Charles脚踝的位置。“他们都在收帐篷了。”

“他们嗯得挺好的，”Charles埋在毯子里嘟囔，并没费心转身，但下一瞬间，他猛地用手肘把自己撑起来，扭头望向了背后的Erik，眼神还十分迷离。“唔，哦，是啊。”他把脸压了下去，趴着的身子紧张起来，“操。我想起来了。”

Erik开始收拾铺盖，把被褥叠好置于枕头上后，他伸手把帐外的靴子取了进来。“很难忘却，”Erik自顾自地生起气来，管他是不是心灵感应者，Charles至少睡了一整晚。

Charles皱起了眉。“我原本指望那只是噩梦来着。”他坐起来时毛毯从身上滑了下来，Erik立刻蹿到帐门边上把帘子堵了个严严实实，防止有人穿窬偷眼，毕竟毯子下的Charles浑身赤裸，苍白的胴体在晨光中闪闪发光。Charles一脸严肃地看着Erik，他的睡意已经褪去了。“别生我气。你知道我起床的时候总是迷迷糊糊的。”伸手去够下衣和马裤时他接着说道。

Erik点头，至少今天早上他愿意听个道歉就让这事儿过去。“我没睡好，”他用解释的语气说道，一边系上了鞋带。

“嗯。没人睡好了，”Charles心不在焉地说完就消失在了他的衬衣里。

Erik想提醒他， _你在投射意识呢，_ 但鉴于他还在假装自己不知道Charles身负异能，他闭紧了嘴。他趁Charles被埋在上衣里的工夫理了理自己的裤子，把软下来的分身放回了裆部合适的位置。

“你饿了吗？”当Charles顶着一头乱毛从衣服里钻出来时，他问道。

Charles点了点头，但脸上的不情不愿清晰可见。“想到昨天就没什么胃口，但还是挺饿的。”

“我想外面应该有人做了早餐，”Erik说，“闻起来像粥和野味。那些村人早上多半出去打猎了吧。”他用手理了理头发，尽可能把自己打点整齐。他知道自己得在那些北方平民面前维持体面，而他袖子上还沾着大片灰尘，头发也在脸前打着缕儿。好在他昨天已经洗掉了手上的血污和泥土，虽然他记不得那是什么时点的事了。

Charles仰面躺下，拉扯着穿上裤子，系上腰带时他发出了一声自我赞许地叹声，然后坐起来开始穿靴子。他那副滚来滚去的样子非常不雅，Erik无助地想着，却怎么也挪不开眼睛。“出来吧，”Charles说着蹲起身子，垂头踏到了帐外。

Erik用双手搓了一把脸，然后跟了上去。出了帐篷站直身子他才意识到自己在帐内有多憋屈，他向后抻了抻肩膀，把脖子扭得咯吱作响。

弗里曼人都坐在火边。因为没有非皮的鞋子，他们不是光着脚，就是用线绳在脚上绑块毛布。走到近前时Erik发现他们都已经撕下了右边袖子，按照成例，这是对兄弟姐妹、父母和配偶的悼念方式——谢天谢地，没有孩子——这些人总算没在袭击中遭遇丧子之痛。

 “ _Friðsælt hvíldardagur_ ，（安息日平安）” Erik试探性地问候——但并没人刻板地指责Erik跟他们说话坏了规矩。他们只是含混地齐声向他回以问候。

 

Erik坐到那些人给他和Charles空出来的座位上，在他们分派食物时给自己和Charles各拿了一碗。肯定有人回村取了东西，因为他们现在有了好几副餐具，尽管比较简陋。Erik想起从前打仗时休息用餐的场景。不。还是别去想战争的事情了。

 

舀起一勺子稀粥时Charles也低语了一声谢谢，咽下那口粥后他靠近Erik小声问道：“我们得一直保持安静吗？我不想平白得罪人。”

“按传统安息日这天是不算在服丧期里的，”Erik低声回他，“在安息日里，他们不能让人看到任何服丧行为。但怎么践行传统因人而异。咱们可以说话，但不能跟他们说话，除非他们先开口。应该是这个样子的。”

若是在冰川上，服丧期撞上安息日，他们会被要求举止如常地在心里默默悼念，其余的丧日则可以过得仪式感鲜明。但在冰川外漂泊的游牧部落遵循的并不是同一套规则。Erik自己也感到有些不适，他坐在这个直到昨天还不认识的人群中间，跟他们一起服丧悼亡，还是在Hvíldardagurinn这天悼亡。

或者这份不适感就只是来自过于真切的往事，五年前为母亲服丧的记忆依然鲜明如昨。

篝火边的氛围安静得十分沉重，只有勺子刮擦碗底和微动时足底扬尘的声音偶尔打破寂静。Erik希望那些人能回想些美好的事情，回想逝去的亲人美丽的笑脸，回想与他们共度的美好时光，而不是他们悲惨的死相——但他知道这并无可能。

Erik判断那野味是兔肉，但烤得太老了，肉质有些坚硬焦黑。弗里曼人在过安息日，按例不能碰食物，他们多半就只是坐在一边看着，直到那些村民想起来才把兔肉拿下来。

Erik没发现自己在四下张望，直到Owen Holt在他左边身后突然开口，他才猛地醒过神来，扭头对上后者的目光。

“我们要走了，”Owen说着指了指身后的乡亲，他们的帐篷已经收好了。“趁我们走前，您还有其他需要帮忙的事吗？”

Erik 摇了摇头。“不，谢谢了，你能来我们已经很感激了。”

“这是份内的事儿，”Owen说，“我得说这是正常人都会有的同情心。我们又不像他们那些南方畜生。”Owen说话时没有刻意往Charles的方向看，但他也并没有请求Charles的谅解。“如果您还想找我们，我们就住在山的那一边。明天我们会再带些需要的东西过来。”

Erik注意到Charles脸上的神色并未改变，这很平和了，如果是Erik说了同样的话，他多半不会这么轻易放过。对Owen，他只是严肃而平静地说，“等我们回到执钜城后，你也可以前来寻求帮助。只要你捎信过去，我一定保证你的好心不被辜负。”

“我还没无耻到施恩望报的程度，”Owen的语气有些刻薄，下一秒钟他冲Charles鞠了一躬，那姿势也僵硬勉强，“阁下。”

“我并不是在提供报偿。”唯有一声几不可闻的叹息微微泄露出Charles被冒犯到了，“如果你有什么需要，请一定不吝说出，因为你的善举值得这份尊敬——就算是在北方，也未见得所有人都会像你这么无私地为邻人提供帮助。你有权选择接受或是拒绝我。”

Erik斜过视线看了看Charles，但什么也没说。Owen似乎不很情愿，但当他转过脸来冲Erik说“大人”时，那个仿佛受辱的神情已经退去了。Erik摆了摆手，示意他不要讲这些虚礼，于是Owen更放松了，他转过头，颠了颠肩上的包裹，跟上了他的同行人。

“兔肉吃吗？”Erik说着用自己的碗推了推Charles的胳膊。

Charles瞥了Erik一眼，摇起了脑袋。“不，谢了。这个时间吃肉太早了。”

“没有这种讲究。”Omega该死的讲究。Charles大概能跟Magda处得不错，Erik想到，前提是Magda不会在乱吃飞醋的时候试图把Charles给暗杀了。

吃过早饭，Erik把碗放到一边站起了身，他实在难在此处再待片刻。他挺直身体，叫脚下的土地将真切的痛感慢慢输入脊髓。Charles的视线一直跟着他，但却什么也没说，也没有起身跟上Erik。Erik走过摞在一起的帐篷堆，一时恍然失神。他听不见吹过树木枝桠的沙沙风声，也听不见啼鸟啁鸣。

 Erik已经忘记没有书籍陪伴的安息日对自己而言曾是怎样的噩梦了——难以承受的记忆会慢慢渗进大脑，像鲜血浸染纯水那样蔓延至意识的每个角落。后来他将兵出征，就再也没有机会过过安息日，他不敢冒险叫别人发现真相。上一次他感到这么奇怪、这么抽离，仿佛无根之草、无源之水，还是阿嬷的村庄遭到毁灭之后的那个安息日。没有书籍，没有母亲的怀抱。他记得阿嬷的鲜血流到自己身上时又黏又热的触感，记得军人闯进屋里时自己紧紧秉住的呼吸，记得来人用异能烧起的那把大火。

那段日子——漫无目的地走出营地时Erik想到——就好像几页撕落的手稿，杂乱无章地混在了一起，阿嬷去世的那一天就发生在二十四年前的那段日子里，而如今他把牛皮纸举到亮光之下，上面的墨迹依然清晰可见。有时他会担心，如果自己的灵魂没有被这具身躯框住，他会忘记自己是谁、是哪个Erik，他也许会迷失在历史的琐碎细节中，会一遍一遍地重复阅读相同的段落。

世界本身似乎十分易碎。好像Erik伸出一只手就能压碎它的外壳走入另一片天地。只要闭紧眼睛放弃理智就好。不需要任何努力。某种角度上说，这是一种安慰。

他没有听见接近的脚步声，直到Charles站到他身后，把手环上他的后臂紧紧攥住。“跟我离开这里，”Charles说。Erik猛地一晃，这才发现自己不觉间已走到屠杀现场，眼前是一排排新挖的坟墓，全都在无声地注视着他。Charles拽了拽Erik，十分坚决。当Erik顶着一张惨白的脸深深皱眉回望时，Charles说着“过来”又拽了一把。

这回Erik跟上了他，任由Charles引领自己。但转身时Erik依然能感受到墓中人凝视自己的视线，二十九个幽灵静静地在这片土地上盘桓。

Charles一边走，一边紧紧挽着Erik的手肘，好像一个愉快而必须的支撑。他领着Erik离开墓地，走过昨天补给水源的河边，沿着小丘边缘绕过营地，最终停在了一处临水的隐蔽幽谷之中，地上覆满蕨类，还有别样的植物从空中悬垂下来，挡住外界的视线，使郁郁葱葱的谷地成为一片清幽所在。

“坐这儿，”过了一会儿，Charles开口道，Erik这才发现自己一句话也没说，一直呆呆地站在那里，好像在等待Charles的指示。

Erik坐了下来。

Charles也在Erik身边坐了下来，他的身体十分温暖。他们坐得足够近，近到Erik能感受到Charles呼吸的节奏，就跟今晨一样——一吸一呼，也许有些急促，但是十分稳定。“让我们在这儿待会儿，”他对着二人之间的空气说，一边抬起一只手来把自己的头发都撩乱了。“你一走气氛就显得太静了。让人特别不安。”

“好吧，”Erik说着展开双腿，伸到水边。他怔了一会儿，最终撑着前臂躺了下来，但他又觉得这放松的姿势好像是错的。“你想说什么？”

Charles依然保持着坐姿，手肘抵在抬起的膝盖上，用前臂撑着自己的脸。他的下一呼气有些动摇。“我不想说昨天的事。”

一定不要是昨天的事。说点儿什么，随便什么……“你之前说，当你还在西彻斯特的时候喜欢去海边。”Erik说，“给我讲讲那时候的事。”

“海吗？”Charles停顿片刻，那副安静的样子显是在思考。“西彻斯特的海跟这里很不一样。这边的海是灰色的，总是波涛汹涌。南边的海是温暖的，风平浪静的日子里一派碧蓝，风急浪高时就会显出夜蓝颜色。”他用手在空中比划，模拟出波浪的起伏。“如果太阳的角度适当，有时它会显出碧绿的颜色来。有时它像绸缎一样柔顺，清澈得叫你能看见海底那些古城遗迹。我从前很喜欢跟Raven在海边骑马，就在潮汐线边上，看那些被潮汐打得湿湿的硬沙子。”他的声音渐变渐低，手也垂了下来，他看着Erik，“那边跟这里非常不同。”

Erik在Charles说完话的几秒钟后睁开了眼睛，他不记得自己是什么时候把眼睛闭上的了。“我从没去过西彻斯特，”他坦白道，“我在王都待过两年，你知道的。王城里有好多贵族都在西彻斯特建有夏宫。他们曾邀请过我到那里休假，但我一直都没时间。”

“你也不太喜欢他们那些人吧？”

Erik绽出一枚小小的笑来。“你肯定猜得到。不过也可能猜不到。那时的我比现在的我还要厌恶你的同族，你可能会震惊于我有多讨厌他们。”

“唔。”Charles没有马上附和，但他的嘴角翘了上去，尽管眼睑放松地耷拉了下来。“这是实话。好多贵族都会在西彻斯特建造夏宫，因为西彻斯特传统上是个和平的公国，我父亲也是个声名在外的政治家。我们是一个经济立国的国家，而不是尚武好战的那种——我们一直没有真正的军队，就算是现在也没有。而公国又山河秀丽。我们的财富来自我们的果园、渔业、林业和所有这些经济产物。我们同那些岛国进行商业贸易。好些贵族特意到西彻斯特去度假，为的是与我父亲建立默契的情谊，方便以后的商贸往来。”

“我见过你父亲几次，你知道的，”Erik说。“他没比我大太多，大概大上十岁左右。我记得我那时还从没见过那么年轻的公爵，当然，我也没想过几年后我父亲死了，我变成了一个更年轻的公爵。我们没能说上什么话，”所以Erik究竟为什么要讲这段故事？“我就是觉得你可能会想知道。”

 “他胜过Kurt百倍，”Charles说，“千倍。他热爱他的国家。他在我很小的时候就去世了，但他在世的时候总会带我出去看公国里他最喜欢的那些地方，秋天金黄的玉米地，丰收的梨子。他一辈子都在为西彻斯特谋求利益，而Kurt只想用西彻斯特为自己谋取利益。”Charles的声调高了起来，想到他的继父就气愤不已，“他的血亲无权继承爵位，所以他也不想让我袭爵。他把我送到了这儿，把Raven送去读书，然后叫Cain装作是西彻斯特的下任公爵。

“你妹妹要什么时候才能成年？”

“如果不出意外，就是再过两年。”

“那么两年之后，Raven就可以给Kurt和他那个愚蠢的后代派个卑贱的苦活儿，把他们打发得老远了。”Erik又闭上了眼睛，但唇边的微笑尚未退去。

“我希望如此。”

清风吹过木叶，给潮湿的空气带上点尘土的清香，阳光透过絮絮风声温暖地洒在Erik身上。气氛安静了一会儿，然后Charles动了动，慢慢躺到Erik身边，没有碰到他。

“我猜，如果你有的选，一定会给自己另择良婿，而不是嫁给我。”Erik不知自己为什么要说这种话，但他这一天都在奇怪的幻想之中游离，也无暇去思索这话该不不该说了。“我能理解。选择其他可能的爱人，比我更温柔的人。”

“我可能会选……”Charles的声音很安静，那阵停顿像是深思熟虑。“好吧。没有其他的爱人。只有一群跟你一样的alpha，只看得见我的嫁妆和头衔，却看不见 _我这个人_ 。”

“而西彻斯特没有守备军队，于是我便成了首选。”Erik说着微微睁开眼睛，太阳光亮亮地晃着眼睛，叫他就只能睁开一个缝隙。“就为这点儿小缘故。其实我的军队对保护你们公国的作用也不会很大，毕竟离得太远了。”

Charles不屑地哼唧了一声，他移了移身子，把衣服扯得沙沙作响。“才不是为这个。我要想上嫁就只能嫁给国王，流言都说国王不喜欢omega，也对生儿育女没兴趣，我们王国都没有公主和王子；除了嫁国王，我就只能嫁给公爵，除非我愿意下嫁。而Kurt希望把我嫁得离西彻斯特越远越好，所以他把我送到了这化外之地。”

Erik瞥了Charles一眼，这才发现他们离得比他以为的更近；Charles的脸离他只有几英寸远，他的脸颊被风吹得粉扑扑的。“一桩流放般的婚事。这还真是……难解。”

“还有更坏的选项，”Charles平静地说，好像这话不是对Erik的明褒暗贬——好像“更坏”也是个比Charles的设想来得好些的选项。阳光在他合紧的眼睑上投下金色的光辉，他的睫毛在晕红的皮肤上遮出一片阴影，Charles的语气寻常得好像在讨论贸易协定，或是如何持家。

“更坏，按你们王国的标准，还有比嫁给野蛮人更坏的婚姻吗？”

Charles终于睁开了眼睛，他坚定而庄重地凝望Erik，开口时嘴角的弧度依然柔软，“你本可把我锁在高塔里，天天强奸我，直到我显出妊娠迹象。要是我一直不怀孕，你可能日夜对我拳脚相加。总是会有更坏的选项的。”

“在你的认知里，那就是典型的alpha行止吗？”Erik不知自己是该觉得庆幸还是该感到被冒犯：庆幸Charles没有嫁给那样的人；为Charles把那种可怕的情形描述为“比嫁给Erik‘更’坏”而感到被冒犯。

Charles耸起一边肩膀。“不是每个alpha都会那样，甚至不是大多数，但这种事情总是有的，而且……好吧，Omega在婚嫁方面从来就没有太多的话语权，总是不得不听从父母之命，只有仰仗父母宠爱，omega才能指望嫁到一个好人。举个例子，很少会有alpha愿意跟Kurt联姻，把他们的omega子女嫁给Cain，而Kurt……我拒绝了Cain，Kurt有足够的理由给我找一个残暴的丈夫作为对我的惩罚。”

“从某种角度上说他确实是这么做的。我从来就没什么温柔体贴的名声。”Erik将视线移回天空，试图再次放空自己的情绪。

“你不必非要爱我，”Charles开口，但Erik在他说完之前便打断了他。

“……我只要不是个残忍的强奸犯就行了。好吧。我保证这点儿我还是能做到的。”

 “你也许不太温柔，但你是个好人，”Charles静静地说，然后，片刻之后，他放下手来，让指尖轻轻刷过Erik的上臂，试探性地触碰着他，全不顾Erik正一肚子憋气。 “你不必非得爱我，我从不奢求你的爱。但……我不……你让我很不确定。我不知道你对我来说是什么。”

Erik鼓足勇气，回望了Charles一眼，后者看起来——紧张，非常奇怪，他盯着Erik的眼睛咬住自己的内唇，然而很快又移开了视线。

“我们结了婚，”Erik说。“照说该是一辈子的事儿。一辈子够长了，我想我们有足够的时间想清楚对方对自己来说是什么。”

他几乎害怕弄清自己对Charles是什么感受。自从婚礼后与Magda那番交谈，Erik一直小心翼翼地规避可能与Charles过分亲近的行为——若Erik不够小心，他们就会靠得过近，近到危险的地步。但从昨天起，Erik发现自己总在逃避那个问题，好像它根本不值得回答。要完全忽略这整件事会更容易些，像平常那样，把它当作一个可笑的笑话。也许他不想知道答案，也许他宁可欺骗自己也不想承认——

Erik再次斩断了这份迷思，他把意识撤回到灰色的安全地带，他花了好多年月才建起这个意识堡垒，在这片安全区域里，他什么也不必想，只需从源源不断的愤怒中摄食，那是他累积半生的愤怒。

Charles转过脸来望向Erik，似乎想从他脸上找出什么东西。Erik不知他想找什么——但无论是什么，Charles肯定都没有找到，因为他颤抖着静静地叹息一声，然后闭上了眼睛。他脸上的坦率真诚都消失不见，他就只是……人在那里，不像刚刚那样生机勃勃地活在这里——蜷着身子贴在Erik边上，贴得那么近，近到Erik能感受到他的体温——而现在……

如今Erik知道了Charles真正活在身边时是怎样的感觉，当这感觉消失时，他理所当然地怀念起来。他把自己拽离了那片灰色的安全地带，没有离开太远，刚刚足够叫他鼓起勇气承认那股隐隐作痛的愿望，那股叫自己再多诚实一点的愿望。有那么一瞬间Charles惊鸿一现，真真切切地出现在了眼前，如今他窥见了Charles的真正面貌，他再也不想失去他了。他得把他找回来。

“Charles，”Erik蜷起手指，在泥土地里攥成拳头，以免自己情难自禁地侧卧过去触碰Charles。他的声音无比温柔，好像这份温柔能哄得Charles重新睁开眼睛。“不确定并不一定总是坏事，你知道的。”

“这不是什么要紧事，”Charles的胸膛随呼吸上下起伏，如今这是他身上唯一鲜活的部分，他像是童话故事里沉睡的王子。“就……把这事儿忘了吧。”

“不，” Erik被自己吓了一跳，他还 _当真_ 侧卧过去把手环上了Charles的脖子。 “不，我不要忘。我为什么要忘？”

 

Erik碰上他的那一瞬，Charles几乎剧烈地弹了一下，他的手猛地抬上去抓住Erik的腕子，双眸倏然睁开，但没有躲闪，即使Erik得寸进尺地摸进他柔软的发丝里。“我不懂你，”Charles的声音绷得紧紧的，几乎带着哭腔，“你想要什么？”

 

“我不知道。太多东西。有些很清晰，有些就只是存在，而我没法定义。但刚刚有那么一瞬间你好像就在 _这儿_ ——真的在这儿，而不是隐藏在你不肯叫我攀越的层层壁垒之后。你就在 _这儿_ ，我喜欢那样，我想要你回来。”

 

这些词句不假思索、不受控制地从他嘴里蹦了出来，甚至都没能在他大脑里形成模样，每一个字都像绳子，拉扯着那个嵌在Erik心上的绳结。那片灰色的安全区域几乎消失在意识之外。

抓着Erik腕子的手紧了紧，又松了松。Charles眨了眨眼睛，吞咽了一口，在右侧颤抖地呼吸起来，然后，他倾身向前，在Erik唇角笨拙地按了个吻。Erik的胸骨下面有什么东西收紧了，他闭上眼睛，感受Charles温暖的口腔，和自己手下柔软的发丝，Charles的手依然紧紧捉着他的腕子。当Erik回吻进去时，Charles发出一声绝望的小小呻吟，贴得更近了，他张开嘴唇加深了这枚清浅的吻，用舌尖舔舐着Erik的下唇。

Erik相当确信Charles的这个吻只是为了叫他别再说下去了，但他不在乎。他太过醉心于Charles的口腔和身体，当他顺着Charles的脊椎往下抚摸，隔着衣服感受Charles温暖的肌肤时，他再也难做他想。当他啃噬Charles的嘴唇时，Charles从胸至腿完全颤抖起来，好像还和最初的时候一样充满紧张的活力、未知的不确定和蓬勃的欲望。

Erik 微微动了动身子，解放自己被身体压制的那条胳膊，他把这只手伸出去，用指背抚摸Charles的颧骨，一路摸到颈项，感受Charles在他指尖下跳动的脉搏。Erik浑身都热得不行，双腿间的阴茎已经硬了起来。透过纠缠的四肢他能感受到Charles也是同样。当Charles靠得更近，伸出小腿缠住Erik的膝盖时，他们的腹股沟都按在了一处。

他们久久地亲吻，推挤着、叹息着，直到Charles撤回身子大口补充空气，他的嘴唇湿湿地肿了起来，盯着Erik的眼睛就只剩下湛蓝的瞳仁。他的胸膛在几番吸气之后依然起伏不停，汗水流到他的唇边，而Erik读不出他脸上的疑问。

“怎么了？”Erik问道，自己也感到有些缺氧。

“我……”Charles 开了口，但没能结句；他再次倾身向前，吻上Erik的唇，这次比刚刚更慢，好像一个请求，他的手跟着伸了上来，推搡Erik的肩膀，直到Erik滚了半圈儿变回仰卧姿势。Erik躺到柔软的草地上，浑身僵直疼痛，而Charles把他的大腿拉了起来，然后跨坐到他髋部，用双手按住Erik的胸骨，一副想要被反推的样子。

“求你，”Charles说着掀起自己的上衫下摆，一把拉过头顶。他苍白的胸膛暴露出来，被阳光照得光鲜亮丽，整个人都美得不可方物。

Erik的手几乎立刻就摸上了Charles的身子，他实在无法只看不 _要_ 。Charles的皮肤十分柔软，就像他一路从南方带来穿在婚礼上的那件上好丝绸衣裳。Erik用双手拦住Charles的臀部，直起上身，再次吻住Charles的唇，这次更凶狠、更饥渴。Charles掌控着主动权骑在他身上的行为撩得他欲火焚身，没必要假装不是。

也许这是错的，也许这么做非常不合适，某种角度上说确实如此，他昨天才埋葬了二十九个同族，今天就对Charles这么饥渴难耐——但这份欲望里还夹杂着别的东西，那东西从昨夜起就潜伏在他的欲望之下，浸染了他所有半梦半醒的幻觉。Erik想要再次体验那种仿佛重 _生_ 的感觉，他想 _活_ 过来。昨天的事好像窃走了他的灵魂，他想找回自己的灵魂。他想告诉全世界他还活着，还有这么一个弗里曼人依然活着，索求着，存在着。

 

Erik微微向后靠了靠，刚好腾出空间拽掉自己的上衫，然后他重新倾身回去，在Charles的颈子上再次留了个吻，他一路向下亲，亲过Charles的锁骨，顺着锁骨的线条吻到肩膀，吻过肩膀上的那些雀斑。

Charles的手滑上Erik的身子，他用双臂紧紧攫住Erik的肩膀，大口呻吟着吸气，好像讶异于自己竟能感到如此欢愉。他的臀部开始在Erik大腿上前后挪动，硬挺的阴茎隔着马裤磨蹭Erik的小腹。他闻起来周身都是勃起的味道，omega信息素的气味在他们身边升腾而起，与Erik自己的信息素交织到了一处。Charles垂下头来，把脸颊抵到Erik的脑袋上，脸上那些可爱的小胡茬都蹭到了Erik的短发里。

“你想操我吗？” Charles 气喘吁吁地直言，他已经把手伸到两人之间，去解自己的马裤了。当Erik低头往下看时，十字绳结下的皮肤和其下的暗色毛发都隐隐露了出来。“我也想要你。”

“是，”Erik丝毫未有犹豫，他的手滑下Charles松开的马裤腰带，摊开在Charles臀部圆润的曲线上，他按住Charles的屁股，把人推得离自己更近。他亲吻Charles的胸膛正中，同时觉到自己的心也在剧烈地跳动，一股热潮自小腹下升腾而起。“是，”他又说了一次，这次几不可闻，好像不是说给Charles，只是说给自己。“求你。”

Charles撑着身子跪起来时双手都在颤抖，他从Erik身上翻下来，拉下裤子，把腰腹也暴露出来。深色的织物从大腿滑到小腿上时，他的阴茎被完全释放，从耻毛处挺立起来，贴到了小腹上。他把重心移到一边膝盖上，然后又转到另一边，彻底把裤子褪了下去。刚一除净衣物，Charles便迫不及待地伸手去够Erik的腰带，他的手指迫切地拉动Erik的裤扣，好像再也等不及了。

他闻上去湿漉漉的，叫人想到体液和高潮。当他Erik的阴茎从裤子的v字口处拉出来时，那气味变得更强烈了。Erik的阴茎在Charles的手里显得粗长鼓胀，而Charles抚在上面的手指令Erik呻吟着一口咬住Charles的脖颈，扭动着挺进到Charles握住的手掌里。

“你知道吗？” Erik的声音低了下来，他向后倾了倾身子，望进Charles的双眸，“按照弗里曼传统，在Hvíldardagurinn （安息日）这一天做爱是一项velgjörð （善行）。” 他露齿而笑，把手伸得更深，手指都碰到了Charles臀瓣间渗出的温暖液体。

 “不知道，”Charles用手替Erik撸了两把，又揉捏片刻，然后挺身向前，把自己的身子悬在Erik的阴茎上方，用紧致的后穴轻轻刷起它的头部。“我只是……我需要它。”Charles 低声呢喃，好像想要被操是什么羞耻的事情。他在Erik的分身上坐了下来，后穴处那圈褶皱的肌肉起先还略加抵抗，之后忽然门户大张，欣然接受了那个厚厚的龟头。Charles整个人都被裹在了Erik的阴茎上，他慢慢下滑身子，节奏感十足地强迫自己在Erik的分身上一收一放，直到又热又湿的小洞成功吞没整根阴茎，而Charles喘息着坐到Erik腿上。

Erik慢慢放松了身体，让自己仰卧到草地上，他的双手依然环着Charles的臀部，尽管身体充满渴求，他还是着意没有强迫Charles快动。让Charles掌控节奏就好。光是看着这样的Charles，Erik就已经足够开心了，Charles的脸蛋儿和胸膛都一片粉红，阴茎挺挺地立着，更别说他的身体里还埋着Erik的阴茎。

Charles身上蹿过一阵愉快的颤栗，Erik能凭他们紧贴着的所有身体部位感同身受；Charles的眼睛耷了下来，双唇分开，溢出一阵无声的呻吟，双腿大张着跨在Erik身体两侧。他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，不过那也许就只是因为风吹在了光裸的肌肤上。他在那儿静静地坐了好久，就只是喘息着收缩身子，然后按住Erik的胸膛，慢慢地把身子从Erik的阴茎上抬起来，又强迫自己重新坐下去，狠狠地。

“啊啊啊啊！” Charles哭喊出声，他耿直脖子向后扬了扬脑袋，然后重复之前的动作，二人交合的声音回荡在小小的幽谷之中，Charles上下动作着碰撞Erik的大腿，肉体的声音与清风流水交织成了同一片乐章。在某次不慎滑偏，从一个前所未有的角度撞击下来时，Charles发出了一声惊喜的欢愉呼叫，他的瞳孔几乎翻向了脑后，他就着这个姿势来回碾压Erik，张着嘴前前后后地磨蹭Erik的阴茎，叫它一下又一下地撞击自己的前列腺。

这感觉好到不可思议，Erik被包裹在他温暖湿热的身体里，醉心于他的容颜美姿和他的一切，全然成了他的奴隶。无论Charles在哪儿长大，像这样骑在自己的alpha配偶身上肯定是任何南方omega都不敢去做的事情，但Charles就能不顾那些教化，他就在做。Erik这辈子从未如此刻这般性致高昂。

他握住Charles的阴茎，开始顺着长度慢慢地撸动——他摸得十分用力，比自己喜欢的力道更用力些，他猜想Charles未经分割的包皮会阻挡一些摩擦。他自己的分身已经在Charles体内抽动起来，迫切地渴望着解放，渴望向前推……直到这时Erik才恍然意识到他们有一整天都没做爱了。无论Charles是不是肯宣之于口，跟之前相比，如今他俩对性一定是同样的饥渴难耐。

“求你，求你。” Charles一边在Erik的分身和手掌间来回磨蹭，一边紧紧夹住后穴，恍惚地倾身向前，他的动作开始变得不甚规则。

Erik再也忍不住了，他抬起屁股向上顶去，这动作几乎没什么用，因为Charles的身体已经完全吞没了他。他沮丧而绝望地用双手抓住Charles的臀部，把他向上托举了一下，然后再落下来。Erik的龟头再次滑入Charles内腔，一阵电光石火的快感蹿进骨髓。

Charles啜泣着呻吟，他把脑袋向后仰，手指在Erik的胸部蜷了起来，他抬了抬屁股，跪到自己腿上，给Erik进一步插入的空间。“求你，Erik，快点儿！”

接下来的几分钟，Erik臀部上挺时湿漉漉的肉体拍击声充满了幽谷，他一遍一遍地挺入Charles紧致的后穴，而Charles剧烈地下坐着迎合他的每一下撞击，那个润滑湿热的小洞甜美地包裹着Erik的阴茎。躺卧的位置给Erik提供了绝好的视角，他能看到自己的分身在Charles屁股里进进出出，高潮在他的腹股沟和小腹处盘桓。

他握紧了放在Charles腰上的双手，更用力地操了进去，Charles哭喊着乞求“标记我，求你……我想要……”时，Erik的阴茎在Charles体内搏动起来。

他根本不必担心自己难以从命；他的阴茎已经开始在Charles体内鼓胀，当Charles饥渴地在他身上扭动着寻求更多摩擦时，他的指甲扣进了Charles的皮肤。他呼喊着Charles的名字射了出来，然后拱起后背倾身向前，颤抖着将前额抵在Charles的胸骨上，他的阴茎已经在Charles体内成了结，精液射满了Charles整个内腔。

Charles的身体将那个结紧紧地固定在原位，把两人联结在了一块儿，Charles哭叫着射了出来，他弓起身子把自己压到Erik身上，阴茎在Erik手里剧烈抽动着射出成道的浊液。他的哭声慢慢低了下来，变作一阵呻吟，之后他开始放松，Erik的结在他的后穴之内挤压着释放出信息素，把Charles弄得困倦又驯顺，他餍足得无力挣扎，放松得不愿坐直。

 “嗯……，”Charles压着Erik向前跌落，直到Erik彻底躺倒在草地上，Charles才懒洋洋地趴到Erik胸膛上歇了下来，他就这样搭在Erik身上，温暖而亲密。Erik上下抚摸着Charles的后背安抚他，尽管自己也才刚刚找回清醒的意识。Charles的肌肤不再仅仅是温暖，而是发烧般的滚热。不是热潮中的omega那种热，但也足够叫Erik联想到热潮中的Charles会是怎样的了。Charles光是这个样子就已经叫他欲求不满了，Erik不敢想象当热潮这类东西来临时他要怎么控制自己。他根本都还没彻底脱掉裤子。

他的阴茎结束了在Charles体内的喷射，转为一点点滴水的状态，Charles不时叹息着在他身上微微动一动，好像在检查Erik的结是否依然紧紧连着自己。

“我希望他们不会出来找我们，” 享受了一会儿交合后的舒适静谧，Charles说道。他们正浑身赤裸地被结连在一起，周身都覆着精液。在北地的蓝天白云下痛快地野合了一番后，Erik想到，再去想礼义廉耻好像有点儿晚了。

“他们不会的，”Erik说，一边用一根手指关节懒洋洋地玩儿起Charles的发丝，“那就违反服丧传统了。只要我们在接下来的……哦……六天之前回去就行。”

Charles的嘴角牵了起来，“那我得许愿你的结在这之前能消下去，”他顶着一脸涣散的表情把自己撑了起来，有些慢又有些急，然后伸手摸了摸自己的屁股，在被撑开的后穴处来回打转。他颤抖着摸了摸自己的穴口，然后摸了摸联结处Erik依然鼓胀的阴茎，那里实在过度敏感了，一阵触电般的感觉掠过Erik全身；Erik紧绷地呻吟一声，努力挺身亲了亲Charles的太阳穴，他还被Charles压着，没法自由活动，太阳穴就是他唯一能够到的地方。

有那么一瞬间，Erik已经决定不要问了。但未知的压迫感实在太强烈了，醒过神时他发现自己已经问出了口：“为什么？你为什么……？”

Charles绷紧了，那只心不在焉地抚摸着小Erik的手落了下来，但除此之外他没有动，连头也没抬。“你没有拒绝。”

这显然是Charles的伤心事，或者至少是叫他感到羞臊的事情。“我想要你，” Erik 试着把注意力从Charles身上抽离，聚焦到自己身上，聚焦到自己的欲望上。“我一刻不停地想要你。”

“噢。”Charles 的声音安静而诚恳、真挚；尽管他着力隐藏，但Erik还是感受到他身上有什么东西融化了，Erik能透过肌肤感受到他颤抖的呼吸，还有他的手，Charles的手动了动，好像想要抓住Erik。有什么东西 _触动_ 了Charles，Erik以前从未想过能够如此——那东西关系到Charles内心深处的隐秘，某种Charles迫切需要的东西。

 

把问题想明白并不很困难：Cain Marko的事还真切地留在Erik记忆里，而刚刚他又听到了足够多的Kurt，明白了这人在Charles心里是个什么形象。而他一直就知道初来北境的Charles对alpha怀着的是怎样的期许和想象。也许，除了妹妹和他已逝的父亲，Charles这辈子还从没得到过任何人的需求和关爱。

 “我知道你以为我不喜欢你，”Erik说，“但你错了。”

Charles的呼吸停住了。“我什么都没想过。” 他的声音很轻很弱，但他的体温更暖了，他的后穴愉悦地在Erik的结上收缩，那几乎是种本能的回应

“好吧，那你现在 _知道_ 了，” Erik的声音里有着淡淡的快活，他伸出手指攀上Charles的小腿，而Charles——Charles再次叹息一声，柔若无骨地靠近了Erik的抚摸里，他整个人都放松而安心，Erik还从未见过这样的他。

结已经彻底下去了，Erik只需轻轻一抽身就滑离了Charles体内。他抱着Charles滚了一圈儿，把人压在身下，温柔和缓地亲吻他，一边利用位置优势把Charles从胸到腿摸了个遍。

“我没有不喜欢你。”当这个吻结束时，Charles轻声呢喃起来，他们的脸靠得那么近，Charles转头时鼻尖都擦过了Erik的鼻尖，性事的味道充满了他们这个隐秘的岩洞家园。

“好啊，” Erik 说道，“这就是个开始了。”过了一会儿他把自己撑了起来，嘴上绽开一枚小小的微笑，“来吧。”

“来干什么？”

“你以为呢？”Erik转身冲下草丘，跑到岩石光滑的河岸边，他踹掉自己的裤子，撒着欢儿跑进水里。刚跑到足够深处他就一个猛子扎进水中，过了几秒才浮出水面，扑腾着脑袋把水花溅得到处都是。“来啊！”他笑嘻嘻地冲岸上的Charles喊话。

Charles 用手肘把自己撑了起来，脸上不由自主地露出了微笑。“不冷吗？”

“怎么，你是什么人？这点儿小小的严寒就把你打败了吗？”

“我是个有自知之明，不想轻易挑战极限的人，”Charles嘴上说着，却仍然站了起来，他走到河边，用脚趾试了试水温，然后猛地缩了回去。“冰凉冰凉的！”

 “这对你有好处的，” Erik 喊完话就躺下身子浮到水面上，顺流漂了几英尺才重新站起来，“对血管有好处，你知道的。”

Charles悲惨地摇了摇头，但还是深深吸了口气，涉进了水里，河水迅速漫过他的大腿和业已软下的阴茎，然后是臀部。他抖个不停，但还是把脑袋埋进水中，整个潜了下去，再出现时，他已经变成了一只反着光的海豹，全身湿漉漉的。

“看？不坏吧。”Erik又潜了下去，这次他逆流而上，一路游回Charles身边，直看到Charles踩在水底黑页岩上的白脚丫才浮出水面。“对不对？”

“总比顶着一身精液回营地去要好。”Charles的语气几乎是在挑逗，他弯下身子，扭动着洗起屁股和大腿，一边从睫毛下面挑眼偷觑Erik。

“但我说过了，这是个善行。”Erik傻笑。“别担心，我不会告诉别人的。”他没有假装自己没在看Charles。想要不看他太难了。

Charles洗完身子便重新站直，对着河水观察起来。片刻之后，他转头望向Erik，伸手把人拽到自己面前，在Erik唇上落下了一个亲密的轻吻。正当Erik晃神之际，Charles用另一只手铲了一捧水，哗啦啦泼了Erik一脸一身，他大笑着扑到水里迅速顺流游走，全不顾Erik震惊的大叫。

Charles游得很快，但Erik比他更快，他游了几大步便捉住Charles的屁股，把人拽回来在怀里锁了两秒。过了一会儿他才将人放开，然后重新扎进水里游了出去，一边等待下一波激烈反击。Charles噼里啪啦地追了上来，但依然是大笑着的，他的眼睛无比明亮，充满玩闹的兴致。

 

~*~

后来他们肩并肩地一起走回营地，当Erik伸出手去牵起Charles时，他没有躲开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：前文中的冰岛语词楼主都根据在线翻译器的提示汉化了。本章出现了查查听不懂弗里曼语的情节，因此查查pov里出现的冰岛语词po主选择了保留原文+译注的形式。欢迎勘误。


	7. Chapter 7

 

_Erik_

 

霰雪纷落到地上，但Erik在室外待了好久，已经觉不出寒冷了；他一早便脱去衣衫赤膊同Logan打斗，如今已经浑身是汗了。十月似乎过得比九月还要快。Logan也许已经活了很久，但他对时间的流逝却比Erik本人更加敏感。他每周都比前一周再多进逼一点，尽管Erik还没定下兴兵起义的具体日子，但Logan训练的方式却好像他明天就将奔赴战场。

Erik的速度也许够快，但Logan远比他更为强壮。他们已经僵持了快三个小时，Erik还从未像今天这样深刻地意识到Logan有多强大。适才天色已经转黑，现在一定快要到晚饭时间了。天上开始落雪时，掌灯的侍者出来把庭院四周的火把都点亮了，谁也没有留意正在庭中用木棍比试的Erik和Logan。

Logan气势不减，若说他的状态发生了什么变化，那也是变得愈加勇猛激烈，要不就是Erik不觉中暴露了弱点，他极少得到机会主动出击，把Logan逼到后退的次数还要更少。雪越下越大，肉眼都可得见；这对Logan更加有利，因为他的视觉远比Erik犀利。

庭院东墙边上的一道门吱吱格格地打开了，Erik透过Logan肩膀向东边望去，看见裹了一身毛绒外装的Charles从门后出现，身后还跟着Moira，这一晃神Logan便击中了他。Erik等着Charles叫停他们的比试，让他们进屋去，但Charles没有；他只是站在避雪的石檐下，靠着其中一丛火把在雪中取暖。

两个月前，当他们回到执钜城后，山里的那件事就好像从没发生过；回到这个熟悉的屋檐下，事情迅速变回了日常的样子。好吧——主要是 _Charles_ 变回了日常的样子——被Logan逼到角落的Erik在跳过一个火盆时想道。Logan一脚把火盆踢开，滚热的煤炭在院子里四散开来，把场地变得比刚刚落雪湿滑时更为凶险。

 _我的优势来了。_ Erik这样想着，主动挥棍向Logan展开攻势。他的速度更快，脚也更小，更容易在滚热的煤炭之间闪避。Logan将被迫碰到那些炭块，尽管他的伤口能够自愈，但他还是得分心对付疼痛。Erik瞅准Logan的弱点，一下后撤到了庭院中间，使最大的那块煤炭带横亘在了他俩之间。

在过去的两个月间，Erik花了大量的时间诱哄Charles，才使Charles多少变回了幽谷河畔的那个样子。但Erik觉得这时间花得值得。他愿意积少成多地慢慢赢取Charles的爱意，让这爱恒久持续，而不是用一时的浓情蜜意耗尽Charles所有的情感。

他再次转头看了Charles一眼，只这片刻分神，Logan便几乎将他击溃；Erik后退了两步才堪堪得以避开刺向小腹的武器。但这次豪赌也搭上了Logan的支撑脚，即使雪大得这么大，Erik还是看得见Logan脸上痛苦的神色和他的左脚试图自愈的样子。

Erik强迫自己收束精力，他用自己的武器扫击Logan左腿，几乎希望自己能凭这一击打破Logan脆弱的平衡。当然，他太乐观了。Logan轻易估测出他的动作，迅速回防成功；当Erik声东击西地攻击Logan右腿，试图在对方防守右侧时改攻他的伤处时，Logan的左脚已经痊愈了。之后Logan站定脚步，成功阻止了Erik试图把他击倒在火盆上的攻击。

“我想现在这个时间可以叫做晚上了，”Charles忽然开口，他的声音很大，穿透了纷飞的雪花。“你们已经互相打了够长时间了，是时候承认平局了。”

这一刻分神就足以致命；Erik的注意力刚转到Logan的武器跟他丈夫之间，Logan已经迅速予以反击。Erik不得不后退半步以避开煤块。他退得太快了，意识到右脚滑了一下时他已经失去平衡。扭伤的脚踝将灼痛传到腿上，Erik在落地的前一秒叫出了声。下一秒他就摔在了石板地上，剧烈的撞击把他肺里的空气都抽空了。

他听见Charles喊了句什么，Charles的声音很尖锐，但是含含糊糊的；Erik的注意力迅速被拉回比试。刹那之后他已经重新站定，要是Logan以为他这就认输了那就是Logan活该。Erik一举刺入Logan的武器和身体之间，用自己的木棍尖猛地戳了一下Logan的胸膛。

Logan蹒跚后退，一口气没喘过来，很险才没有仰面倒下。“很好，”重新站定之后Logan说道，语气充满激赏。

Erik笑了，但片刻之后剧痛便重新来袭，他呻吟着把重心转移到左脚上，趔趄着走到一棵石柱旁边，用一只手抬起自己的膝盖，呲着牙嘶嘶哈哈。

他没注意到Charles的动向，直到Charles走到他面前。那双带着连指手套的手搭到了Erik的胸膛和肩部，Charles担心地蹙起了眉。“你还好吗？”他一边问着，一边伸手从Erik手上抱过那条伤腿。 “你这傻瓜，干嘛要顶着一只受伤的脚接着打？”

Erik 叫Logan收了他的武器，然后转而抓住石柱，把自己撑了起来。“我没事儿，” Erik话音未落Logan已经开口：“你不能因为受了点儿皮肉伤就在战场上投降，Chuck.”

“这才不是战场，”Charles恼怒地翻了个白眼，反驳道。

Erik轻轻把Charles的手从自己腿上推了下去。“只是一点扭伤而已，”他说的好像这就能解释一切。当他重新把重心置于脚踝之上时他还在勉强微笑，但剧痛迅速袭击了他整条大腿，足以叫Erik重新抓住Charles以寻求支撑。

“傻瓜，”撑住Erik之后Charles又说了一遍，但这次语气里满是温柔和担忧，他的双颊都被冷风吹红了，嘴唇抿得紧紧的。“过来，咱们进去找个地方坐下，我好给你叫个大夫。”

“我用不着大夫，”Erik说，但还是让Charles领他回到了屋里。“我又不是马上就要死在街上了。”

屋里的热气打在他冻僵的肌肤上，Erik一下就感到热得过分；他难以想象裹在熊皮大衣里的Charles现在是什么感觉，那大衣还是他给他做的，但Charles看上去什么反应都没有。他很快把Erik扶到火光边的一排长椅上，刚把Erik按坐下，Charles便意带讽刺地开口:“是啊，我们都知道你是个多么坚韧强大的Alpha啦。Moira，你愿意去帮我请一位大夫吗？多谢。”

Erik想掷出一个相反的命令来，但Charles适时把他的腿抬起来纵向放到了长椅上，又温柔地替他除下了鞋子，这叫Erik太过着迷分心，当他回过神来，Moira已经走得太远，听不到他说话了。

Logan在Charles身后冲他坏笑；Erik狠狠地瞪回去，但他深知眼刀对Logan起不了任何作用

 “都肿起来了，”片刻之后Charles说道，他往前挪了挪，好将Erik的脚踝放到自己的大腿上。直到此时他才伸手去把自己的大衣解开，但也只是为了把它叠起来垫到Erik脚下，那衣服软软绒绒的，触感舒服极了。“你感觉怎么样？”

“我都说我没事儿了，”Erik 暴躁地吼着抱臂在胸，假装自己没看见Logan脸上的表情。“受伤是常有的事儿，过一阵子就好了。这都完全没有必要。”

在他们身边，摇曳的火光哔啵作响，将火炬的木头更多地燃做灰烬。Charles的嘴抿紧了，他到底露出了被冒犯的神情。“那好啊，看来我在这儿也没什么用了。”他滑到长椅另一边，大衣还留在Erik脚下，但Charles抽离了自己的腿。他站起来望向大厅的方向，尽管他俩不在，但听声音晚饭已经开始了。“不好意思打搅你们了。”

Erik努力叫自己不要叹息出声。“出去，Logan。”他吼道。Logan特意向他鞠了个过分繁复的躬，然后才拿好两根练习用的木棍，吹着口哨往楼梯边上走去。

“我不是在生你气，” Erik说着伸手捉住Charles的手，把人拉到身边。“我就是不喜欢……”他含糊地挥手比划了一下。“不喜欢 _这样。_ 我特别讨厌Logan冲我坏笑，好像我是个被抱在怀里的小猫咪似的。”

“Logan对寻常人需要治伤这事儿没有概念，” Charles的声音依然带刺，但Erik能从他望向自己的眼神中看出那刺已经软下去了，他的下唇不再是抿紧的，更像是撅起来的。“再说你会分心都是我的错。”

“你是很叫人分心，”Erik说，“但我会分心是我自己的错，赖不到别人头上。” 他笑了笑，这是最有效果的那款笑容，在过去这段时间里每当陷入这种尴尬局面他都会祭出这款笑容，而这对Charles总是非常有效，他又拉了拉他的手。“过来，”他压低声音，“你闻起来真香。”

“我闻起来跟往常一样。”嘴上虽这样说，Charles还是顺着Erik的动作贴到了他的大腿旁，把自己的腿抬到了Erik膝盖上，脑袋靠住Erik的肩膀。他们要错过晚餐了，但当Erik亲吻Charles的额头，耽溺在他的气味里时，Charles一句抱怨的话也没有说。他只是叹息着靠近Erik的怀抱，完美地贴住Erik的身体曲线，好像他就该属于这里。他喜欢跟Erik贴在一起，前提是他能保证Erik会在他想站起来的时候放开他。

“今天我收到了Raven的信，”片刻之后Charles说道，这段时间内Erik除了吸气什么都没干，完全忽略了自己脚上的伤痛。“她说王国和斯瓦蒂兰（Svartiland）*的东部边界局势越来越紧张了。

“哦？”Erik伪饰出一种漫不经心的声音来，他用手指梳理着Charles的头发，而注意力已经完全被Charles的言辞吸引。

“Mmhmm。”Charles点了点头，又往Erik触摸他的手心里靠了靠——他的小腿非常敏感，这是Erik在重开Charles心扉的过程中发现的秘密，几乎可以保证一碰那里Charles立刻就会软倒在他怀里，变得温顺。“按照Raven的说法，斯瓦蒂人没有履行今年的合约协议，还争辩说他们已经履行了，而国王正在找由头发起战争。”

Erik能感觉到Charles正靠着他的颈部眨眼，他的睫毛刷着Erik的皮肤，当他在Erik怀里扭动时吐出的气息都吹在了Erik身上。“都是贸易的问题，”Charles说，“贸易和商船。人人都知道商船总被击沉，商人们老被劫掠，但斯瓦蒂人说是我们干的。听起来真叫人担心。”

“如果东边的公国真的面临什么危险，Shaw一定会派军队过去的，”Erik说道，试图使自己的声音显得漠不关心，但他其实已经在从诸多角度考虑这个问题了。毕竟可能性有很多：可能是斯瓦蒂真的与吉诺莎产生了巨大矛盾，也可能仅仅是几个贵族在兴风作浪；可能是一波斯瓦蒂军人叛变成了强盗，也可能是Shaw嗜血的军队迫不及待地想要掀起矛盾，意图将整个国家拖入战争。

他用一根手指抚过Charles的耳廓，歪低了脑袋再次嗅起Charles来，他的眼睛闭上了，脚踝上的伤处隐成了刺刺的钝痛。“不过如果迹象已经明显到叫斯瓦蒂人抱怨出声，那肯定是有哪里出问题了。”Erik说，“要不就是强人和海盗增多了，要不就是有人在故意煽动战争。”如果那个人 _就是_ Shaw他也不会感到惊讶。Shaw对领土的需求总是很贪婪。

 “但这挺令人沮丧的，”Charles说，一边把手搭到Erik放在自己腰上的手上去，“我还想把嫁妆拿出来买些斯瓦蒂商品，在北境开拓商机呢，要是他们苦于盗乱，这笔投资在时下就得不偿失了。转卖些海岛特产也是个选择，但这样我就不得不动用西彻斯特的人脉了——那些小岛不会愿意把商品卖到北境的。”

“说来我们那种烈性酒在南方市场上一直还挺走俏的，”Erik语带调笑地说道，他的笑容被隐匿在了Charles头发里面。

Charles 耸了耸肩。“你在开玩笑，但我想那酒在冬天是会有点市场的。要是我能联络到一支在这边捣腾其他货品的商船或者商队就好了，我得先算一下让他们替我把酒捎去南方需要多少成本。”

他们的谈话被主廊道传来的脚步声打断了，Charles趁人进门前从Erik怀里滑了出来，当拿着医药包的McCoy跟随Moira出现在房间里时，Charles已经站了起来。

“大人，”McCoy说着鞠了一个不很确定的躬。无论Erik跟他说多少次，他还是难以放弃他那种滑稽可笑的南方礼仪。“我可以进前吗？”

Erik瞥了瞥Charles，扬起一边眉毛，但却没冲McCoy说什么话。他早就在这场战役里投降了。“我是你的病人，McCoy。请便。”

“他在打斗训练里摔倒，把脚踝扭伤了，”Charles可怜那个小医生，微笑着对他解释。“稍微绑扎一下就好，我猜，但是你最好还是给他检查一下，以防他折了骨头还假装自己没事。”

McCoy又冲Charles点了点头，一边嘟囔了句“阁下”，然后快步走到Erik身前跪在地上，把自己的医药包放到了身边。他还未及触碰Erik的银质搭扣，Erik就用能力把那东西弄开了。McCoy看起来惊呆了，他总是这样，尽管他本人也有一身颇令人印象深刻的异能。Erik回了他一个微笑。

但McCoy还是以严肃的医者专业性把Erik的脚踝检查了一番。这就是Erik将他留在身边的部分原因，尽管他不喜欢他倒霉的南方出身。虽然McCoy在礼节方面总是小心谨慎、行动都不敢越雷池一步，但作为医师的助手，他的本事可以说是好上天了。McCoy用手指半英寸半英寸地按压着Erik的脚踝，一边留心观察Erik的神色，判断他是什么时候受的伤。他在执钜城待了够久，至少能摸透Erik秉性，知道这种问题问了也不会有答案。他跟Austmann医师都跟Erik的军队打了太久交道，知道这些人骄傲得有多见鬼，他们骄傲到不肯轻易承认伤痛。

 “没什么撕裂伤，”检查完毕后McCoy说道，一边伸手从医药包里掏出绷带，开始包裹Erik的脚踝。“骨头里可能有个小裂缝，但现在这个阶段还说不定。最好不要让这只脚踝承重，大人，否则原本一月就能好的伤可能就要一年才好了。我等会儿会遣人送支拐杖到您屋里来。”他绑好绷带站了起来，“脚踝要一直保持悬吊状态，就像您现在这样，越充分越好。每隔十分钟就冰敷一次，然后把冰取下来，过十分钟再冰敷。澡盆也要用起来，能帮您缓解肿痛。不过我猜这些您都已经很熟悉了，大人。”

Charles那副自鸣得意的坏笑叫人难以忍受；Erik打定主意不去看他。

“谢谢你，McCoy，”Erik说，“回去用晚膳吧。如果我还有别的需要会派人去请你的。”

“Moira，你也先去用膳，” Charles说着转向Moira，脸上还顶着那副完全不是笑给她的坏笑。 “我会另派一个人为公爵去取敷在患处的冰块。”

“当然，先生。” Moira用完美的南方礼节冲Charles施礼，演出一副完美的仆从姿态。

之后她安静干练地迅速走开。人刚一消失在视野之内，Charles便转过脸来望向Erik，虽然他什么也没说，但他根本用不着说——他脸上的表情就说明了一切。

 “别幸灾乐祸，” Erik蛮横地说道，“都不招人喜欢了。”

“我才没幸灾乐祸呢。”

“你 _就是在_ 幸灾乐祸。我从来没见你为别人遭遇不幸乐成这个样子，你就只笑我。

Charles摆出一个伤心的表情，像只挨了骂的小狗儿似的耷拉着脑袋，肩膀也垂了下去。“这样好点儿了吗？”他用忧伤的口气问道。

“少来，” Erik嘴上说着，却情不自禁地露出微笑。“过来。服侍你丈夫上楼去。我们得叫他们把晚餐送到楼上去，让咱俩在床上吃。”

“可怜的老家伙，”Charles的眼角都笑皱了，他语气里的喜爱之情温暖了Erik整个身体。他把肩膀顶到Erik臂膊下，用自己的胳膊抱住Erik的腰，帮助Erik站起来走到离得最近的那个楼梯间去。

他们花了整整十五分钟才摇摇晃晃地走到楼梯上面。Erik讨厌受伤；若照平常，楼梯上到一半儿他就要两蹬两蹬地大步迈上去了。为了那条伤腿，他整个人都被困在墙壁和Charles之间，这叫上楼的过程慢得辛苦，特别是现在他身上的肌肉也开始恢复知觉，因为刚刚跟Logan的打斗而酸痛不已。

但他们终于还是成功走到卧房了，Erik还从未像现在这样为能躺在床上而感到开心，尽管他的脚踝上还绑着一堆狼皮。

Charles消失了一会儿，去找仆人给他们拿冰块和晚饭，回来的时候臂弯里捧了一小摞书籍，他先把书放到Erik身侧，然后才爬上床去，盘膝坐到了Erik身边的床单上。

“你感觉怎么样？”Charles问道。

“不怎么舒服，”Erik承认道，他往前倾了倾身，挽起裤腿以好好查看自己受伤的脚踝，那里都已经肿成平常的两倍大了，表皮全红了。“但要是那些大夫打算用罂粟奶给我治伤，就还不如叫我直接去死。我有那么多事能做，才不要整天睡在床上。”

“如果你觉得很疼……” Charles开口。

Erik摇了摇头。“不，绝对不要。更别提那东西还让我恶心，我敢肯定你也不想整天举个盆在我下巴下面接呕吐物吧。”

“是Logan把你弄伤的，可以让他举那个盆，”Charles说，“但是好吧。要是你想要的话，我可以叫人把你的公文拿到这里批阅。”

“明天吧，”Erik说，“今天我想早点儿上床休息。”他不想承认，但他只是运气好才碰巧赢了那场比试；他本可能会一早就力竭败战的。

风暴渐渐逼近，打在百叶窗上的暴雪声也越来越大。他们的房间在烛火照耀下仿佛罩了一层柔光，叫屋里的一切都变得柔和温暖。Charles穿着一身大得不合身的针织套衫，脚上裹着厚厚的袜子，看起来也无比柔软。他的手肘撑在膝盖上，脸颊抵在手掌里，看起来很是放松，笑容又有些忧伤。

“我真庆幸你没摔在那些炭块上。”Charles说。

Erik 微笑着伸手拽住Charles那件针织衫的袖子，心不在焉地用手指夹着那块羊毛料子蹭来蹭去。“你确定吗？”他说，“我要是有了三长两短，你可就有一大笔遗产可以继承了。”

“炭火灼伤很恶心的。我很害怕你会伤到自己，所以才开口叫你们停战。但现在看来我还不如亲手把你推倒呢。”

Erik发出一声轻蔑的不赞同。“这是打斗训练。要是Logan觉得我蠢到会弄死自己，他一开始就不会制造这种场景了。真正的战场变幻莫测，有许多比雪和炭块更可怕的危险。”

“好吧，原谅我对这事儿不太乐观，”Charles安静地说着，将胳膊从Erik手里抽离，把手放回自己的大腿上。但衣袖刚一离手，Erik立时便抚上了Charles的脸颊，他把他的脸掰过来拽到身前，深深地吻上了他的嘴唇。

这很甜美，Charles的双唇温暖而毫不抗拒地迎合Erik，他没有佯作纯洁，而是紧紧贴合着Erik的唇，叫他主导这个吻，没有丝毫退后的意思。Charles的手抚上了Erik的大腿，他把周身的重量压在那里，向前倾了倾身子。

当这个吻结束的时候Charles闭紧了眼睛，他用前额抵住Erik的前额，在那里轻轻地摩挲，好像正在微微地摇头。“试着别把自己烧死，” Charles 说，“哪怕不为你自己，就当是为了我。”

“我会为此做出最勇武的努力的，”Erik向他保证，一边用拇指指腹摩挲Charles柔软的脸颊。片刻之后他退开了，因为有人在房门上敲了两下，这表示有仆人过来了。

“进来，”他话音一落Brynjar便走进屋里，两条胳膊上各举了一个晚餐餐盘，第三条胳膊上放了一小袋冰块。

“饭还热着，”Brynjar向他们保证，一边把两个餐盘放到床脚，用第三条胳膊把冰袋递给Charles，那条胳膊的延伸范围非同寻常，让他站在床脚也能递送物品。“McCoy还送来了拐杖，我把它们放到旁边那间屋子里了。”

 “谢谢你，”Erik说着点头示意仆人退出房间。

Charles把那袋冰敷到Erik脚踝上，叫冰块分散在Erik关节两侧，Erik立刻就感到凉意透过衣料传到患处，缓解了皮肉的胀痛。“好啦，”Charles的声音听上去很满意，然后他向后靠了靠，伸手把其中一个餐盘取过来递给Erik。“还有这个。”

然后他拿着自己的餐盘坐回原位，规矩得就像他正坐在楼下的餐桌旁，尽管眼下他还盘着腿坐在床上，双唇都还因为刚刚被亲显得红红的，脚上也还套着厚厚的袜子。

Erik的食物还很温暖：窜在钎子上的小须鲸烤串，一大坨炸得美美的面圈，腌好的圆白菜和芜菁，还有一块揉了黑麦和荞麦粉的血肠。餐盘里甚至还有一颗发酵好的海雀蛋——这是这段时间的珍馔——那蛋放在小杯子里，旁边是他那一玻璃杯烈酒和一马克杯茴香茶。

他吃得很是卖力，因此过了好一会儿才注意到Charles正以怎样的热情攻击自己那份食物，他日常的用餐礼节几乎都被好胃口淹没得无影无踪。

倒不是说Charles平日有多挑食——考虑到他家乡公国的饮食习惯跟Erik这里有多大差别，Charles的不挑不拣简直让人庆幸——但今天这样的胃口显然是不正常的。Charles一手拿着鱼肉，一手拿着叉子，不间断地来回大吃大嚼，刚刚风卷残云地吞掉所有圆白菜，就一刻不停地转而攻击他的芜菁。

“饿啦？”Erik说着把两边眉毛都扬了起来，他把手上的鲸鱼串放了下来，丝毫没有试图掩藏嘴角的笑意。

Charles脸红了。“我觉得我的身体肯定是在为冬眠做准备呢，”说话间他也没有放下自己的叉子，尽管被Erik打断，他的视线还是立刻就回到了餐盘之上。“都怪这么冷的天气。每天这个时候我都饿得不行。”

“我都没发现你 _有_ 这么 _喜欢_ 鲸鱼肉。”

“我从前不喜欢的，但现在越来越喜欢了。”Charles说着用叉子叉住自己的海雀蛋送到嘴里。

“显然如此，”Erik呢喃着撕下一片炸面圈，放到嘴里慢慢咀嚼。提起这个，Charles最近 _一直_ 都是一副饿到了的样子。有一天晚上他忽然吵着要吃盐渍海豹肉，Erik不得不大半夜派人去厨房给他拿来。海豹又是一个Charles从前一直没能真正接受的食物，他都是到了最近才开始热心于这些吃食。

他斜瞥了Charles一眼，后者正伸手去够他那杯烈酒，Erik伸手捂住杯口，阻止了Charles。“等等，”他说，“靠近点儿。”

“为什么？”

“因为我说的，” Erik用另一只手把自己的餐盘推到一边，这只手还一直捂着杯口。 “过来。”

“好吧，”Charles 困惑地把自己的餐盘放到床上，腾挪到Erik身前，“怎么了？”

Erik伸出一只手环住Charles的脖子，把人拉到近前以更好地嗅闻他的气味，他把鼻子埋到Charles耳后，就去闻皮肤和发线相接的那个地方。他说不准，但无论从哪个角度上说那里都很好闻——很好闻但带着点儿 _不同_ ，这个气味和所有其他迹象加在一起深化了Erik的判断，他感到信心十足——不，说信心十足还不准确，他感到 _无比喜悦_ ，喜悦，或是某种他这辈子都从未体验过的情感——但当他坐回原位，看着Charles的眼睛开口说话时，那情绪一定显现在了他的声音里。

 “我想你是怀孕了。”

“什么？” Charles的脸色刷的白了下来，就跟窗外的雪一样白，接着又转作草莓般的艳红，他伸手抚摸自己的小腹，一边盯住Erik，然后将视线下移到自己身上，嘴唇张着，整个人都被惊呆了。过了好久他才开口，“我猜这是个解释……你真这么觉得？”

现在Erik发现了这个事实，再想无视Charles的异象都变得不可能了，他的肌肤在烛火照耀下几乎显出一副闪光的色彩，他的脸颊变得更圆了，尽管他削瘦的身体线条被隐藏在了过大的套衫里，但Erik猜得到它们一定也已经变得无比柔软。“几乎确定，”Erik已经完全忘记了自己的食物。现在他着意思考起这个问题，刚一开始想便已经能感到脑海内安静地骤升起的生物本能，他想保护Charles。保护Charles和宝宝。他温柔地碰了碰Charles的小腹，尽管隔着厚厚的羊毛他什么也感觉不到，尽管今早他们做爱时Erik没感受到任何迹象。“你闻起来都不一样了。”

“可……我都还没经历过热潮期。” Charles看起来依然十分震惊，他看着Erik抚在自己腰腹上的手。“我以为热潮期外怀妊的事情很少发生。”

“是的，”Erik对他确认道，他的目光也在Charles的脸庞和小腹间来回转换。“但我们做爱的次数非常多，我猜这创造了跟热潮期差不多的条件，你——”他停了下来，几乎叫自己闭上了嘴，但最终还是问了出来。“你感觉怎么样？”

Charles扬眸看向Erik，试图从对方的表情里找出答案。他好几次都试图开口，但最终还是陷入沉默，叫自己闭上了嘴。最后，他试探地说道：“我不太确定？我知道你跟我结婚原本为的就是这个，为了叫我给你诞育子嗣，但当事情成真了，感觉还是非常不一样。我感觉不到自己身体里有个宝宝。”

“我猜它还很小呢，”Erik说道——他有点儿控制不住自己的笑意：“像颗种子一样。”他抬起手臂，双手并用地捧住Charles的脸颊。“你年纪还小。一开始感觉不确定也是正常的，我觉得是这样。但你很快就会开心起来了。”

“要是吃着晚饭就发现自己怀了个孩子的是你，你也会感到不安的。我马上就要肿成球，在冬天的铁堡里像个鸭子似的晃晃悠悠了。”Charles气鼓鼓地说着，却还是把脸颊蹭进Erik的手掌里，在他掌心上落了一个吻。那枚小小的微笑隐没在Erik的手心里，Erik看不到，但他还是能从掌纹里感受到，感受到那枚微笑，还有Charles温热的呼吸。

 “既然你提到了这事儿，从现在开始你得好好地多吃东西了，”Erik 说着伸手把自己那颗海雀蛋递到了Charles跟前，用眼神指了指。“我可不许你饿到自己和我们的宝宝。”

Charles翻了个白眼。“考虑到我最近这个吃法，我觉得这不是什么你该担心的问题。”但他还是张开了嘴，径直从Erik的指尖上吞掉了那枚雀蛋。

Erik笑着把Charles拉倒，叫他的脑袋落到枕头上，全然无视了Charles抗议的声音和侧身时自己脚踝上的痛楚。他把Charles的套衫拉开，暴露出他依然平坦的小腹。Erik的大手几乎能完全盖住Charles的小腹。但马上就将不能了，他提醒自己，一边前倾身子，亲了亲Charles的肚脐正下。从现在起，他有好多事需要安排了。他们得找个产房，Charles马上就会需要裁缝给他做新衣服，他们得雇个乳母，还得通知所有政要和显贵人物（包括长者，最重要的就是他）。而Erik——Erik已经开始想要给宝宝挑选名字了。

“我明天会找Austmann医师替我瞧瞧，”Charles说着在Erik的怀里微微扭动了一下——如果Erik让他站起来，Charles多半会愿意保持现在的姿势，但Charles总是需要向自己证明他想跑的时候就能轻易跑开。与起初相比，他现在已经习惯被Erik拥抱了，但有时Erik还是觉得自己娶的好像是只性情特别不稳定的猫。“他跟Hank会确认这是不是妊娠迹象的。”

 “Mmhmm。” Erik没太在意“不是”的那个可能性；现在他注意到Charles的气味了，再想忽略几乎已经不可能了。他只好奇自己之前怎么居然没注意到这么明显的变化。

Charles的小腹随着呼吸起起伏伏，由于缺少阳光照射，腹部的肌肤跟月光一样苍白，只除了延伸到肚脐之下的可爱耻毛。当Erik再次把手放到Charles的小腹上时，Charles伸手盖住了他的手，他把他握在那里，Erik抬头看到Charles正在微笑，但那笑容里隐有一丝泪光，Charles的眼角亮得令人生疑。“我就要有你的孩子了。”他说着用另一只手卷了卷Erik的衬衫，保持着这样的姿势。

“是的，” Erik吻了吻Charles的指节，这叫他几乎移开了自己跟Charles两两相望的目光。“是的，你要有我的孩子了。”他知道这对Charles而言肯定很不容易——这孩子会改变一切，他俩都将步入一片未知的黑暗。但除此之外他能感到的就只是欢喜。尽管有那么多后顾之忧——尽管为一个南方人所怀的孩子而感到欢喜，听上去像是件不可能的事，但他就是高兴。他想叫Charles也感到喜悦。这念想无比强烈。要是……要是他能信任Charles，信任到足以对Charles敞开意识，也许他就能跟Charles分享自己的快乐，让Charles自己感受他的丈夫有多快乐。但他不能，于是他只是说道：“你的孩子会爱你胜过世间的一切。就像你爱自己的父亲，像我爱自己的母亲。”

“我很好，Erik。” Charles的微笑里多了些喜爱。他也侧过身来，跟Erik面对面地交缠在了一块儿，他们的脑袋枕在同一个枕头上面，他的膝盖轻擦着Erik的膝盖，亲密无匹。 “我没有不开心，我只是……很紧张，我猜。我的身体会发生许多变化，每个人都能看见。之后我将不得不生产，然后……”他的手顺势下垂，手指在Erik掌中蜷了起来。“我这辈子一直被教导生育就是我毕生唯一的任务，不管我还有什么别的想法。就只是，这事儿有点儿吓着我了，等了一辈子的事儿最终发生在了热潮期外，发生在我没料到的时候。”

“这不是你唯一的任务，”Erik说着握紧了Charles的手。“无论别人怎么说，你知道这不是你唯一的任务。”

Charles哼了哼鼻子。“这是 _我_ 跟 _你_ 说的， _我_ 来这儿的第一天就跟 _你_ 说过了。”

“好吧，反正我们心意相通。”Erik难以抑制地去想象自己的孩子，此时此刻那小东西就在Charles体内成长。想到还有六七个月他就焦急难耐。脚踝上的伤痛早就被抛之脑后，以给更快乐的情绪腾出空间。

“那，”过了一会儿Charles长呼出一声绷紧的气息来。“现在我能吃饭了吗？还是你得再闻我一会儿？”

 “接着吃，”Erik依然微笑着，他撑起身子，伸手把自己的餐盘拽来，把盘子上的血肠和炸得更好的那半边面圈也铲给了Charles。“给。你需要营养。”

Charles 看起来十分恼火，但是压下了那阵怒气，他捡起叉子把餐盘拽到了自己的大腿上。“你也吃你自己的去。要是你打算坐这儿盯着我看一晚上，我就要去别的屋子吃了。”

 “我在吃啊,”Erik说着咬了一口自己的鲸鱼肉，以作证明。那肉早就冷了，但Erik还是假装自己很享受。“看?可好吃了”

“你这个骗子。”Charles说话时脸上还是笑着的。

 

~*~

 

_Charles_

 

是夜Charles未能真正入睡。

并不是说他不为怀妊感到高兴，但……他的内心充满欢喜和焦虑、希望和恐惧、对前程的不确定和太多其他的感情，他跳动的思绪根本慢不下来，叫他没法陷入比浅眠更深的睡梦，他一时兴奋不已，一时又怀疑这是不是真的，因为这太像一场奇怪的梦境，想象一个孩子，他自己的孩子，此刻正在他体内生长，比他心脏跳动的声音离他更近。

他神志清明地躺在床上的层层被褥之下，在黑暗中静静聆听暴雪打在城堡墙壁上的声音，他想象厚实的雪花从天上飘落，把大地变作一片银装素裹的世界，他想象雪落在屋顶的温泉池里融化的样子，或者它们不会融化，会将池水淹没，严寒也许会把那条垂天瀑布完全冻住，变成一条荧光闪烁的冰质丝带。

Erik睡在Charles身后，他紧紧靠着他，身体温暖而坚定，臂膊保护性地环绕着Charles的小腹，但当Charles试图微微挣开以争取喘息的空间时，Erik醒都没醒，就把Charles拽了回来，他嗅着Charles后颈的气息，好像他需要Charles的气味。Charles考虑了一下要不要叫醒他，叫他放开自己，但……尽管Charles想要自由空间，但他也同样想要亲密接触，他想要被Erik保护，像这样安全地抱在怀里。他想要Erik要他，Erik要他在这儿，尽管这都是睡梦中朦胧的下意识。

Charles对着枕头叹了口气，试图放松精神以使自己入睡。他很开心，只是……现在他真的被彻底俘获了，尽管他已经开始相信Erik不会利用他的弱点，但这无法改变事实，如今Erik彻底地拥有了他，从内而外。Erik的一部分正在Charles体内生长，它正改变着Charles的身体，而Charles对此无能为力，哪怕他想做点儿什么。Erik拥有了他，永永远远，这既令人感到美妙也使人觉得畏惧。

他很开心。但他为这份开心感到害怕，他害怕自己错了。而这就是问题所在。

Charles肯定在某个时点坠入了梦乡，翌日清晨再醒来时他看见Erik站在窗框边上，Erik将百叶窗开了一扇，叫冷风吹入室内。他在朝外看，背对着Charles，白色的光芒勾勒出他赤裸的脊背，雪花透过敞开的窗子飘了进来。

“雪还在下吗？”Charles蜷缩在他身侧，把毛毯拉过自己的肩膀，困倦地问道。

“下得很大，”Erik笑着转过脸来望向Charles，说话间已经关上了窗户。“你睡得好吗？”

Charles眨了眨眼睛，他的思维摇摇晃晃的。“你不冷吗？”

“不太冷，” Erik说着一瘸一拐地走回床边。他爬上被褥靠近Charles，坐定之前先吻了吻Charles的面颊。“怎么了？你想多要几个毯子吗？”

“不。”Charles挪了挪身子把脸颊抵到Erik的肩膀上，他的眼睛又合上了。一夜无眠之后，今早的他比往常还要更困，他正挣扎着让自己保持清醒。 “你身上有雪花。”

Erik含糊地咕哝了一声，将手伸进Charles的头发里，用指尖在他头皮上轻轻打起了圈。一阵麻酥酥的快感窜上Charles的皮肤，一开始只是头顶，但很快就顺着后颈流入脊椎，令Charles情难自禁地发出餍足的声音，他全身的肌肉都放松了下来。“Mmm.舒服……”

 “你需要吃早餐，”Erik的语气不容争论。“我下去拿点儿东西上来。你有什么特别想吃的？”

Charles强迫自己睁开眼睛，他仰头望向Erik，使劲眨了眨眼试图驱走睡意。“你……”一个哈欠，“你悠着点儿。我去拿。”他滚了半圈翻成俯卧姿势，然后四肢大张地伸了伸懒腰，把手指脚趾全都伸展了一遍，才在床垫上坐了起来。“Hank说……”Charles又打了个哈欠，然后接道，“Hank说你不能压着受伤的脚。”

“别在意McCoy说什么。”Erik已经重新站起来，摇摇摆摆地走到了床边。“我去拿。就告诉我你想吃什么。”

 “‘ _最好不要让这只脚踝承重，大人，否则原本一月就能好的伤可能就要一年才好了。’_ ” Charles鹦鹉学舌地向Erik重复Hank前一天说过的话。“如果你非得现在吃早饭，就好好躺下，让我下去拿，好不好？”他微微笑了笑，以减轻语气里的责备，一边撑着身子坐起来，隔着床头用手蹭了蹭Erik。“再说已经不早了了，是不是？早上你一般都不让我睡这么久。”

“我以为你可以利用现在这个状况的，”Erik嘴上这样说，但总算重新坐回了床上，抬起腿来叫Charles往他脚踝下垫了个枕头。 “替我看着，叫他们别忘了把咖啡（kafei）也给我送来，好吗？只要咖啡，不要配奶油和蜂蜜。”

下床之前Charles盯着Erik看了好长一会儿，试着解读他的面部表情，但Erik还是像往常一样难以捉摸——是的，Charles能够阅读他的表情，但不能探知他的意识令Charles无法领会Erik真正的感受，他不知道他在想什么。Erik很可能打断Charles的沉思，就像以往那些困倦的早上一样。“当然。”Charles说着走到衣橱边上抓起自己的长袍。

Charles从橱门上的挂镜中看见了自己，他微微一怔，站在那里看着自己的镜中影像，试图找出些不同之处。并没什么不同，至少在他极目所见之处没有——也许比之前稍微胖了一点，但也就那样了。他看起来……他看起来不像是怀孕了。

他试着想象自己因腹中胎儿而变得圆滚滚的样子。 “我会变胖的，”他说着打开衣橱，拽出那件厚厚的羊毛棉袄披到肩上，在腰腹处系好带子，掩饰自己的身体。

“别无理取闹，”Charles不看也知道Erik正看着自己。“你是要怀孕了。这根本就不是一回事。”

“我已经怀孕了。我就是要胖了，”Charles说着转头透过肩膀望向Erik，后者正靠着床头板坐在那里，Charles被吸引了，他感到一阵欢愉的冲动流遍自己全身，就跟先前被摸头的感觉一样。只是看着Erik，看着他的丈夫，他就觉得无比愉悦。“你喜欢的是我现在的样子。” 他把这话说成了一个陈述句，而没有向Erik询问他想问的问题。

“你怀胎九月时的样子我也一样会喜欢，”Erik坚定地说。“我喜欢的是你这个人，你怎样我都喜欢。（I like you-in-general）”

Charles——Charles笑了，欢愉和爱悦从头顶贯穿到脚底，他的脚尖在冷石板上蜷了起来，眼角也笑出了褶皱，强烈的快乐如潮水般淹没了他，从内向外地温暖着他。“我也喜欢你，”他感到自己勇气十足，但尚未足到有勇气听取Erik的回应。相反，他快步走出卧房，穿过前厅来到了微凉的走廊。侍婢早已等在这里了，那女孩儿似乎对他这么迟才出来感到十分震惊——这些都清楚写在她的意识里了，她刚才正想着里面是不是出事了——但当Charles向她说明所需时，她还是兴高采烈地表示愿意去下面厨房给Charles拿他们的早餐。

“谢谢，”他道谢，而她十分得体地向他施礼，在他转身回屋前对他报以微笑。

当他回到卧房时，Erik正卷在他自己那件略薄的长袍里；他肯定是趁Charles出去的功夫下床去取了，现在他又坐回了Charles出去之前他所在的那个位置，不过膝盖上摊着一本书。当Charles关门时他抬眼瞥了Charles一下。“你给咱们拿了什么？”

“我可以给你拿那东西的，”Charles说着来到他们收打火石的地方，试过火后走到最近的蜡烛旁擦出火花。“我要了点加奶和蜂蜜的燕麦，新鲜的面包，厨房今天给他们准备的随便什么东西，你的咖啡，还有我的茶。”

他试了好几次才点亮蜡烛，但亮了一根之后，其他的就都可以用这根点了——外面太冷了，雪又太大，实在没法打开百叶窗让自然光照进来。

“我不知道你有没有兴趣，”Erik说，声音里的漫不经心几乎 _过分_ 刻意，“不过弗里曼人有一些据说是对孕中omega特别好的传统药材和草药茶。如果你想要，我可以弄一些来。”

Charles正满屋子走动着点蜡烛，听见这话转头看了看Erik，微笑起来。“如果Austmann医师说没关系那我就试试，”他说着把最后一根蜡烛放回桌子上，然后瞥了一眼紧闭的百叶窗，在一阵突如其来的冲动念头下，他走到窗边，将其中一扇稍微打开了一点，透过窗隙望向外面雪白的苍茫大地。

很美，真的很美——Charles身上的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，但他还是站在那里，欣赏他们所栖居的这个严酷环境，他感觉……很好，他想象他的孩子，温暖而安全地栖居在他的体内，尽管它现在还很小，还不能算作一个人。那里还没有意识，还没有任何他能读取的思维，但就在这一瞬间他忽然确凿无疑地知道了它在那儿，他就是知道了。那是他的孩子。

吃过早饭后Charles感到一阵愉悦的满足和懒散，这种懒散打从他来到北境后就再没有被允许过——一般来讲Erik在早上总是没足厌地要求他的活力，但今天，在Charles变化了的气味和Erik扭伤的脚踝双重影响下，他的丈夫似乎愿意暂时放两人一马。Erik心不在焉地来回抚摸Charles的小腹，一切都舒适可爱，而Charles有些怅怅地想道， _要是我们的婚姻不是以此为目的该有多好_ 。因为尽管Erik看来无比喜爱Charles，渴望Charles的身体，渴望Charles在他身边，渴望Charles快乐，但此时此刻的Erik，他温柔的手势、和善的眼神和安定的声音都充满爱意地朝向Charles的上腹，这些爱意都是给予Charles怀孕这件事本身的。

“我最好还是下去看看Austmann医师，”他最终开口，用自己的手按下了Erik的手。“确认一下。”

“你为什么不让好心的医师上来呢？叫他到我们这儿来。”Erik说，“我可以跟你一起坐在这儿。再说床比他的桌子舒服多了。”

Charles的嘴角扭了扭。“除非你答应我不会折磨可怜的Hank，要检查他就不得不碰我身体。”

“我会尽最大的努力不去折腾他的，但我最多只能承诺到这儿了。”

想要不再多刺激他一点儿几乎是不可能的，Charles想唤起Erik的占有欲，想叫他展示他想要的是Charles本身。“他很可能得把手伸到我衬衫下，把我肚子整个摸个遍才能确定，”Charles刻意控制语气，演绎出一种不紧不慢的担忧。“我敢肯定这个过程会很专业的——在给我做婚前检查的时候他和Austmann医师都很专业——但你要是不高兴看的话，我可以自己到下面去查。”

“不。” Erik 立马开口，速度刚好叫人满意。他环在Charles腰部的胳膊又紧了紧 “不，我们就在这儿检查。”

“好吧，” Charles高兴地开口，同时不得不扭动身子挣开Erik的怀抱，好起身穿上衣服。

 

~*~

 

Austmann医师进屋时似乎冻着了；尽管他们的卧房很暖和，但那老人不停地搓着双手，好像寒冷刺痛了他，Hank跟在他身后，这年轻人看起来不能在任何地方给任何人当向导。但当Austmann走到Charles面前时他还是友善地冲Charles微笑，一边用手势吩咐Hank从前厅里给他搬了个凳子坐下。

Charles坐在床尾，穿戴得齐齐整整，上衣、马甲、马裤，尽管他知道穿上这套衣服也不过是为了在医师给他检查的时候重新脱下来。Erik没有费心换下长袍；他还靠在床头上，眯起眼睛注视Austmann和Hank，翻开的书册就摊在身旁。

“所以我来这里是为了你，不是为了你丈夫？”坐定之后Austmann开口问道，Hank别别扭扭地站在他身边。 “不寻常，我一般不会上门出诊的，特别是你看起来走动无碍。”

“Erik想在场看着，他又不能走路，于是。”Charles转头看了Erik一眼，然后将注意力转回Austmann身上，“Erik觉得我可能怀了孩子。”

听到这话，Austmann爬满皱纹的老脸先是露出一丝惊讶，之后转为了思考神色；他上下打量Charles，慢慢观察。“如果你进入热潮期我不会不知道，所以我很惊讶听到这个消息。不过，热潮期外受孕的事虽不寻常，也不是完全没有，”他说着用手指在大腿上敲了敲，意带思考。“我的嗅觉已经今非惜比了——Hank？”

Hank 惊觉了一下，然后露出一脸明显的紧张神色，他的手指紧紧握住医药箱的手提柄。 “是？”

“去吧，去闻闻他，”Austmann急切地说着指了指Charles，后者正在努力抑制笑声。而Erik——

Erik 低声咆哮起来。很低，几乎听不到，但那分明是一声咆哮。Hank畏缩了，有那么一瞬间他看起来不打算近前了，但Austmann把他往前推了一把，Hank于是跌跌撞撞地来到床边。

“对不起，”他说。“对不起……大人。”他前倾到Charles身前，眼睛明显瞅着别处，在尽可能远的地方嗅了嗅Charles。 “我不……我不能确定。”

“我觉得你需要靠得再近点儿，孩子。”Austmann医师的语气明显是被逗乐了。

Hank又往前进了一步，重新倾身向前，但这回他的目光越过Charles的肩膀，落到了Erik身上，似乎只等Erik发动攻击就要立刻跳回去。他又嗅了嗅，然后几乎是迅速地撤回了几步之外，重新保持与Charles之间的距离。“是的，”他的语气平衡而黯淡。“是的，我认为是的。”

“你 _认为_  是？”Austmann医师激励地问。

 

“是的。我是说，是的，他确实是怀孕了。”Hank的声音坚定了一些，更加专业。“恭喜您，大人。”

Charles 感到自己整个人都红了，针扎似的刺痛蹿遍他整个身子，他用手紧紧抓着床单，撑住自己的身子。“哦，”他几乎为这个宣告感到惊奇，而不觉这是自己早已确认的事实。

“我需要Hank进一步触摸你的小腹来估测你怀了多久，”Austmann轻快地说，他自己的手正交握着放在膝盖上，他看上去非常乐观。“你们最好现在就快点儿彼此习惯，按我估计春天的时候会是Hank给你接生。我的手也不如以前灵巧了。”

Hank瞥了Erik一眼，脸色依旧苍白，但他还是开口说道，“您能脱掉衬衫躺下去吗，阁下……？”

Charles 慢慢地解开了马甲，然后是衬衫，他把它们从肩膀上褪下来放到一边，然后躺到床上往后蹭了蹭，好叫膝盖以上的部分贴到床上，只留小腿往下垂在床边，绒绒的床单刷着他的肩胛骨。这样躺着让他感到自己非常容易受到伤害，当Hank来到床边，小心翼翼地探手触碰Charles左半边腹部时这不安感又加强了。Hank的手很温暖，皮肉有一点点粗糙，几乎跟猫爪的触感差不多。

“如果有哪里疼就请告诉我。” Hank说着开始温柔地往下按压，一路在Charles腹部来来去去。

Charles 微微歪头望向Erik，他发现后者正坐在那里非常聚神地盯着Hank的手，几乎眼睛都不眨一下。不知怎的，他的目光里同时兼具怀疑和自鸣得意的满足。Charles没有去看正在自己身上摸索探测的Hank，而是用望着Erik的方式来使自己顺从地配合Hank的检查。

“我还摸不出子宫壁来，所以是还不到三个月，也许两个月，这最说得通，”Hank说着往下摸，摸到Charles骨盆附近。“我想，您最近是胖了些吧？”

“是的，”Charles在Hank的手最终停下时开口回答，后者正仰目望向Charles，双手停在Charles肚脐下方。“而且我最近两周一直特别容易饿。”

“这是个好迹象，”Austmann说着拍了拍Charles的膝盖。“嘛，现阶段没有什么特别要做的事了。Erik已经把最难的部分都做好了，现在你只要好吃好睡，让生理本能自己完成接下来的工作就好。”

Charles不知自己是不是该感到被冒犯——Austmann说这话没有任何恶意，对于公爵将要有后嗣，他的意识里满是父亲般的爱意和真诚的喜悦。但他居然说 _Erik_ 已经 _把最难的部分做好了_ ——！

“我还想给他尝试一些传统的进补方式。”Erik开口，他的声音重点清晰，极为明显地暗示出他指的是什么进补方式。“Charles想请你确认这是不是可以接受。”

老人微笑时整张脸都皱了起来。“我记得Erik的母亲在他出生前就曾用过那些药物，所以嘛，能不能接受要看你觉得Erik生得好不好了。”

Charles被这话逗乐了，Hank一后退他便坐起来将手伸向了自己的衬衫。“就是说您觉得那些药很安全？”

“是的，没错。还有很多人认为那药能加强天赋异能，”Austmann说道，“它们不会对你和你的孩子造成什么伤害，依我的经验好处更多。第一胎是最容易流产的，而这老方子似乎能起到保胎的作用。”

“谢谢你，大夫，”Charles决定不做多想地接受这个保证，他才刚开始想要这个孩子，不想这么快就去担心是不是会失去它。“也谢谢你，Hank。”

他犹豫片刻，一个问题钻入脑海，他低头看了看自己打着衣结的手指，感到浑身发烫，但还是问出了口，“我们……我们，呃，现在我怀孕了，我们在孕期是不是不能亲热？”

Austmann挪了挪身子向Hank伸出一只手，好叫Hank帮他站起身来。“孕期做爱是完全安全的，”他说话时坦率的态度缓解了Charles的尴尬。“不是什么值得担心的事。我回头给你列个能对身子好、有助帮胎儿成长的单子，要是你还有什么别的问题，可以随时去我的诊室找我。”

Charles怀着宽慰与欣喜交加的心情目送他们出去；现在他确信自己怀孕了，内心奔涌的乐观情绪再也压抑不住了，转向Erik时情难自禁地满面微笑。

“我跟你发誓在他嗅你的时候我都想咬断他的脖子了，”Erik的语气几乎称得上随意，他朝Charles伸了伸胳膊，示意后者过来坐到自己身边。

床垫在Charles膝下下陷，他朝Erik的方向爬去，整张床都跟着他的动作晃悠，好像大海里的一叶扁舟，直到他坐定才重又停住。“他只是在做自己的工作而已，”Charles说着抵住Erik的肩膀仰头望他，“我不想要Hank，虽然他确实有一双妙手。”

“我也有一双妙手，” Erik忙不急地说着伸出一只手张开手指，仿佛要证明自己所言非虚一般。“你喜欢我的手。”

“我喜欢你的一切。”Charles笑着捉住Erik的手翻来覆去，假装自己真的再检查，“非常美妙。”

“比医师那个助手的手好 _多_ 了，”Erik说，“我是说，你知道这双手曾碰到过什么地方。”

“哦，我也知道Hank的手曾碰到过什么地方。他做得非常彻底。” Charles实在忍不住再多刺激Erik一点的欲望，虽然他也知道扯开的嘴角多半已经出卖了自己。 “他一直都非常专业。”

“也许McCoy和我需要稍微约谈一番。” Erik微笑着吻住Charles的耳廓，说话时声音里仍带着一阵温柔的低吼。“重新检视一下他的专业程度。Logan可以帮我一起证实。”

Charles垂下视线，换上一副端庄娴静的表情来，但说话时依然满脸通红，婚前检查曾令他感到无比耻辱，但谈论那番经历在此刻却成了一种乐趣。“嘛，是你下令说婚前我需要接受一番彻底的检查，好叫你确认我没被别人碰过的。要是Hank把我看了个光，超过了你想要的，那也只能怪你自己了。”

“该死的，” Erik警觉地停顿片刻，重又开口道，“你说得对。” 尽管这不是严肃场合，但Charles觉得Erik语气里的没好气儿不是自己的错觉。“这回我得把他那双手砍掉了。还得挖掉他的眼睛。Austmann不会高兴的。”

“你不可以对可怜的Hank做那种事，”Charles赶忙说话，但却克制不住内心的快慰，Erik对他的占有欲令他的喜悦无所遁形。他跪起来转过身子转身，抬起一只腿跨过Erik的大腿，然后坐到Erik身上深深看进他的眼睛。“你得做点儿什么让我忘掉那件事。”Charles说着微笑起来。

 

~*~

 

暴风雪狂啸三日后终于在第四天早上止了下来，Charles早已闷得发疯，雪刚停，他就迫不及待地跑出了城堡。

“现在外面的景色很美，”Moira说道，此时他正与Charles并排着踏雪而行，雪靴受力均匀地落在雪层之上，使他们免于踩进及膝深的积雪之中。“北境的风雪也许暴虐，但它们会把世界的积尘清扫一空，让一切都变得清净可爱。”她的脸颊被冻得红彤彤的，兜帽上的绒毛在冷风吹拂下轻轻刮擦着她的面庞。当Charles说要出门时她二话没说便遵命而行了，她甚至都没有询问Erik是否知情、同不同意 ，Charles为此深深喜爱着她。

她的意识也十分可爱，兼具圆滑和率直，又条理清晰，读起来令人无比愉悦。无论Charles有何要求，她总是随时愿意卷起袖子帮忙，同时她也时刻不忘自己身负监看Charles的行为、并向Erik汇报的任务。这会儿她正思索回头该怎么跟Erik解释，才能不把他吓坏；Moira是少数几个知道Charles怀了孕的人，尽管Erik尊重Charles的自由，但在过去三天里他有事没事就要到Charles身前晃悠，生怕自己不在身边Charles会凭空消失。

“我希望我们不会耽误人家的事，”Charles说着把手往衣兜更深处揣了揣。“我满脑子都是烈酒的商机，实在等不及想跟酒商商量了。我一点儿都没考虑到人家可能住在镇子外，要不就会想到他们这会儿肯定在除雪了。”

Moira 微笑着摇了摇头。“我觉得没什么好担心的。我们这儿的人都已经习惯应付这种天气了—Jónatan现在应该已经牵出驯鹿，准备往酒窖那儿去了。”他们继续走着，Charles 能听见她正在脑内估测路上可能遇见的危险，她的意识嗡嗡地低语 _这里地势足够平坦，要是强盗出来我准能看见，_ _Charles_ _够聪明，他跑得掉，而我手上有刀_ _,_ 其中夹杂着她对自己能力的自信，她确定自己能打败所有想要伤害Charles的人。作为一个女仆，Moira实在是非常的，非常的——诚然，Charles过去曾有过更为光鲜体面的仆人——但那些没有身负间谍任务的仆人从不曾提供过比她更好的陪伴，

这很甜蜜，真的很甜蜜，Charles知道Moira是Erik派来保护自己的，而Erik还以为Charles对此毫不知情，他以为自己是在默默守护Charles。虽然Moira一开始确实是来监视Charles的，但Erik早就将她的主要任务变成贴身保镖了；而尽管Charles早先曾对此感到烦躁，现在他也已经能够把这当作Erik天生过剩的保护欲了。再说，就算Moira真能威胁到Charles，他也可以在她行动之前就用心灵感应能力阻止他。她从不偷看他的信件，因此也发现不了什么秘密。

极目所及的大地一片苍茫，所有物事都被皑皑白雪覆盖住了，而头上的莽莽穹苍蔚蓝澄澈，好像天堂一般。他们在一片树丛前停下，Moira指住一群盯着他们看的雪兔，小东西们的耳尖是黑色的，鼻子颤巍巍地翕动，被Moira一指忽然就跳脱地消失在了Charles的视线之外。

“那是兔妈妈和兔宝宝们吗？”Charles试图让自己的声音听上去平和一些，但口袋里的手已经不自禁地滑到了小腹之上，他抚得轻轻的，好像自己是个易碎的蛋壳，一用力就会破掉。

“也许，”Moira说着耸了耸肩，轻推Charles示意他继续前行，她用腿扫开雪絮堆就的薄薄雪层，跋涉出一条路来，包裹着她双腿的马裤样式很不淑女。

他们很快就到了田间，屋宇与所有其他物事一样被覆在了白雪之下，直到他们靠近才稍显真容；但Moira似乎还是能认出地方来，而Charles在大老远外就感应到了农庄里那家人热忱的意识，他们一边做活一边互相闲谈，或在田间铲雪挖路，或在煮饭，或在喂牲口，或在转动酒桶。不过他们都很友善，当Charles和Moira到达农庄时，出来迎接的omega满面笑意地表现出热切的欢迎，他伸出双手握住Charles，好像他们已是多年好友。

“阁下，真高兴见到您，”那人说着将他们迎进温暖的厨房，又关上身后的房门。“我叫Robert，这是我父母的田庄。我父亲马上就出来迎接您，他现在正忙着做杂活儿呢。我二妹已经去叫他了。”

Charles笑了，为他热情的态度一阵着迷——镇子里的人对他一向友好，但每当他骑出镇外来到田间，狐疑的视线总是比殷勤的邀请来得更多。“谢谢你，”他说着摘下手套，并动手解开外衣的系带，Moira也跟他同步脱下外装。“请叫我Charles吧。很抱歉来得这么唐突，但我听说你父亲是一位酿造烈酒的高手，我想来跟他谈点儿生意。”

“我在镇上听说了你对这生意感兴趣，”Robert说着请他们在饭桌前坐下，随后自己也坐了下来，并没客气施礼。他身形不高，作为omega来说很是健壮敦实，深色的卷发配着同样深色的瞳仁，双眼正充满兴味地盯着Charles观察；但真正挑起Charles兴趣的是他意识之中忽然响起的声音： _Magda_ _会很高兴再多听一些关于他的讯息的。_ 那声音里带着一种古怪的、潜藏极深的好奇心。

正当他打算探入那人的意识深处，去找寻这情绪的根源之时，一个鹤发鸡皮的年长omega从身后推门而入。他跺了跺靴子，甩掉鞋上的雪，这才走到Charles身边递出一只手，Charles试图起身，他挥挥手示意Charles不必麻烦。

“别，别，坐下，我是Jónatan 。”那人说着甩掉外套，又一把撤下围巾，大大咧咧地坐到桌子旁边，全然无视了Robert恼怒的嘶声。“你站起来也就是为了再坐下，没必要麻烦了。Rob, Sædís在喂鹿呢，你看是去帮她还是在这儿待着，你随便。”

“我留下，”Rob说着把他父亲的外衣从桌子上捡起来挂到自己的椅背上。“Charles阁下正跟我说他想和你谈笔生意，针对咱们的酒。”

“哦？”

Charles点了点头，微微震惊于这一家之主竟是个omega的事实——但这是种令人愉快的震惊感。“尽管我的家族是贵族，但却素善商贸，我本人也不例外。我觉得北境能给王国的其他区域提供很多商机，只是现在还没被开发出来。我想从烈酒开始进行尝试。当我向我丈夫征求意见的时候，他跟我说，你就是那个适合商讨这事的人。”

“最初可能只会是小规模的买卖，”当Jónatan的意识中出现感兴趣的迹象时，Charles接着说道，“但这会是个开始。”

“要说这会儿，我不太确定藏酒在数量上够不够供给北境以外的地方，” Jónatan说着往椅背上靠了靠，一边用一只手搓着下巴。“但这确实是个值得好好商讨的计划。”

“太好了，”Charles说着坐定下来，与他开始了一场更长的对话。

 

~*~

 

他们谈了好长时间，从酿酒量谈到生产成本，又去田间查看了一番，Jónatan和Robert分别指出了制酒过程中的不同侧面，又争论了一番真有销量时怎样才能将产量最大化，而这时Moira开始认真烦恼即将降临的黑夜，并试图开口向Charles说他们该往回走了。Charles与Jónatan粗略商议了一下明年的供酒，这叫他感到自己真的做成了某种事情，某种足能令他感到高兴、能够仰赖的事情。

“多谢你们，”当他们转了一圈重回农庄，在房子前门旁停下时，Charles微笑着对Jónatan和 Robert开口，“我真的非常感谢你们的帮助。”

“大可不必”Jónatan回道，他正思索着这个计划和可能带来的财富，那些考量都已经溢出了意识边缘。“那，在你回铁堡前还有什么是我能为你做的吗？”

“不，这就够了，谢谢你，”Charles说着转向Moira，吩咐说该回去了。就在他想开口道别的时候，一股意识忽然从北边奔袭而来，那意识坚硬决绝得仿佛刀锋，又无比集中，打断了Charles尚未出口的言语，当Charles转向来人的方位时，那意识的拥有者正迈过谷仓走向他们。

那是一个女子，穿着跟Moira差不多的厚实马裤和高筒靴，长长的外衣下摆垂到了膝盖的位置；如云的乌黑头发盘桓在她的颊侧，一方束发的红色丝巾就是她身上唯一的色彩。她行走的姿态充满自信，Charles能看见她腰间别着短剑，她的手就放在剑柄上，尽管她的意识十分平静，里面只有归家的想法。

当他们注意到的她的时候她也看见了他们大家，这时，这女子倏然突兀地停下，双眸紧紧盯住Charles，好像看见了一只幽灵。

他刚想跟她问好，对方意识里那股震惊便褪去了，她的脑子转得好似箭矢和闪回图像， _这是_ _Erik_ _的丈夫，他来这儿干什么，就是来看爸爸的吗，_ _Erik_ _说他怀孕了，_ Charles读到了那些令她感到珍贵而清晰的图像，今早的Erik，撑着他的拐棍坐在图书室的书桌前，满心喜爱地看着这个女子，Magda，他伸手去拽她的卷发，拽了又弹回去，样子亲密又日常。 _没关系，_ _Charles_ _暂时出去了。咱们可以随便说话。_

 

“什么……，”Charles的话噎住了，几乎像是私语，当Moira一脸好奇地转头看他时，他又听见了Magda的想法——她的想法不受控制地疯狂奔涌，而她正绝望地试图关闭自己的思维—— _操，是他的心灵感应，不知道生下来的宝宝能不能身负异能……_

然后Charles看见了最糟糕的部分。

那是一场冰川上的谈话，夹冰带雪的冷风吹得Magda面庞生疼，Erik的脸也被吹得发红龟裂，她的嘴里说着Charles值得培育，值得利用的话，而Erik尽管没有直接说出口，却也同意Magda的观点，他也认为自己需要哄得Charles喜欢他、信任他，认为他们该哄骗Charles生出一个拥有心灵感应能力的孩子——Erik知道，Erik从他们结婚的第一天就知道了Charles的秘密，但他一个字也没说，Charles为这突如其来的认知感到一阵恐惧地摇摆，他依然盯着Magda的眼睛，此刻，他意识里的每一毫秒都像一个世纪那么漫长。

覆盖在这些信息之上的女儿心绪几乎让一切变得更糟了，Magda的情绪里充满忠诚和爱意，她为Erik的婚姻感到绝望，当Erik向她叙述Charles时，她只觉满心苦涩，Erik说Charles是个心灵感应者，说Charles试图向他隐瞒这点，说他不能信任Charles、不能告诉Charles他已经知道了，  _南方佬_ _,_ _“他并不十分可求我的陪伴。我自己也是差不多。”_

还有一些与此相连的记忆，一些更古早的回忆，当Charles试图从Magda脑子里出来时，那些画面自动释放了出来。Erik在操她，他的面部线条还没有那么锋锐，也许比现在年轻得多，他的两只手落在她美丽的长发之上，一边插入她柔软的身体一边温柔地亲吻她，全心全灵，他爱抚她的胸膛、她的大腿，口中呢喃着自己的情意，他们互相挑逗，她用手抓挠他的身子让他再快一点。Magda记忆里的Erik那么年轻，但Magda知道——Charles感到恶心，因为Magda知道，尽管Erik从不曾对她宣之于口，但她知道Erik至今仍然爱着他，他想要跟她结婚 ，如果不是因为Charles，如果不是因为他们的族人需要Charles的——需要Charles的  _南方子宫_  ……

 

 _繁殖工具_ _,_  Charles又想到这词，而Erik的声音如刀锋般斫进他的身子： _他喜欢玩弄人性，又无比幼稚，还是个敲诈犯。_

Charles忽然感到一阵剧烈的恶心。

“Rakel，你在家里干什么呢？” Jónatan兴高采烈地开口，而Magda答话的声音绷紧得有些病态，她的意识里是一连串的 _操操操_ _,_  “我现在是Magda了，爸爸，记得吗？”

“我们该回执钜城了，”Charles听到自己的声音从远方传来，他的眼睛依然紧锁在Magda身上，她那么美丽，是弗里曼人，而他和Erik之间的一切都不过只是谎言，他感到绝望而无助。她也回望着他，眼神几乎充满鄙夷，她的意识里全是恐惧和谩骂，她不知他究竟听到了多少。“多谢你的盛情款待，Jónatan。如果开春之后我身体不便，我会派别人过来找你。”

“没问题，随时恭候，”那人依然满面红光地看着自家女儿，Charles后退了一步、两步，然后转身走了出去，费尽力气才没有像被猎狗追逐的狐狸一般落荒而逃。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原注：  
> 我们这篇文现在有第一章的中文翻译啦，wangzaifengfeng翻的超棒，你们可以在这里（http://www.mtslash.org/thread-112236-1-1.html）找到！  
> wangzaifengfeng和Jin_C_E在随缘居上翻译这片！感谢翻译，你们的翻译真是太美了！（译注：这句原文是中文XD）  
> 还有，明天是我（tahariel）的生日！这事儿本身无关紧要，但考虑到我们在这章里搞了些事情，说出来好让读者诸君对我们好点儿:D。感谢所有给上一章留言的读者，你们的留言全都令人感到会心，我们非常感激。
> 
> 译注：14年的文，作者有话说没啥时效性，但太太们但可爱了就搬运一下:P

 

_Charles_

适才朝农庄去的时候，雪后的世界还显得充满魔法、魅力十足。可现在，Charles的内心满是煎熬，他觉得去哪儿都好，只希望不要待在这儿，眼前绵延起伏的地势令他感到荒凉可怖，当夜晚开始降临，群山都变作威胁。他听见Moira正视图从身后追上他，她叫他等等，但Charles停不下来。他的心脏在胸腔内怦怦直跳，肺部也因难以置信的情绪而剧烈波动，呼出的气体令他感到喉头一阵烧灼。

Erik从一开始就在利用他，而Charles居然蠢到陷了进去，同样的方子，同样的苦药，只因为外面裹了一小层蜂蜜Charles就轻易地陷了进去。

他情难自禁地回想自己在Magda脑中读到的片段。Erik说他幼稚，他鄙夷他，同意要玩弄他，要从他身上牟取利益。Erik，剥开了他的伪装，像所有其他人一样，要把Charles _培植_ 成一个战利品似的婊子，而不是一个人，他想要他把心灵感应能力遗传给他的孩子，像生 _小狗_ 似的——！

Erik跟Magda做爱的样子就好像她是他在世上的唯一真爱， Charles还以为那种样子只会……Charles还以为……

 _哦，_ Charles的大脑终于运转起来。真相恍如迎头而来的海浪，不可避免地将他卷至水下，仿佛体内的气体被瞬间抽空，一时间，Charles感到呼吸都难以为继。他的双脚不由自主地停下，双手不受控制地握成拳头，其中一只径自抬起来堵住了主人的嘴，指关节苍白得毫无血色。 _哦_ _,_ ，他胸腔里的心脏因这想法而一阵发紧。 _我还以为——我还以为他爱我。_

周遭的世界一片寂静，只剩冰雪映衬着把人影拉长的西沉落日。

“阁下，”Moira从他身后呼唤，追上来后她放慢脚步，走到他身边望向他的面庞。她的眼中充满担忧，尽管面上还是一副谨慎的中立姿态。 “发生了什么事么？” 她大声问了出来，然而意识中的声音却是 _这事儿我得向公爵回报，一定是刚刚发生了什么事，让他感觉不安了。_

Charles的胃绞了起来。诸神呐。如果Moira把Magda的事情告诉Erik，他必定会很快发现真相，而那会——不，不能让那种事情发生。他转向Moira，强迫自己聚神微笑，同时说道：“一切都好，谢谢你。” 甚至在将适才的记忆从Moira脑中移除时，Charles也依然保持了笑容。

这段记忆如丝般光滑，像所有其他记忆一样拒绝被移除出去，但也只是那么一秒——它还太新，尚未来得及在主人脑中扎根。Moira很快就把Magda的事情忘记了，轻易得好像忘掉某块方巾、或是某朵花儿的颜色，好像那事从未发生。记忆消散之后她冲Charles明显地微笑起来，边说：“趁天黑之前，咱们快点儿回到执钜城去吧。”她紧了紧自己毛边的兜帽，朝山上带路，示意Charles跟上。

他跟上脚步在她身后走，一边将脑中那些丝絮般的记忆清除出去。他们向山巅走着，雪地靴不时在厚厚的积雪上打滑，走过险要之处时他们互相挽着胳膊，Charles感到恶心，充满自我厌恶。但随后，他告诉自己，Moira是Erik的间谍。大多数暴露身份的间谍都会受到伤害，甚而会被处死——这是公义 自然，而Charles只是将他不想让别人知道的事从Moira脑中抽掉而已，他没有伤害她，这已经比大多数人都要善良了。

但这除不掉他嘴里的苦涩滋味。

如果 Erik发现Charles已经知道真相，事情可能会演变成下述几种情况。也许Erik会露出自己的本来面目，停止假装爱恋Charles，他们会再次确认二人之间的约定只是一场商业交易，除此无他。或者Erik会转变策略，将怀柔手段变作暴力强迫，无论Erik从前说过什么，若他的行为已被证实不可相信，那他说过的话也就盖不可信。或者……这是所有可能性中最糟的一种……或许他不只会强迫Charles给他生孩子，还会逼他为他使用心灵感应能力，他可能会强迫Charles用能力对付自己的亲人和子民，若Charles胆敢不从，他也许会动用武力甚或是以孩子的安危相要挟。

Charles不能，不会，让这种事情发生。如果Erik试图玩弄Charles，试图欺骗他，利用他，那Charles将以眼还眼。因此，他这边与Moira在山间走着，那边已经将意识延伸至田间，找到Magda的大脑。她的思维仍然翻江倒海，一边无比愤怒一边又因暴露秘密而恐惧不已。

那意识好似一场暴风雨，激烈的情绪不断挥洒而下，记忆与自责汇聚成阵阵雷霆。但这只是让Charles的入侵变得更加容易了，他滑入她的大脑，冷眼观察着进行了一番最实用的算计。

如果只是刚刚那一段记忆——Charles看到了她，田间的那一番惊惧和心碎——那是很容易就能移除的，但Magda已经给这段记忆建立了太多联系，它关联了一整串考量和情绪还有其他记忆。把它单独移除需要太多细致的技巧，而Charles此刻实在没有精力去做那些，于是他决定采取一种更简单、更粗暴的手法。

 _你不准把今天的事情告诉_ _Erik,_  他径直朝她脑内发话，而她在她父亲的饭桌前抽搐起来，仿佛被电到一般，当意识到脑中的声音意味着什么时，她整个人都陷入了恐慌。

 _不——你不能这么做_ _——_ Magda只堪堪想了半句话Charles便接了下去。

 _不准跟任何人说你今天见过我。不准以任何形式向任何人暗示我读过你的脑、看见过你、知道你是谁。即使你试了也不会成功。我不会伤害你，因为我是个比你更好的人。但你得离我和我的孩子远点儿。_ Charles将这些指令按入她的大脑，压进她的意识、潜意识和蜥蜴脑*，使它们如神谕一般无法违逆。尽管他的情绪还十分激动，但愤怒和痛苦依然使得这份指令无比强烈。

做完这些后，Charles趁她未及反应前便将意识撤回了自己数英里之遥外的大脑之中。当意识回归，他弯腰呕出了滚热的胆汁。

“你不舒服吗？” Moira的语气带着明显的担忧。但Charles说了句“可能只是因为宝宝，”便安抚住了她，Moira放心地微笑起来。

呕吐之类的小事真的无关紧要。时下这一刻，Charles感到体内的一切都被撕裂了，但话说回来，当你甘之如饴地伸手玩儿火，还一厢情愿地指望不会有烧手之虞时，任何糟糕的结果都是咎由自取。只是——

Charles真的，以为，Erik可能爱他，哪怕只有一点。而Charles……若是把他对Erik——把他之前对Erik的，对他所幻想的Erik那份感情说出来，眼下那真的显得十分愚蠢。

在半明半暗的夜色之中，回程的道路漫长艰辛，但夜空晴朗，月近满月，茫茫雪原在月色下荧光闪烁，劲风中夹杂的雪片也间或反射出灿烂星光。Charles的双腿机械地朝家的方向运动，而他本人迷失在了这份机械的韵律之中，Moira安静地在他身边走着，别无他求。

当他们终于回到铁堡，Charles不顾Moira想帮他脱下外套和靴子的提议，径直屏退了她。他一时想不到更好的主意，于是暂先走向后面的楼梯，一边思索自己该到哪儿去找一个能独处静思的地方。

 

*lizard brain：蜥蜴脑指人脑中与理性无关，跟直觉、第六感、潜意识相关的那部分。

这个误会还要持续很长时间，前方大概也一直是这个基调就……短更一发（抱头

支持大家在下更之前集资揍万大王一顿，我出两块的（殴

~*~

 

那晚稍迟的时候，Charles去了婚前暂住的客房，他坐到梳妆台前，望着那面颇有年月的高镜子，迫使自己戒除假面上可能出现的任何一点波澜。他的嘴角拼命地想要往下垂，但他挣扎着叫它们恢复了温暖的弧度。眉头一个劲儿地往里皱，他尽力想让它们重归平静，最终不得不把手伸上去揉搓，就像从上好的羊皮纸上蹭掉一块污点。

 

屋里很暗，只点了一根Charles从大厅里拿来的蜡烛，空置不用的家具都蒙了一层罩子，防止落灰。房间里渗透着一股忧伤空寂的氛围，毫无生气，无人关爱。没有人会来这儿找他。现在，Charles能闭目凝神，思考自己下一步该怎么做了。

从现实的、物质性的、不带情绪的角度来看，一切都没有改变。无论Erik对Charles怀抱着怎样的感情，Charles都跟他结了婚，并且怀上了他的孩子。从行为上看，Erik一直在尽己所能地让Charles感到幸福甜蜜，毫无疑问，对Charles而言最好的选择是让这种境况持续下去。Charles无从得知，若Erik知晓他已经获悉真相，将会做出怎样的反应，而自己的处境又将会比现在难过多少。

所以。Charles必须装傻。他什么也不知道，什么也没听见，且就Charles目前的认知，他还必须配合演出一场Erik不知道他身负异能的假戏。这也许……若叫Charles坦诚点儿说，他不可能再像以前那样满心温暖、毫无戒备了。假装自己的心境没有变化……假装自己还爱着Erik，那并没有什么用处。

诸神呐，这想法很是伤人。Charles屈指按住自己发疼的胸腔，使劲往下揉了一把，好像他也能像抹平眉间褶皱一样抹去心中的痛楚。之后他伸手揽过随身带来的羊皮纸和墨水瓶，打开瓶盖，拿起了羽毛笔。

他写给Raven的信谨慎地绝除了所有他不想叫妹妹以外的人看到的词句，但除去那些无可规避的事实后——他的妊娠，以及Erik的真心——Charles给出了更明确的指示。 

 _请代我向我们亲爱的朋友致以问候，感谢他们作为婚庆礼物送来的象牙雕刻，那在此地备受推崇。希望你能向他们传达我日常的思念，及我二人对他们友情的珍视。我知道他们与邻邦颇有龃龉，我对此倍感同情，如你所知，我们也曾有过同样的烦恼——记得_ _Essex_ _家族曾在我们的商队途经他们的港口时克以重税吗？我希望不久之后大家都能成为朋友，但同时他们不该失去自己的立场，因为屈服只会换来得寸进尺。当我们向_ _Essex_ _家族表示要另寻商路，并断绝与他们的商贸关系时，他们马上就屈服了。_  

Charles放下羽毛笔，重读了一遍最后的段落，以确保Raven能理解个中含义；象牙雕刻这个暗示应该十分明显，那是斯瓦蒂最珍贵的艺术品，理解到这个暗语后，其他的不言自明。Raven够聪明，她知道Charles一直在跟斯瓦蒂兰和吉诺莎王国内其他志同道合的贵族通信；他策动那些贵族为斯瓦蒂提供支持，同时鼓励斯瓦蒂方面不要停止给国王Shaw制造麻烦。

思考这些政治策略是一种很好的派遣方法，这叫Charles能从儿女私情里彻底分出神去。斯瓦蒂人越是不断发声控诉Shaw的好战尚武，叫别人知道是他在搅动风云，王国内的贵族对国王的支持便会越少；若非如此，一旦斯瓦蒂被激得主动开战，那些贵族便会站到Shaw那一边，趁了国王的意。而国内的异见愈多，Shaw的权力便愈稀少，他的统治也就愈薄弱。只要国王还以铁拳治国，他的暴行便不会大白于世，即使他从不放过任何机会对治下臣民巧取豪夺，也无人会挑战他的威权，无人试图拥立更忠于臣民的君王取Shaw而代之。理想的新君不该长寿永生，不该连死亡也无法审判其暴政。

至为重要的是，Charles希望能心无畏惧地自由使用能力，为此，他几乎愿意付出一切。

他刚写好信，戴婚戒的手指便感到一阵刻意调戏的拉扯，这使他僵在了座位上，他抬头望向眼前的镜子，恰在此时，门开了。

“你在这儿做什么呢？”Erik问道；Charles从镜中看到Erik脸上愉快的微笑，他情知那是虚情假意，但Erik装得太过真诚，想要信以为真也十分容易。“你这么怀念自己以前的屋子啊？”

Charles沉寂的时间大概有些太长了，他试图组织自己的答案，手指集中在封信的动作上，掩藏着他写给Raven的内容。“我才在这里待了几天，根本就没时间生出什么感情。”最终他开口，但没有回头。 “这里很安静，仅此而已。”

“而且很黑。”Erik 指出。

“Mmm.”

“你还好吗？”Erik拄着拐杖跛行进屋，离开了门口的光源，朝Charles所在的黑暗中走来。“出什么事儿了吗？”

而Charles——披上了那副Erik想从他身上看到的伪装，他挤出一丝微笑来，转头望向Erik，那封信被他颤抖的双手揉搓得在膝盖上皱成一团。“我没事，”他咽下谎言，把痛楚揉碎在体内的某个角落里，叫它不再那么尖锐。“我只是想找个地方坐着冥思一会儿，用不着灯光。”

“是你的图书室不舒服吗？”Erik问道，他已经来到椅子后面，正伸出一只手搁在Charles后颈上。“要不我给你再找一间？”

这触摸起先让Charles感到一阵本能的潮热，但刹那之后，他的皮肤 _缩了起来_ ，突如其来的寒意侵肌刺骨，Charles费尽全力才没有退出去打开Erik的手、冲他破口大骂、叫他收起虚情假意。

“你就没有在一个地方待厌了，想换个风景的时候吗？” Charles强迫自己不要僵住，他重新望向镜子，观察丈夫眼眸中的反应。“没什么好在意的，要是出了什么事儿我会告诉你的，Erik。”

“我知道你会的。” 他放下拐杖，把两只手都搭到Charles肩膀上靠了过去，他在Charles颈侧落下滚烫的吻，双手顺势向下滑，滑过胸膛，落在Charles仍旧平坦的小腹上。“马上就到晚饭时间了，”Erik说着拽开Charles的衣领，叫他暴露出更多光裸的皮肤。“你会下来吧？”

Charles忍不住了，他绝望地闭紧双目，心脏在胸腔内砰砰直跳，这一秒钟好像无限漫长，Charles像一只受惊的兔子般囿于Erik的怀抱之中，逃也逃不开。“当然，”如果他的声音听上去与素日无异，感觉上便是一个小小的胜利。“我封上这封信，马上就下去。”

“好，” Erik用牙齿咬了一下Charles的耳叶，然后才站直身子，双手还停在Charles的肩膀上，捏着后者绷紧的肌肉。“你真是太叫人分心了，”Erik说着用拇指抚摸自己适才吻过的那小块皮肤。 “如今比从前更甚了，大概就是这么回事儿，我脑子里除了你什么都没有。”

“今天我也一直在想你，没空去想别的东西。” Charles诚实地说着撤开了身子。

站直的动作令Erik不得不笨拙地后撤半步，否则他的腿便要推到Charles所坐的高脚椅，这一点空隙使Charles觉得自己终于又能呼吸了。当他转头望向Erik时，对方眉间微有皱痕，表情看上去像在测度。显然Erik知道Charles身上有什么不对了，他只是不知是哪里不对了。

“你不用等我，我很快就来。” Charles的声音里毫无情绪，意识不停在对自己说， _冷静，冷静，冷静。_

“那楼下见，”Erik的语气似乎极不情愿，说完便伸手去拿自己的拐杖。Charles只是微笑着等他离开，一边压抑着情绪逼迫自己不要颤抖。直到Erik离开房间，Charles才跌到身后的梳妆台上，他用手堵住嘴，激烈地喘息，那声音听上去几乎像在啜泣。适才他甚至都没发现自己在憋气。

尽管Erik一直努力搭话，但晚餐全程Charles都显得安静又笨拙 。虽然他用尽全力想要假装一切如常，但内心激烈的情绪波动似乎还是不由自主地流露出来，沾染了他的每一言每一行，令他至多只能维持表面的平静。他机械地咀嚼着食物，几乎无暇品尝，因为所有的精力都已经被调度起来维系谎言。

吃完晚饭Charles就知道Erik又要问他哪里不对，他深深厌恶自己必须一遍又一遍地告诉Erik一切都好，事实上明明一切都不好。上楼回卧室的路令他觉得脚上好像系了铁块，Erik依然步履蹒跚，但他没说要扶他走，他的内心迫切想要甩开Erik径自上楼，然而还是不得已地放慢脚步，静待Erik跟上前来。

待得他们关上房门，只剩烛光反照彼此的视线时，Erik开口问道： “是因为宝宝吗？”

“什么因为宝宝？”

“你心烦意乱的，” Erik 笨拙地向前走了几步，缩短二人间的距离，几乎是小心翼翼地碰了碰Charles的臀部。“我知道你对怀孕这事儿还有点儿疑虑。”

这是一个破有偏差的猜想，Charles本可以利用这个猜测轻易地含混过去。但他忍不住觉得把这一切怪到孩子身上是一种背叛，尽管它时下还这么小，还没有发育成人。骗Erik相信他厌恶怀妊令Charles感到恶心，但……总之，总之，所有选择都需建立在Erik不知Charles已获悉真相的前题下。

“我只是有点紧张，”终于开口时Charles沉默的时间似乎已经有点儿过长了。

“是什么叫你这么担心？” Erik用空闲的手把他拽到床边，动着脚趾甩掉鞋子后才靠边坐下，又把Charles也拉坐了。他信手扔掉拐杖，无视了它们摔在地上时的撞击声，“Austmann是北境最好的医师。我不会让你或者是宝宝出任何事的。”

Charles试着一点点放松肌肉，靠上Erik的身子，就像昨日此时他会做的那样。Erik的臂膀坚实温暖，他轻易地环着Charles的身子，把他紧锁其中。 “没什么要紧的，”Charles试着开口。

Erik弯弯手指，挑起Charles的下巴，强迫他看着自己的眼睛，“如果有的话，你一定要告诉我。” Charles觉得自己已经开始能够区分Erik哪句话是问题，哪句话是命令了。

“我说了我会的，不是吗？” Charles转开脸，离开了Erik的掌控，一边为这片刻的粗暴对待无比恼怒“不是说所有事儿都能被你轻易解决掉的。”。

Erik的眉峰皱了起来，同时嘴角也垂了下去，“好吧，”他的声音很平缓。“那这事儿我就先放着。”

“拜托，”Charles语气坚定地说罢，弯腰向下伸手去解自己的靴带。他保持这个姿势把长袜也除了下去，这是个很好的的借口，叫他不必立刻坐直；之后他不得不抬起腿来将马裤推下小腿，他脱得很慢，当他重新坐起来面对Erik时，那些多余的情绪终于被收拾妥当，他的脸上又恢复了平静。

他考虑将脑袋靠到Erik身上，这是个充满爱意的姿势，也许能消除Erik眼下的怒意，将今日的无状行止含混过去，但无论Charles怎么努力，脖子就是不肯打弯。Erik依然看着他，昏暗的烛光衬得他脸上神色比平日还要难以捉摸。

Erik用指尖触碰Charles的面颊，落在Charles脸上的视线依然毫无波动。他的手顺势向下抚摸Charles的下巴，这动作曾经令Charles感到过确凿无疑的爱意……Erik欺身上前亲吻Charles，他的眼睛半开半合，动作徐缓却又无比坚定。Charles感到体内仿佛干柴燃起了烈火，但那火焰同时烧出了强烈的自我厌恶和怨恨，他费尽全力才没有把Erik推开，又付出了更大的努力才逼迫自己回吻Erik，用舌尖舔弄他的下唇。

这情势只会有一个走向，就是Charles乖乖躺到床上让Erik操。当Erik加深那个吻，将手指插入Charles发间向后拉扯他的脑袋——这是Erik素日习惯的流程，下面他便会把Charles按倒在床上了——Charles闭上眼睛决定……配合他，忍受他，尽可能享受自己能感到的欢愉。但这想法令Charles作呕，如今他已经知晓Erik根本不在乎自己，他只是在演戏，可他还是要跟他如此亲热。

Erik的嘴顺势滑到他的脖颈上，他亲吻Charles锁骨间的凹陷，另一只手扶住Charles的腰慢慢把他放倒在毛绒被子上。Erik移动高大坚实的身子跨坐到Charles身上，一边用手指摸索着掀起Charles的衬衫，触碰他衣襟下的皮肤。扒开Charles的上衣、让他袒露胸腹似乎令Erik无比愉快，他用宽阔的手掌贪婪地抚摸Charles的小腹，把衬衫卷上去堆到了Charles腋下。

Charles把手放到Erik的脑袋上，当Erik舔弄他的乳头时，他用双手捧住了他的脑袋，Erik含住右边，温柔地咬噬、吸吮，而Charles在他的调弄下禁不住地呻吟。那里极其敏感，比从前敏感得多，Charles扭动着身子，蜷起了捧着Erik的双手。他的皮肤感受到阵阵热气——Erik大概在笑，他施展能力解开Charles的裤扣，伸手把Charles的裤子拽下屁股，然后笨拙地跪坐起来，将那条裤子彻底脱了下来。

Charles赤条条地躺在床上，Erik在看他，他浑身通红，分身半硬，同时为这生理反应感到自我厌恶，那东西就坚定而沉重地躺在他大腿根部。Erik也硬了，裤子前襟都被他的勃起顶起了一块儿，胸肌和肩膀在他扯掉自己衬衫的动作下起起伏伏，脑袋从衬衫里彻底钻出来时他的头发也全乱了。

“我想趴下，” Charles呼吸有些颤抖，他用肘部把自己撑了起来。这样至少能叫Erik看不见他的脸。“趁我还能趴着的时候。”

Erik放任了他，他替Charles将衬衫拉过头顶彻底褪下来，然后撤开身子给Charles留出空间叫他翻身，Charles俯卧过去，翘起光裸的屁股静待Erik使用。Erik解开裤子时他听到了纤维摩擦的声音，接着是衣物坠地的声音。片刻之后Erik的手和唇又落到他身上了，他抚摸他浑圆的球丘，亲吻他脊柱底部小小的凹陷。Charles曲起手臂，将脸埋了进去，他抵着床，在双臂围起的一方空间内喘息、呻吟，Erik呼出的温度给他带来了背义的快感，那快感蹿遍四周，令他的下身的每个部位都紧张起来，他的小腹和腹股沟都因快感而不住收缩。

Erik用手掰开他的臀瓣，查验起双丘之间的后穴。就是这同一双手，Charles禁不住地想道，当Erik向Magda诉说自己有多厌恶Charles，说他只是为了子嗣才跟Charles结合时，这双手就攥在他身体两侧。Charles的内心深处仿佛置了一块化不掉的坚冰，那坚冰把这些床上游戏都变得虚幻不真，彻底切割了Charles的真实感受和肉体层面的自己。好吧，至少Erik对Charles肉体的渴求是真实的。Charles能闻见Erik的高潮，浓重而充满alpha气息，当他用指腹摩挲Charles的后穴、引导他分泌爱液时，那股气息如雾般在他们身周升腾起来。

Charles叹息起来，尽管肩背都因焦虑而僵硬不看，他还是分开双腿倒出空间，让Erik更好地开拓那处入口，他的指尖在Charles已经湿滑的后穴里进进出出，他抚摸他敏感的括约肌，快感令Charles的脊柱都颤抖起来。

 “你好安静，” Erik低语着用一只手往上抚摸Charles的后背，那手顺着Charles的肩胛骨滑进了他的头发。

“这让你不高兴了吗？”Charles 转头望向Erik，幅度刚好让Erik看到他四分之一的脸庞，他的眼睛是闭着的。埋在他体内的手指深入了一些，Charles的屁股不由自主地收紧了，小腹下阴茎抵着床抽动起来。“要是你想的话我可以出声。”

“这没让我不高兴，这只是一个观察。” Erik抽出手指，转而掐住Charles的臀肉，轻轻捏了捏。他动了动跨在Charles身体两侧的大腿，床垫也随着Erik的动作晃了起来。Erik的重量渐渐压下来，龟头有一搭没一搭地碰上Charles的屁股，起初尚有些滑，接着便向下移了移，对好角度意欲向内推进。

当粗长的阴茎穿透后穴时Charles的穴口收紧了，他俯卧在Erik身下，任由后穴传来的热潮一浪接一浪地将刺激感传遍全身。被Erik充满、与Erik相连的感觉实在—— _诸神哪_ 。Charles轻轻啜泣起来，他的肩膀起伏不已，双臂蜷向自己的躯干，竭尽全力对抗着被进入时依然分明的快感，那种肉欲的快感。Erik的分身埋在他体内，人压在他身上，双臂环抱着Charles的身体，使他们胸背相接、呼吸相系。

Erik抽出分身，用腹股沟抵住Charles的屁股，然后，哦，如果……。Erik亲吻他颈侧的方式实在太易令人错觉他真的爱他，他对待Charles的样子就好像他真的将他当作美丽易碎的东西。 但Charles早已心知肚明。他再也不要上第二次当了。如果Erik想要他，他会逆来顺受照单全收，把这当作成事的小小的代价，如果Erik坦诚相待，早在几个月前他便已经如此。

Charles收紧了后穴，埋在体内的阴茎坚硬粗长，快感令他颤抖不已。Erik向后抽了抽身子，几乎整个退了出去，然后又缓慢沉稳地直直捣入，Charles难以自抑地 呜咽出声。

Erik慢慢地操弄他，目标明确，他的呻吟声被吻着Charles的嘴唇模糊了。他滑进滑出，他们的身子分分合合，好像潮起潮落，好像波浪，Charles就是被撞击的海岸——在Erik突进的髋部和贪婪的手掌下被慢慢侵蚀。

他感到自己被吞噬了，迷失了，渴望起某些他以为自己拥有的东西，想要就此紧附在Erik身上同时又想要把Erik推开。他的脚趾每每在Erik进入得特别深时蜷缩起来，Erik的分身摩擦着Charles的内壁，他在使用他，标记他，占有他。在某个瞬间，当Erik用手把住Charles的臀部，而Charles张开大腿主动向后迎合Erik时，Charles意识到自己正在流泪，泪水安静地滑下他的脸庞，落在舌头上，又湿又咸。

他试图用自己折起来的手臂拭去泪水，但他发现Erik也忽然注意到了，他进击的节奏慢了下来，阴茎还埋在Charles的屁股里面。

在漫长的几秒钟内，Erik什么也没做——没有动，也没说话——直到Charles把脸埋进双臂间的缝隙，试图藏起自己面上的表情，他的臀部还在向后顶撞Erik的髋部，意欲用主动的姿态分散Erik的注意力。这没有用；当Erik抽身出去的时候，他的阴茎已经开始软了。

“没事儿，”Charles努力将话挤出嗓子，却难以掩藏声音里的哽塞。

“这不是没事儿，” Erik的手落在Charles的后背上，抚慰般地在他的肩胛骨上画着小圈。 “Charles，你得告诉我这是怎么了，如果我不知道是怎么回事儿，我就什么忙都帮不上。”

 _你一直就知道我是个心灵感应者，但却什么都没说，你只是默默决定要利用我的秘密对付我，一边期盼我能把能力遗传下去，_ Charles想道。

他知道他得想些借口。说点儿什么，什么都行，把眼下这个尴尬的状况搞正常点儿，继续假装一切都好。但他做不到。那些托词已经到嘴边了，他想说这只是因为怀孕，是孕期omega正常的心理波动，但……他什么也没说，他保持着面部朝下的姿态安静地俯卧着，满脸泪痕，湿热、空虚，比任何时候都更孤独，反射性的勃起已经消了下去。

“ _Charles_ ，” Erik又叫了一次，手上的动作也跟着停了下来。

于是Charles回了一句，每当他不想说话，都会祭出这句话来。“这都没关系。”

“你怎么能这么说？”” Erik挪得更近了，床垫在他的重压中沉了下去。“这当然有关系。”

 _别再装模作样了！_  Charles想冲他大吼大叫，想打他，但他只是撑着自己跪起来，背对Erik，头垂得低低的，掉落的发丝挡住了前额，他保持这个姿势待了几秒，叫自己挤出一个中立些的表情来，一个能让人接受的表情。当他转向Erik的时候所有情绪都隐匿不见，只是颊上的两行泪痕还是出卖了他。“我很好，”他说，“别担心，”他说着强迫自己倾身向前吻住Erik的嘴唇。

当Charles撤开身子Erik依然眉头紧锁，甚至当他抬起手用拇指指腹拭去Charles颊畔的泪水时，表情也没有放开。“你真的指望我不在意你这样？”他说，“这一整晚你都魂不守舍，好像根本不在这儿。”

“你在小题大做。”

Erik的手垂了下去，双唇扁成了一条薄而阴冷的直线。“很好。”

终于，他离开了，先是把腿拖到了床边，然后穿上裤子，把衬衫从脑袋顶上套了进去。他什么也没说，但他粗暴的举动暴露了内心的沮丧——将Charles的衣服丢到床上时Erik的动作几乎让人联想到鄙夷， 随后他扯上拐杖，一瘸一拐地朝屋顶的方向走了去。

Charles没有叫住他。

 

~*~

 

_Erik_

 

在一边腿脚不便的情况下，独立上楼比他想象的更困难一些——但Erik还是努力走了上去，困惑和烦躁的情绪在他内心交杂。

天冷极了，而他还光着脚，但Erik不打算为这就转身回去。靠近顶层的石阶被雪屑覆盖了——雪一定是从门底的缝隙间吹进来的——他上到屋顶，四壁高耸的山峰挡住了风的行径，使风向倒转，吹往几里格外的冰川之上，直到被斜升的冰川再次阻挡，才重新转向执钜城。冷风撩动Erik的头发和衣服，凛冽苛严。天色暗得足以模糊飘落的雪花，但Erik光裸的手臂和脸庞能感到每一片雪的寒意。池水的暖意衬得寒风愈发侵肌蚀骨，而Erik为此感到无比感激。

他曳步走到浴池边坐了下来，卷起裤脚将双足置于水中。池子里的水蒸气熏得雪花融化在五英尺外、近不了身，但对即将到来的冬日酷寒而言，这都只是些微不足道的防护。

有什么东西不对了。今晨起床之后的那一半个小时内，Charles还是原本的Charles，下午跟Moira出去再回来后，他就像变了一个人。Charles看到了什么，或是听到了什么令他深觉不安的东西，而他一反常态地拒绝言说。即使满脸泪痕，他还是坚持自己没出任何问题，他当着Erik的面一遍又一遍地撒谎，把那不知为何的问题深埋在了心底。

这令Erik感到强烈的沮丧无助，明明已经确凿无疑地知晓有什么东西不对了，但对方却全然不给自己机会搞清楚是什么东西不对了。对于怎么解决这事他丝毫没有头绪。这让Erik感到自己是个没用的丈夫。甚至更糟，他觉得自己是不被需要的。在过去两个月间他们一起经了那么多事，但Charles还是不足够信任他，他不愿意告诉他这些事情，这些真正要紧的事情。

或许Charles以为Erik不知道他的心已经离他远去，但Charles过去这段时间的表现和如今的样子对比太过强烈，Erik根本不可能忽略。而这……很痛。Charles把自己变成了一个陌生人，Erik一点儿也不知道怎样做才能重新赢回他的心。

Erik试着告诉自己，也许什么事也没发生，也许这只是一走一过的情绪波动，是孕期的正常现象。但这种解释似乎并不充分。又或者这种不充分只是因为Erik想要太多。他已经习惯了Charles的毫无保留，他习惯了坐卧不停地看着他的丈夫，把他当作与自己心意相通的人。他以为Charles如今总该相信，无论是什么东西伤害了他，Erik都会站在他身边，与那东西抗争到底。

池里的水太暖了；Erik抽出双脚站了起来，他笨拙地沿着池边跛行，一路来到悬崖边缘，望向崖底。在昏暗的夜色里，想要假设万丈深渊下再无平地并不困难。他想象这深渊延伸得无穷无尽，直到地心的最深处。

好吧，Erik告诉自己，也就才这一天而已。Charles怀孕了，无论他们在过去几个月中变得有多亲密，他们之间仍然存在着13岁的年龄鸿沟。Charles还小，任何人在他这个年级上都容易喜怒无常，而且他现在怀着孩子，Erik一直知道，即使是性情最为沉稳的人也会被怀孕干扰情绪。也许Erik不该在这个时候论断Charles，这是不公正的。

但这样的自我宽慰并不能将体内徘徊的不安感清除出去。当Erik终于掉头走回他跟Charles共享的卧房时，那不安感膨胀成强烈的不适，在心头萦绕不去，令他阵阵恶心，每当他望向他的丈夫时便蜂涌而出。Charles已经蜷到了毛绒被子下面，脸上干掉的泪痕依然清晰可见。

等到明天——Erik脱掉衣服，小心翼翼地蹭到床边，尽可能不让伤处着力——一边这样对自己说。他试着压下那阵不适，但无论如何努力，恶心感还是一遍又一遍地翻覆上来。他把脑袋搁到自己的枕头上，转向Charles，用疲倦的眼睛望着爱人的背面。别瞎猜，他告诉自己。别瞎受伤。等到明天。

睡意终于降临，浅浅地，伴随着陌生而恶意的梦境。

 

~*~

 

翌晨醒来时，Erik几乎要相信前一天发生的一切都是梦了——部分扭曲的现实整晚都在侵扰他的梦境。Erik一起床就看见Charles像往常一样偎依在自己身边；当他小心翻身时，Charles懒洋洋地哼哼唧唧，拿脑袋往Erik肩膀更深处蹭，一边用手拽着Erik的胳膊搂住自己的腰，折腾舒服后又睡了过去。但当Erik靠近，摇醒睡眼惺忪的Charles，并试图亲吻他时，幻象消失了。那只是一种微妙的变化；若不是Erik着意观察，也许就会错过去了。早安吻空洞得变了味儿。Erik很快离开了，没有留下来吃完早餐。

不适感又回来了，在他胃底横亘不去。他把自己关到书房里，叫人喊来Moira。等待间隙他试着叫自己批阅那些地方贵族呈上来的奏报，但效用甚微。他心神恍惚、难以集中，根本无法完成这项工作。

正当他准备放弃这些奏报时，外面响起了轻轻的叩门声。“进来，”他话音一落Moira便迈步进来，关上了身后的房门。Erik用能力合上了门锁。

“Moira，” Erik把那一摞纸放到一边，在桌上叉起双臂。 “昨天，你跟Charles出门去镇上了，对不对？”

“不完全对，先生，”她说着轻轻地在身前交握双手。“我们到镇外去了，去了田里。Charles想要调查烈酒贸易的相关事项，以作选择。”

Erik 皱起了眉。“在现在的情况下，让Charles这样艰苦跋涉合适吗？他要是受了伤怎么办？”

“对不起，先生，” Moira说，“但他想要去，而你曾对我说过，可以允许他自由外出。”

是了，他当然说过。但那是Charles怀妊之前的事，而现在Charles有了 _他的_ 孩子。Erik抿紧了嘴唇，但没有进一步责备她。“在你们外出途中发生什么不寻常的事了吗？一些可能……让他着恼的事？”

她的眉毛因这句问话扬了起来，旋即摇了摇头。 “据我所知并没有。他在回来的路上吐了一次，但他说是孕吐反应。除此之外就没什么特别的了。”

“他去了哪个酿酒厂？”

“我们去了Jónatan Aronsson的地方——所有往来交涉都非常友好，真的，先生。他们谈拢说明年要往南面派商船，然后才分开。”

Erik骤然想到一个可堪怀疑的线索。“Magda在那儿吗？”

“不，”Moira 说。“只有Robert和Jónatan。我想Sædís 应该也在那附近，但我们没看见她。”她的面部表情显示她很想问为什么，但她克制了，仅仅是形之于色。

“Mmm,” Erik出声示意自己知道了。Magda的家人并不晓得什么要紧的事情，就算Charles进入他们的意识也没什么。要在Charles的拜访之后立刻前往Aronsson农庄进行询问，似乎显得有些过分紧张。“他经常因为妊娠反应感到难受想吐吗？”

“平日早晨我都不太进来，直到他叫我为止，所以也不太清楚。就我的经验来看，孕吐第一次出现一般是在早晨。”Moira把手背到身后。 “先生，Charles还好吗？”

Erik摇了摇头。“从昨晚开始，他就表现得……非常奇怪。请你帮我好好看着他。如果发生了什么不寻常的事情就通知我。”

“当然，”Moira低头致意，绑成穗的长发在她肩膀上飘来荡去。“还有什么别的事情吗？”

“没了。谢谢，Moira。”

他打开门锁，她便离开了。 独处在小书房内，Erik感觉自己比之前更为困惑了。Charles的变化不可能是因为这么单纯的原因。昨日旅途中的那次呕吐反应也许跟这事有关联，也可能就像Charles声称的，那只是普通的孕吐。无论如何，光是Charles瞒着他这件事本身，就已经足够令人难过，这个事实比其他任何事都更令Erik感到心烦意乱。

Erik把余下的一周都花在了思考他俩之间究竟发生了什么变化上，一边还挣扎着控制自己不要去问。Charles一直都跟从酒厂回来的那天一样陌生又遥远，当Erik触碰他的时候，他不再像是Erik以为自己已经了解的那个爱人，而成了一具空壳。 他们的亲吻走了味儿，变得空洞无情。不安的情绪在Erik体内生长，扭曲、发酵，直到成为常态，跟Charles单独在一起再也不能让Erik感到放松了；他只想找个借口逃离出去。他不能再说服自己操弄Charles的身子了——在上次之后就再也不行了。他们之间的鸿沟越来越大，Erik根本无力弥合。

如今他腿脚不便，一时不能骑马出去巡视治下村镇。周中，他叫Janos安排了一次申诉会(a hearing of grievances)。他没有费心亲自告诉Charles，而是叫Moira代为转达，要求Charles列席其中。这种正式的举动给了Erik某种宽慰。此间的距离感减轻了他体内的钝痛。

申诉会当天，他花了一早上的时间，拿一顶旧头盔做了个支架。他用能力把那架子固定在自己的脚踝上，用以稳定伤情。附加的好处是，有了支撑脚掌免于落地的铁架，他的步履更加平稳了些，如此一来他便能抛掉拐杖，这叫早上的时间花得十分值得。

Erik走入会议厅时，Charles已经坐在了专为公爵omega设计的座椅上，比主座稍矮一些。他在Erik进门时跟与会众人一齐站了起来，直到Erik坐定，大家才重新坐下。Charles穿着极正式的刺绣礼服，还披上了大婚那日Erik为他系上的斗篷，颈部用一根金针收束；这身装扮非常衬他，就跟Erik走近时他脸上的微笑一样。 Erik走到房间前方时，他朝Erik点头致意，如果Erik不是已经知道这一周来他们过得有多奇怪，此刻他定会觉得一切如常。

起先几项申诉都跟预想一样：他偷了我的羊，她糟蹋了我女儿。邻里口角和轻罪，很容易就能打发处理掉。Erik几乎以为这就是全部了——但随后，另一些人上前了：农人控诉边界的紧张局面，镇长们申告自己的辖区急需修复，Shaw的军队经过这些镇子搜索隐藏的弗里曼人，造成了极大的破坏。Erik为他们提供了必要的木匠和石匠，同时又向每个边界都派遣了一队守卫军。如果Shaw再敢进犯他的疆界，Erik的军队必将让他们付出代价。

然而，俯身向镇民询问具体需求的人却是Charles。“你们重置仓储都需要什么？你们是做什么买卖的？我不敢想象那些人搞了一顿破坏后就那么走了。”

几位镇长之一，一个灰头发的女性alpha上前一步，礼貌地点了点头，随即开口道：“我们格尔达维克(Geldavík)住的几乎都是农民，对我们来说就是畜肉、谷物和羊毛。那些军人把我们的储粮毁了大半，还把仓库破坏了，就是说我们的羊毛也用不得了。”

Charles出声示意自己明白了。“那我们就从城中储粮里为你们匀出一些送过去。羊毛的问题这个冬天还解决不掉，但到了明年，我或许能给你们议出一个更好的卖价——我的家族一直颇擅商贸，这也就能弥补你们今年的损失了。”

那镇长甚是感激地冲他鞠了一躬，随即退下。其他几个镇长也申诉了他们的损失，Erik摆手示意Janos一一记下。他们也许无法用执钜城的储备物资弥补所有人的损失，但他们可以向那些未被染指的治下城镇和村庄请求帮助，看他们能否出借一些物资。

当最后一个申诉人也退下之后，Erik向后靠去，伸手碰了碰Charles的后腰，他有些犹豫，有些害怕Charles会起身逃开。“你对处理这些事情都很熟练自然，”他说，“谢谢。”

Charles坐在那里没有动，接受着Erik亲密的触摸，但他展现给Erik的笑脸非常淡漠，依然是这几天来他一直戴着的假面。Erik厌恶这些假面。当Charles真心发笑的时候他的眼角会皱得弯弯的，但现在他的面部非常平滑。 “我很高兴能帮上忙。”他说。

Erik把手抽了回去，费尽全力才没有将沮丧形之于色。“诚然。”他冷冷地回应，言毕就要走开；他忘记自己的脚还不能承重了，突如其来的痛感使他强咽了一口冷气，他猛地向后伸手抓住椅背才没有跌倒下去。

Charles反射性地站起来倾身向前，似乎想要扶住Erik，眼神都充满惊惶，但随即他尴尬地停住了伸出的手，五指在半空中空抓了一把，又收了回去。“我想你现下还不该独立行走，”他语气纾缓，一边将自己的斗篷——那是 _Erik_ _的_ 斗篷 ——在肩膀上紧了紧。 “你需要拐杖吗？”

“我很好，”Erik嗤道。他确实很好。他们脚下的岩石中含有铁矿，他的金属脚架里也有。Charles如今似乎对他的安危毫不在意，他不能再让自己在Charles面前露出更多的软弱姿态，他不想叫他更加瞧不起自己。

对面的人皱了皱眉。“好吧，”Charles 说着当胸抱臂，望向连到厅外的长长步道。片刻之后他重新抬起手来，焦躁不耐地捏住了别在颈前的扣针，金属在他指间闪闪发亮。Erik能感受到Charles触碰金属的体温，那温度在他的异能之中奇妙地来回折射。“就……别伤到你自己。”

Erik试着挤出一枚微笑，但最终呈现出的却像是个鬼脸。他伸出手臂，等到Charles扶住后，方从主座上走下步道。走过步道尽头的双开大门，他们就将回到素日的生活区域。Erik的脚踝痛得厉害，但他相信自己能够尽量不让痛楚显露在脸上。他情难自禁地注意到Charles挽住自己胳膊的那只手，这个姿势如此正式，而此间肌肤相接的亲密感与过去一周里他触碰Charles时的感受殊无二致。

“今天城里来了个王都的骑士，”Erik说，“Shaw发来警报，说一年之内就要在斯瓦蒂边境发起战争。我和我的军队需要时刻处于备战状态，随叫随到。”

Charles的手紧了紧，握住了Erik的前臂。 “但斯瓦蒂兰那么远！我们住得这么靠北，他肯定不会征召你的。”

“但我就 _是_ 他的军人，”Erik指出。“他还拥有其他公爵的军队和王国的常备军， 但没有哪个队伍像我的军队一样训练有素、令行禁止。我们有时会跟南方诸岛的公国开战，就是在那种情况下，他依然会征召北境的军队前去勤王。”

Erik低头看了看他的丈夫；Charles视线下垂没有回应，他的嘴角也撇了下去，满脸不开心。“我不喜欢这样，”Charles言语中的情绪远比过去几日间表现出来的都要真实 许多

 _为什么不呢？_  Erik涩涩地想，他真想把这话问出口。  _对你而言，我现在跟不在这儿也没什么差别。_ 但他只是说：“那我是不是该向国王上报一下你的心愿？” 尽管他心下了然，但这话就跟从前的玩笑一样，起码有一半真心。

Charles恼怒地吹了口气，稍微朝Erik的臂膊边靠近了一点点，他的身体贴在Erik身侧，暖暖的。“我知道响应国王的诏令是你的义务。但……”他顿了顿，此时他们正走到大门边上，暂时停在了门槛这边。“你可能会被杀死的。”他的声音很安静。

Erik微觉吃惊，轻轻瞥了Charles一眼。就Charles近来的态度而言，Erik完全没想过Charles会对这消息有什么大的反应。 或许这样的想法太无情了；毕竟，Charles不得不在意腹中胎儿的父亲是生是死。“我打过很多的仗，”他微微放轻语气，“我还好好地活着。”

“要是战争在宝宝出生前就开始了呢？” Charles问完又径自摇头。“蠢问题。你还是会去的。”

“事情多半不会坏到那个程度。” Erik说，尽管这种可能性从接到王命的那刻起就在折磨他。Charles还有七个月才会临盆。半年还多，到时Erik极可能已被征召。“如果Shaw在孩子出生前就征召我，我会尽全力推迟他。到时候，来路上肯定全是断掉的桥、淹了的路和失踪人口，我保证。”

Charles又一次摇起了头。他依然没看Erik的眼睛；他的下巴垂得低低的，Erik看不到他的面部表情，只能清楚看到他的头顶。 “我们不能与国王反目成仇，我们付不起那个代价。你必须得去。我会——我会好的。”

“做国王的敌人就是北境的消遣方式。”Erik说着用肩膀推了推Charles，示意他继续向前走，他们的步速比之前慢了一些。“你很坚强，但你没有任何理由非得独自熬过生产的过程。”

他们转向左边的走廊，朝城堡西翼走去，但并没有什么明确的目的地；这个时间的大厅几乎是空的，多数仆人都在忙着置备晚膳。

“没关系。”Charles说，“我在嫁给你的时候就知道你是什么样的人了。”

这话里有什么东西不对，或者只是Charles说这话的方式不对，但Erik说不出具体是哪里不对。这很令人沮丧，毕竟他一直就对自己察言观色的能力十分自满。

再一次地，他想要询问Charles是哪里不对，但听Charles说谎已经变得越来越难以忍受。

“你知道 _我_ 是什么样的人，还是知道钜铁公爵是什么样的人？我敢说这两者不是同一个概念。” 话说出口时语气比Erik预想的更重，但他也并不想着意放缓语气。

“印象即真实（Perception is reality），”Charles应道，“钜铁公爵不能为了他的omega拒绝上战场。你有自己需要维护的名声。”

“印象才 _不是_ 真实。这话真够蠢的。” Erik忍不住了；显然，Charles想让他离得远远的。或许不是远离孩子，但至少是离他远远的。他将受伤发疼的那部分自己压在心底，转而从愤怒中摄起食来。

但Charles只是说，“我确信你是对的，” 一边将头垂得更低；他的手指又在Erik的胳膊上紧了紧，随即便放开了，几乎滑了下去。

“恐怕我还有公事要与Logan商议，”Erik说着带头停在大厅中央，从Charles身边走开了；胸腔里又热又紧，他感到体内的能力都积聚起来，指尖上顷刻便要迸出火花，他绝望地想要抓住最近的金属，扯裂成最微小的碎块。他强迫自己屈起手指握住拳头，将能力限制起来，哪怕只是这片刻时间。Erik鞠了一躬，尽最大努力模仿Charles南方家乡的那种礼节，“晚安(Good evening)。”

Charles——顿住了，旋即向他回了一礼， 姿态温婉合宜，端庄美丽，“……晚安。”

Erik从最近的出口去到了院子里，他再也受不了待在Charles附近的感觉了——他绝望地试图逃离Charles的眼睛，逃离Charles的气味。 外面黑得像是涂了漫天沥青，但Erik没有视物的需求。他能感受到Charles婚戒中的金属，感受他走过大厅尽头的拐角，直至消失到听力范围之外。他能感受到头顶阳台架里的金属，当他把那架子连根掀起摔到地上时，缠成一坨的金属已经化了一半儿。

那天晚上他的脚踝又肿了起来，发炎发得厉害，到了第二天早上，Erik不得不躺在床上，花大量时间休养伤势。

 

~*~

 

一周之后，当脚踝慢慢能够撑起身体的重量时，Erik清除晨间日程，穿上层层外套，踏上了那条山间窄径。早先阻隔山道的风雪已经过去，但Erik仍需穿上雪靴，才能越过道上不时出现的深厚积雪。不过冰川之上天朗气清，风和日丽，除了冰雪消融成的涓涓细流和Erik鞋底的冰爪痕迹，世界几乎一片空寂。

 

自从上次的公开申诉会后，Erik与Charles便始终以一种极为正式的姿态面对彼此。Charles似乎把这当作同呼吸一样自然的事情；而Erik则满怀苦涩地将自己扭曲成了当年在王都里见过的那类alpha，他刻意把这种浅薄又自我中心的alpha形象甩在Charles面前，只是希望能从对方身上得到丁点儿回应而已。

他的努力至今尚未成功。Charles的身体好像一具空壳，至少这些日子来每当在Erik身边时都是如此。Erik的怒火无处发泄，只能向内生长，他挖掘记忆中每一次相处的情境，试图捕捉其中的细枝末节，希望能找出Charles忽然变得如此冷淡究竟原因何在。这项尝试也失败了，但这都是因为如今，突然之间，他说过的所有话、做过的一切事都变成了某种含蓄的侮辱。他怀疑起自己的好意来。他怀疑起自己对Charles的感情。最终，他不能怪Charles对自己心怀怨恨。

如今他夜难安枕，他的睡眠总是很浅，充满不安。他试图通过想象Charles腹中胎儿的方式让自己放松，但就连这都茫然而不真实。每天早上醒来时，Charles都会像个逗号似的从背后搂住他，那双温暖的双手就贴在他身上，但当日头深深照进屋里唤醒Charles，叫他想起自己在哪儿，又是跟谁在一起时，幻象就消失了。

如果他能将情绪放得平和一些，就能更容易不去想这些事情。他需要尽可能地将愤怒这种情绪从根源处斩断。然而斩断对Charles的愤怒意味着他要同时斩断对Shaw的愤怒，而后者是Erik永远不会允许的事情。

于是他持续愤怒，怒火在他的胸腔中闷闷地烧灼，这火焰是自己的燃料，因而无处可去，永难熄灭。他私人书房中的金属很少有未经主人碰过的。他试着修复卷曲的烧火棒和扭歪的钢笔尖，但成果总是不很完美，这进一步加深了他的怒火。

Erik无从得知Charles究竟是在哪一刻看了他一眼便决定抽身离去，这令他无比愤怒。Charles干脆利落地剪断了连接他们的纽带，其后还依然诱惑着Erik。也许是Erik想的太多了，在他们相处的短暂时光里——他要求Charles展示真我，而Charles同意了。也许是他太天真了，他太天真才会幻想自己能够留住Charles。也许，妄想自己这样的人也值得被爱本身就是一种自我欺骗。

至少在冰川之上，他不必非得见到Charles，不必听到他的声音，也不必看到那些Charles存在的明证。他几乎可以假装自己从来没有见过他——但这种伪装也无比悲惨，因为对Erik而言，Charles出现以前的生活似乎比他出现之后的少了许多色彩。Charles的到来带来了Erik生命中最夺目的一道光彩，直到Charles又从他身上褫夺了一切。

不过这里离Charles足够远，在这里他能够抽离一些，不必在Charles用警惕的眼神望向他时感到支离破碎，只有那么一点点破碎。在这里，所有事情都有秩序，有目的。Erik知道事情为什么要这么运转，他知道自己在此间的作用和意义。这更容易些。

战斗教派派了一个人来，Erik不认识他，他们在冰川边缘碰了头，便一路朝寒冰洞穴内部走去。若照平日，Erik会拉些家常，提一提Magda，她是那战士的同袍姊妹，但今天他只觉喉咙干涩，涩得说不出话来。不过这样也许更好，反正那人看起来也紧张难受。Erik不支使他说话反能叫他轻松一些，不必在保持仪态的同时还要思考如何用言语展示自己。

“Erik，”长者已在其中一个冰洞深处等着他了，洞穴侧壁向内投下一层奇异的阴影，地表冰面上点了一圈蜡烛，他的肌肤在烛火返照下闪烁着蓝色的光芒。他抓起Erik的手紧紧握住，苍老的肌肤触感犹如薄纸。

“你来了真好。Andvari一直在等你。”

Erik蹙起了眉。“Andvari？”

长者笑了，带着被逗乐的讥诮。“你在  _drekisamþykki_ _（龙的祝福）_ 时见过Andvari了，我以为你会记得呢。”

在真龙赐福时——“Andvari 就是那个龙？”回忆令Erik的胃直往下沉，他想起惨白的寒冰映射出的漆黑龙鳞，想起长逾宝剑的龙爪和巨大的蓝色龙眼，那眼睛比他的头还大，一眨不眨的狭长瞳仁跟蛇类别无二致。

长者点了点头，仍在微笑。

 _操_ _,_  Erik想，“那我们不能让——他？她？——多等了。”他的喉咙发紧，但当老者后退两步，伸出一只手为他指示方向时，Erik咽下恐惧，跟了上去。

岩洞内部逶迤连绵，依着冰层原本的痕迹自然蜿蜒；他们行进愈深小路便展开愈广，直到开阔得足以容纳许多人并肩而行。此处冰面每隔几米便会出现长长的凹痕和扫痕，像是又厚又长的龙尾痕迹。

显然，冰洞的结构比Erik想象得还要复杂许多——他们行经的路线上既不见Erik婚前浸礼时所用的池子，也不见Erik首次遇到真龙时的地方。相反，长者引领他走向冰川更深处，穿过大大小小的洞穴，深入到冰层之下那些风寒路滑的小径上。这里的冰墙没有那么平滑，这些地道并非由流水穿磨而成。他和长者都紧紧抓住钉在墙上的绳索以求取平衡。这处甬道迂回辗转，地面尚未被脚步踏平，且向纵深处蜿蜒下沉。如果Erik在此处滑到，将被折断的绝不仅只几根骨头而已。

最终，他们到达一处旷阔的冰穴之内，洞内唯一的光源便是一盏油灯。另一边是一如凛冬的黑暗，没人知道那黑暗延伸到什么地方，内中又潜藏着什么未知的东西。

 “他在……？”Erik转向长者，但就在这时，黑暗之中有什么东西动了起来，回响的低啸声传入Erik耳内。

他第一眼看见的便是真龙亮黑色的龙皮，沥青般的光芒在昏暗的阴影边缘闪烁，龙身舒展；其后它的眼睛显出形来，好像漆黑的海面上浮起两座冰山，熠熠生辉；最后，真龙Andvari现身在光影之下。

婚后三个月间，Erik已经忘记龙是多么 _庞大_ 的造物了

 _这也公平，_ 他的脑中响起一个声音，Andvari正将脑袋转到一边，双目紧紧盯着Erik。那龙朝Erik左侧盘旋，龙身更多地显露在亮光之中，低沉的回声在它的胸腔内涤荡。 _我会经常忘记人类有多渺小。_

那龙能说话。

他的声音—— _有回声，_ 尽管声源很远，但Erik能察觉出那龙正踌躇不前，他脑中深沉的低音几乎是含混的，像在克制什么。

“你在等我？” Erik问道，一边将脊背挺成钢铁之姿。

 _诚然，_  Andvari说。真龙已盘桓到洞内的亮光区域，它用蛇样的身子圈住两个凡人，随后摆首向后，把脑袋挨到初初显露的龙尾之侧。绕洞空转一整周后，真龙停驻下来，它的头抵在冰层上，左眼紧紧盯着Erik。

想要不去在意这个事实非常困难：他们正被一个庞然大物用身体困住，这东西不费吹灰之力就能将他们杀死。Erik浑身紧张，但仍在努力掩饰。他等待着，可Andvari没有接着说话，最终他开口问道，“为什么？”

一声闷哼。  _你想得很大声，_ 王上。 _我听到你从执钜城向这里走来。_

没什么言外之意，Erik想道，“我以为你不会向未被标记与你平等的人现身。” _而我还是站在了这里。_ 这后半句话他没有宣之于口。

_而你是我们可能用得上的唯一一个凡人，真龙要重夺穹苍，_

 Andvari 的话给人带来一阵乘风高翔的幻觉，Erik身旁的景象仿佛幻化成了淡蓝色的天宇，大地渐远，渺小而遥不可及。 _我们不能只因传统就拒绝与不及我们的造物对话，那不实用，也不合逻辑。而且我们厌倦了寒冰。_

Erik薄唇轻抿，挤出一丝微笑来。他很想全身心地沉浸在这一时刻之中——他知道他本该感到高兴，肯定应该，因为真龙让他如此靠近自己——但他的心情却因过去两周的事而沉至谷底，再说这事本身，他也不太确定自己原本究竟为什么应该高兴。

“我们需要同样的手段来实现各自的目标，”他说——真龙自然清楚这点。“我今天来到冰川之上是为了向长者说明两件事情。我的丈夫怀了我们的孩子，而我可能马上要被征去南方打仗。”

真龙腹腔内的轰隆声这次更低沉、更悠长了，脚下的冰层在震颤，Erik强迫自己站正才堪堪保持了直立的姿势。 _第一件是好事。第二件，不好。对弗里曼和真龙都没什么价值。在蛋破壳前就离开它是不明智的，为敌人征战也一样不明智。_

“我知道，” Erik 应道，他叫自己保持尊重的口吻，费尽全力才没有因对方暗示自己可能要为Shaw献上忠心而破口大骂。“但如果Shaw在孩子尚在母腹中时便召我上战场，我也不能冒险抗命，引来猜忌。我不能在后嗣出生前就冒这个险，也不能在真龙尚未站到我身边，决定同我一起摧毁南方王国前就冒这个险。”

 _要明白，_ Andvari说话时缓缓地、量度般地眨了眨眼，像是个标点， _当你为正义而战时，真龙会站到你身边。但只能是为正义。要确认你知道个中差别。_

“难道将一个王国从屠戮其中过半居民的残暴统治者手中解放出来，不是正义吗？”

 _解放一个王国是正义。彻底摧毁一个王国是另一回事。_ Andvari说着扬起巨大的头颅，向下看了看Erik，随后他调转脑袋，回望来处的黑暗。 _同心灵感应者对话时，你的意图和行为是一样重要的。_

Erik点了点头，并不十分确定自己该对此言做何反应。他不确定自己能准确区分正义与复仇——至少不是以Andvari会感到满意的方式。向Shaw复仇是天然正义。正义中含着复仇的甜蜜滋味。他不能假装自己不会从Shaw的死亡中获取罪恶的满足感。

Andvari将注意力转回Erik身上，Erik的意识被一阵冷峻的评估覆盖了，毫无温度，全然不似人类。 _一切祝福归于你的蛋，_  Andvari说着倾身向前，用鼻子顶了顶Erik的额头，它碰的很轻柔，显是经过仔细量度，能避免伤到他。 _和你的配偶。能在一个凡人身上感受到这样强大的精神力量，这实在非比寻常。_

说完这话，那龙站了起来，转身走入来时的黑暗之中，堆成山峦的龙鳞在它的肌体之上闪耀着粼粼波光，它的精神也从Erik的意识里撤了出去，对话显然已经结束。Erik并不奇怪真龙会对Charles产生兴趣——无论是作为Erik的omega还是作为一个心灵感应者。它们一定已经读过他的大脑，防止他威胁到它们的长远计划，也许它们还想探求更多。但它们在他面前提起这事，还是使Erik感到一阵莫名的漂泊无定。

“你回来了，”长者的话几乎吓了Erik一跳，他完全忘记这老人还站在自己身后，全程注视着这场交谈了。显然，真龙所说的话他是没能听见的。“你没有遭遇龙火暴击，所以我想谈话都很顺利？”

长者在微笑，但Erik感到胸腔内空荡荡的。“是的，”他说，“谢谢。”

“这实在非比寻常，在尚未被择定的时候就与Andvari谈上了话，”长者抚着白须继续往下说，他并不知道自己所言与Andvari的临别赠言撞了一句话。“你当然知道，Andvari是现存最古老的龙，也许还是世上最古老的生命，我不认识什么比他活得更久的生物了。你得到自己想要的了吗？”

“我把该告诉它们的都告诉它们了，”Erik顾而言他。他猜想Andvari的另一些话，是单单说给自己听的。他敲了两回太阳穴：“我猜这会儿消息也已经传到你们耳朵里了？”

长者只是点了点头，将双手伸进袖筒之中。 “祝贺你，Erik。这真是个好消息。”

“孩子出生后我会尽快带他来见真龙，”Erik说。假如到时他还在这里，假如那时他还没被Shaw拉到战场上去为自己拼杀。

长者伸出一只手搭到Erik肩上，那姿态殊为特别，几乎像是一个父亲。 “我会祈祷你的孩子是一个omega，或是女性。”他说。

Erik再次挤出一枚微笑。“谢谢。”

他们慢慢地爬回甬道，顺着蜿蜒的冰径重新攀回最上方的冰洞里。当Erik走出冰川向执钜城折返时日色尚明，但暮云业已染上熔金之色。眼下刚过正午，可黑夜已将降临。最终太阳将再不升起，北境将在漫长冬夜中寂寂等待，在酷寒和黑暗之中挣扎喘息。

他情难自禁地想到困在冰层之下的龙族，它们离开阔的碧空那么远，只等着Erik让它们重获自由。

 

~*~

 

过去几日间Erik一直极力避免再碰到踝上的患处，因为上冰川那一天已经诱发过一次新的感染；他试着用保持清爽和频繁冰敷的方式缓解肿痛，但他怀疑再叫Charles多给他擦一周身子无法改善他们所处的尴尬境况。（他现在怀疑任何事都无法改善他与Charles之间的窘境，但这与他的脚伤没有关系。）在最初的伤势稳定下来之后，Hank建议他尝试用温泉进行疗愈，Erik又亲自翻了一遍医书，确认成例后才采纳了这一建议——所以眼下他朝城堡最下层走去，去往地下温泉所在之处。

 

他在外间脱光了衣服，把衣裤都叠好后放到石椅之上，挨着一条亚麻毛巾。即使此处尚在浴池之外，他的肺里也已吸入了大量蒸汽。这里的水温恒常不变，无分冬夏，时间一久，岩石间的缝隙里都长满青苔，起初婢仆们还试图清除这些杂草，日子久了就开始任其生长。不过Erik喜欢这样：举头即见绿叶，脚下也有翠意。

 

Erik赤条条地坐了下来，把一只脚抬起来，搭到另一条腿上，查看着自己的伤势。尽管最初的伤痕已经褪下，沾了水的脚踝和脚掌还是一片红肿。用手指按住患处时他还是会感到疼痛，不过已经没有之前那么厉害了。

即便如此，当他起身朝浴室里走去时还是有一点点跛。他太习惯于在这个地方独处了，这个时间这里本应只有他一个人，所以当看见Charles赤身裸体地站在齐腰深的乳白色水池里背对着他，用北人擦身的香沙摩挲自己的皮肤时，Erik一个趔趄停了下来。在岩洞昏暗的光影之中，Charles的身子滑溜溜地闪着光，他暗色的头发紧紧贴在脑袋上，全然没有意识到Erik的来临。Erik仿佛置身旷野，而Charles骤然出现的地方是地底的绿洲。浴室粗糙的天顶和墙壁使这方天地更像个岩穴，被热气蒸得迷迷蒙蒙。

Erik转身欲走，但刚走出两步脚踝便叫嚣着罢了工，他向前跌倒，撞出一声激烈的痛呼。

Charles的咒骂声紧跟在一阵巨大的水花声后。“我操——诸神，你吓死我了！”浴室里一时只能听见Erik忍着剧痛大口呼吸的声音，接着，Charles问道， “你需要什么帮助吗？”

“我很好，”Erik咬紧牙关，抓住身旁绕着藤蔓的高柱强迫自己站直，随后转过脸去面向Charles。 “我走错路了，如此而已。”他能分得出什么是真切的关心，什么是装出的在乎，Erik苦涩地想道。

一阵长久的静默，Charles看着他，目光中充满审视，半晌，他的双唇放松下来。“好吧，”Charles环伺他们身周的水池，将手指伸进水里划起水花。“如果你想的话我可以走。”

Erik 看着他，真真切切地看着他，而Charles的目光落到了别处，他看着Charles苍白的肌肤上被水汽蒸腾出的淡粉色彩，看着Charles明显变宽的腰围，就像是将要显怀的迹象。如今，赤身裸体的Charles几乎变作了一种折磨，他那么美，腹中还生长着Erik的孩子，但却触不可及。

“不，” Erik 说，“没关系。”

他不得不跟Charles住在一起。该死的他肯定能和他一起洗澡。

Erik朝浴池边上移步，又慢慢走下温泉，在离Charles最远的石椅上坐了下来，他把伤腿抬高，叫它跟另一条腿一起浮到水上。Erik难以否认自己怀念洗澡的感觉，无论这对他的脚踝有无好处。池水给人的感觉既像呵护又像进犯，或者说他本该感觉如此。然而此刻Charles的存在攫取了他的全部意识，撕扯着他胸腔里依然发疼的旧伤。他试着将这感觉推到一边无视掉，只将精神集中到自己身上，感受手掌之下光滑的大腿，和抚过肌肤的温热水汽。

必定是热气将他熏得昏昏欲睡，让他合上眼睛歪在了岩壁之上，因为Erik完全没有觉察到池水的动静，没有觉察到一片水花的声音。毫无预警地，Charles的声音安静地从两步开外的地方传了过来，“Erik？”

他使劲眨了眨眼，转头朝声源处看去。Charles坐在池中长椅上，就靠在他身边，发丝上的水珠都滴落在了肩膀上面。“Hmm？”

Charles的表情是试探性的，他用牙咬住了自己的下唇，但只犹豫了一瞬，便倾身向前，张嘴吻住Erik的唇，这动作带出他喉间绝望的小声音，Erik能透过这个尴尬的吻感受到Charles喉腔的颤动。这太过了，这太像Erik梦寐以求却终不可得的东西了。突如其来的剧烈痛楚足以叫呼吸卡在他的喉咙里，Erik迅速转头，Charles的唇被迫落到了他的面颊上，Erik闭紧双目，满心羞耻。

“噢，” Charles的声音听起来像是受了伤，他竟还胆敢发出那种声音。

Erik试图平整呼吸，但胸腔里一阵发紧。他喘不上气来。真可悲——他想道——这么轻易地就沦落为Charles的玩物，脱得一丝不挂，脆弱易伤。如果他的意识能全凭自己处置，他愿意把它全盘交托给Charles，让他将它彻底剥开，像切开一颗熟透的甜瓜那样。反正这份愚顽不化的迷思，他自己留着也别无它用。

“我——抱歉，”Charles起身时带出一阵水声，但他没有走开，身子依然暖融融地靠着Erik，肌肤相接。 “我只是很想——我很想，想……”

“想干什么？” Erik 实在难叫自己干看着Charles着慌的样子。他再次睁开眼睛，但强迫自己将视线对准了头上的天花板。

“想——” Charles的声音失了平稳，往下接话时显得无比尴尬。“我只是想——我实在——操，Erik，我只是——我现在真的很想做爱，总是在想，我的身体它——但我们已经有一阵子没做了，我想……我应该一开始就说明白的。对不起。我可以离开。”

Erik泄出一声几不可闻的柔软气音。当他望向Charles时，后者脸上的红晕已经蔓延到了发根。他不想跟Charles做爱，光是其中需付出的体力劳动就已经叫人筋疲力尽。最近这段时间Erik总是不想在晨间离开卧床。他的四肢都很疲乏。军事训练是另一回事，那份努力有着明确的目标，而且沉浸在训练中时，他能把脑中思绪暂时锁起来放到一边。而这……这不一样。操弄Charles不是他作为公爵的义务，如今再也不是了。

但无论是否出于义务，Charles还是那么美丽。Erik还是——对他 _有感觉_ 。不知怎的，在发生了这么多事后，那感觉还是丝毫未变。

“不，” Erik 终于开口，无视了自己隐隐作痛的胸腔。 “不。没关系。我们……如果你想要的话我们可以。”

“拜托。”Charles脸上的神色叫人难辨真意，他又向前倾了倾身子，这回更为缓慢地将双唇按在Erik的嘴唇上，他的动作很小心，闭紧双眼前那目光中似有乞求，但这也许只是种一厢情愿的推测。

Erik不会否认自己怀念这些：Charles的双唇，Charles的肌肤贴在他身上的触感。如果不是沉湎过久，他几乎就要相信这个吻跟从前别无二致了。此刻的Charles比之前很长一段时间内都要可亲可近。如果Erik能假装什么也没发生该有多好。如果这是真的，如果这场性事不仅仅是出于肉欲天性，内中还包含了真情实意，那该有多好。

眼见Erik 没有回应这个吻，Charles发出一声沮丧的呻吟，微微撤开了身子。片刻之后他重又迎上，这次用嘴唇摩挲Erik的唇角。Charles的前额抵着Erik的额头，他们的脸离得那么近，呼吸都交织在了一起，呼出的气只堪堪比蒸汽热一点点。 “拜托？”Charles的声音变作低语，他攀在Erik身边，脑袋滑到了Erik的肩膀上。

Erik颤抖地慢慢吸了口气，转身面向Charles，他的手指尖若即若离地碰着Charles的腰，揣度着Charles会否抽身离开。但Charles没有。Erik歪过脑袋，在Charles的脖颈上落下一个轻轻的吻，停顿片刻又向下继续，靠着锁骨的地方落下另一个吻。

Charles呻吟了，在Erik的亲吻下曲起颈项，邀约着；Erik在他丰饶甜美的气味中大口吸起气来，当Charles脉搏跳动之时，那气息最为浓郁。Charles抬起手来，扶住Erik另一边肩膀，他曲起手指捏住那处肌肉，坐直身子迎上Erik的目光，情深你难道：“嗨。”

Erik想要为他微笑，但没能成形。他抬起浴池中的手，替Charles将贴在颊畔的一缕湿发捋到耳后去，又一次吻了下去，这次更为大胆，停在Charles腰上的手轻轻拍打着，将后者拽得离自己更近。

温泉水矿物丰富，浮力极大，Charles漂进Erik怀中，捧住他的后颈，热情回吻。他们离得这么近，Erik能清楚感知到Charles的腰腹从哪里开始变宽，他原本柔软的肚腩都变得结实紧绷。Erik也能感知到Charles的呼吸，感知到他快乐的勃起，他的阴茎潜在乳白色的温泉水下，正坚实地顶着Erik的大腿。

Erik搂住Charles的腰，将他拉到自己膝盖上，Charles跨坐到了Erik髋部两侧，Erik的分身不受控制地开始慢慢勃起，全不顾主人内心的沉痛。Charles的身体温暖而熟悉。Erik的手还记得它的样子：他还记得Charles喜欢他碰哪里，怎么去碰；他还记得Charles喜欢的所有花样

Charles一定也记得Erik的喜好；刚一坐定他就往Erik大腿根部蹭，在Erik的小腹上摩挲自己的阴茎，臀沟就停在Erik的勃起之上，他拽住Erik的发根轻轻向后扯，一边喘息着激吻，最终抽身时，Charles张开的嘴唇一片通红。“我希望没人进来。”他说。

“晚上这个时间没人会来。”Erik说着向下抚摸Charles浑圆的球丘，用分身碾磨Charles的股缝。“就算他们进来，我也能保证叫他们离开。”毕竟城堡里没有任何人会想触碰Erik的逆鳞。

他几乎能叫自己假装相信眼前的Charles还是一个月前的Charles，假装他想要自己，而不是在忍受自己。这一刻，就这一刻——这个晚上，他想让自己相信一切都没有改变，相信Charles想要的是 _他_ 而不只是他的身体。

Charles向后仰头，闭上眼睛在Erik身上起伏动作，张口之前他咬了咬下唇，“诸神呐，这感觉——肯定都是因为怀孕，可……过去这两周我什么都想不了，脑子里就全都是…… _欲望_ 。你能……？” 他的声音弱了下去，羞得全身通红，但他伸出手，握住了Erik停在他臀部的双手，他将那双手向下拉，直到Erik的指尖抵上他的后穴。“拜托。”

Erik只犹豫了一秒钟，便将两根手指伸入Charles体内，甬道早被Charles分泌的爱液润滑得畅通无阻，体内的热潮轻易地吞没了Erik的指关节。Charles的喉间溢出高声的呻吟，后穴紧紧咬住Erik抽插的手指，他张开双唇，又发出了一声绝望的呻吟，随后将双手伸至自己的双腿之间抓住Erik的分身，曲起手掌抚过茎身，一直摸到龟头。

Erik用指尖按压Charles的内壁，找到Charles前列腺上方的那块海绵体。Charles哭喊出声，从来没有任何事能带给Erik与此相同的强烈满足感。Erik用指腹摩挲Charles的会阴，一边轻轻地朝Charles手掌里顶弄，渴求着更多的摩擦。

Charles在Erik抚弄他前列腺的动作之下不住地发出细微的抽气声，他闭着眼睛在Erik手上扭动，但并没停下自己手上的动作，他握紧手掌，开始撸动Erik的阴茎，同时上下起伏，摩挲Erik停在他体内的手指。片刻之后Charles挪了挪屁股，将自己的分身也攥进手里，跟Erik的一起摩挲。“诸神啊，Erik，求你……！”

Erik将手指整个抽出，然后再次伸入，他开始有节奏的抽插，每次都准确顶在Charles的前列腺上。Charles的阴茎摩擦着他的分身，情色得不可思议。Erik眉间积聚起滴滴汗珠，跟浴池中的蒸汽交杂在一起。他的脉搏加快了，他闭紧眼睛，试图叫自己相信这一切都是真的，他绝望地尝试忘掉一切，只除了Charles的身体和他的声音。

Charles发出的小声音渐次升高，他的后穴绕着Erik的手指翕翕张张，光滑如缎的臀轻轻弹跳，握着Erik分身的手也收紧了；最终，他颤抖地哭喊着在Erik腿上射了出来，双膝紧紧攀住Erik的髋部，精液覆满了Erik的小腹和分身。Erik睁开双眼时恰好看见Charles充满惊异地把嘴张成那个美丽的‘o’型，似乎每一次高潮时他都会露出这样的表情。 (每一次—— _每_  一次，当Charles露出这副表情时——Erik脑中都会一片空白，除了Charles双唇含住他阴茎的样子再也难做他想。)

Charles的高潮持续了不到五分钟，他喘息着软倒在Erik的膝盖上，后穴依然咬合着Erik的手指。一秒之后，Erik也身不由己地射了出来，来势汹汹的高潮把他自己吓了一跳。他慢慢将手指从Charles体内抽离，昏昏沉沉地喘起粗气，比起自己的高潮，他更像是迷醉于Charles的高潮之中。他抽手的动作仿佛释放了Charles的身体，后者瘫到Erik身上，几乎是径直朝前跌落，直到把脸埋进Erik的肩窝，他的气息热热地打在Erik的颈子上，双手都松软地垂了下去。

Erik已经完全忘记了自己受伤的脚踝；此时此刻，世间唯一要紧的就是他怀中的Charles和Charles餍足的气息，深入骨髓又持续不断的钝痛终于离Erik远去了。他想永远都像这样抱紧Charles。他想要把他推开。他想要……他想要从头再来一遍。做一个更好的丈夫。做Charles想要他做的任何人。但他不能。

“就……” Charles抵着Erik的肌肤呢喃，他的声音晕晕乎乎的，好像就要睡过去了。 “给我一点爱，好吗？就这一小会儿。”

Erik深吸了一口气，这一口气卡在喉咙深处，隐没成一阵奇怪的呛咳声。他说不出话来。他不能对Charles说他爱他，说他从来不曾停止爱他。他甚至无法开口询问Charles为什么还想要他的爱，既然他早已将Erik的爱弃如敝屣。

他垂下头将前额按到Charles的后颈上，然后闭紧双眼握住拳头，强迫自己不要过分绝望地缠住Charles。他从未如此刻这般希望自己能够无知无觉。

Charles的呼吸开始变得柔和平稳；不知怎的他就在Erik的怀里睡着了。Erik该叫醒他。他该把他留在这儿，然后独自一人回到他们楼上的卧室去。但他还是抱着Charles，一只手从上至下地轻抚Charles的脊背，好像要将他哄进更深的睡梦之中。 当一个仆人从石室另一侧走进浴间时，Erik咧嘴呲牙地把他吓跑了。但Charles没有醒来。如果这就是Erik能从Charles身上得到的全部，那Erik想要的就是这个。他渴望这个，只要Charles还愿意跟他做爱，没人能从他身上剥夺这个权利。


	9. Chapter 9

_Charles_

 

妊娠四个月后，Charles开始显怀，正是冬至前一个月，严寒愈发肆虐执钜城。这是个循序渐进的缓慢变化；起初他只觉得自己是在发胖，好像晚餐过食多了几次的后果。但很快，他的小腹开始显出柔和的凸出弧度，压迫起马裤的系带，叫他不得不换一些宽松的衣物。没有人当面跟他直说，但他能听到深藏在堡中诸人意识里的声音：北境的未来正在他体内生长。

城堡之外是一片银白色的冰天雪地。枯木映照下的灰暗天空中显出的黑色闪电，也只是给盖了白毯的玉城雪岭带来了更多风雪。动物们纷纷躲进温暖巢穴，沉睡着等待春日再来。Charles坐进他自据的小起居室，将城堡里最舒服的靠椅拖到炉火边，在腿上搭了一条羊毛毯子。堡外的严寒冻透城墙，就连流经管道的温泉水都无法再温暖石壁。

Moira坐在对面的座椅上，正忙着用白狐的皮毛和南方来的丝绸给宝宝织毯子。她是个极具天赋的好裁缝，与Charles截然不同。他看着她用一双巧手穿针引线，在丝绸和兽皮间往来无碍，用细腻的针脚定住较坚实的内面。 “要是没有你，我都不知道该怎么办。”他把没在看的书搭到膝盖上，用拇指合上了。他手上落了些小针孔，看上去就像红色的雀斑。“我想我已经证实过自己在这方面非常没有天赋了。”

“不管是城堡里，还是镇子上，能替你给宝宝做针线活儿的人多得是。” Moira说话时没有抬头，但笑得颇为开心。“我很喜欢做针线活儿，距上一次有机会做这个也过去很久了。生为omega不代表你就是个天生的好裁缝了，不管南方人怎么看。”

Charles笑了。“这块可怜的亚麻已经证明得很充分了。”他尝试给宝宝织的衣服在地上堆了一坨，料子上还染了针刺造成的星点痕迹。

“这里的冬天很适合用来学习新技艺，”Moira说着打好了结，把小毯子举到面前，咬断了毛线。 “所有人多多少少都被闷在屋子里，整整三个月。找一样能用以集中精力的事情做，就显得很重要了。”

“我想也是。”就跟平常一样，这种时候总是很难不想起Erik来。

冬天的城堡大门为抗严寒闭得死死的，他如今很难再避开Erik了，而更难的，是叫自己不要陷入一种舒适的错觉之中，忘掉两个月前在Magda脑海里读到的一切。Charles体内的一切变化都在诱使他靠近他的alpha，晦暗的长日里总是只有几缕阳光——当天空没有被厚厚的雪云覆盖时泻下的有限几缕——那阳光叫他昏昏欲睡，更想在白日梦里虚掷光阴，而不愿保持清醒的机警远离Erik。

Erik，当他看着Charles时总是一副受了伤的样子；只有在Charles太过渴求触碰以致直白地开口相求时，他才会勉力碰碰Charles。Erik装得太好了，如果Charles不是亲眼所见，他几乎就要相信Erik永远不可能说出那些话了。

也许Charles真的该学学新技艺，譬如那种口是心非的技艺。

“不管怎样，我们要在这里隔绝人世地待一阵子，直到最糟的严寒天候过去，”Moira说着用手抚了抚毯子，检查起褶皱和线头松垮的地方。“你肯定很高兴公爵不必到南方战场去，至少还能再在这儿再待几个月。”

“Mmm，”Charles发声时胃里一紧，忽略了Moira放下手中活计望向他的了然表情，她心里在说 _无论你们之间发生了什么_ ，每当她想到他们的婚姻时总是会带着这话。

他从椅子上站起来，漫步走到紧闭的窗户边上，微微打开一条小缝，叫一席凉风吹到自己的衣服和头发上，同时望向窗外白茫茫的世界。楼下的庭院里已经落了些脚印，都是那些不得不出去的人留下来的。城墙上倒挂着缕缕冰柱，投石器孤零零地立在墙垣之上，绳索都已预先缠好收起，以免在潮湿的雪水中浸泡腐烂。

“你这样会伤风的，”Moira在身后对他说，意识里满是担忧。而Charles，再次确认自己已被完全孤立于Erik治下的事实之后， 听从了她的建言。他关上窗户，转身走回了温暖的壁炉边上。

老实说，要把回房睡觉的时间称作“晚上”有些困难，因为时下的太阳一天二十四小时都是沉在地平线以下的；北境人似乎就是知道什么时候该起床，什么时候该睡觉，连想也不用想，但Charles还没能形成自己的作息规律。再说他现在总是十分困倦，日夜之分在他实在太过模糊。所以到了晚间，他一觉困乏就上楼去了。他回到跟Erik共享的那间卧室，用手背堵住了一个哈欠。

不必说，Erik 不在屋里。Erik更愿意在他以为Charles睡着之后才回到卧室，又在Charles醒来之前就先出去。Charles该感到受辱，然而现在这他也觉得这样更好。但……如果Erik在这儿，那……好吧。妊娠如今还是令Charles对性事如饥似渴，那欲望生在体内，好像在从皮下搔他的痒，无论怎样都挥之不去。今天的情况比往常还要严重，严重到他希望Erik能早点儿回来。

对于自己还需要丈夫做点儿什么，还需要性事的事实，Charles并不感到骄傲，但如今他差不多已经咽下自矜，肯承认自己确实需要性事了。最终他欲求未满地独自上了床，他自己的手根本就不足以纾解欲望。

稍晚一些时，他被身下的响动弄醒了，一股重量爬到毛毯下面，压低了床垫。屋里很暗，但Charles认得Erik的呼吸和他的气味，也认得他皮肤上散发出的森森凉气。

Erik晚上上床之前总会出去巡视一圈。他会在月光下到城外乡镇中去勘察，确认一切都好。在被脚伤和严冬接连禁锢许久之后，他的占有欲与征服欲都叫嚣着渴求战争。他钻进被子时带来了寒冷的夜风，冷气渗透了已被Charles温热的床铺。

“冷，” Charles困倦地说。他颤抖着缩成一团，但没有挪动身子，依然躺在自己这侧，面向床铺中央，面向Erik呼气的声音。体内暂熄的欲火再次燃烧起来，一股暖流在他的腹股沟内翻滚。

Erik发出一阵含混的咕哝声，可能是在说话，也可能只是一个单纯的应答音。卧床在Erik伸腿的动作之下摇晃起来，Erik睡前总要习惯性地把一双长腿向床头抻一抻。他背对着Charles，但这没关系，这叫Charles能更加肆无忌惮地颤抖了。呼气时他的气息都在抖动，他从床上蹭到Erik身后，靠着Erik宽阔的后背蜷缩起来，将一只胳膊环上了Erik的腰部。

Erik 的身子极不自然地僵了下来，但他没有推开Charles。然而他也没有采取任何别的举措。即使Charles转头将侧脸贴到Erik肩胛骨上，Erik也只是叹息，没有给予任何回应。

事实是——事实是，Charles没法怪他，他没法因为Erik抽身离开而去怪他，因为先退开的那个是他自己；他没法怪Erik固执地拒绝他的主动，因为当Erik不厌其烦地询问出了什么变故时他也拒绝了回答。但这很令人沮丧，如今他不得不使尽浑身解数引诱Erik，而性事原本是Erik会热情地主动给出的东西。

最终，他接受了这个事实——Erik今晚不会理会他的微妙暗示了，Charles叹了口气，松开胳膊翻身仰卧，当眼睛适应房间的黑暗后他注视起上方遥远的天花板。随后，他拽下睡裤，将双脚平放到床垫上以抬起膝盖支撑毛毯，一边将手伸进被底，抚慰起自己来。

这些日子Charles几乎无时无刻不觉得自己湿漉漉的，随时能做。他的底裤都已经被体液浸湿了，两根手指轻而易举地滑进了体内，他用另一只手摩挲自己的阴茎，一边咬紧下唇，在黑暗中咽下一声呻吟。

他侧目瞥了Erik一眼，试图捕捉他的反应。Erik没用动，但Charles知道他在聚精会神地听着自己，因为他完全没有放松，尽管Charles已经松开了他，但他依然直挺挺地僵在那里，脊柱都挺成了一条直线。Charles可以直白地开口向他要求，但每晚都要求他丈夫操他的粗野联想令人感到无比厌烦。

于是，他只是将两根手指探入自己体内更深处，并开始轻柔地抽插揉弄，他知道这粘稠湿润的声音在安静的房间里清晰可闻，他的气味也在不断扩散。他用自己最喜欢的方式揉弄自己，然后静静等待，当温热的暖流席卷周身时，Erik在他身边动了动。

最终，Erik转头面向他，用一只手肘撑起了自己。黑暗之中，Charles看见Erik闪闪发亮的双眸正注视着自己。尽管如此，又过了长长的、似乎永无止境的几秒之后，Erik才终于伸手触碰Charles，他垂下脑袋温柔而甜蜜地轻轻亲吻Charles，双手慢慢搂住了Charles的身子。

那一晚，Erik给了Charles一场淋漓尽致的性爱，他操他的样子好像他真的爱他，好像他们是两个海难幸存者，在海上相依为命。但他全程没有发出一声动静。

 

 

~*~

 

严冬漫漫，风雪不断。

 

 

~*~

 

妊娠第五个月上，Charles的小腹彻底鼓了起来，而且整个人都坐不住了，他没法在任何一个地方待太长时间，不过一会儿就得站起来挪动挪动；尽管Moira对他的闲庭信步表现得十分耐心，但他感觉得出她也快忍到极限了，每当Charles从椅子上站起来时，她都会发出一声克制的叹息声。他厌倦了自己的小腹一会儿痛一会儿扭，厌倦了在毯子和枕头之间翻来滚去，但没了那些被褥他又冷得受不了；他厌倦了浑身鼓胀不平衡的感觉，厌倦了每隔两个小时就要到厨房去面对厨师的脸，后者似乎觉得他不停来厨房觅食的行为特别可爱。执钜城曾经令他感觉无比巨大，似乎走廊里的每个转角都能叫他迷失其间，而现在这地方小得像个鼻烟盒，每走一步都有一面大墙将他框在里头。

毫无疑问，厨房里的伙计和Moira都不会赞成他这样的举动，但这一天天清云淡，院内除雪工作已毕，趁着Erik晨起离开，Moira尚未进屋以前，Charles把自己裹进熊皮大衣里，悄悄溜出了城堡大门。冰冻的石头很冷，就连厚厚的皮靴都没法帮他彻底隔绝脚下的严寒。

外面的空气清冷又新鲜，刚一迈到门外，Charles就深深吸了一大口气，他将清新的空气吸进呼出，两只手分别深深伸进对面的袖子里，把住自己的手腕取暖。跟幽闭隔离的室内不同，这里的空气是流动的，有生气的，Charles感觉自己颤抖的身体好像找回了活力，每一呼吸都能抖落一层结在身上的蛛网。

这里什么事儿也没有——那些不必外出的人似乎没谁愿意主动出来——但Charles能听到庭院另一边的金属碰撞声，那是从锻造间里传来的。几星期来头一次，Charles满心好奇地漫步到锻造间外，站在门廊处朝里面探头探脑。

铁匠老锻（Forge）正在铁砧前做工，他挥动双臂一下一下地抡动重锤，烧红的金属块在他的打磨之下渐渐延展深长；Charles不知道除了老锻以外这人是不是还有一个真名，但Charles知道他能用金属创造奇迹，唯有Erik本人的天赋异能能超过他的技艺。铁匠在发现Charles站在门口后冲后者点了点头，但什么也没说便又重新投入工作，好像公爵的配偶本人没有站在门口看他。这很好。他的意识里全是金属和设计，以及如何改良自己的作品，除此以外他什么都不在意，既不在意Charles和Charles腹中胎儿，也全不在意Charles站在这儿的事情本身。

Charles又站在那里看了一会儿。老锻提起一桶水浇在钢刃上，那水嘶嘶作响地化成了一阵水蒸气。他把这片钢刃留在那儿静待降温，又走到熔炉边上钳起另一片，白刃在高温下闪闪发亮。不过没消多久Charles就走开了，他下意识地晃到锻造间里陈列刀剑的那块墙壁边上，墙上的刀剑都剑柄朝上锋刃向下地倒悬着，在炉火映照下显得熠熠生辉。

这些兵器中的大部分都是极简设计，锋锐的利刃上镂刻着极深的凹痕，不加修饰的剑柄坚固而易于把持；不过其中也有一些明显更为复杂，正是这些兵刃吸引了Charles的注意。他伸出一只手去触碰其中一把曲折盘错的剑柄，金属支臂从左右两侧斜插向上，为之提供支撑，一根更细的支臂从正下方向上顶，形成一个完整的支架。这些支臂看来精致易碎，用作承剑的支架似乎暴殄天物，但当他伸手触碰时，便发现它们都坚韧结实地焊在钢架上面。

剑柄本身也同样复杂，十字护手的两端金属都雕成了狼头形状，而剑柄圆头上雕着另一匹更大的狼。Charles用手指抚摸那不可思议的金属狼毛，就在这时，Logan从他身后说道，“那是你丈夫做的，旁边那个也是。”

Charles被这突如其来的打扰吓了一跳，他转过身来，看到铁堡的卫队长正朝这边走来，他之前既没察觉有人，也没听到声音。当Logan有心的时候，他能走的跟猫一样安静，而他的意识是Charles难以辨识的——奇怪的声音，奇怪的颜色，还有恼人的头痛，那头痛能传染——为了彻底屏蔽他的意识，Charles很早就放弃了阅读他的大脑。

Logan哼了哼鼻子，从门口起步走到后身屋内，用粗糙的双手取下Charles正观赏的宝剑。他脸上斑斑驳驳，盖着一堆不平整的小胡茬，好像他刚用自己的爪子刮过胡子。“Erik需要静思的时候就会下到这儿来，”他说着调转剑锋，径自查看起这柄宝剑，一边用袖子擦拭着闪闪发光的剑柄圆头。“非常完美的平衡。”

 “那你下这儿来是做什么？”Charles扬起一边眉毛，试图恢复镇静。

“我？我晾鱼。”

“ _鱼？_ ”

“湿湿的，会蠕动，可怕的眼睛，还有很多骨头？”

Charles嗤出了声，半是好笑半是好气。“我知道什么是鱼。我是在问，你干嘛要到这儿来晾鱼？”

Logan又对他耸了耸肩，但接着比了个姿势示意Charles跟他到后屋里去，他叫Charles先走，然后才跟到后面。

Charles发现自己来到了一件烟雾弥漫的阴冷房间，这里烟味儿重得他很费力才能不咳出声来。墙上靠着许多干燥架，木架上搭着一排排木杆，每根木杆上都挂着十几条鱼，为了方便晾干，这些鱼都去了鱼鳞鱼骨。木头烟气和鱼腥味儿几乎能将人淹没。

“锻造间输送来的烟气能帮着把这里的鱼熏干，”Logan说着用爪子戳起最近的一条干鱼，翻了个儿重新放回木杆上。“老锻弄了个管子——你抬头看看上面——烟从那管子里出。这屋子离锻造间很远，不会受到热气影响，所以这里特别适合晒鱼干。这个门一般是关着的，但我现在正在这里摆弄干鱼，而人得呼吸，就算是我也一样。”

Charles环顾四周，将满屋子干鱼尽收眼底。“这都是为了什么？”他勉强维持着面色，掩盖胃里的阵阵抽搐，一边在看不到的大衣兜里把手拢到了隆起的小腹上。 “我查看过城堡的窖藏，我们过冬的食物充足。”

Logan哼了哼鼻子。“不是为了过冬，是为了战时，士兵得吃东西。”

“啊，我知道了，”为了压制恶心的反胃感，Charles想也没想就冲口而出，“我能帮忙吗？”

Logan扬起浓密的眼眉，一脸震惊地看着Charles，但片刻之后，他耸肩说道：“我看行。有啥可不行的？”他递给Charles一把小刀，“不过你可能得先把那个大厚外衣脱下来。所有你不想沾惹鱼腥味儿的衣服，全都脱下来。”

他们静静地干了一会儿，Charles帮着把拉了刀口的鱼条切成鱼肉，好叫晾晒进程更加迅速并防止腐烂。他全不在意迸溅到手和衣服上的腥沫儿，只是高于自己正着手做着 _某件事_ 。Logan似乎足够愿意放任他自己干自己的活儿，极偶尔才会为了纠正技巧而打断他一下，他教他怎么从正确的角度切割，才能给水气留出逃逸的路径。

“你越来越圆了。”片刻之后Logan开口说道，而Charles停下手来目瞪口呆地盯住了他，因为这实在——好吧—— Logan这么论断Charles实在是太失礼了，Charles一时间失去了言语。

“我听说人们怀孕的时候都会这样，”一阵长长的沉默之后他回应道。

Logan哼了一声。“狗屁，”他转身走到房间另一侧，在距Charles最远的干燥架边继续做起工来，“你什么时候临盆？”

“还有四个月。所以应该是早春吧，最可能是在早春。”

“哈。你感觉怎么样啊？”Logan问道，Charles这才意识到对方是在试图跟自己谈天。

Charles之前从未真的跟Logan一起做过什么，也没有太多机会能跟他说上什么话——这人老是在外面巡逻，要么就在跟其他alpha工作，Charles看见他的时候，他总是跟Erik在一起，商讨一些军机事务。这是种新经历，但只要Charles能够跟他交上朋友，就会是件潜在的好事，毕竟，他是Erik在执钜城的二把手，再说，就算不论其他动机，能交到更多的朋友总不是一件坏事。

“我很好，”Charles 说着把小刀放到身旁干燥架边摇摇晃晃的小桌子上。“不恶心，听说这就已经很幸运了。如果我理解的不错，多少还有些事情需要准备。”

“Erik已经跟我说了，在我们的军队被召去南方对付那个斯瓦蒂狗屎时，要拜托我照管执钜城，”Logan的脸被烟雾遮住了，但他的声音足够友好。“当然了，希望那能等到婴儿出生以后；我可不想负责折腾生孩子那堆乱事儿。我要接手你产后的时期，到时候所有人都会围着新出生的小公爵或是小女爵大惊小怪，就没人会拿闹心事儿来烦我，问你家alpha不在你怎么办，你这孩子还能不能顺利生下了。”

“就算Erik在这儿，生产顺不顺利也跟他没什么关系。”Charles的声音可能比自己预想的激烈了一些，因为Logan笑了起来。

“除了他能把地板踩出一条凹槽来，是啊——你说的很对！但如果alpha在场，人们就不叨叨个没玩了。一般叨叨这个的还都是omega们。”

“我更希望谁都不要应征去南方。” Charles环顾四周，想找块抹布擦手，瞧见门上挂着一块后，便起身过去拭掉了手上的鱼油，想到Erik要离家出征他心里一阵紧绷，但他刻意忽略了这份感情。“最好整个军队都不要离开北境，大家留在这里共谋生计对谁都好，不管是为了看孩子出生还是为了播撒明年的种子。”

Logan走到Charles身边，递了块更干净的抹布， 换下那块脏的给自己用。再说话时他的声音喑哑，“你会没事的，这是他的第一个孩子，那人会想尽办法留到你临盆的，国王Shaw要是有什么别的想法，他就舔公牛的鸡巴去吧。你不用担心。”

“我本来也没担心，” Charles 嘴上说着，却不由自主地感到放心。他讨厌这样的自己。 

 

~*~

 

神清气爽的感觉一直持续到了傍晚时分，就是在Moira将Charles绑回起居室里暖和身子，祛除因久居熏鱼间而染上的寒气之后，那感觉还久久不去。等到Erik进屋来，开始每日例行的共处时光时，那感觉稍微褪去了一些，但余温依然足以使Charles不为开门声感到困扰，门一打开Erik便进来了，Moira就势溜了出去，顺手带上的房门发出一声咔哒的轻响。

很难精确指出这份无言的默契是何时形成的，但在某个时点，Charles与Erik两人间出现了一种习惯，他们每天都会在一间屋子里共处几个小时，并不交流，只是各自做着自己的事消磨时间。如果这只是配偶间联络感情的一种友好方式，Charles一定会为安静地坐在对面靠椅上的Erik感到更多困扰，然而事实是，彼此吸引是孕期内自然出现的生物本能，如果他们连这点都要否认，恐怕难免会彻底疯掉。

在那些见不到Erik的白日里，Charles会感到心神不宁、坐立难安，他会无谓地烦躁好久，直到终于放弃坚持，主动去找Erik；他只能假设Erik也是同样的感受，因为当Charles不去找Erik的时候，对方就会主动接近Charles，这时Erik的神情总是阴晴不定、郁郁不乐，Charles能感觉到自己脸上也是同样的表情。每天与Erik近距地同处一会儿，嗅闻他身上的气味，能起到缓解欲望的作用，他的气味会在屋里弥漫，乘着温热的炉火飘散，让欲望变得足以控制、可堪忍受。

当然，性事本身也有帮助。但这种共处的时光是与性事截然不同的需求，Charles很高兴这需求如此容易克服，只要每天在屋子里待上一会儿，无视对方的存在就好了。

今天Erik坐在房间另一侧，他靠在常坐的椅子里盯着Charles，但当他们四目相接时，Erik瞬间就移开了目光，好像盯着Charles看也违背规则似的。今天他随身拿了三颗小金属球，那些小球甫一从兜里出来，立刻就悬浮到半空之中，以Erik的手掌为轴心转成了一个圆圈。

光线极富规律地射在小球上面，随着它们旋转的节奏明灭变幻，Charles低头看向自己的书页，将注意力从他丈夫身上转开，重新投入天文学的世界之中。

但他还是能从眼角余光里觑到那些小球，Erik把其中之一揉搓成奇形异状后，又摆弄成了液体，看来无需走近火焰，就能熔化金属。另两个小球转而绕着Erik的脑袋旋转起来，似乎是在Erik聚神于第三颗球时保障安全。如果不是眼下这种情况，Charles一定会感到着迷——如果眼前是另一个天赋异能的人，他会主动发问，试图弄懂个中机制，但对Erik投掷太多注意力会令他思考Erik本身，还有他的行为，他会被他的节奏带跑，并忘记他的背叛。

Charles 翻动书页，钻研起下一页上出现的复杂图解，当Erik从座椅上起身之时，他费劲所有意志才没有抬头看他。有那么一瞬间Charles以为——担心？——Erik会离开。但他不是要离开，他是在 _靠近_ 他，他在公然挑战两人之间未曾明言的规则。Charles的肩膀僵住了，他莫名有些期望Erik要求他给予更多注意。只是——接下来Erik坐下了，这回坐倒在靠椅正中，两条长腿舒舒服服地交叉在一起，那些小金属球依然绕着他的脑袋和手掌进行公转。

当Charles抬头时Erik全然没在看他， 那人正全神贯注地摆弄着已经化在掌中的金属流体。也许他是需要那份热量？Charles重新放松下来，并拢毛毯下的双腿，倾身靠后，再次将注意力转回书本之中。

至少，今天的Erik看来是被金属分散了注意。有些日子他会叫人分心地一直盯着Charles看——Charles每次抬头都能看见他在盯他。但这会儿，钢铁取代了Charles的位置，那些金属流向空中，化作了一枚完美的指环，刚好是能戴到手上的尺寸——很快它有碎裂开来，重重地落回Erik手掌之中。

Charles再次低头看起自己的书来，有那么一会儿一切都好——Erik在摆弄他的金属，Charles在阅读天体导航知识——直到他的小腹内传来一阵尖锐的搅动感，那感觉足够强烈，足以令Charles蹙起眉头，他用手指按压腹部，试着把扭曲的地方揉正回去，但搅动感又袭来了，这次更为深切，Charles将书本放到膝盖上，思索着用手掌按住那个绞痛的部位。

Erik注意到了，他当然注意到了。即使在他把玩新的小金属球时，每到这个共处时段他都会注意Charles的一切举止呼吸，他时常对Charles皱眉，但这次没有，只有他掌中的液态金属忽然重新凝成一颗固态球体，与另两颗在空中绕行的小球一道滑进了他的衣兜。

“出什么事了吗？” Erik 问道。

Charles摇了摇头，然后那感觉又来了，几乎就在相同的地方——他的手和身体同时感觉到了，好像有人轻轻推了他的手掌（不过他腹腔内部的感受要强烈许多）。“我很好。我感觉宝宝在踢我。”

“噢，” Erik的语气十分克制，但其中含着前所未有的警觉，或许这是因为他的眼睛正在反光。他沉默许久，然后问道：“我……我能感受一下吗？”

 Charles几乎想要拒绝了，他给自己定下的所有规则都在警告他，与Erik进行这种接触太亲密了，性事之外的亲密接触最好一概不要。 但……这也是Erik的孩子，不管他是个多么糟糕的丈夫。Charles叹息一声，说道，“……好吧，”他扯掉盖着大腿和小腹的毯子，微微撩起上衣，展示自己裸露的肌肤。“在这儿。”

Erik起立的姿势令Charles感到了瞬间的不安，当他们共处一室时，二人往往都会保持躺卧或是坐下的姿态。站得这么近的Erik叫Charles感到不舒服，他难过地想到，失去任意进出Erik意识之中的异能后，Erik多么轻易地就能制服自己。Erik在距Charles两步开外的地方停下，靠着Charles跪了下来。

有那么几秒钟他只是定定盯着Charles的小腹，似乎在为是否要触碰Charles进行自我斗争。抬手之时他的手都还是犹豫的，那手指尖费了好大力才最终碰上Charles裸露的皮肤。

他们保持这样的姿势坐了一会儿，而宝宝一直在Charles体内轻动，Erik皱着眉不停寻找角度，最终开口说道：“我不能——我什么都感觉不到。它没给我什么反应。” 他的声音很奇怪，有些沙哑。

“你那样子就是什么都感觉不到，你需要一个稳定的平面。这不是很剧烈的感受。” Charles尽可能保持漠然的声音，一边将自己的手放到Erik手背上面引导它微微挪动，同时向下按压，直到Erik的手指张开，手掌完全搭上Charles的小腹。Erik的手很大，贴在他皮肤上很温暖，Charles就那样握着它，直到宝宝又一次踢腿。

Erik的表情瞬间亮了起来，他加了些力道轻按Charles的小腹，移动拇指轻轻抚摸Charles的肌肤。 “我感觉到了，” 他喃喃道，“这次我感觉到了。它就在那儿。”他望向Charles，绽开笑脸时露出了太多白牙，好像忘了自己应该冲Charles生气。 “它踢了！”

Charles也兴奋得头晕目眩，这是这个小 _人儿_ 在他体内生长的第一个信号，不再只是他本人发胀的身体，而是一个实实在在的动作，现在，它的存在有了坚实的证据，Charles好像坠入了爱河。“如果你觉得 _你_ 都能感觉得到，就想想我是什么感受吧，”他冲Erik说，但语气没能如自己计划的那般中立克制。

 

Erik用另一只手抓住了Charles的手腕，他稍嫌用力地捏了捏那只手腕，然后将这只手掌也落到了Erik的小腹上，他垂下双目，扬起眉毛，Charles感觉到Erik冰凉的鼻子正往他皮肤上贴，他感觉得到Erik的每一次呼气。

 

这——Erik看起来——Charles闭紧双目仰头靠上椅背，拒绝去看Erik。因为Erik看起来充满喜悦，快乐得那么纯粹，他跪在那里，几乎在对Charles孕中的腹部和腹中的胎儿顶礼膜拜，而这使人痛苦。于是Charles将注意完全投向腹中胎儿，聚神于宝宝在他体内的每个动作；现在他知道过去一段时间的腹痛是什么信号了，他原以为那是过度焦虑所致，现在他知道那是宝宝在翻身，在练习使用自己的四肢。

 

他好奇自己何时——如果可以的话——才能感觉到它的意识，当他去感知它的意识时，它是会给予回应，还是会像它的另一个父亲那样将他排除在外，让他感到无从解析，遥不可及。

 

他想告诉Erik宝宝已经不动了，他可以坐回去了，但却难以强迫自己说出口。这样被触碰的感觉太好了，这触碰发自内心，没有混进任何想要操纵他的阴谋诡计。无论Erik冲他撒了什么别的谎，至少这一点不是谎言。他真心想要Charles的宝宝，哪怕他并不想要Charles。

每当宝宝停止动作，Erik就会在Charles鼓胀的小腹上来回移动手掌，试图找回它们，好像他能哄得重新动起来似的。他用那种本族独特的语言轻声低语着什么，这语言——就像其他那么多秘密一样——Erik不曾与Charles分享。

那天晚上，当Charles引诱Erik上他时，Erik的一只手始终放在Charles的小腹上，似乎是在期待什么将近的好事。

 

 

~*~

 

接下来的一个月是这样过去的，天气越来越冷，天色越来越暗，清明的白日渐变渐少，直到偶尔泄出的一丝阳光都令人如坠梦中，所有事情都搁置下来，所有人都蜷进温暖的角落，静候凛冬酷寒离开的时候。Charles的肚子越来越大，宝宝在他腹内住得十分自在，它不定时活动、翻身，有时也踢他一下。如今Charles有了偷懒赖床的理由，便常自拿起书卷坐进靠椅，但每当他准备学习时，都会发现自己又把书本放到了一旁，只是全身贯注地感受，他感受着宝宝在他体内的动作，感受着它乍现的意识，他已经开始能感知到它的意识了，那些单纯而简单的意识正在它小而弥珍的大脑里渐渐成形。

当然，这是他不能与Erik分享的，但在大雪封城的漫长冬日里，在执钜城的严寒禁锢之中，这成了他的一点慰藉。

晚间骚乱发生时，Charles正前往大厅准备进餐，此间乃是城堡深处，外间暴风雪打在高耸石墙上的声音还传不到这里；但他明明白白地听见有人在喊，同时感知到通往前庭的大门附近聚集了一小队人，这些人的意识里都充满讶异和困惑的情绪，他们瞠目结舌，大开门户放任寒风涌入还浑然不觉。Charles立即调整方向，朝骚乱中心走了过去。

“出了什么事？” 进入那些人的听力范围后Charles扬声问道，但只有靠后的一排仆役听见了他的声音，他们恭敬地退后几步让出路来，而他沿着这条小缝向前走，搡开两边的人，一直走到敞开的大门边上。“看在诸神份儿上，在我们都被冻死之前快把它关上！”

一名仆妇转过头来，向他草草施了一礼，用手指绞着围裙说：“请您原谅，但我瞧见有人朝城墙上来，”她脸上兴奋与狐疑交杂的表情就像上涌的温泉， “会飞的人！”

“什么？” Charles朝外面望去，但映眼的只有白雪织就的幕墙，风暴依然在执钜城上方咆哮，前庭里的石头都被掩盖在暴雪下方。“我看不到任何人。”

“卫兵在城墙外看见他们了，”那仆妇说着又朝外看去，她把脑袋探到门框外面，又在风刀扑面时立刻缩了回来。“他说他们在天上飞，还说他们随时都能到咱们这儿——”

那仆妇目瞪口呆地住了口，而他 _们_ ——那些不为人知的旅客从天上飘了下来，他们降落在大门外面，双脚着地时几乎无声无息。

 

有两个人，一男一女，似乎有一股澄澈清风形成的球体将它们包裹其中，对抗着外界风暴；那女子生得高大威严，她黑色的肌肤与靓丽的白发和白眼睛形成了鲜明的对比。那男子也同样一身黑皮，但他身上盖着一层厚厚的绒毛，几乎叫人难辨肤色，当他们降到地上，将屋里探头探脑的人群收入眼底时，他肩上伸出的那双羽翼一直不安地拍打着。

他们很幸运——Charles想道——今天天气不好，Erik也不在这儿，否则他们未必能安全落地。

“来者何人？”他将双手团在口腔两侧比成喇叭，确保自己的声音能传到对面，一边进一步走到门边，挡住进入城堡的来路。

那女人上前一步，扬起下颚，语带骄傲。 “是南岛家族的Storm与Darwin，我二人旅途漂泊中遭遇风雪，请主人惠赐下榻之地。请教尊驾大名？”

“以及我们能不能进去？”那男人挤出一抹歪笑，插了句嘴。

“我是公爵的配偶，Lehnsherr家族的Charles。请快进来，免得城堡里的热气都散逸出去，”Charles喊话回去，随后转过身来示意围观人群散去。他们遵命而行，但并不情愿，直到那些最为八卦之人意识到自己现在有了能讲给朋友的第一手消息，人们才真正开始散去。

那两个岛民步履谨慎地朝他走来，但进门之后似乎都轻松许多——他们身上的变化叫Charles十分着迷，那女子雾蒙蒙的白眼睛变成了清澈的蓝色，男子身上的绒毛则同羽翼一道缩了回去，好像它们只是应需而生，不是他的自然形态。

“欢迎来到执钜城，”关好门后Charles转身说道，一边用评估的眼睛看着二人。“我得说这时节遇见旅人很是奇怪，不论有无天赋异能，更别说是从遥远南方来的旅人了。”

“我们感谢您慷慨收留，”那女子开口说道，但就在这时，Erik终于出现了，他几乎是跑着冲下楼梯的，脸上的神色怒气冲冲、带着责备——直到他看到那女人。

“Ororo，”不豫之色退下Erik唇角时他的步子放慢了，但Charles能看到他还在喘着粗气。“你怎么在这儿？”他的目光转向了那名男子。“这是谁？”

“这是我的弟弟Armando，”那名叫 Ororo的女人说道，转向Erik时她的面色忽然暖了下来。她轻轻鞠了个躬，再起身时Charles意识到她是一个alpha，且几乎跟Erik一样高，而后者绝对算不上矮。 “见到你真好，Erik。”

“你刚说你们的名字是Storm和Darwin，” Charles蹙起了眉。

“这是岛民风俗，” Erik解释道，语气几乎带着轻蔑。“依据的是他们的异能。Ororo,你还没告诉我你为什么在这儿。” 尽管嘴上如此，但Erik看起来殊无不安，他朝Ororo伸出手去，她就势握住，轻轻捏了一下。

她笑了，露出一口白牙，满脸喜色，也就是在这时，Charles从她的意识里窥见了他们来此的真正原因，而她嘴上还在说：“我们原本在旅行，但这样的暴雪实在是连我也扛不住了，于是我就想，我们最好还是先转向执钜城，等风雪停了再做打算。”

Ororo的脑海里是一片火海，是火烧战船，是人肉人发的焦糊气味，是惊声尖叫，是军队铁蹄，是国王在群岛之中肆意抢掠——抢掠他们的船队和他们的财富。她想着事件之后的征兵，一批又一批，她想着仇恨和贪婪终于使王国与斯瓦蒂之间的战争一触即发。她想着她和她家族的决定，他们决定…… _够了。_

她来这里是请求Erik与她并肩作战的，她来请他不要站在国王Shaw那一边，她来请他起兵攻击他们自己的王国。

Charles尽力压制情感才没有做出反应。他几乎有些站不稳身子，她脑中的残暴场面太过鲜活，而她的决心又太过坚定，这事太大了。他费尽全力才没有让自己表现出目瞪口呆的样子。

Erik当然也注意到了，他松开Ororo的手，靠近Charles一步，用坚实的胳膊轻轻揽住了Charles的腰。Erik看他的眼神尖锐而谨慎，但他很快就移开了视线。

“我们马上就要吃晚饭了，”Erik说道，而Charles感到臀部传来一阵轻轻的刺痛：Erik的手指戳进他皮肤里了。“欢迎加入我们一起用餐，也欢迎你们在执钜城住下来，住多久都好。”

Charles把自己的手盖到Erik手上，十指交叉状撬开了后者的手，尽可能自然地迫使他不能再掐自己。“如果你们想先暖和一下，换个衣服，我们也可以安排他们晚一点把饭送到你们屋里去。”

Ororo摇了摇头，脸上依然挂着那副微笑的假面。“我想我还是愿意先填填肚子——像这样长时间地使用能力叫我筋疲力尽。再说，我也想对您多一点了解，大人。听到Erik结婚的消息我是很震惊的。”

“请叫我Charles，” Charles 喃喃道。

“是了，好吧，”Erik轻轻笑了笑，“我想，王都里那些从前跟你打赌的人，这下可欠你一大笔钱了，Ororo。来吧，餐厅在这边。”他终于放开了Charles的腰，但这下他松开手，Charles能清楚看见他手上的婚戒了，那戒指扭了一圈一圈又一圈。

穿过城堡走向大厅的路上，两位客人引起了一番骚动。Charles能在所有所经之处感到人们的惊异之情，他们惊讶于Ororo和Armando的肤色和发色——跟北境人彷如冬日的苍白那么不一样——他们的大衣和行囊都还没来得及褪下。他们没带任何仆从，光是这个事实本身就很能说明问题，Charles甚至都不必阅读Ororo的意识。没有任何贵族会这样轻装简从，不带一个侍者，除非他们的目的地本身就是绝密。

他们走到大厅首席时，仆人已经为宾客加了两个座位，摆好的碗盘里盛满了热热的炖菜。两位岛民并不拘礼，他们将行囊放到后墙边上，便径自入席，Ororo坐到Erik的右边，而Armando坐在了Charles的左边。

 “请自便，不要客气。”Charles说毕，诸人便用起餐来。

有几分钟餐席上静静无言，两位客人大吃大嚼，一边试着不要显出狼吞虎咽的样子。Charles自己的吃相也没好上多少，尽管肚子里的一直在动，搞得他很难感到舒服。不过，当辘辘饥肠得到初步抚慰之后，Armando就慢了下来，他从杯子里啜饮了一口麦芽酒，便转过脸来，正对上Charles的脸。

“你妹妹叫我给你带了封信，” 他兴高采烈地说着，放下了酒杯。“她还叫我转达她的爱，请原谅我只能口头传达。”

同时，Armando在意识里说了这样一句话，语气非常刻意， _我需要跟你单独谈谈。_ _Raven_ _有话叫我带给你。_

Charles僵了一瞬，他惊呆了，手上的勺子极不自然地碰到了他的碗上。但片刻之后他微笑起来，笑容里是真诚的喜悦，眼角都跟着皱了起来。“多谢。我有很长时间没听到Raven的消息了。”

在意识之中他问道，  _你认识_ _Raven_ _？她跟你说了多少？显然不是太少。_

_她叫我告诉你，我可以信任，_ Armando 回答，随后回放了一段记忆——他与Raven见面，从她那里收了信和进一步的指示，他并没有立刻回忆那指示的内容，只是向Charles传达Raven的信任和保密的要求。  _Ororo_ _不知道，只有我。我们能晚一点再见一次吗？_

_今晚不行——_ Charles默念，一边喝了一口自己的酒——他们沉默太久了，嘴里不吃东西会显得很奇怪。 _待我想想办法。_ “Ororo跟我说起过你，Armando，”Erik开口，他看着他们，手里举着勺子却什么也没做。“当时我们一起待在皇廷里。显然，你小时候是个小闯祸精。我是不是得要仆人们睁大眼睛好好看着你呀？”

 

“除非您不喜欢惊喜，否则并不需要。”Armando笑了。“无论如何，Ororo都不会允许我在东主家里肆意妄为的。您完全是安全的。”

Ororo从Erik边上倾身向前，秀发荡过她的肩膀。“Erik是我的老朋友了，他总是太严肃，就算是以北方人的标准看也格外严肃。也许他就缺点儿肆意妄为。”她冲着Erik的方向坏笑起来，但Erik自己却几乎没有露出笑容。

Charles也微笑起来，但他已经开始担心Erik的反应了，Ororo显然是个能让他舒心随性的人，但他眼下却太过严肃。Erik一般只在牵扯到Charles的问题上才表现的这么严肃，Charles担心他与Armando适才那段过长的沉默已经引起了Erik的怀疑。

几分钟后，两位岛人都吃完了他们自己那份食物，而Erik的碗显然还没动过，他站起身来，“要不要我派人引你们到客室去？”

Charles蹙起了眉，他快速思考了一下，也跟着站起身来，但他的动作不如Erik优雅，孕后这些日子来总是如此。“你还什么都没吃。让我来安排人手收拾客房，这样你就能坐下把菜吃完。”

“我很饱了，谢谢你，Charles。”Erik说着跨出桌角，向Charles递了一只胳膊。“除非你还没有吃饱？我不想一个人坐在这里吃东西。”

该死。如果他能领客人到楼上去，他就能有机会与Armando进行交流，或许还能在冷静的情绪下带着深谋远虑进一步探知Ororo的意识。Erik肯定意识到有事发生了。Charles？强迫自己再次微笑，相当自然地说，“我想我现在很饱了，不过等会儿可能还会饿。”他把手搭到Erik的臂弯上，动作很轻，若即若离。

“多谢你们的盛情款待，”Ororo说着与她弟弟一同站起身来。

“并不麻烦。” Erik 说着，领Charles朝门口走去，两位客人跟在他们身后。 “这里的Elsa和Helga会带你们到房间去。你们下榻期间，他们会专职服侍。有需要时喊他们一声就好。”

_Erik_ _知道我有心灵感应能力，_ Charles边走边向Darwin意识里投射信息，他默默无言，微微垂头，谨防面部表情会出卖自己的内心。 _但他不知道我知道他知道，而我更希望保持现状。不要跟这里的任何人提起我的能力。_

_好的，_  Darwin在意识里投射回去。当他们在楼梯上与他和他姐姐分开，Helga领着客人走向客室时，Charles看也没再看Darwin一眼。

 

 

 

  
~*~

 

_Erik_

****

Charles越来越成问题了。

现在，在这里，独自站在书房的窗台边上，远眺毫无生命迹象的苍茫雪谷时，Erik终于能对自己承认此事了。也许他早该料到这种事，从他意识到Charles的天赋异能那一刻就该料到；但事实是，那时的Erik还以为这对自己只会是好事。最开始这曾是一个他能用以威胁Charles的把柄，就像Charles曾经威胁他那样，如有必要他随时都能将这杀手锏使出来。但后来，这变成了……什么别的东西，他开始希望Charles能主动告诉他，那会表明Charles足够信任他，他希望Charles能亲口说出来，用他自己的话，凭他自己的意志说出来。

但现在不是了。现在他看清了那是什么东西：一团跳脱控制的烈火，充满威胁，会使Erik辛苦奋斗至今的一切轻易化为灰烬。

他冲冰冷的窗玻璃扬了扬眉。这玻璃是他亲手塑成的，大概七八年前，他看见闪电劈上黑沙滩时产生的威力，便做了同样的尝试。当时的他只觉这是项了不起的伟业。而时下，这玻璃成了另一样死物，没有灵魂，再不能像他口袋里的金属那样激发他意识的火花了。

只要Erik开口向Ororo透露意图，这意图便迟早会传到Charles的意识里。他会从她的大脑里完美地窃出一切信息，他会了解到Erik意图侵略南方、罢黜国王Shaw的计划。知道这些之后，他会立刻与Erik反目为敌。

Erik的脑海里响起一个小声音——他总将它当作最切实际的想法——那声音告诉Erik，如有必要，他依然能够利用Charles的心灵感应能力，将之当作威胁对方的砝码。尽管想到要威胁Charles，Erik的胃部一阵发紧，但这依然是个相对更好的主意，好过叫Shaw处死Erik，处死他的属下，处死所有幸存的北方弗里曼人。但这砝码想要奏效，必得是在Erik不认为Charles会倒向Shaw的情况之下，如果Charles干脆威胁要用心灵感应能力为Shaw效命，以此换来自保之机，并把Erik的叛国意图当作投名状，那这砝码将毫无用处。曾经有一阵子，Erik会以为Charles不可能那样彻底地背叛自己，但过去几个月里的Charles那么冷淡、那么遥远，Erik不知道自己还能相信什么了。

他感觉沉甸甸的，思考时身子好像都在将他向下拖拽。

如果Charles _确实_ 愿为避免战争而供出Erik，那无论Erik说什么都无法叫他改变主意。如此想来Erik现在就该杀之以绝后患。思及此处他只觉胃里发紧、恶心难过，不禁闭紧双目。支撑玻璃的窗格剧烈地咯咯作响，直到他终于恢复自制，松开攫住窗格的金属之力。

实际一点，是的。如果他足够理智，如果他将臣民的利益看得高于一切，那杀死Charles就是个再自然不过的选择。但无论是否出于理智，Erik都不愿做出这样的选择。

_母亲，原谅我。_ 他不能杀死那个他爱的人。他不能杀死他尚未出生的孩子。就算是为救他的子民也不能。哪怕真有那么一天，Charles会兴高采烈地看着他遭受处决，Erik也不能杀死他。不是一时不能，是永远不能。即使是在摒弃这个选项之后，涌上Erik喉头的反胃感也没有分毫缓解，他胸腔内的心脏依然怦然不已。

 

他从兜里掏出一枚小铁子儿，在手里来回翻转，把边缘和凹凸不平处全都抹平，将之塑成一枚完美的球体。那，现在怎么办？有一种情况是他会死。但如果Charles不把他供出去呢？这有任何可能吗？算是个能建立论证的理智的前提假设吗？

 

先想想他都知道什么：Charles很聪明。他善于操控人心，会为了自己的目的毫不犹豫地威胁他人。他出身南方，并且至今仍对家乡饱含感情。他曾在目睹大屠杀时对弗里曼人表现出同情，而Erik有理由相信——无论那理由有多感性——他的同情发自真心。当然，他也曾经有理由相信Charles对他的爱意发自真心，直到Charles将那爱意彻底擦除。如果Charles想要埋藏那些关于死人的记忆，埋藏那个他曾照顾过的伤患孩童，那又会是什么难事？

不。他不能将Charles的感情当作证据；显然，Erik并不真正了解Charles的感情，而Charles的感情又变化太快，很难成为Erik的倚靠。他所做的每一样假设都必须基于这样一个事实：Charles会不可避免地做出更符合自己根本利益的抉择。他的利益，还有他妹妹的利益。他们那套理论显然是Erik不可能接受的。

Erik从窗边转身，朝桌边走去，他坐到椅子上，把小铁子儿悬放到一卷羊皮纸上方，他思考时那些小子儿转成了一个完美的圆圈。

对Charles最有利的选择是什么呢？暴露他是个心灵感应者的事实显然不是。相信Shaw愿意为能力饶他性命委实是场豪赌，毕竟国王已经有一个心灵感应者当宠物了。Charles不会冒这种险，除非Erik将他逼入绝境——威胁他守住秘密，否则就供出他的心灵感应能力——那么威逼这个选项显然不行。Erik情难自禁地感到一阵隐隐的宽慰。

如果开战，居于战局输家一方于Charles显然也是无益。他若想幸存，就必须处于胜者阵营，也即是Erik一方。但如果Erik这么早就遭背叛，那输赢就会易主。他还没准备好，如果计划在此时泄露，他将失去出奇制胜的先手。

思及此处，Charles对敌投诚的可能性就成了必要的考虑因素，他会需要一个渠道，将信息带出执钜城，带给Shaw的臣民，而Erik将很难预见他的行动，但不是完全不可能。Erik不能完全禁绝城内外的消息进出，即使是宣称城内瘟疫横行也不可能，后一种做法还会给他筹建军队带来一些阻碍。

Erik停下操控金属球绕圈的举动，小球很快化作一片薄薄的铁片，他咬紧了下巴。他没有解决之道。没有任何轻而易举的方法能让他控制Charles，或让他相信自己能够信任Charles。如果事情还和之前一样，Erik或许就能相信Charles会永远站在自己身边，哪怕是面对所有这一切。但事实是，Erik能奢望的就只是再多一些时间，是Charles能替他守住秘密。为了他们的孩子。或者哪怕就只为了Charles本人的名声。他可以向Charles保证他军队的实力，以此来坚固Charles的信心，叫他相信胜利的天平倾向北境这一边。Charles不曾久居王城，除却他父亲曾发誓效忠，他对Shaw并无特别的忠心。更不消说，国王对心灵感应者所施的苛政并不会在Charles心里给他加分。

Erik希望他不必这样冰冷地算计Charles，但这就是他们现在的关系。且他毫不怀疑，一旦Charles发现了他的计划，他也会用同样冰冷的目光审视Erik的一切。

他已经回避Ororo三日之久了，他叫他的护卫告诉所有来访之人，他正出去巡视，他正训练军队，他正在修理导热管道系统。她现在肯定已经知道他在隐藏什么事情了；她只是不太可能猜到，他是在防着 _Charles_ 。

但事到如今再不用什么借口了。他已经有了一套面见Charles的对策，或说是让Charles见他的对策，尽管这对策至多也只算下下之策。但另一种可能不堪设想，这下下之策必须奏效。他叫厅中的一名守卫去喊Ororo，随后坐到了自己最喜欢的沙发之上，将视线投回窗外，越过乡间，眺望远方的白雪和灰色的穹苍。

过了十分钟她才敲门。“进来，” Erik说话时并没有从窗边转身。

Ororo摇摇摆摆地走进图书室，那步态叫人一看便知她惯于在海上生活。她显得自信而轻松，全不在意Erik搪塞的态度。她用苍白的目光欣赏地打量了一圈房间，望向填得满满的长书架时满脸认可。“我都忘记这间屋子有多可爱了。它当然非常适合捉迷藏，不过你父亲品味也很好，懂得用书籍装点这里。”

“这是执钜城最好的房间，我一直这样认为。”Erik说道，“你喜欢这里的风景吗？”他指了指窗外。

“非常喜欢，” Ororo说着漫步到窗前，望向城下的苍茫雪原，有那么一会儿，当她使用能力时，那双眼附上了一层阴翳。“在家乡，我们没有拔地这么高的建筑。当初的寄养生涯结束后，我曾十分怀念这间屋子，但那时这里还没有这面壮美的玻璃窗——我猜这是你的手笔？无论如何，这提醒了我，我已经认识你很久了，Erik。”

她随即转身，目光冷静而坚定，嘴角的线条平和光滑。“那，既然我们都清楚彼此秉性，我就不绕弯子了——你还要继续假装不知我来此所谓何事吗？在这凛冬正盛之时，来你这冰雪北国？这不是一趟轻松的旅程，即使对我也是如此。”

桌上的金属方块慢慢滑向Erik手边，在碰到他指尖以前已经变回一枚圆球。“是的，”片刻的沉默之后他开口道，“你希望我对国王宣战。你希望我从北部攻打他，而你们的海军就会趁隙摧毁西彻斯特和王都。”

Ororo点头，双手交杯身后，以舰上船长的姿态迈出一大步。“是的。你我都知道Shaw是个怎样的暴君和怪物，Erik，我们都有过惨痛的亲身经历。他永远都不会停止戕害我们，哪怕他死。除非有人主动阻止他，除非你我给他来个了结。”

Erik 慢慢从沙发上起身，用双手将铁球放回口袋里。“你知道，为了亲眼看见他死，我能不惜牺牲性命。”很多年来，这愿望就是Erik活着的唯一目的：成为那个亲手把Shaw依然跳动的心脏扯出胸膛的人。“你知道我想黜免他。”

当年他们曾一同旅居Shaw的王庭，那时他们便已开始密谋叛国之事。他们会在Ororo构建的风障之后，或是在Erik深夜的卧房之中企划共襄义举，只他们两人。所有人都以为他俩有私情，就像那些年轻风流的未婚alpha们有时会做的一样。那时宫中还没有Emma Frost。没人知道他们谋划过什么，就算有人曾略感怀疑，那也都被当作了少年人的寻常叛逆。

“自从我父亲过世，我一直在训练军队以图大事。”Erik目光坚定地看着Ororo，轻声说道，“我会将兵南下，我会亲眼看着Shaw死去。我会夺取他的王座。如果你同意这一切，那你就能将我当作最忠实的盟友。然而，我确实还有另一个考量。”

“那是什么？”

“我的军队很强，但他们还没准备好面对这么大规模的战争。而Shaw的军势依然强大，他们军备充足，物资丰沛。只看Shaw已经计划这么久，要发动对斯瓦蒂的战争，便知一定如此。” Erik兜子里的铁块已经发热，它烧焦了Erik的裤子里衬，却没燎到他的皮肤。“我们应该等到那场战争结束。我敢保证，到时Shaw一定处在最为脆弱的状态之下，这是必然的。就让斯瓦蒂替我们给他的军队捅个大洞，耗掉他们的军备，罄尽他们的物资。之后，当他处在至为贫弱的状态上时，我们就能把他的力量一网打尽。”

在Erik说话期间，Ororo一直若有所思地看着他，当他结束演说，她再次点头，坚定而没有疑虑。“你说的十分有理，但我真不甘心继续等待，眼睁睁看着更多人死于Shaw穷奢极欲的统治。”

“叫他的人去死好过叫我们的人去死，”Erik说道。

“是的，”Ororo说，“但你忘了一件事——在北方，你们的alpha都是自愿从军。 可在南方诸岛，我们的年轻人仍然对Shaw负有服军役的义务，将为我们的耐心付出代价的正是这些年轻人。当Shaw的军人死去之时，我们有好多同胞会一同牺牲。”

“如果你现在就打算进攻，那你将失去更多。现在正是他武力全盛之时，这种牺牲毫无意义，我们将得不到任何结果，只会把自己的人头献给Shaw，叫他挂到锤湾的大门外去。”

Ororo闻言叹息，她眺望窗外，抿紧的唇角向下垂了垂。“确实。”他说着抬起双臂，再次抱到胸下。“好吧。我计划在离开此地后前去拜访斯瓦蒂兰，同他们的女王进行一次会晤。如果你愿意向她传信，我们就能三方合力。如此我们无需出面就能损耗国王的力量。”

她转身回望Erik，目光坚定而激烈。“我们等不起太长时间了，Erik，绝不能持续到这场战争以后。不能了。我宁可尽早冒险一试，哪怕是死也好过在他手下苟且偷生。”

“你两样都不必做，” Erik说道。“我们会赢。Shaw会为他所做的事情付出代价，为我的子民，也为了你的。”他将一只坚定的手搁到她肩膀上。“我很高兴在这事上你跟我站在一边，Ororo。我一直希望你是为此而来。”

城堡之外寒风呼啸，冷风剧烈地敲击着窗框，好像在试图闯进；Ororo弹了弹手指，风势立刻减弱，当她说话时风声没有模糊她的声音， “我也很高兴你跟我站在一边，Erik。在大陆贵族中，没有谁是我更信任的了，不过这可能只是因为，我见过你掉进腌菜缸里被Logan捞出来的样子。这多少给我带来了点儿优势。”

Erik 笑了，这笑突然得把自己都惊到了。“是的。是的，我记得。之后那两周你一直没忘嘱咐厨子在晚餐时给我上腌鲱鱼！”

“那都是为了帮你克服阴影，”Ororo的语气幸灾乐祸，但她脸上也是笑着的。“看看你现在长成什么样了。这些经历把你塑造成了一个战士，Erik。没有人比你更适合帮我除掉暴君了。”

 “这显然都得感谢你的腌鲱鱼。”

“说起腌菜……” Ororo顿了一顿，才接着说道，“我们能信任你丈夫吗？他毕竟来自南方大陆，而且他的妹妹，西彻斯特的Raven如今就住在王宫里面，直到成年前都不会离开。我知道他怀了你的孩子，但如果我们对他的故国臣民开战，能指望他站在我们这边吗？Charles Xavier一直深藏不露。当初他还在宫中的时候，就没人知道他会选择走哪条路。”

“我不确定，”Erik开口，他没法让自己面对着Ororo撒谎，他的手从她肩上撤了下来。“他反复无常，不可捉摸。从前我会说‘是的，’但现在谁知道呢？” Erik耸了耸肩。“我会跟他谈谈。”

“很好，我相信一切都会好的。Erik？”

“嗯？”

她笑了，抬起手来拍了拍他的手肘。“恭喜你。”

 

 

~*~

 

_Charles_

****

Erik显然已经起了疑心。Logan和Moira一直跟在Charles左右侧近，这两人无时无刻不在确认Charles有没有适当活动，是不是相对舒适，叫他很难找到机会单独面见Armando。军队的动向尤其说明问题——光是这个时节还有那么多士兵在进行露营训练就已经叫人起疑，兵械库里又堆满武器，种种迹象都在告诉Charles，Erik在筹谋什么事情。Logan从没询问过Charles对北境军队的想法，而Charles能直接从Moira脑中读出，Erik曾叫她在接下来几天里紧紧盯住Charles，毫无疑问，Erik很担心客人跟Charles进行接触。

最终，Charles还是采取了自己本身不屑诉诸的手段，在客人到达的第四天下午，他将一切安排妥当，邀请Armando来到了自己的起居室。

走进起居室的Armando带着谨慎的自信，当他看见靠住椅背歪头昏睡的Moira时，突兀地停下了脚步。“她不要紧吗？”

Charles局促地笑了笑。“她只是在睡觉。我不得不稍微鼓动她一下，但她会没事儿的。”

“我必须得说，很高兴终于见到您了。”Armando朝Charles的方向走去，经过Moira的靠椅时，刻意绕开了一段距离。走过去后他依然保持站姿，等待Charles的下一举动。“特别是在听了Raven的那些故事后以后。我发现它们都是真的，从最好的意义上。”

若不是Charles能窥见对方真心，他可能会以为这话不真诚，但Armando说的每个字都发自肺腑。Charles哼了哼鼻子，伸手示意他坐到自己斜对面的靠椅上去。“是说我为人礼貌，还是说我现在样子跟头奶牛似的？”

“二者皆是，大人。” Armando的嘴角翘了起来，他遵命坐下，膝盖弯向Charles的方向。

“请叫我Charles。这里没人在意仪式性的礼节，而我也已经习惯了。Raven怎么样？”

“她很好，”Armando说道，“尽管您最近那封信令她……心神不宁。她想叫我告诉您，对于您说的您丈夫那些事儿她感到非常愤怒，一待来路畅通，她就要亲自到这儿来，来‘撕烂他的鸡巴’，用她自己的话说。” Armando故意把双腿交叉并拢，给自己的话制造了一点戏剧效果。

Charles强迫自己微笑，尽管旧事重提令他的心直往下沉，旧痛又开始在他的胸骨之后生长起来。他在椅子上动了动，调整了一下自己沉甸甸的腹部。“谢谢。我很高兴听说她一切都好。请原谅我这么问——你显然很了解她，但你们是怎么联系上的？Raven之前从没对我提起过你，而这让我很难不产生疑虑。特别是，你带来的是她亲口交代的密信。”

“我参与她的一些课程，”Armando说，“而Raven辨识得出谁是她潜在的盟友。她在集结队伍——集结我们这些对国王的统治感到不满的年轻贵族，我们都很愿意从经济和政治安全方面给国王捅些大大小小的篓子。在这一方面，她……很有影响力。要我说她的影响力已经达到危及安全的地步了，但即使Emma Frost感知到了，她也从没跟国王说过什么。”

“嗯……”Charles浏览起Armando思维表层那些与此相关的记忆——Raven坐在火堆边上，跟一群alpha和beta讲话；她在Azazel师父的剑术课堂上表现得勇武无比；她给他们写信，跟他们说起Charles，她向他们传授Charles的理念和课程，那些都是Charles过去亲自教给她的。

他情难自禁地感到既生气又骄傲，爱意几乎瓦解了他的担忧。他已经太久没有见过他的妹妹了，哪怕是在别人的记忆之中。

“Emma Frost唯一感兴趣的事就是自保，还有怎么让自己过得舒服一点，这就是她追求的全部了，”Charles说着伸手拿到烧火棒，把炉火调得更旺了些。“我在王庭的那些年曾读过她的意识，这足以叫我知道，她同我们大家一样厌恶国王的统治。我想，只要她相信我们还有一线机会能够取胜，她就不会对国王透露什么。她一定清楚Shaw的好日子已经到头了——唯一的区别在于，是否会有另一个王国在矛盾爆发之前就拿他下来。对她而言，相对和平的变革显然是最优选项，而这正是我想做的，也是我们将要躬行的。”

“并不是我们所有人，” Armando 嘴上弧线变得颇为严肃。“你和Raven，以及你们那些年轻贵族也许确实如此。但Ororo来到北境不是为了这个。你至少得清楚这点。”

“哦，是的，我很清楚，”Charles艰难地长吁了一口气。他把烧火棒放下，双手紧紧捏住座椅两侧，生怕不如此自己就要把火棍当利剑挥舞了。“她和我丈夫都是。昨晚她跟Erik达成了一项协议，他们要在Shaw与斯瓦蒂交战之后起兵攻打他。他们就完全没想在战端出现前阻止这事，完全没想到要把这转化成Shaw的弱点。这群Alpha啊！”

Armando耸了耸肩，放在大腿上的双手十指交握了起来。“也许我会这么想是因为我也是alpha，但我不觉得他们的想法有错。Shaw不会轻易退位让贤，仅仅因为有足够多的青年人抱怨他的统治。他需要一些推力，那种铁拳式的。”

“我没有那么天真，会以为Shaw能放任我们和平改革，但这个规模的内战会害死成千上万的人，” Charles说道，“支持他的贵族越少，他能获得的军事力量就越少；他的军人越少，他需为军备物资投入的金钱也就越少，同样的道理。我们越能削弱他的根基，就越能轻易将他拿下，必要的死亡人数就可以降到更少——这是最简单的数学，但他们一点也不思考这些，只想着战死沙场马革裹尸，打一场史诗级的光荣胜仗。也许我会这么想是因为我是个omega，但我更喜欢尽量减少我这边的伤亡人数。”

Armando摇了摇头。“依我看来，如果钜铁公爵同意在此事上与南岛诸家联手，那我们坐在这儿假扮和平主义者侃侃而谈，一边对他们的流血牺牲冷眼旁观，也就没什么意义了。你是他的丈夫，我是Ororo的弟弟。我们可以结成一个同盟。这场斯瓦蒂战争是个绝佳的掩护，我们可以在接下来的几个月或是几年间借此实施计划。只要一场战役Shaw的军队便会被弱化到足够我们攻打的程度。如果你跟你丈夫、我跟我姐姐谈谈想法，我相信我们一定能得到一个让彼此都满意的安排。”

Charles摇了摇头，嘴角扭成了一个苦涩的弧度。 “Erik想要的是复仇，不是和平。Shaw入侵北境的时候搞了场种族屠杀——Erik似乎一心想对南境进行同态复仇，全不顾大多数南方人都未曾参战的事实。Erik永远不会接受Raven是同国王血缘最近的alpha继承人这个说法，他也不会相信她能建立一个四海升平的王国，成为一位伟大的女王。他唯一想要的就是流血战争。”

他深吸一口气闭紧双目，良久，方才强迫自己重新开口。“而且，他从没对我提过此事。对他而言，我只是一个实现目的的工具，一个子宫。在这种事情上他不可能听我的话。”

“你还是得试试，” Armando 说。“我不会拐弯抹角，你叫我不必拘礼，我就不拘礼了。不管付出什么代价你都得负责到底。我们这些聚集在Raven圈子里的人，都把你视作领袖。如果你表现出软弱，甚至不敢就这个问题跟你的alpha正面对抗，那你很快就会失去支持。你必须得跟他谈谈。”

这话非常蜇人，Charles放在膝盖上的手几乎握成了拳头，他咬紧下巴——但随后只是吞咽了一下，他强迫自己接着说，“你说得对。天上的诸神诅咒这一切，但Erik非得看出个中道理不可。南人永远不会接受他成为自己的王——如果他占领南境，很快就会发生另一场革命，就像今日之事也是因为Shaw曾做过的遭天谴的破事。”

Charles感到腹中一阵紧缩，宝宝的意识像一条小银鱼，奇异而无法解读。它安然地蜷缩在Charles的子宫里，等着出来面对这个世界。Charles有责任为他或是她将这个世界变得更好——变成一个他希望自己的孩子能在其中安然生长的世界。

好吧。好吧。

他望进Armando的眼睛，他的目光坚定、唇角毅然，反照出Charles自己的表情。“好。我会给Raven下达一系列指令，为了安全，我要把它们放进你的大脑里——不会留下任何字据，以防它们中途被截。无论Erik身上发生何事，我都希望她能跟着他们走，只要事态发展还没有彻底脱离我的掌控。请尽快将这消息传递给她，最好亲自面呈，只你两人知道。我需要你告诉我Raven有多少追随者，他们都是谁。你能给我列出一个名单来吗？”

“我会在今天过去前呈交给您，就这样定了。”Armando的视线转向窗间缝隙，望向漆黑的窗外。

“很好，谢谢你，Armando。”Charles微笑着伸出手，叫Armando来握——他的手粗糙而温暖，Charles明白了Raven为什么喜爱这个男人。 “我想我被隔绝在这儿已经太久了——我需要有人推一把。谢谢你对我保持诚实。”

“份所应当，”Armando说道，当Charles松开他的手，他从椅子上站了起来。“我也会跟我姐姐谈谈。相信在我们离开执矩城前，就能计划出一个好的对策。”

“那我会跟Erik谈。”Charles说着，强压下胸腔里那股不适感，他得准备面对一场跟他丈夫的正面冲突了。

  

~*~

 

最终，Charles把冲突发生的地点设在了他们的卧室，就跟他们在新婚之夜的第一场对抗一样；他坐在床头，等着Erik进来找他。他的双手松松地交握着搁在大腿上，面上殊无表情，他压抑着怒火，小心翼翼地控制住呼吸——不太快，也不太慢。没有恐惧。没有弱点。他得跟Erik谈谈，如果可能的话，他还得尽可能地避免情绪化的争吵。

他们要谈论战争，除此无他。如果Erik试图讨论Charles为什么忽然冷淡起来——没事，那不在本次讨论范围之内。

Charles深深吞咽一口，然后等待起来。在永无止境的凛冬寒夜中，他失去了时间的概念。他刚刚点在床尾的蜡烛计时钟已经烧到了第三格：现在一定已经过了午夜。即便如此，Charles依然纹丝未动，只在腹中胎动压迫得他不得不起身时，才去用了一下夜壶。一丝困倦的意识泄进他的意识，他强迫自己保持清醒，直到睡意完全过去。

Erik 终于进屋时，开门的动作蹑手蹑脚、安静无声，似乎生怕吵醒Charles。当他看见Charles不仅没有入睡，反倒坐在床头等着他时，脸上浮现出的表情不是惊讶，而是冷峻的无可奈何。

“我还以为你得再考虑一两天，” Erik 说着关上了身后的门。Charles没有漏看Erik的手势，他用手指弹了一下门锁。尽管没有传来锁门的声音，但Charles知道：Erik已经把门锁焊上了。

“那看来，你还不够了解我。” Charles拒绝起立，尽管紧锁的房门令他颇觉困扰——这利于防止隔墙有耳，但也意味着一旦Erik不喜欢Charles说出的话，后者将无处可逃，他的安危全在Erik一念至仁。他的五脏六腑都缩紧了，但开口时的声音却十分镇定：“我了解你的战争计划，Erik。我们有必要在一切都太迟前互相谈一谈。我不可能允许你就这样将兵南下，将整个王国拖入一场这么大规模的内战之中。先说一点，太多无辜的人会因此丧命。再说，这太野蛮太愚蠢了，而且这里有太多你不知道的事情。”

一阵久久的静默。

而后Erik开口：“谢谢您，” 他极为夸张地鞠了一躬，“对我不吝赐教。您晓得我有多珍视您在军事方面给出的宝贵意见。”

Erik当然不会想听。Charles长叹一声，翻了翻眼睛接着说道：“看在……别这么混蛋，Erik。过去三年间我一直在努力为扳倒国王做准备工作，而你现在眼瞅就要像头疯牛似的闯进来破坏我所筹划的一切。在你大开尊口高谈阔论之前，至少让我跟你解释一下我的情况。”

Erik解下腰间佩剑，用能力抓住剑鞘剑柄丢了出去，这一丢可能有些太用力了。再开口时他咬紧了牙关，“是的，请您赐教。我非常希望恭聆教诲，听一听你在自己还是个十六岁的毛孩子时，制定出的这个伟大计划。”

Charles依旧岿然不动，尽管他十分想要站起来，争取点儿高度上的优势——但如果Erik正欲发怒，那这举动可能只会让他更具攻击性。作为替代，Charles扬起下巴，说道：“在过去三年间，我一直在用贸易手段、经济策略、间谍行动和政治行为削弱Shaw在王朝贵族间的力量，令他在需要展现权威时表现得十分软弱。我为那些我所信任的贵族巩固地位，在可能转向的中间派里散布Shaw的恶行。这都是为了破坏他对王国的控制，削弱他的力量。”

Charles顿了顿，决定改变主意。他站起来了，将双手交背到了身后，再开口时他的自信上来了：“如此下来，当最终的对峙局面到来之时，Shaw将失去力量，没有盟友，无法建立起真正的防御体系，无力供养军队、筹措军事物资。到时再想扳倒他就容易多了，远远胜过以敌人的身份与一国之君正面开战。就比如，你看，一支入侵的北境南岛联合军就是这样的敌人，大陆人从未将你们当做真正的同胞。我和Raven是国王最近的血亲，等到决战之后，Raven会成为女王，我们会以最小的代价，从Shaw手中夺走他所珍视的一切。”

Charles把下巴扬得更高。“我可是个公务繁忙的十六岁。不是什么傻子。”

Erik抱臂在胸，但至少他的愤怒似乎没有增强，而是暂时消退了一些。“真迷人。” Erik 干巴巴地说，“那可真奇怪，我怎么就从没接触过任何来策反我的人？考虑到我的人是他军队中的主干力量。我很疑惑，你巴结卖好的那些特别 _重要的_ 贵族究竟都是什么人，既然连我都不在其中。”

Charles摇了摇头，难以自制地撇了撇嘴角。“Erik，我跟你 _结婚_ 了。”

“除了这场阴谋的联姻和你那覆盖甚广的间谍网，你从不知我原先的打算，考虑到这个，你可算是彻底把我玩弄于股掌之中了啊，”Erik拖长腔调地说着，向Charles的方向迈近半步，“八月间我们碰到的那场屠杀，对你来说是个多好的机会啊。如果当时你想利用我的感性情绪，那得有多容易啊。”

那日的记忆深深地烙刻在Charles脑海之中，像一道永久的伤疤，听到这个暗示，他深觉受辱，立时蹙起眉来。

“我永远不会利用那种事情对付你！”Charles压抑住Erik的言辞给他带来的异样难过，试图将精力集中到自己想表达的话题之上。“Shaw是一个怪物狂人，必须有人去阻止他。你已经知道——你以为我是什么人，会故意在你面前撕你的伤疤？我来这里是因为我必须要有联姻对象，也是因为我不想放弃将你拉到我们这一边的机会。我这会儿来跟你说这些，只是因为我已经没时间了。我从不强迫别人。”

“哦，”Erik嗤笑出声，松开自己交抱胸前的双手，进一步朝卧床的方向逼近，直到他与Charles之间的距离完全消失。他们离得太近了，近得叫Charles感到不舒服，他能闻到Erik身上强烈的alpha气息。 “你已经没时间了？但你一直都做的很好啊，你做的真的很好。”他深情地抚摸Charles的脸颊，深情中带着嘲弄，嘴角勾起了一抹恶毒的微笑。 “你叫我几乎爱上了你，然后又亲手把所有爱意都撕碎了！我不知道你这是意图从我这儿获取忠诚的 _手段_ 还是什么，但我肯定，事情没照你的期望发展。”

几乎爱上——这谎言像根鱼刺似的卡住了Charles的喉咙，Charles的心肺都停止了跳动，他热血上涌，怒气陡升，直到再也忍不住，咆哮出声。

他太过愤怒，莽撞的冲动超越了他的谨慎，他说出的言辞激烈而咬牙切齿，他的双手握成了拳头。“你不能在我面前以自居受害者，Erik——你从一开始就在利用我，你想操控我，想利用我——我满怀赤忱地来到你面前，而你——”

“而我什么？”Erik 从Charles身边退开，猛地站直了身子。Charles无名指上的婚戒忽然开始灼灼发热。 “我以我母亲的灵魂起誓，那种作为只有在你们腐坏的南方才叫赤忱！我 _什么_ ，Charles？”

Charles将婚戒扯下来，一把摔到了地上，那金属叮叮当当地在石头地上滚了一会儿，最终掉进了炉箅后的火焰之中。 “而你根本从来就没爱过我！” Charles大喊大叫，怒火烧遍了他的全身，这愤怒显而易见，实实在在地在房间里游荡，像一只野生动物——他知道Erik感受到了，当Charles升腾的怒火冲破虚空，情绪在房间中沸腾时，Erik的眼睛张大了。“你从一开始就在 _利用_ 我，好像我是个什么  _东西，_ 你从一开始就厌恶我，我听到你跟Magda说的话了，Erik ！赤忱？哈！我爱上你了，你这个混蛋，现在我被困在这片冰冷的蛮荒之地，怀着你的孩子，而我只想叫你 _现在就让我离开这间屋子_ 。”


End file.
